Melodia apasionada
by susuna
Summary: Hinata regresa a Japón despues de vivir 4 años en el extrajero, en su nueva escuela conoce a Naruto, integrante de una banda musical que hara todo lo que este a su alcance para conseguir que Hinata sea la nueva vocalista de su grupo NaruHina ¡Terminado!
1. Chapter 1 Un Principio Diferente

CAPITULO 1 Un principio diferente 

–En Japón ya debe ser de día...

Pensaba una bonita joven de cabello azulado y ojos plateados mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a ponerse, cerro la ventanilla del avión y se acomodo en su asiento, busco algo en la pequeña mochila que tenia sobre sus piernas, encontró su I pod y lo encendió, la música sonaba mientras ella sonreía, estaba emocionada por volver a Japón, y algo nerviosa por reencontrarse con su primo Neji, a quien no veía desde hacia cuatro años cuando su padre se había mudado a América llevándola a ella y a su pequeña hermana Hanabi con él. No estaba segura del motivo, pero hacia una semana su padre le informo que ella regresaría a Japón y se hospedaría en la mansión de la familia, misma que su primo ocupaba. Aunque ella y su primo nunca habían sido lo que se pudiera llamar muy cercanos, se sentía feliz de poder verlo nuevamente, con este pensamiento, fue quedándose dormida.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón, más concretamente, en un salón de clases en una muy exclusiva escuela preparatoria, un joven rubio de ojos azules se encontraba escuchando la misma melodía que la joven que viajaba en el avión. Naruto Uzumaki miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras los rítmicos sonidos que salían de su reproductor de mp3 evitaban que escuchara lo que decía la profesora, no fue sino hasta que vio que todos se ponían de pie que comprendió que el timbre que anunciaba el final de clases había sonado; se preparaba para salir del salón cuando sintió que alguien le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con algo, probablemente con un libro, molesto por la agresión, Naruto giró para ver a su atacante, se encontró con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, que lo miraba con una expresión algo severa.

–Estabas escuchando música nuevamente durante las clases ¿Verdad?, vas a reprobar otra vez la materia, estúpido

–Solo me perdí lo ultimo– Le respondió Naruto frotando la parte de su cabeza donde Sasuke le había golpeado –Estaba tan aburrido que iba a quedarme dormido...

–Pues desde ahora te digo que no voy a pasarte la tarea que dejo la profesora...

–¡¿Aaaahhh?!– Protesto el joven rubio con una expresión afligida –¡Vamos, no puedes hacerme eso! Sabes que si bajo mi promedio no me dejaran tocar con la banda...

–Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de ponerte a escuchar música...– Sasuke termino de guardar sus libros en su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, Naruto recogió todas sus cosas de manera rápida y descuidada para poder seguirlo

–¡Hey! ¡No actúes como si no te incumbiera, si no puedo tocar tu también tendrás problemas!

Sasuke lo miro de reojo, pero no detuvo su camino, la verdad era que Naruto tenia razón, si le prohibían tocar en la banda, también representaba un problema para él. Naruto y Sasuke se conocían desde la primaria, en un principio no se llevaban muy bien, especialmente en la secundaria cuando a los dos les gusto la misma chica: Sakura Haruno y aunque era obvio que la chica de cabello rosa prefirió a Sasuke desde el principio, Naruto no se rendía fácilmente, finalmente perece ser que se resigno, pero su relación con Sasuke seguía siendo algo hostil, hasta que descubrieron que tenían algo en común, ambos amaban la música, tras este descubrimiento, su relación pareció mejorar.

Se suponía que ambos jóvenes asistirían a diferentes preparatorias, pero la indisciplina, mala conducta y tendencia a participar en múltiples peleas habían provocado que Naruto fuera expulsado de tres escuelas, hasta que finalmente fue a dar en la misma donde Sakura y Sasuke asistían, lo que este ultimo no consideraba precisamente buena suerte. Sin embargo, Sasuke sentía aprecio por su problemático amigo, y además sentía que le debía algo después de arrebatarle a la chica de la que había estaba profundamente enamorado, así que en un intento por "encaminar" el exceso de energía que evidenciaba su amigo y conociendo su gusto por la música más su extraordinaria habilidad para tocar la guitarra, sugirió la idea de formar una banda musical, no era un proyecto ambicioso, más bien un mero pasatiempo, pero al joven hiperactivo le entusiasmo de sobremanera, en los siguientes días arrastro a Sasuke por toda la escuela buscando posibles candidatos para el proyecto, se encontraron con muchas negativas, finalmente, varios valientes decidieron acompañarlos en dicha aventura.

Él primero en aceptar fue Rock Lee, un compañero de un grado superior que era muy bueno tocando la batería, el entusiasmo de este era casi tanto como el de Naruto, al grado de que Sasuke se sintió arrepentido de haber puesto esa idea en la loca cabeza de su amigo, el siguiente en ser enrolado fue Shikamaru Nara, quien había sido su compañero en la secundaria, un chico bastante perezoso pero con una mente brillante, misma que le había valido que lo adelantaran un grado en la preparatoria, manejaba los teclados con un extraordinario talento, él acepto unirse al grupo solo para poder librarse de los constantes acosos de Naruto por convencerlo, finalmente, el ultimo en integrarse al grupo fue Kiba Inuzuka, quien tocaba el bajo extraordinariamente y se acoplaba perfectamente con Naruto. Y por supuesto que Sasuke no se iba a librar de acompañarlos, después de todo, había sido su idea, así que en él recayó la voz cantante en todo esto, literalmente, pues todos apoyaron la idea de que Sasuke fuera el vocalista de la banda "experimental" que había nacido.

Como era de suponer, a Sasuke no le hacia ni tantita gracia las dimensiones que el proyecto estaba tomando, sin embrago, poco a poco comenzó a contagiarse del entusiasmo de su amigo, quien para su sorpresa también poseía talento para escribir (cosa que realmente sorprendió a todos) resultaba que después de todo Naruto si tenia algo de sensibilidad, misma que le llevo a escribir un par de canciones que realmente eran buenas, finalmente, la banda se comenzó a convertir en algo de extrema importancia para todos los implicados.

–¡Vamos Sasuke! Si no me vas a ayudar con la tarea, al menos préstame las notas que tomaste en clase...– Insistía el rubio mientras caminaba detrás de su amigo por uno de los pasillos de la escuela

–Hmph... ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero será la ultima vez que te ayude con esto! ¿Entendiste?– Respondía el moreno al mismo tiempo que se detenía y comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de su mochila, finalmente saco un cuaderno y se lo entrego a su compañero –Y más te vale que me lo devuelvas mañana en excelentes condiciones

–OK. Eso haré

–¿Nuevamente le estas ayudando con la tarea a Naruto, Sasuke?– Se escucho una voz desde atrás, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era un estudiante de un grado superior, Neji Hyuuga los miraba con un brillo de desaprobación en sus ojos plateados –Si continuas así nunca vas a poder hacer nada solo, Naruto ¿No te fastidia depender siempre de Sasuke?

–¿Y a ti no te fastidia estar metiendote siempre en mis asuntos, Hyuuga?– Le respondió Naruto con enojo, desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria se había llevado mal con Neji, el joven de pelo largo y ojos plateados era lo que se podía llamar un estudiante modelo, responsable, educado, un genio tanto en los estudios como en los deportes, además de que tocaba el piano como todo un maestro, cada vez que alguno de los profesores sermoneaba a Naruto sacaban a relucir el nombre de Neji, poniéndoselo como ejemplo, cosa que ya tenia harto al rubio, provocando una severa antipatía entre ambos –¿Acaso piensas delatarme con la profesora? La verdad es que no me sorprendería que la palabra "soplón" se encontrara entre la lista de tus gracias

–Yo nunca haría algo tan poco educado– Le respondió el chico con cierto desdén en la voz –Además es tu problema si quieres salir de aquí con la cabeza tan vacía como cuando llegaste

–¡Repite eso!– Replico furioso Naruto, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Neji, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo

–Ya esta bien Naruto, no busques problemas– Le decía a su amigo, después se dirigió a Neji –Te agradezco la observación, ahora se tan amable de retomar tu camino

Neji les lanzo una ultima mirada de fastidio y continuo su camino, tenia algo importante que hacer ese día y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con sujetos como esos

–¡Tsk! ¡Como odio la actitud de ese sujeto!– Decía molesto Naruto después de que Sasuke lo hubiera soltado –Actúa como si fuera mejor que cualquiera de aquí

–Si, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero prefiero no darle importancia– En ese momento la alarma del reloj de Sasuke emitió un ruido, él vio la hora y después le hablo a su amigo –Es hora, debemos irnos ya si no queremos llegar tarde al ensayo

–¡Genial! Vamos entonces

Naruto comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia el salón donde se reunían para tocar, Sasuke lo seguía moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, pero con una discreta sonrisa dibujada en los labios, el único lugar a donde Naruto no llegaba tarde era a los ensayos de la banda

Neji no se encontraba de muy buen humor después del incidente, si había algo que él odiara era la irresponsabilidad y la falta de educación, y Naruto tenia ambos, Neji estaba al tanto de el negro historial que precedía al chico, peleas, malas calificaciones, actos de vandalismo, en fin, una autentica lacra; los profesores trataban de justificarlo diciendo que su vida no había sido fácil, Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres, lo crió su abuelo, Jiraiya, un afamado escritor, aunque sus libros no eran precisamente joyas literarias, pero para Neji eso no era una excusa para tener semejante comportamiento, él había perdido a su madre cuando solo era un bebe y poco después también perdió a su padre. Después, Neji quedo al cuidado de su tío, quien lo educo al lado de sus primas: Hinata y Hanabi, al igual que Naruto, él se encontraba solo y sin embargo siempre se había esforzado para dar lo mejor de sí, Uzumaki no tenia excusa, era escoria por su propio gusto, y eso le molestaba a Neji, para él no había nada peor que un buen potencial desperdiciado.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo, después de todo, ese día era importante, hacia tan solo una semana su tío lo había llamado, eso no era nada raro, desde que se marcho para América, su tío lo llamaba al menos una vez a la semana para preguntar por su salud y sus calificaciones y asegurarse que nada le hiciera falta, lo que hizo especial esa llamada fue que su tío Hiashi le informo que su prima Hinata regresaría a Japón, aparentemente para una estadía de tiempo indefinido, pues el padre de está había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que ella ingresara inmediatamente a la misma escuela que Neji, cosa que no fue muy difícil, en primer lugar por la elevada posición económica de la familia Hyuuga y en segundo lugar porque Hinata contaba con un historial académico perfecto, casi tanto como el de su primo.

Neji paso la siguiente semana encargándose de los preparativos para la llegada de su prima, desde hacia cuatro años cuando por cuestiones de negocios que su tío se había marchado a América llevando a sus hijas con él que Neji no veía a su prima, le habían enviado algunas fotografías, pero ninguna reciente, Hinata ya debía tener 16 años, la ultima fotografía que tenia de ella era de cuando cumplió 14, en varias ocasiones su tío sugirió que él también se fuera a vivir con ellos a otro continente, pero Neji se había rehusado, principalmente por que sus padres estaban sepultados en Japón. A decir verdad, Neji se encontraba algo incomodo con la idea de tener a Hinata rondando por ahí, se había acostumbrado a la soledad, a la libertad que trae consigo el no tener que dar cuantas a nadie, pero no había remedio, la casa era tanto de él como de su prima, era la casa Hyuuga.

Miro su reloj, aun faltaba un buen rato para que el vuelo de Hinata llegara, pero también tardaría un buen rato en llegar al aeropuerto, así que se cambio el uniforme de la escuela y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara. Durante el trayecto seguía repitiéndose que la llegada de su prima no necesariamente tendría que perturbar su tranquilo modo de vida, pero muy en el fondo había algo que no lo convencía de esto. Después de un largo rato de marcha llego a su destino, y muy a tiempo, el avión de Hinata debía de estar llegando en cualquier momento. Bajo del lujoso automóvil y pidió al chofer que esperara, entro, leyó en el tablero que se encontraba en el centro de la enorme sala porque puerta descenderían las personas que venían en el mismo vuelo que su prima, una vez que hubo localizado la puerta se dirigió ahí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que una voz anunciara que el vuelo había llegado y que los pasajeros estaban descendiendo, Neji trato de encontrar a su prima en medio de la multitud, pero había tanta gente que no era fácil localizar a alguien, fue en ese momento que escucho una voz llamándolo

–¿Neji-niisan...?

Él se volvió hacia la voz que había dicho su nombre y por un momento contuvo el aliento ¿Esa era Hinata?

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Pregunto algo inseguro, los recuerdos que tenia de su prima eran de una niñita tímida de cabello corto que constantemente bajaba la mirada o se ruborizaba intensamente, alguien que mas que hablar susurraba, alguien que no destacaba en lo más mínimo, pero la chica que en ese momento le sonreía y se dirigía hacia él definitivamente no era nada de eso

–¡Neji-niisan!– Dijo con una voz llena de alegría y una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata si que había cambiado en esos cuatro años, se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora este le llegaba a la cintura excepto por dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y que caían a la altura de su pecho, estaba mas alta, su rostro ya había perdido casi por completo sus facciones infantiles y hacia que sus ojos plateados, iguales a los de él, brillaran de una manera casi misteriosa, su piel blanca parecía de la porcelana más fina, su busto... ¡Wow! No cabía duda que su prima había crecido mucho, su talle y su diminuta cintura rematada por sus bien torneadas piernas la hacían lucir realmente preciosa, su prima se había convertido en una autentica belleza, y esa belleza le sonreía mientras corría en su dirección, Neji no salió de su asombro hasta que ella se arrojo en sus brazos, feliz de volver a verlo –¡Neji-niisan, que alegría volver a verte!– le decía la joven mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

–Hinata... ¿Realmente eres tu?– Le preguntaba él, aun sin salir de su asombro tratando de responder torpemente al abrazo de su prima

–¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que soy yo!– Se aparto para poder mirarlo, Neji había crecido mucho en el tiempo que no se vieron, estaba más alto, seguía usando el cabello largo solo que ahora dejaba que algunos mechones de este cayeran a los lados de su frente, a pesar de la ropa podía notarse un extraordinario estado fisco, no le sorprendía, su primo siempre había sido un genio de los deportes y alguien muy disciplinado –Veo que te has cuidado muy bien todo este tiempo, ¡Te ves muy bien, niisan!

–¿Y que me dices de ti?– Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa después de mirarla con más detenimiento –No me esperaba que te hubieras puesta tan linda, Hinata– El comentario hizo que un gesto de sorpresa apareciera en el rostro de su prima al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían, Neji sonrió aun más al ver esto, aunque había crecido mucho, Hinata no había cambiado nada en algunos aspectos, de alguna manera eso le alegraba –Bien, vayamos por tu equipaje, debes estar cansada y ansiosa de ir a casa– Ella solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la banda transportadora de equipaje. Hace unos momentos Neji estaba preocupado y algo incomodo por el regreso de su prima, pero en ese momento, se encontraba feliz de que ella estuviera ahí con él.

El trayecto de regreso a la casa Hyuuga fue agradable para ambos primos, charlaron animadamente sobre la escuela, el padre y la hermana de Hinata, y varias cosas más, cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su destino Hinata bostezo, parecía algo somnolienta.

–Debes estar muy cansada– Le dijo su primo, ella negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

–Más bien es el cambio de horario, me tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarme, fue igual cuando me fui de Japón– Sin embargo, después de un rato, cuando Neji volteo a mirarla para decirle algo se encontró con que ella estaba profundamente dormida, él solo sonrió mirándola ahí, ¡Se veía tan linda!, un cálido y fraternal sentimiento le lleno el pecho, pero al ir inspeccionando más detenidamente la figura de su prima el sentimiento ya no fue tan fraternal, Neji aparto la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, no cabía duda que su prima había crecido mucho... en más de un sentido.

Hinata no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero al sentir que su cuerpo se movía suavemente, como si flotara comenzó a despertar, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de su primo Neji, que la llevaba al interior de la casa, sorprendida abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su rostro se sonrojaba intensamente

–¡¡¿Neji-niisan?!!– Dijo ya completamente despierta mientras intentaba incorporarse entre los brazos de Neji

–Lo siento– Le decía él, divertido por su reacción –No quería despertarte

­–No, no, esta bien, debo acostumbrarme al horario lo más rápido posible...– Decía ella mientras Neji la colocaba en él suelo, después volvió la mirada hacia la casa y una sonrisa nostálgica pareció en su rostro –Estoy en casa...– Suspiro, en ese momento sintió la mano de su primo sobre su hombro

–Bienvenida a casa, Hinata...– Ella volvió el rostro para sonreírle, él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos entraron.

Hinata entro a su habitación, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, lo único diferente era que sobre su cama encontró el uniforme de su nueva escuela y sobre el escritorio sus nuevos libros, los ojeo brevemente, Neji siempre había sido muy atento con ella, aunque algo frió, esperaba que eso cambiara ahora que estarían viviendo juntos, al pensar en eso un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, volteo el rostro hacia una repisa donde había varias fotografías elegantemente enmarcadas, había una donde ella y Neji estaban juntos, si recordaba bien, esa foto la tomaron cuando ella cumplió 4 años y conoció a su primo, aun si nunca había sido muy unidos, ella siempre le había admirado.

El día paso rápidamente, aunque Hinata lo intentaba, el sueño la venció en un par de ocasiones, finalmente se dio por vencida y se retiro a su habitación, disculpándose por dejar a su primo cenar solo, él no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero por alguna razón, ese día el comedor le pareció más enorme y frió que de costumbre, finalmente él también se retiro a dormir dejando su cena a medio terminar.

Neji se encontraba dormitando, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, parpadeo tratando de divisar a la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, después de un momento sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, su prima lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cama, eso hizo que él sueño se le espantara de golpe

–¿Hi... Hinata, pasa algo?– Le pegunto sorprendido y algo nervioso

–Bueno... No podía dormir, tu sabes, el cambio de horario...– Había algo extraño en el tono de voz de su prima, no se escuchaba tranquila y tierna como de costumbre, le hablaba en voz baja y algo... sensual, empezó a sentirse aun más nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más apresurado, ella ya estaba de pie a un lado de su cama –Y pensé... En dormir contigo...– La mirada que tenia en sus ojos plateados podría haber hecho desfallecer a cualquiera, Neji trago saliva

–¿Do... Dormir... Conmigo...?– Ahora su corazón si que latía acelerado, por un momento pensó que le saldría del pecho, Hinata vestía una pijama de blusa ajustada sin mangas y un short de color rosa que dejaba apreciar sus hermosas piernas, el brillo en sus ojos era tan seductor, Neji se incorporo a medias en la cama, no sabia que decir, repentinamente sintió como que hacia más calor en su habitación –¿Po... Porque qui... Quieres dormir conmigo?

–Bueno... Ya te lo dije... Tengo que acostumbrarme al horario, pero en este momento no tengo nada de sueño...– Lentamente, ella comenzó a subir a la cama de su primo, que la miraba tremendamente sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se encontraba sobre él con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo –...Y pensé que podías ayudarme con eso– Le decía sin dejar de sonreír

–¿A... Ayudarte... Como...?– El rostro de Neji estaba tan ruborizado como el de su prima cuando se sentía avergonzada, aunque en ese momento ella lucia tan... Seductora, repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella lo beso, él sintió el dulce sabor de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían cuan grandes eran y sentía que un calor abrasador comenzaba a despertar en su interior, ella se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos, aquella sonrisa no había desaparecido de su bello rostro

–¿Y bien, Neji? ¿No quisieras dejar de portarte de manera correcta por una vez y ayudarme con esto?

Por toda respuesta Neji la sujeto de la nuca y la atrajo hacia si, besándola con pasión, explorando su boca con su lengua, la lengua de ella salió a su encuentro, un calor tremendo comenzó a envolverlos, se separaron para tomar aire, él la miro intensamente, con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él mientras la besaba de nuevo, el dulce aroma floral que emanaba el cuerpo de ella le inundo los sentidos, disparando su excitación, con sus manos comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, explorando cuidadosamente cada una de sus curvas, como queriendo memorizarlas en toda su perfección, deteniéndose en sus pechos que comenzó a acariciar suavemente, esto provoco que un gemido ahogado escapara de los labios de la chica. Hinata comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la pijama de Neji, la abrió y con sus manos acaricio el pecho de su primo, después sus labios siguieron el mismo camino que sus manos, haciéndolo gemir de deseo, con una seductora sonrisa, ella le hablo

–Te mantienes en forma... ¿Verdad?

–¿Qué me dices de ti?

–¿No prefieres averiguarlo por ti mismo?

Por toda respuesta él se quito la camisa y siguió acariciándola, en un momento ya la había despojado de sus prendas, él se encontraba fuera de control, no pensaba detenerse aunque el mundo se viniera abajo, se preparaba para entrar en ella, para ser uno, el deseo que sentía era tan intenso...

Y en ese momento la alarma del reloj lo despertó anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaba

Neji abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sobre su cama, respiraba de manera agitada ¿Qué rayos había sido ese sueño? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza... ¡Había sido tan real! Observo su cama y una maldición escapo de sus labios, tendría que lavar las sabanas más tarde, consternado y con los recuerdos de su sueño aún rondando en su cabeza se levanto y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo reflexionaba sobre el "acalorado" sueño, tratando de convencerse de que no tenia importancia, no era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños, después de todo era un hombre, aunque si era la primera vez que uno de sus sueños era tan intenso y tan real, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su prima hubiera aparecido en su sueño... ¡Y de que forma! No le prestaría tanta importancia si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra chica, pero no, tuvo que ser su prima, bueno, no era tan raro, después de todo, Hinata se había convertido en una preciosidad, tal vez el reencontrarse con ella después de tanto tiempo le había afectado un poco, si, eso debía ser.

Termino de ducharse y se vistió, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, excepto por el chofer y dos personas que iban dos veces por semana a hacer la limpieza de la enorme mansión, no había nadie más con él así que estaba acostumbrado a atenderse solo, pero se sorprendió al sentir que un delicioso aroma salía de esta, entro y encontró a Hinata sirviendo el desayuno, llevaba puesto su nuevo uniforme y encima de este un hermoso delantal blanco para evitar ensuciarse

–¡Buenos días, Neji-niisan!– Lo saludo sonriente al verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta, parpadeo sorprendida la ver que él se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada –El desayuno esta listo

–N... No debiste molestarte...– Le respondió, tomando asiento algo nervioso –Debiste levantarte muy temprano...

–Algo así, más bien no podía dormir...– Le respondía mientras desataba el listón del delantal en su espalda para quitárselo

–¿El cambio de horario?– Le pregunto Neji, sonriendo

–Eso mismo...– Se quito el delantal y estaba a punto de tomar asiento, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Neji –¿Pasa algo?

–No... Nada... Es solo que...–Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro –Tu uniforme te queda muy bien...– Sonrió aún más al ver que ella se ruborizaba, no bromeaba, el uniforme escolar le sentaba de maravilla, acentuaba su hermoso busto y su estrecha cintura, además de que la falda, poco encima de la rodilla, resaltaba sus hermosas piernas.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el ambiente era tan cálido y familiar que pronto Neji desecho las preocupaciones que le había provocado el sueño de la noche anterior, después de todo, Hinata era como una hermana pequeña. Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la escuela, durante el trayecto, Neji miro disimuladamente por centésima ocasión a su prima, le preocupaba un poco que no se encontraran en el mismo grado, ella era un año menor, así que no podría vigilarla lo suficiente, ¡Ya podía ver a todos los patanes intentando ligarla! La idea no le agradaba nada, después de todo, su tío le pidió que cuidara de ella, solo esperaba que ella eligiera a sus amistades cuidadosamente.

Llegaron la escuela, desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie en ella fueron el centro de atención, los rumores no se hicieron esperar "¡Ya viste! ¿Quién será la chica que viene con Neji?" "Debe ser una nueva estudiante..." "¿Por qué esa chica esta tan cerca de Neji-Sempai?" Preguntaban algo molestas las admiradoras de Neji, todo esto hizo que Hinata se sintiera aún más nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a la atención, inconscientemente se acerco más a su primo, quien por cierto miraba disgustado a unos chicos que hacían comentarios sobre "La belleza" que venia acompañando a Hyuuga-Sempai. Después de atravesar el patio, Neji la llevo directamente a la oficina del prefecto, si no se daban prisa, ambos llegarían tarde, esa era una falla que Neji no se permitía nunca. Una vez que se encontraban frente a la oficina del prefecto Ebizu, justo cuando Neji levantaba la mano para golpear a la puerta unos gritos que se escuchaban en el interior lo detuvieron, alguien discutía violentamente con el prefecto.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida mientras escuchaba las voces en el interior de la oficina, el profesor reprendía a alguien, pero lo que la sorprendió fueron las agresivas palabras del estudiante que se encontraba ahí, nunca en su vida había escuchado a alguien responder tan agresivamente a un profesor. Hinata giro la cabeza para ver a su primo, que tenia un gesto de disgusto y sus ojos fijos en la puerta

–Naruto...– Dijo en voz baja

–¿He...?– Ella no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero era obvio que disgustaba a su primo

En medio de la discusión, un sonoro "Váyase al diablo" corto con la voz del maestro, repentinamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un chico salió de ella con una expresión de furia, salió tan precipitadamente que no se percato que había dos personas ahí hasta que las empujo al pasar violentamente en medio de ellas, separándolas.

Naruto se sentía tan furioso de tener que lidiar con el prefecto tan temprano en la mañana que lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, ignorando las palabras del prefecto Ebizu que lo sermoneaba por que uno de los profesores se había quejado de él, otra vez, le grito furioso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

–¡Váyase al diablo!– Sin esperar siquiera a ver la reacción del prefecto salió de la oficina, lo hizo tan rápida y bruscamente que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas de pie en la entrada, las cuales empujo al pasar violentamente en medio de ellas, de reojo pudo ver que una de ellas era ni más ni menos que Neji Hyuuga _–¡Para terminar de arruinarme la mañana...!– _Pensó Naruto, sin ánimos de ver a la persona que tanto le irritaba, volteo sus ojos hacia el lado contrario, entonces la vio...

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, pero fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, Lo primero que vio Naruto fueron unos ojos platinos, casi blancos, iguales a los del odioso de Neji, pero estos poseían una pureza inmaculada, al igual que el rostro al que pertenecían, un rostro angelical que lo miraba en esos momentos con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el miedo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios rojos entreabiertos, solo una palabra cruzo por la mente de Naruto en ese instante _–Bonita...–_

Por su parte, Hinata se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en toda su vida, los cuales brillaban con furia en un rostro varonil, pero de hermosas facciones, tal vez se veían algo rudas debido a la expresión de disgusto que el chico tenia en ese momento, pero algo en ese rostro le llamo poderosamente la atención, pues sintió que su corazón se agito en su pecho por un momento, Hinata nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, determinados, decididos y con cierto toque misterioso, esos ojos la miraron intensamente por una fracción de segundo, pero eso basto para provocar que cierto rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Él tiempo retomo su marcha y Naruto siguió su camino, sin decirle nada a las personas que había empujado, furioso por su falta de educación, Neji le grito

–¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!

Por toda respuesta Naruto volvió el rostro y sin dejar de caminar le fulmino con la mirada, para después volver a posar brevemente sus ojos en la chica que lo acompañaba, finalmente desapareció en una de las esquinas que llevaban a un pasillo. Neji no sabia por que, pero aunque solo fue por una fracción de segundo no le había gustado la forma en la que ese sujeto había visto a su prima.

–Neji-niisan ¿Conoces a ese chico?– Pregunto Hinata tímidamente

–Si, es Uzumaki Naruto, una autentica lacra...– Volvió su rostro para mirar a su prima, pero ella no lo veía a él, su mirada estaba fija en el lugar por donde Naruto había desaparecido, por alguna razón eso no le gusto –¡Harás bien en no acercarte a él!

–Uzumaki Naruto– Repitió ella lentamente, preguntándose que seria ese vuelco que dio su corazón cuando lo había mirado a los ojos


	2. Chapter 2 El Hechizo de una Mirada

¡¡¡Hola!!! Me da mucho gusto ver que mi fic perece gustarles, por favor, sigan dejando reviews, afortunadamente ya tenia listos los dos primeros capitulos, asi que les dejo el segundo de una vez, con el tercero me demorare un poco más, pero si quieren que me presure... ¡Solo tienen que pedirlo!

Solo por aclarar, (cosa que no hize en el capitulo anterior) Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence, solo los tomo prestados para dar forma a esta medio bizarra historia

CAPITULO 2

**El hechizo de una mirada...**

Hinata se encontraba bastante nerviosa mientras seguía al profesor Ebizu hacia su nuevo salón, después del incidente que les toco presenciar a ella y a su primo, éste la presento con el prefecto y se retiro a su primera clase, Hinata lamento que Neji fuera en el grado superior, se sentiría mejor si su niisan estuviera con ella. Finalmente llegaron al que seria su nuevo salón, trago saliva cuando el profesor Ebizu toco a la puerta y un profesor de pelo gris salió a su encuentro, este se presento como Kakashi-sensei, el profesor de literatura, el profesor Ebizu se retiro y Hinata, con un gran nerviosismo, entro al salón a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Naruto llego tarde a clases, como era costumbre, tanto que Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera se molesto en llamarle la atención, se sentó en su lugar de mala gana¡Como le fastidiaba que lo sermonearan tan temprano en la mañana!, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron sin sorprenderse, últimamente el humor del Uzumaki había estado muy inestable

–¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste, Naruto?– Le pregunto Sakura

–Si¿Para que te mando llamar Ebizu-sensei?– Esta vez fue Sasuke quien le pregunto, con expresión de fastidio volteo a ver a sus compañeros

–Ayer la profesora de ingles se quejo de mi, estaba haciendo algo durante su clase y cuando intento quitármelo le dije que no se metiera donde no la llaman...

–¡Eres un tonto, Naruto!– Lo reprendió Sakura –¡Como si no fuera suficientemente malo estar haciendo algo ajeno a la materia le contestas de forma altanera a la profesora!

–¿Y que estabas haciendo?– Ante esta pregunta una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en el rostro del chico rubio

–¡De eso si me gustaría hablarte...!– En eso el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo interrumpió, vio a Kakashi-sensei salir del salón, después volvió a dirigirse a sus compañeros –¡Acabo de escribir la mejor canción de mi vida¡Una obra maestra...!– Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con cierta desconfianza, cierto que Naruto resulto tener talento como compositor, pero tanto así como "una obra maestra"... En ese momento Kakashi-sensei entro de nuevo al salón y pidió a todos que le pusieran atención

–El día de hoy una nueva compañera se integrará a nuestro grupo– Anuncio el profesor, esto despertó una serie de rumores entre los estudiantes

–¿Una nueva alumna?...– Dijo Sakura mirando con curiosidad hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada

–Es raro estando a la mitad del ciclo escolar...– Sasuke miraba hacia la misma dirección que Sakura

–Debe ser que tuvo problemas en su escuela anterior...– La verdad era que a Naruto también le daba algo de curiosidad

–¡Ja!– Exclamo Sakura mientas volteaba a ver con un gesto de desaprobación a Naruto –¡No todos los estudiantes transferidos son como tu...!

–Puedes entrar...– Dijo Kakashi-sensei, haciendo que todos los rumores cesaran, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una chica entro al salón.

–_Es ella..._– Fue lo que pensó Naruto al fijar su mirada en la chica que acababa de entrar, esa era la chica que estaba con el pesado de Neji hacia un momento, por alguna razón que él desconocía, al mirarla nuevamente, sintió una sacudida en el estomago.

Kakashi-sensei le pidió que se presentara, tímidamente, Hinata tomo un marcador y escribió los kanjis de su nombre en el pizarrón, podía escuchar los rumores a su espalda, la hacían sentirse aun más nerviosa, solo esperaba que no se notara demasiado, una vez que termino de escribir se dio la vuelta, hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus compañeros y se presento

–Soy Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto...– Se enderezo y sonrió tímidamente –Espero que nos llevemos bien...

–_¿Hyuuga...?_– Se pregunto Naruto arqueando una ceja, los rumores iniciaron nuevamente

–Hyuuga...– Repitió Kakashi-sensei –¿Acaso eres familiar de Hyuuga Neji?– Le pregunto

–Neji-niisan es mi primo– Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

–_Así que la prima de ese engreído..._– Pensó Naruto con cierto disgusto, si era familiar de ese tipo no podía ser agradable, seguramente debía ser igual de pesada que Neji, solo bastaba ver la manera en la que sonrió cuando dijo que eran primos.

–Bien, elige un lugar donde sentarte– Le dijo Kakashi-sensei mirando hacia el salón en busca de un lugar vacío, Hinata hizo lo mismo, en ese momento, Sakura levanto la mano, señalando el pupitre al lado de ella

–Este lugar esta vacío, Sensei– Naruto miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio a Sakura, el asiento que señalaba estaba justo enfrente de él

Hinata volteo a ver el asiento que la chica señalaba y se dirigió hacia el, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico que estaba en el sitio de atrás pareció dudar por un instante. Ahí estaba él, Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que su primo catalogaba como "una lacra" la miraba fijamente. Hinata no sabia explicarse el efecto que esos ojos azules le provocaba, tenían una mirada tan profunda que parecía traspasarla y mirar hacia lo más recóndito de su alma, como queriendo descubrir lo que ella guardaba en el fondo de su ser, por un momento, ella se sintió vulnerable, incapaz de sostener esa mirada, ella bajo la suya y se dirigió hacia el asiento, pensando que seria muy descortés de su parte rehusarse a la amable petición de la chica de cabello rosa

Naruto la miro fijamente mientras ella avanzaba hacia el asiento frente a él. Hacía un momento, cuando se habían encontrado en la oficina de Ebizu-sensei solo había podido apreciar su rostro, un rostro bonito sin duda, pero fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de ver más, pero en ese momento, mientras ella se acercaba, él podía apreciar mejor el resto de ella. Su cabello y su figura realmente le hacían justicia a las hermosas facciones de su rostro, especialmente su figura, pensaba Naruto mientras sus ojos se detenían un momento en su busto, el mismo pensamiento de hacía rato volvió a cruzarse en su mente

–_Bonita... Muy bonita... Y tentadora..._– Agrego, se percato de que algunos chicos miraban de manera apreciativa a la recién llegada, era comprensible, reconocía que aunque fuera la prima de ese engreído, Hinata Hyuuga era una verdadera preciosidad. Hinata tomo asiento y saludo tímidamente a Sakura, que le devolvió el saludo y trato de hacerle la platica, pero Kakashi-sensei inicio la clase y las interrumpió, Naruto nunca había sido lo que pudiera llamarse un estudiante aplicado, sin embargo, ese día le costo aún más trabajo que el de costumbre poner atención a las palabras del maestro.

Hinata casi podía sentir los ojos de Naruto clavados en su espalda, como si no fueran suficientes los nervios de ser nueva en el salón, ahora se le sumaba el tremendo nerviosismo que le provocaba la mirada de el chico del asiento de atrás, las palabras de su primo Neji hicieron eco en su cabeza –_¡Harás bien en no acercarte a él!–_ Bueno, no podía culpar a su primo por pensar así de él, después de haber escuchado la manera tan irrespetuosa en la que se había dirigido al prefecto, además, le preocupaba la manera en la que esos ojos azules le llamaban la atención... Tan azules como el cielo, y tan hermosos... ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Hinata agito levemente la cabeza y trato de atender las palabras del maestro, afortunadamente pronto se concentro en la clase y se olvido momentáneamente de la persona detrás de ella.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Naruto salió rápidamente del salón sin esperar a sus amigos, que intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza ante su actitud, después, mientras Sasuke salía a alcanzarlo, Sakura se dirigió a Hinata, que sacaba dos cajas de almuerzo

–Hinata¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?– Pregunto amablemente

–S... Si, gracias...– Respondió aún con un tono de voz algo tímido, pero devolviéndole la sonrisa –So... Solo que primero tengo que llevarle su almuerzo a Neji-niisan, olvide dárselo esta mañana...

–Bien, te espero en el comedor entonces– Y Sakura salió del comedor para reunirse con Sasuke y Naruto

Desde el momento en que ella se sentó delante suyo, se sintió perturbado, la prima de la persona que tanto le desagradaba estaba delante suyo, lo único bueno de las clases era que no tenia que ver al odioso de Neji, pero ahora iba a tener que aguantar a su prima todos los días, estaba seguro que debía ser igual de pesada... Pero ya había transcurrido la mitad del día y Hinata Hyuuga parecía ser una chica bastante tranquila... Incluso daba la impresión de ser tierna... ¡Y era tan linda! Naruto aún tenia el rastro de su aroma floral, era un aroma delicioso... Sacudió la cabeza¿En que pensaba? Era la prima de ese sujeto, una niña mimada de una adinerada familia que seguramente se sentía superior al resto¿Tierna¡Hipócrita! Si, eso debía ser, esa tranquilidad y esa dulzura seguramente eran una fachada... ¡Pero vaya que si tenia una hermosa figura!... De nuevo sacudió la cabeza¡Malditos Hyuuga! Parecía que existían para fastidiarlo.

Hinata se dirigía a buscar el salón de Neji, se reprendía por no haberle preguntado a Sakura-chan donde quedaban los salones de segundo grado, tal vez seria mejor si la buscara en el comedor y le pidiera que la acompañara, un momento... ¿Dónde quedaba el comedor?, estaba preguntándose eso cuando un chico paso corriendo rápidamente a su lado, se detuvo abruptamente y giro para mirarla

–¿Hinata-chan?– Hinata volvió su rostro hacía el chico, de inmediato lo reconoció, esas cejas eran inconfundibles

–¡Lee-san!– Exclamo con una sonrisa –¡Que alegría verte!– Le decía mientras este se dirigía a ella con los brazos abiertos

–¡Hinata-chan!– Le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba –¡Justo pensaba pasar esta tarde por su casa para saludarte! Neji nos dijo que habías llegado ayer...– Ella asintió con la cabeza –¿Ibas a buscar a Neji?

–Si, olvide darle su almuerzo esta mañana– Le muestra la caja del almuerzo –Pero no se bien donde queda su salón y una amiga me espera en el comedor...

–¡No te preocupes! Yo te...– Pero se ve interrumpido al escuchar que alguien lo llama

–¡Lee, todavía no me has dado mi libr...!– Una chica de cabello y ojos castaños apareció frente a ellos, ella llevaba el cabello recogido en dos chonguitos sobre la cabeza, parpadeo un poco al ver a Hinata –¿Hinata...¡Hinata!– Le dice con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a abrazarla tal y como lo hizo Lee

–¡TenTen!– Hinata le sonríe –¡Me da mucho gusto que nos veamos de nuevo!

–TenTen...– Le dice Lee sin darles oportunidad de charlar, le quita la caja del almuerzo a Hinata y se la da a la chica de cabello castaño –¿Podrías llevarle su almuerzo a Neji? Voy a llevar a Hinata al comedor a reunirse con una amiga y además los chicos de la banda ya deben estar esperándome...– Y sin agregar más, tomo a Hinata de la mano y se marcho con ella

TenTen los vio irse, después sonrió, no había remedio, Lee era un fanático de la puntualidad, sin mencionar que para él eran muy importantes esas reuniones, se dirigió al salón a darle su almuerzo a Neji.

Neji estaba a punto de salir a comprar algo para almorzar cuando alguien coloco una caja de almuerzo frente a él, volteo ver a TenTen que sonreía a su lado

–Etoooo... ¡Gracias!– Le dijo algo extrañado por el gesto –TenTen, tu...–

–Hinata te lo envía– Le dijo con una sonrisa entendiendo su confusión

–¡Ah! Ya veo...– Responde con una sonrisa mientras le echaba un vistazo al almuerzo, se veía delicioso –Entonces ya la viste...– Le pregunta mientras prueba un bocado

–Si, ha cambiado en estos años, se ha puesto muy linda, vi como algunos chicos se le quedaban viendo...– Al escuchar eso Neji se atraganta, TenTen lo mira divertida –¿Sucede algo?– Le pregunta con fingida inocencia

–No... No, nada– Le dice tratando de recobrar la compostura –Y... ¿Sabes a dónde se fue Hinata?

–Supongo que al comedor, Lee se fue con ella...

–Ah, con Lee, _supongo que estará bien..._– Momento¿Pero que no Lee en el almuerzo se reunía con el grupito ese que intenta ser una banda musical, donde por cierto, esta esa lacra de Naruto?. Repentinamente, Neji se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón, TenTen lo miro con sorpresa por un instante, después volteo a ver el almuerzo que apenas y había probado

–Bueno...– Dijo con una sonrisa –No puedo dejar que se desperdicie...

Hinata y Lee llegaron al comedor, ella busco con la mirada a Sakura, la vio que agitaba la mano para que la ubicara

–¡Por aquí, Hinata!– Hinata iba a dirigirse hacia Sakura, pero cuando la vio sentada en una mesa llena de gente lo dudo por un instante, especialmente porque entre ellas se encontraba Naruto, el giro a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron y nuevamente ella sintió una sacudida en el estomago

–_¿Qué me pasa cada de que me ve ese chico?_– En ese momento otro de los chicos que estaban sentados con Sakura los vio y empezó a hacerles señas a Lee

–¡Ya era hora, Lee! Eras el que faltaba

–OK. Kiba, no tienes que apresúrame– Tomando a Hinata del brazo y dirigiéndose a la mesa –Vamos Hinata

–¡Hey¿Quién es la chica que viene con Lee?– Pregunto Kiba en voz baja y con una sonrisa

–Es una nueva estudiante– Le respondió Sasuke –¿Por qué la pregunta...?

–¡Es que esta tal y como me la recomendó el doctor!– Dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Ante este comentario, Naruto giro rápidamente su cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a Kiba y parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero inmediatamente volvió a la postura inicial, en cuanto escucho a Kiba, un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente –_¡Yo la vi primero!_– Y estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta –_¿Pero que rayos estaba a punto de hacer?_ _¿A mi que me importan los admiradores de la Hyuuga?_– Estaba pensando en eso cuando la vio de pie frente a él, con ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas y nuevamente pudo sentir su dulce aroma inundando sus sentidos, sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de sonreírle –Lee, esta es una reunión solo para los integrantes de la banda...– Dijo de manera seca y apartando la mirada de la chica –No puedes traer invitados...– En ese momento, un carraspeo lo interrumpió

–Disculpa... ¿Cómo dijiste?– Le decía Sasuke en tono de desaprobación mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Sakura que estaba sentada a su lado –¿Desde cuando las reuniones son privadas?

Hinata se sentía terriblemente incomoda, desde la primera vez que se encontró con ese chico se sintió perturbada, le daba la sensación de que él la miraba de manera extraña, y ya sabia porque, era obvio que ella le desagradaba, aunque no sabia porque, ella no le había hecho nada¿O si?, en ese momento, las palabras de su primo le vinieron a la mente –_Una autentica lacra... ¡Harás bien en no acercarte a él!_– Tal vez su primo tenia razón

–L... Lo siento, tal vez deba irme...– Dijo ella bajando la mirada

–¡Claro que no!– Dijo Sakura –No le hagas caso a este estúpido, además yo fui quien te pidió que almorzaras con nosotros

–Pero yo...

–Ya oíste, no le prestes atención al torpe este– Dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto

–Si¡Vamos!– Kiba mostraba su mejor sonrisa –¡Siéntate aquí!– Dijo señalando el lugar a su lado, Hinata dudo por un instante, pero un sutil empujón del hombro de Lee en su espalda la animo, se dirigió al lugar que el chico de cabello castaño le indico, una vez que se hubo sentado este se presento –Por cierto, soy Kiba Inuzuka– Le dijo tendiéndole la mano

–Soy Hinata Hyuuga– Le dijo estrechando suavemente la mano y sonriendo tímidamente –Mu... Mucho gusto

–¿Hyuuga?– Repitió Kiba –¿Eres pariente de...?

–Es la prima de Neji– Dijo Naruto de manera cortante, se había molestado no por ver a Hinata ahí sentada, sino porque estaba al lado de Kiba, quien tenia una terrible fama de mujeriego en la escuela

–¿La prima de Neji?– Soltó una carcajada –Ahora sé porque te comportas así con ella– Dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien se veía bastante incomodo

–¿Po... Porque?– Preguntaba Hinata, preocupada –¿Pasa algo con mi primo?

–No, no mucho, es solo que él y Naruto se han llevado muy mal desde que se conocieron

–Ya veo...– Ella volteo a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron, por un momento, Naruto creyó ver un destello de tristeza en esos ojos platinos, y por una fracción de segundo dejo de respirar, la mirada inocente de esa chica lo hacia sentir extraño.

–¡Ya estuvo bien de perder el tiempo!– Dijo apartando su mirada de la de la chica y cambiando el tema a algo que lo hiciera sentir más seguro –Tengo algo que les quiero mostrar– Decía esto mientras colocaba algunas hojas de papel sobre la mesa

–¿Esa es tu obra maestra?– Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba las paginas y les echaba un vistazo

–Esa misma– Respondió Naruto

–¿Obra maestra?– Shikamaru por fin parecía reaccionar, tomo una de las paginas que estaba viendo Sasuke

Hinata miro de reojo las paginas que aquellos chicos veían, era música, inmediatamente sintió curiosidad, Hinata amaba la música, era algo así como una herencia familiar, todos en su familia tenían un talento enorme para la música, sobre todo su primo Neji, que tocaba el piano como todo un maestro, ella también era buena con el piano, no tanto como su primo, sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones ellos deleitaron a sus familiares tocando juntos, disfrutaba mucho tocar con su primo. En ese momento, como si ella lo hubiera invocado, Neji apareció detrás de ella

–Hinata...– La manera tan repentina en que él le hablo la hizo saltar de sorpresa

–Neji-niisan...– Los chicos que compartían la mesa con Hinata saludaron a Neji, todos excepto Naruto, Neji respondió a los saludos y después de intercambiar mirada hostiles con el rubio, se dirigió a Hinata

–Bien... Me gustaría que almorzaras conmigo, para que me cuentes como te ha ido en tu primer día...– A decir verdad, lo único que quería era alejar a su prima de Naruto, no iba a permitir que ese sujeto fuera una mala influencia para Hinata

–Bueno, yo...– Hinata estaba indecisa, quería quedarse y echarle un vistazo a la música que veían sus compañeros, pero no quería ofender a Neji, pero este no le dio tiempo y decidió por ella, ya que la sujeto suave pero firmemente del hombro y la hizo levantarse

–Vamos, ven conmigo– Ella solo atino a sonreír a sus compañeros y despedirse

–Bueno... Me dio gusto conocerlos– Les dijo inclinándose rápidamente y siguiendo a su primo afuera del comedor

Naruto observo la escena en silencio, pero se sintió molesto, muy molesto, más bien furioso¿Quién se creía ese pesado para llevársela así¡Ni que ellos le fueran a hacer algo! Y ella lo siguió de la manera más sumisa, debía tenerle miedo a su primo... O debía quererlo mucho, Naruto sintió que su enojo crecía ante ese pensamiento.

–Neji resulto ser muy protector ¿No?– Comento Kiba mientras los veía alejarse

–Al menos en lo referente a Hinata– Comento Lee, quien conocía a Neji desde que eran niños –Con Hanabi, su otra prima, no es tan estricto

–_Así que un trato especial para su querida prima..._– Naruto sintió que su enemistad con Neji se ponía peor, sin acotar ni media palabra se puso de pie y salió del comedor dejando a todos confundidos con su actitud.

Hinata seguía apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos a su primo, parecía estar disgustado

–Neji-niisan¿Hay algo que te moleste?– Ante esa pregunta él se detuvo, provocando que ella también lo hiciera, después Neji giro para mirar de frente a su prima

–¿Qué hacías con esos sujetos? Sobre todo con Naruto¿Acaso no te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él?– Definitivamente Neji estaba disgustado

–Bu... Bueno, también estaba Lee-san...– Ante esto Neji no pudo responder nada, Lee era su mejor amigo y se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, suspiro, no quería que pensara que se había enojado con ella

–Mira, es solo que... No quiero que hagas amistad con ese Uzumaki, no es bueno para ti...

–Pero... él es mi compañero de clases, incluso se sienta detrás de mi...

–¿Qué?– Neji ni siquiera intento disimular su desaprobación –¿Estas en el mismo grupo que "ese"?

–S... Si– Hinata tenia la vista en el piso, pero la levanto tímidamente, algo preocupada por lo que provocaría lo que estaba a punto de decir –Niisan... A mi no me parece que sea un mal chico, tal vez es un poco rebelde pero...

–¿Pero de que estas hablando? Lo viste esta mañana ¿No?– El tono de voz de su primo hizo que Hinata volviera a bajar la mirada –Es irrespetuoso, agresivo, irresponsable, lo han expulsado al menos de tres escuelas porque siempre esta peleando¿Cómo puedes decir que no es un mal chico¡Es de lo peor!– Su enfado había aumentado, no quería que su prima se juntara con ese sujeto

–_Pero le gusta la música... Nadie que ame la música puede ser tan malo_– Pensó Hinata, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no quería que su primo se enfadara aun más.

–Hinata, escúchame...– Le decía Neji mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de su primo acariciando su rostro –Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hablarle ni te volverás a acercar a ese sujeto...–

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran¿No volver a hablarle¡Pero si ni siquiera había cruzado palabra alguna con él! Entonces... ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hacerle esa promesa a su primo?, de hecho ¡No quería prometerlo! Quería tener al menos la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto una vez.

–Yo... Yo...– Hinata no sabia que responder, Neji la miraba expectante, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Pero Neji no era el único que estaba pendiente de lo que Hinata iba a decir, Naruto los había seguido discretamente después de que salieran del comedor, aunque ni él mismo sabia porque, se había sentido furioso por las palabras de Neji, por la forma en la que lo describió ante Hinata, pero más aun por su manera de tratarla tan... Tan... ¡Tan cercana!, justo estaba a punto de intervenir cuando escucho que Hinata decía que no pensaba que fuera una mala persona, esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras un cálido sentimiento surgía en su pecho, nunca nadie había hablado en su favor, y esa chica, a la que él había tratado tan bruscamente hacía tan solo un momento había salido en su defensa. Después Neji le pidió que nunca volviera a acercarse a él, esa idea le provocaba una profunda angustia en su corazón, por alguna razón no quería que eso pasara

–Neji-niisan...– Tanto el chico que tenia delante como el que la miraba escondido esperaban ansioso sus palabras –Yo no...

–¡Hey Neji...!– Una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió, Gai-sensei, el entrenador de fútbol apareció con su habitual buen humor interrumpiendo a la chica –¡Te estaba buscando, quiero que me ayudes con algo...¿Hmmm?– Se detiene al ver a Neji y Hinata tan cerca –¡Neji¿Quien es esa chica tan linda¿Acaso es tu novia?– Sin darle tiempo a responder, Gai-sensei sonríe mientras un destello se deja ver y hay lagrimas en sus ojos –¡Oh, si¡Esta es la manifestación más hermosa del fuego de la juventud!

Al escuchar las palabras de Gai-sensei, Naruto apretó los puños y rechino los dientes¿Hinata y ese idiota¡Por favor¡Cualquiera con ojos en la cara se daría cuenta de que ella jamás podría estar con un sujeto tan frió y tan arrogante! No, una chica de aspecto tan frágil, sonrisa tan cálida y maneras tan suaves no quedaría bien con un sujeto así, ella estaría mejor con alguien como él... Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ya no sabia ni lo que pensaba, ni siquiera sabia por que seguía ahí espiándolos.

–Esta en un error, Gai-sensei, ella es mi prima Hinata– Dijo Neji mientras se apartaba de Hinata

–Hyuuga Hinata, es un placer conocerlo– Decía ella mientras hacia una reverencia, agradecida por la interrupción

–¡El placer es mío!– Gai-sensei devolvía la reverencia, después volvió a dirigirse a Neji –Neji, necesito que me acompañes un momento

–¡Si señor!– No tenia muchos deseos de seguirlo, pero no podía desobedecer al entrenador –Enseguida regreso– Le dijo a Hinata y desapareció detrás del profesor

Hinata suspiro aliviada, le agradecía a Gai-sensei que hubiera aparecido, sonrió, ahora que lo recordaba, Neji también era el capitán del equipo de soccer, no cabía duda que su primo era increíble. Repentinamente, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia un pasillo vació para después empujarla contra la pared, sorprendida, Hinata levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Ahí, delante de ella, con sus azules ojos clavados en los de ella se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki

Bueno, hasta aqui se los dejo, espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que pronto les tendre listo el capitulo que sigue.

**naruhinashippuuden**: No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tambien soy medio pervertida (¿No se noto?) Lamento decirte que si va a haber Lemon, pero no tan "Intenso" como a ti te gustaria... ¡Por ahora! Porque cuando llegue el momento... JEJEJE

**kaoru tsikimine**¡Y los sueños que le faltan a Neji!, y en cuanto a los celos de su primo, eso es algo que pienso explotar mas adelante¡¡¡Y yo tambien amo el NaruHina!!!

**Nahira**¡Muchas gracias por lo que dices! Aqui esta la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado

**dani-fran 15**¡Pues aqui esta la continuación! Aunque es probable que para el siguiente capitulo me demore un poco, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

Y a todos ¡muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic! Habra mas Naruhina (y mas Lemon JeJeJe)por favor, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea, dejen reviews por favor¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3 La voz perfecta

¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! Me da mucho gusto saber que mi fic les esta gustando, les pido por favor que sean parientes, pronto empezara el NaruHina, de hecho, en este capitulo se podria decir que es la introduccion para el giro que tomara su relación, y si va a haber Lemon, pero para ese tendran que tener todavia más paciencia (lo siento) por lo pronto, aqui esta el capitulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

CAPITULO 3

**La voz perfecta**

Hinata contuvo el aliento, sentía su pulso acelerarse y sus piernas temblar ligeramente, delante de ella se encontraba él chico que poseía esos ojos que la alteraban, Naruto tenia los ojos clavados en los de ella, la contemplaba atentamente sin decirle nada, y eso era lo más la ponía nerviosa ¿Qué quería¿Por qué la había llevado a ese pasillo vació? Incapaz de soportar el silencio y la mirada de Naruto ella hablo con voz temblorosa y la mirada en el suelo

–Etooo... ¿Pu... Puedo ayudarte en algo... Na... Na... Naruto-kun?

Él parpadeo, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, de echo, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba, repentinamente sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, tanto que por un momento le preocupo que Hinata pudiera escucharlo, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, prefirió apartar su mirada de la ruborizada joven

–Yo... Bueno... Tu... Tu primo...– La situación era realmente incomoda, estaba quedando como un completo estúpido, volteo a mirarla de nuevo, ella lo veía con un gesto de extrañeza, trago saliva y continuo –Mira, tu primo no me cae nada bien...– Vio que ella parpadeaba sorprendida y confundida, él sintió deseos de darse de topes en la pared, solo estaba empeorando las cosas –Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿No?...

–Bu... Bueno... Yo...– Hinata no entendía para que le decía todo eso

–¡Escucha...!– Le dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba para que su rostro quedara un poco más cerca de el de Hinata, que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más –¡Solo quiero disculparme!

–¿Dis... Disculparte...? Pe... Pero...

–Hace un momento te trate de manera muy grosera en el comedor, me disculpo por eso... No tenia que haberte tratado así– Por un momento ella lo miro con sorpresa, como intentando asimilar, después, ella le sonrió, a él¡Hinata le sonreía a él! No supo porque, pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más todavía mientras sentía como si un ligero temblor recorriera su cuerpo

–Esta bien, Naruto-kun– Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Yo entiendo...

Ella parecía que continuaría hablando, cuando una voz proveniente de otro pasillo les llamo la atención

–¡Hinata¿Estas por aquí?

Al escuchar a su primo llamándola los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran mientras un gesto de angustia se dibujaba en su rostro, preocupada, se aparto de Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia su primo, antes de abandonar el pasillo giro y le regalo otra sonrisa a Naruto

–Te veo en el salón, Naruto-kun– Y se marcho con ese idiota, Naruto los vio marcharse juntos a algún lugar para almorzar, vio como Neji la sujetaba del brazo y se sintió realmente furioso –_¡Maldito...!_– Ni el mismo podía explicar el motivo de su rabia, siempre se había llevado mal con Neji, pero nunca antes había sentido la desesperación de romperle la cara como en ese instante, sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor para reunirse con sus amigos.

En cuanto lo vieron acercarse, sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados e incrédulos, Naruto no entendió su actitud

–¿Hmm¿Qué les pasa?– Pregunto extrañado

–Es que... Es algo difícil de creer...– Decía Kiba, mirándolo

–¿Qué cosa?– Naruto no entendía

–¡Que tu hayas escrito esto!– Decía Shikamaru mostrándole las hojas que contenían su mas reciente canción –¡Es magnifica!

–¿Verdad que si¡Se los dije!– Decía entusiasmado mientras tomaba asiento

–Pero hay un pequeño problema...– Decía Sasuke, quitándole las hojas a Shikamaru

–¿Cuál?– ¿De que hablaba ese tonto¡Su canción era perfecta!

–Es una canción a dos voces...– Le decía mientras colocaba las paginas frente al rostro del rubio –¿Para que escribiste una canción que requiera también una voz femenina si no tenemos ninguna?

–Bueno... Es una canción que habla sobre un amor prohibido, pensé que seria mejor si se cantaba con dos voces...– Sus compañeros lo miraban con cierta desconfianza –¡Vamos¡La canción es buena¡Solo tenemos que buscar una voz femenina...!

–Supongo que podríamos hacerlo...– Decía Lee mientras miraba a Sakura –Sakura-chan ¿Tu no podrías...?– Se detuvo al ver que Sasuke y Sakura negaban con la cabeza, Sakura era buena en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente la música no era una de ellas

–No será fácil buscar una voz que combine con la de Sasuke...– Medito Kiba

–Bueno, tendremos que buscar con mucho empeño– La verdad, realmente tenia ganas de escuchar su propia canción ser debidamente interpretada, se notaba, así que finalmente sus compañeros accedieron, después de todo, no podían desperdiciar uno de los pocos momentos de creatividad de Naruto.

A partir de ese día se dieron a la tarea de encontrar la voz adecuada para interpretar junto con Sasuke la canción de Naruto, desafortunadamente, la búsqueda no dio buenos resultados, de las pocas chicas que consideraron ninguna logro acoplar bien su voz con Sasuke, sin embargo, Naruto no se dio por vencido.

Como ya era normal en él, Naruto contemplaba fijamente la espalda de Hinata mientras aspiraba disimuladamente su dulce aroma, desde ese día que se disculpo con ella no habían vuelto a tener lo que se llamara una conversación, se limitaban a saludarse y a despedirse, sin embargo, cada vez que esto sucedía, Hinata le sonreía con ternura, y cada vez que lo hacia, Naruto sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, Tenia muchos deseos de volver a hablar con ella, de estar a solas con ella, pero no podía, Hinata era fuertemente custodiada por el pesado de su primo. Últimamente, la enemistad entre Naruto y Neji iba en aumento, pareciera que la capacidad de Neji de poner furioso a Naruto había aumentado, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Hinata, le enfurecía ver como ella corría a su lado de la manera más dócil cuando este aprecia, bueno, era su primo ¿No?, entonces ¿Por qué demonios le daba tanto coraje verlos juntos?. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, además, él tenia algo mejor que hacer, el grupo todavía no encontraba la voz indicada para cantar con Sasuke.

Se encontraba meditando al respecto cuando vio como el lápiz de Hinata caía al piso, ella lo buscaba con la mirada, Naruto se inclino para levantarlo, pero ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo y fue inevitable que sus dedos se tocaran, cuando esto paso, sus miradas se buscaron, ella tenia una expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas encendidas, a pesar de que el contacto había sido breve y muy suave, Naruto sentía su piel ardiendo justo en donde Hinata lo había tocado, ella le susurro un "gracias" y giro para volver a dirigir su vista al pizarrón, mientras que él mantenía su vista fija en la hermosa cabellera azulada de Hinata y la manera en la que caía por su espalda –_Si tan solo no fuera la prima de ese pesado..._– Pensaba, últimamente esa frase se repetía mucho en su cabeza.

Uno de los maestros falto, dejando un par de horas libres, después de charlar un rato con Sasuke, Naruto decidió salir a buscar algo de comer, una vez que llego a uno de los jardines de la escuela un suave viento le rozó la cara trayendo consigo un dulce aroma floral que él conocía muy bien, volvió su rostro buscándola, sintió su pulso acelerarse al encontrarla, ahí estaba Hinata, leyendo tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Naruto no podía explicarse lo que le ocurría, sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, ella lucia tan concentrada en su lectura, tan tranquila... ¡Tan linda¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que rayos le pasaba???!!!, comenzaba a fastidiarle que ella lo intranquilizara con tanta facilidad, bastaba que ella le regalara una tímida sonrisa y él olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo, en un par de ocasiones ella le hizo algún comentario, como intentando iniciar una conversación, pero él se sentía tan nervioso que no era capaz de articular una sola frase coherente.

Tan solo en ese momento, viéndola a la distancia él se encontraba petrificado, no podía moverse, cerro los ojos ¡Eso tenia que acabar! Tenia que romper ese extraño hechizo en el que ella lo había envuelto... Tal vez si hablaba con ella... Si, eso era lo que hacia falta, una pequeña charla para comprobar que era una chica como todas las demás, tal vez hasta resultaría que si se parecía al odioso de su primo y así, Naruto podría dejar de alucinar tanto con Hinata Hyuuga.

Se encontraba reuniendo el valor necesario para ir a hablarle cuando alguien se le adelanto, escucho que alguien llamaba a Hinata, ella levanto la vista de su libro y sonrió cálidamente, inexplicablemente, esto provoco una punzada de fastidio en el estomago de Naruto ¿Quién rayos era merecedor de una sonrisa así por parte de Hinata? Se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado, pues en un instante Neji había aparecido frente a su prima, Naruto no podía escuchar lo que decían desde donde estaba, pero la vio reír, junto con él. Naruto sintió que una furia irracional nacía en su cerebro y en su estomago¿Porqué¿Por qué tenia que ser Neji el que le arrancara esas dulces sonrisas¿Por qué tenia que ser Neji el que llegaba con Hinata cada mañana a la escuela y se iba con ella¿Por qué tenia que ser Neji el que viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella¿Por qué era Neji el que tenia a Hinata para él¿Por qué era Neji... Y no él? En ese momento, Naruto vio como Neji le tendía la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le tomaba la mano y este tiro de ella, pero aparentemente lo hizo más fuerte de lo necesario, pues Hinata no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y choco contra el cuerpo de su primo, que la sujeto pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y el otro aun sosteniéndole la mano, tímidamente, ella levanto el rostro y por unos dolorosos segundos, que a Naruto le parecieron eternos, se miraron a los ojos, después ella sonrió y le dijo algo, que Neji respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza, se separaron y, como siempre lo hacia, su primo la sujeto del brazo y se alejaron de aquel lugar.

Furioso y con un sabor amargo en la boca, Naruto giro para no ver a los primos alejarse juntos, una vez más el Hyuuga ese le había echado a perder el día, deseoso de quitarse el mal sabor de boca se dirigió al salón de música, tenia mejores cosas de que ocuparse que de estar celoso por una chica que casi acababa de conocer y con la que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Entro al salón de música, saco las paginas donde tenia escrita la canción, la estudio, tal vez si eliminara la parte de la voz femenina... No, eso le haría perder el encanto, tenia que haber otra solución¿Por qué les estaba resultando tan difícil encontrar la voz adecuada?. Después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto sintió hambre, recordó que no había comido, pues cierto incidente desagradable le había arruinado el apetito, tal vez comiendo algo de ramen su día se compondría un poco, así que salió del salón, compro algo de ramen instantáneo y se dirigió al techo de la escuela para comerlo mientras escuchaba una melodía en su reproductor de MP3.

Una vez más, Hinata escuchaba en su I Pod la misma melodía que Naruto, el maestro de la ultima clase tampoco vendría y su primo le había informado que su entrenamiento de soccer se iba a alargar, Neji le pidió que lo esperara, así que no podía marcharse a casa, buscando algo en que pasar el tiempo se dirigió al salón de música, tenia algo de tiempo que no tocaba el piano, así que practicar un poco no le vendría mal. Encontró el salón vació, fue directamente al piano, y ahí, sobre este encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

Ahí había unas hojas pautadas algo maltratadas, Hinata las miro, había música escrita en ellas, miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, nadie, seguramente las habían dejado olvidadas, las levanto y las observo, buscando el nombre del dueño, pero no estaba escrito, comenzó a estudiarlas y descubrió una hermosa melodía, sombría pero llena de sentimientos, sobre todo de amor, un amor prohibido entre dos místicos seres. Era una canción a dos voces con un ritmo de rock alternativo, a Hinata le gustaba esa música, pero no estaba muy familiarizada con como interpretarla, principalmente porque la familia Hyuuga era un prodigio interpretando a los grandes maestros de la música clásica, y aunque también dominaban varios ritmos, su padre reprobaba enfáticamente ese tipo de música, así que realmente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar algo así.

Miro nuevamente la canción, la primera parte la interpretaba la voz masculina, después de algunos estridentes acordes entraba la voz femenina, estudio las notas, tal vez... Se sentó delante del piano, acomodo las hojas frente a sus ojos y dejo que sus manos se movieran por las teclas.

Naruto estaba recostado sobre el techo de la escuela, había acabado de comer su ramen y se encontraba medio dormido, en ese momento, la canción que escuchaba se termino, junto con la batería de su reproductor de MP3, se removió del lugar donde estaba, sin darle importancia pues parecía que el sueño estaba por vencerlo, sin embargo, aun podía escuchar música, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, si, era música, una suave melodía se escuchaba, el salón de música se encontraba dos pisos debajo de él, el piano estaba a un lado de la ventana y seguramente alguien lo estaba tocando, era una tonada tranquila, no era música clásica, pero si era relajante, nuevamente cerro los ojos, si... Era una tonada agradable... Y le resultaba algo familiar ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Estaba seguro de que la había escuchado... Solo que de manera diferente, esa tonada, esos acordes... Abrió los ojos de golpe ¡¡¡Era su canción!!! Bruscamente, se incorporo a medias, si, alguien tocaba su canción en el piano, a pesar de los tiempos mas lentos a modo de balada, eran los mismos acordes, las mismas notas, entonces recordó que había dejado la letra olvidada en el salón de música, estaba a punto de incorporarse completamente para salir disparado al salón cuando algo lo detuvo. Una cristalina voz se dejo escuchar interpretando la parte femenina de la canción, Naruto sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo al oír esa voz, la tonalidad, esa dulzura, se quedo quieto, cerrando los ojos deleitándose con el efecto que su canción cantada por esa voz le producía.

_¿Se supone que debo salvarte¿Llevarte a la luz?_

_Pero el miedo me invade_

_Si te despojo de la oscuridad de tu alma_

_Destruiré al dueño de mi fascinación _

–Es... Perfecta...– Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrió nuevamente de golpe mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –¡¡¡Esa voz es perfecta!!!– Se la imagino combinada con la de Sasuke... ¡Glorioso! Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta en que momento la melodía había parado, se puso de pie de un salto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo con dirección al salón de música, tenia que encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.

Hinata realmente estaba disfrutando interpretar esa canción, sin embargo, su celular comenzó a sonar, obligándola a detenerse, era Neji, aparentemente el entrenamiento no había sido tan largo como creía y la estaba esperando en la puerta para marcharse. Antes de dirigirse a la salida miro las paginas que contenía la canción, pensó en guardarlas y buscar al dueño, pero lo mas probable era que este pasara a buscarlas más tarde, así que decidió dejarlas ahí, salió del salón y se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando alguien dio la vuelta por el pasillo, Naruto iba demasiado apurado, tanto que no pudo detenerse a tiempo cuando al girar por uno de los pasillos se topo con Hinata, el resultado de esto fue una colisión que los hizo caer a ambos.

Por un instante Naruto no supo que paso, iba tan rápido que no pudo parar cuando alguien se le atravesó y sin querer se lo llevo por delante, ahora él se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, en cuatro puntos para ser más preciso, tenia los ojos cerrados pues la caída le había lastimado un poco, escucho a alguien suspirar, como una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo, abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata tirada de espaldas contra el piso, exactamente debajo de él, tenia sus platinos ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas. Naruto sintió que su rostro se encendía al mismo tiempo que su pulso y su corazón aumentaban considerablemente su ritmo. Por un momento, se olvido de todo lo demás.

Era como si todos sus sentidos se agudizaran pero aún así, lo único que podía sentir era a Hinata, la suavidad de su pequeño cuerpo ahí, debajo del suyo, su aroma floral, que ya había memorizado, sus ojos plateados que lo hacían estremecerse cuando lo miraban, solo faltaba algo, poso su mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, deseaba probarlos, Naruto trago saliva ante este pensamiento, estaban tan cerca, seria tan fácil...

Hinata no atinaba a reaccionar, la caída la había aturdido un poco, pero cuando vio quien la había derribado sintió que se ahogaba, Naruto estaba encima de ella, muy, muy cerca de ella, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su garganta sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, cuando lo escucho, él abrió los ojos y la miro, a ella no le gustaba eso, cuando se sumergía en esos cristalinos ojos, brillantes como zafiros se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, algo en su interior se despertaba y la estremecía haciendo que un calor intenso y desconocido se encendiera en el centro de su cuerpo, el calor aumento al ver que él no se levantaba, la miraba intensamente¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Repentinamente, los ojos de Naruto se detuvieron en sus labios... ¿Acaso él...? Para su propia sorpresa, ella se encontró mirando los de él, por un breve momento ella se imagino rozando esos labios con los suyos¿Cómo se sentirían? Apenada por este pensamiento desvió la mirada, temerosa de que él pudiera adivinarlo, tenia que romper el momento o algo no muy bueno podía pasar.

–Etooo... Na... Naruto-kun... ¿Po... Podrías levantarte?

La voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, inmediatamente se puso de pie, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

–Lo... Lo siento, es que tenia algo de prisa...– Ella tomo su mano, sintiendo cada uno la cálida piel del otro, era una sensación intensa, por un momento, Naruto sintió algo de celos al pensar que Neji podía sentirla tan seguido –¿Te lastimaste?

–N... No, estoy... Estoy bien– Ella le sonrió, Naruto casi se sintió desfallecer ante tan inocente gesto –Parece que llevas algo de prisa¿No? Naruto-kun...

–Si, es que...– En ese momento recordó el motivo de su carrera¡Tenia que encontrar a la dueña de esa voz! –¡Te veo más tarde, Hinata!– Le dijo sin más y reanudo su carrera

Hinata lo miro desaparecer tras el pasillo, era en serio que tenia prisa, por un segundo pensó en seguirlo para ver si podía brindarle algún tipo de ayuda, pero su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, a su primo no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, así que dio vuelta y se dirigió a reunirse con Neji.

Naruto abrió bruscamente la puerta del salón de música, estaba vació, maldijo por lo bajo¡Había llegado tarde!. Si Hinata no se hubiera cruzado en su camino... ¡Es que ella le alteraba las ideas!. Camino hacia el piano, su canción estaba ahí, acomodada cuidadosamente en el piano, Naruto tomo las paginas... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quién había estado tocando su canción???!!!

Como si el cielo le respondiera, un dulce aroma floral llego a él, lo reconoció de inmediato.

–¡¡¡Hinata!!!– Acababa de chocar con ella en el pasillo, al único lugar al que conduce ese pasillo era al salón de música, no había nadie más, su delicioso perfume impregnaba el lugar, inmediatamente adivino quien era la dueña de la voz que lo había embelesado, se dirigió a la ventana y contemplo el patio, Hinata corría a reunirse con Neji, que la esperaba en la puerta, después ambos emprendían el camino de regreso a su casa, juntos, como siempre, y como siempre que los veía, Naruto sintió una punzada de celos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió emocionado, ahora si que tenia una razón para estar con ella... Y para quitarle de encima a su fastidioso y sobreprotector primo –Así que...– Decía con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y hasta algo perversa –...Al final, si hay algo que me ata a ti... Hinata... ¡Tu y tu voz me van a pertenecer dentro de muy poco!– Lo dijo a modo de promesa... y amenaza.

Bueno, hasta aqui se los dejo, prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el 4o. capitulo, de nuevo gtacias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic¡Y por favor, dejen reviews¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4 Marca

Gracias por los reviews¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Me da mucho gusto que les este gustando el fic (la verdad es que cuando empeze a escribirlo pense que no iba a gustar mucho), bueno aqui les dejo el caítulo que sigue, espero que siga siendo de su agrado

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 4**

**Marca...**

Neji respiraba de manera algo irregular, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era algo ruin, bajo, pervertido, pero no podía contenerse más. Se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata, ella se estaba bañando, la escuchaba cantar dulcemente, inconsciente de la presencia de su primo, finalmente, cerro la llave del agua, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla color lavanda y salió del baño. Dio unos pasos antes de detenerse ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? Estaba segura de que había dejado la luz encendida, se dirigía a encenderla nuevamente cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, como si alguien la mirara, instintivamente giro para ver si había alguien allí con ella, así fue, todavía no terminaba de girarse cuando alguien la envolvía entre unos fuertes brazos para después empujarla violentamente contra una de las paredes. Asustada, Hinata soltó un grito, en ese momento, la luz de la luna alumbro tenuemente a la persona que la tenia inmovilizada contra la pared, ella se quedo petrificada

–¿Ne... Neji-niisan...?– Preguntaba asustada y sorprendida –¿Qu... Que estas haciendo?

–Lo siento Hinata...– Le decía Neji con sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de su prima –Trate de evitarlo...– Se estremecía al sentir su piel húmeda y ese delicioso aroma embriagándole los sentidos –Pero es más fuerte que yo...

–¿De... De que estas hablando¿Yo... Yo no...?

–¡¡¡Del deseo que tu me provocas!!!– Vio el gesto de asombro en el rostro de ella al escucharlo –Si, ya se que es enfermizo... Una abominación... ¡Pero no puedo más!– Dijo mientras arrancaba bruscamente la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Hinata, haciéndola gritar otra vez, dejándola desnuda ante él –¡¡¡Necesito que seas mía!!!

Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar aún más fuerte, pero los labios de Neji cayeron sobre los suyos, evitándolo, Ella trato de apartarlo empujándolo con sus manos, Pero él no se lo permitió sujetándola de las muñecas con fuerza, aún así ella continuo intentándolo, el forcejeo duro unos instantes, pero después, ella se quedo quieta, separo los labios permitiendo que la lengua de Neji explorara las profundidades de su boca, él soltó sus muñecas. Cuando Neji sintió la lengua de Hinata jugueteando con la suya y los brazos de ella rodearle el cuello, sonrió para sus adentros _–¡Es mía!– _Pensó, antes de guiarla hasta la cama...

Nuevamente Neji se levanto de golpe, respirando muy agitado, miro a su alrededor, el despertador sonaba sacándolo, otra vez, del caluroso sueño que estaba teniendo. Apago el despertador y sacudió su cabeza con fastidio, nuevamente tendría que lavar sus sabanas.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ya no habían sido ni una ni dos, habían sido ya varias las veces que había tenido sueños eróticos con su prima, pero normalmente, en esos sueños, era Hinata quien lo provocaba, lo seducía y lo incitaba para tomarla, pero en este ultimo sueño, había sido él quien la había buscado y casi forzado a acostarse con él. Le preocupaba lo que le estaba sucediendo, la mayor parte del tiempo el veía a Hinata como su pequeña prima, casi su hermana, la miraba con ojos fraternales y sus sentimientos en calma, pero había ocasiones en las que era terriblemente conciente de el hecho de que Hinata ya no era una niña, sino una hermosa joven, y no era su hermana. En esos momentos, los sentimientos fraternales eran sustituidos por deseos... Deseos que alguien no debe tener por un familiar, especialmente un familiar tan cercano.

Todavía se encontraba pensando en eso mientras se dirigían al colegio, el había estado un tanto callado durante el desayuno haciendo que Hinata se preocupara, él no quería eso, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, tenia que encontrar una forma de eliminar esos pensamientos indignos sobre su prima.

Llegaron al colegio, caminaron juntos hacia la entrada, como siempre lo hacían, subieron por una escalera y llegaron al sitio donde normalmente se separaban para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, Neji había comenzado a alejarse, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo

–Neji-niisan...– El se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarla –Etooo... ¿Estas molesto conmigo?– Pregunto ella tímidamente

–¡¿Pero que dices?!– Le respondió mientras volteaba a mirarla, tratando de sonreírle con tranquilidad –¿Por qué habría de estar enojado contigo?

–Es que... desde esta mañana me ha dado la impresión de que me estas evitando...

–¡Ideas tuyas!– Le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza –Es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, perdóname si te hice sentir mal

–No, perdóname a mi por importunarte con mis ideas, Niisan...– Le decía ella sonriéndole, sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que su primo no estaba enojado con ella –Te veo mas tarde ¿Esta bien?– Le decía con una sonrisa, misma que Neji le devolvió, sin poder evitar el impulso, Hinata se paro delante de Neji y deposito un delicado beso en su mejilla –¡Hasta el rato!– Y después se marcho hacia su salón

Neji se quedo ahí de pie, inmóvil durante un momento, había sido un gesto inocente, sin ninguna intención de provocarlo, pero podía sentir la calidez de esos labios contra su piel de una manera perturbadora, cerro los ojos, tenia que hacer algo con esos impulsos que Hinata le despertaba, antes de que ocurriera algo que los dos lamentaran...

La tierna escena entre ambos primos había pasado desapercibida para todos, menos para un joven rubio de ojos azules los cuales habían observado claramente a Hinata darle un beso a Neji en la mejilla

–_¡Maldito aprovechado!_– Pensaba Naruto mientras los observaba a cierta distancia, apretando con fuerza los puños y rechinando los dientes, sentía nuevamente esa furia irracional en su cerebro, si hasta hacia unos momentos no estaba muy seguro de llevar a cabo su plan, después de ver eso no habría poder humano que lo detuviera.

Él se encontraba esperando a que ella se acercara, acechándola como un depredador a su presa, justo cuando Hinata paso a su lado, con una rapidez asombrosa, él la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo al interior de un salón vació.

Hinata se encontraba tranquila y de buen humor al comprobar que Neji no estaba disgustado con ella, estaba distraída con esos pensamientos, pero repentinamente, sentir una mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca y un violento tirón sobre esta la hicieron volver a la realidad, obligándola a entrar en un salón que estaba vació, Hinata giro para ver a la persona que la había metido en aquel lugar, sintió un escalofrió al ver a Naruto cerrando la puerta y volverse a mirarla con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

–Na... Naruto-kun ¿Qu... Que estas... Haciendo?– Le pregunto retrocediendo, intentado alejarse de él

–Hinata...– Le decía avanzando hacia ella con una sonrisa, inutilizando los esfuerzo de ella por mantener la distancia entre los dos –Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

–¿Qué... Que... Que clase de favor?– Él se acercaba cada vez más, poniéndola muy nerviosa

–Bueno... Para eso voy a necesitar que me acompañes a un lugar– Le decía mientras continuaba acercándose

–Yo... Yo...– La petición de ir a un lado con él la hizo sonrojarse visiblemente, lo que provoco que él sonriera aún más, en el interior de Hinata una alarma había comenzado a sonar, no parecía buena idea ir con él –N... No puedo... Las... Las clases va... Van a comenzar...– No pudo seguir retrocediendo pues su espalda se encontró con la pared

–¡Vamos! Siempre asistes puntualmente a todas las clases, no creo que Kakashi-sensei se moleste porque llegues tarde una vez...– Él se encontraba frente a ella ahora, sabia que ella no tenia posibilidades de escapar de él, eso lo hacía sentir bien, se inclino un poco en su dirección para que sus rostro quedara más cerca de el de ella –Solo necesito que me dediques 10 minutos, no pido más

–E... Es que... Yo...– Justo en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó

–¿Ves? Las clases han empezado y tu no llegaste a tiempo– Le decía tranquilamente –Llegaras tarde de todas formas, ven conmigo, solo será un momento– Ella aun se veía insegura –¡Por favor, Hinata-chan!

Ella parpadeo, era la primera vez que Naruto la llamaba por su nombre, con esa cálida familiaridad, miro la suplica muda y sincera en esos brillantes ojos azules, lo reconsidero, él tenia razón, ya iba retrasada a las clases, podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo

–D... De acuerdo, 10 mi... Minutos ¿Esta bien?

–¡Genial!

Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, solo un poco, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, después de comprobar que así era, se volvió hacia Hinata y con un ademán de la cabeza le indico que lo siguiera. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, aún no estaba muy segura de que seguir a Naruto fuera buena idea, mientras lo seguía por los pasillos se preguntaba que era lo que él podía necesitar de ella, le preocupaba no saberlo, pero le preocupaba aún más descubrir que la idea de estar a solas con él la ponía nerviosa, cierto, pero no le desagradaba; sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar estos molestos pensamientos, finalmente Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de música, abrió la puerta, se asomo para asegurarse de que estuviera vacío, no había nadie, tomo de la mano a Hinata y la hizo entrar en el salón. Ella seguía sin comprender nada ¿Para que estaban ahí?

–Dime Hinata... ¿Ayer estuviste en este salón cuando terminaron las clases¿Verdad?– Le pregunto Naruto, dándole le espalda, ella parpadeo, repaso mentalmente lo que hizo el día anterior

–S... Si... ¿Por...– Iba a preguntar el porque de esa pregunta, pero se interrumpió al ver que Naruto se giraba para mirarla de frente, levanto la mano, sostenía unas paginas en esta, Hinata reconoció esas hojas

–¿Reconoces esto?– Pregunto él después de un momento de ver su reacción. Al ver que ella afirmaba con un movimiento de su cabeza, sonrió ¡Sabia que había sido ella quien había interpretado tan magníficamente su canción! –¿Y¿Qué te pareció...?

–Tu...– Una expresión de asombro se asomaba en sus ojos plateados –¿Tu escribiste eso...?

Para su sorpresa, Naruto se sintió algo nervioso y apenado por la pregunta y la expresión de la joven

–¡Es genial!– Le respondió ella efusivamente, olvidándose de momento de su nerviosismo –No sabia que componías música, yo... Estoy impresionada...

Naruto no supo describir el sentimiento que lo embargo al escucharla decir esas palabras, era como una mezcla de alegría, orgullo y algo de soberbia, aún así, no iba a distraerse de su objetivo, recuperándose de ese breve momento de emotividad, la sonrisa maliciosa regreso a su rostro

–Hinata¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

Los nervios de ella regresaron ante esa mirada y esa sonrisa

–¿Qu... Que... Fa... Favor?

–Quiero que interpretes esta canción...– La vio mirarle algo insegura –¡Vamos! Ayer lo hiciste¿O me equivoco?

–E... Es que... Yo...– Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando tenia que actuar con alguien mirándola, tal vez se debiera a la manera tan dura y estricta con que su padre la había instruido en el arte de tocar el piano, él siempre esperaba los mejores resultados y si alguien de los que escuchaba la interpretación de Hinata la consideraba menos que perfecta siempre era reprendida severamente por su padre. La única manera en la que ella se sentía relaja con un publico escuchándola era cuando Neji se encontraba a su lado, tocando juntos. –No... No soy muy buena s... Si hay alguien es... Escuchándome...

Naruto la miro intensamente por un momento con sus azules ojos, provocando que ella bajara la mirada, apenada, sin embargo, volvió a levantar el rostro cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sujetar la suya y guiarla hasta el piano, la sentó frente a él y se coloco detrás de la chica, puso sus manos en su hombros, ella temblaba

–No te preocupes...– Le decía en un cálido y tranquilizador tono –Yo nunca te criticaría... Yo se mejor que nadie lo que los comentarios despectivos duelen y hacen sentir que tus esfuerzos no son apreciados...– Ella escuchaba, sorprendida por la forma en la que él había podido ver a través de ella, Hinata sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido cuando Naruto se inclino un poco, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído –Solo esta vez, regálame algo de tu maravillosa voz...

Hinata no pudo resistirse a esa petición, cerro los ojos, aspiro fuertemente y dejo que sus manos acariciaran las teclas arrancando suaves y hermosos sonidos, después de los acordes iniciales, Hinata empezó a cantar, las notas que escapaban de su garganta hicieron que Naruto se estremeciera, no se había equivocado, su voz era perfecta, verdaderamente perfecta, la búsqueda había terminado, repentinamente, guiado por un incontrolable impulso, tomo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, interrumpiendo su interpretación. Ella se sorprendió al verse interrumpida tan bruscamente –_Tan mal lo estaba haciendo..._– Pero algo en la expresión de Naruto la hizo ruborizarse, muy nerviosa

–Hinata-chan... ¡Tienes una hermosa voz!– él parecía emocionado, tanto que ella se sonrojo aun más

–Gra... Gracias...– Le decía liberando sus manos y mirando a otra parte para ver si su nerviosismo disminuía –Etooo... Y... Y a to... Todo esto... Na... Naruto-kun ¿Solo querías que cantara pa... Para ti...?

–Mas o menos– Su sonrisa maliciosa regreso a su rostro, el momento había llegado, debía poner su plan en marcha –Supongo que sabes que mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda... ¿Cierto?

–S...Si, Lee-san me había comentado algo...

–Si, bueno, muchos opinan que somos buenos, la verdad yo también lo pienso, no queremos ser un grupo más de el montón, estamos buscando una oportunidad para incursionar de una manera... Digamos, más profesional en el mundo de la música– Vio la expresión en el rostro de ella, no entendía a donde quería llegar –Yo he escrito algunas canciones que se podrían decir que son buenas, pero ninguna como esta, tal vez este mal que yo lo diga, pero creo que es verdaderamente genial...

–Lo es...– Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y con la sinceridad reflejad en sus ojos

–Gracias...!– Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír –A decir verdad, yo creo que esta canción pude abrirnos algunas puertas importantes, pero tenemos un pequeño problema...

–¿Problema...?– Seguía sin comprender a donde quería llegar Naruto

–Sasuke es el vocalista de nuestro grupo, odio admitirlo, pero es muy bueno, pero esta canción fue hecha para cantarse a dos voces, como ya te diste cuenta– La miro asentir con la cabeza –Hemos estado buscando a una chica cuya voz se acople con la de Sasuke para interpretarla, pero no hemos tenido suerte... Hasta hoy...– Se interrumpió en ese momento para dirigirle una sonrisa apreciativa mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo

–Yo... N... No... en... Entiendo... ¿A dónde quieres lle... Llegar... Na... Naruto-kun?– Eso no era completamente cierto, a decir verdad, después de escucharlo, Hinata ya empezaba a imaginarse hacia donde iba el asunto, pero la manera en la que Naruto la miraba la estaba alterando y empezaba a pensar que ir con él había sido un error, con cuidado se levanto del banquillo del piano y dio unos pasos, lo suficiente para poner una prudente distancia entre ambos, tal vez lo más saludable era salir de ahí en ese momento

–¿Segura que no me entiendes¡Hmmm! Bueno, no me voy a andar con rodeos...– Decía mientras caminaba hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír –Hinata, quiero que seas tu la que cante mi canción junto con Sasuke...

–¡¡¡¿¿¿Y... Yo...???!!!– Inconscientemente, ella empezó a retroceder en un intento por mantenerse alejada de Naruto –Pe... Pero yo no... Yo nunca... No... No podría...

–¡Tienes que ser tu!– La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de él y fue sustituida por una expresión de seria determinación que no dejaba lugar a replicas –¡Lo he decidido! Nadie más que tu va a interpretan esa canción...

–Pe... Pero... Tu... Tu has visto... N... No pu... Puedo cantar cu... Cuando hay alguien observándome...

–Acabas de cantar delante de mi...– Su tono era severo y su mirada decidida

–N... No es l... Lo mis... Mismo... De... Delante de tus a... amigos... Yo... Yo... no creo ser... ser capaz...– Justo en ese momento, de nuevo, sintió la pared contra su espalda impidiendo que continuara manteniendo la distancia –Cre... Creo qu... que deberías... Deberías bu... Buscar a alguien mas...

–¡NO¡Tienes que ser tu!– Le dijo levantando un poco el volumen de su voz, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y se encogiera un poco, ya que de repente sintió miedo –¡No estoy dispuesto a aceptar una negativa de tu parte!

En ese momento, ella sintió algo más aparte de nerviosismo y miedo, se sintió molesta ¿Acaso pensaba que ella iba a hacer lo que él le dijera sin más¿Acaso su opinión no le importaba? Después de todo ¡Era de ella de quien estaban hablando!. Superando su miedo de momento, ella levanto el rostro y lo encaro

–¡Pues lo siento mucho! Pero no puedo ayudarte...– Él parecía sorprendido de verla cambiar de actitud –Tu canción es hermosa, y no negare que me a gustado interpretarla, pero no sé si quiero formar parte de tus planes, y creo que eso es algo que no has tenido la consideración de tomar en cuenta. Lo siento, espero que encuentres a alguien más, ahora, si me lo permites, ya pasaron más de 10 minutos y no ceo que sea buena idea que lleguemos tan tarde a clases...– Ella intento pasar a un lado de él para dirigirse a la puerta, pero él, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, coloco ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza impidiéndole el paso, el valor que hacia solo unos momentos mostrara Hinata parecía empezar a decaer –¿Qu... Que haces?

–Pues... Estaba pensando... Tu siempre llegas puntual... dime... ¿Qué crees que piensen los demás si ven que llegas tarde al salón, seguida de un chico?– La vio abrir sus ojos sorprendida, había captado la idea –Especialmente seguida de alguien con mi reputación...– Decía mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de ella

–¿D... De qu... Que estas ha... Hablando¿Qu... Que po... Podrían pensar?– Hinata sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblar

–No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto¿Tu que pensarías?

–Na... Nada...

–¿En serio? No lo sé... Yo podría decir algunas cosas...– Vio como la expresión de Hinata reflejaba preocupación

–¿Qué... Cosas...?

–Pues... Algo así como "Hinata acepto estar a solas conmigo en el salón de música, realmente fue una experiencia fascinante..."

–Pero... eso es men...– Se callo repentinamente, no, no era mentira, lo que Naruto decía no era más que la verdad, ella había aceptado estar a solas con un chico en un salón vació, debía admitir que dicho de esa manera se prestaba a varias interpretaciones, en su mayoría muy malas. Ella observo como una triunfante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, le molesto eso –¿Por qué habría de preocuparme lo que piensen los demás? No tengo de que avergonzarme...

–Ya veo...– Tenía la esperanza de que ella cediera con eso, lamentablemente ahora iba a tener que utilizar su ultimo recurso –Pero... ¿Qué pensaría tu primo sí supiera que estuviste a solas conmigo?– Vio como la expresión de ella cambiaba de preocupación a autentico pánico –Sobre todo porque él me considera verdadera escoria... Aún si pensara que no viniste conmigo por gusto, no creo que se crea eso de que lo único que hicimos fue escuchar música...

Hinata bajo la mirada, la verdad era que lo que él estaba diciendo era completamente cierto, especialmente porque en lo referente a Naruto Neji no era tan racional como con lo demás, siempre estaba dispuesto a pensar lo peor de él, pero en ese momento, ella podría darle la razón a su primo, se sentía acorralada

–Eso... Eso... ¡Eso es chantaje...!

–Llámalo como quieras, no me importa mientras aceptes ayudarme...– La verdad era que no deseaba convencerla de esa manera, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa –Mira... Lo único que te pido es que asistas a uno de nuestros ensayos y cantes esta canción junto con Sasuke y los demás...– Intentaba suavizar la situación –Solo un ensayo, si realmente no te sientes a gusto y no deseas formar parte de esto, lo aceptare, te dejare en paz y buscaremos a otra persona– Ella levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, aún no parecía del todo convencida –¡Por favor, Hinata-chan¡Solo quiero escuchar mi canción con tu voz y la de Sasuke, necesito sentir el efecto de la letra con sus voces combinadas...!– Ella permaneció en silencio un instante, después hablo, aunque su voz aun se escuchaba algo insegura

–¿De... De verdad me... Me dejaras en paz si n... No me a... Agrada?

–Te doy mi palabra

–E... Esta bien... i... Iré a su prox... Próximo ensayo– Hinata no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver la sonrisa de Naruto, parecía la de un niño a quien se le promete un regalo por buena conducta –A... Ahora... ¿M... Me... Dejarías ir...?

En ese momento, la mirada de Naruto se oscureció, la parte mas importante de su plan había llegado

–Seguro... Solo falta una pequeño detalle...– Mientras decía esto, inclinaba su rostro hacia el de Hinata, que de solo sentirle acercándose empezó a temblar mientras su pulso se alteraba

–¿Q... Que deta...¡¿Pe... Pero qu... Que haces?!– Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron demasiado por la impresión, Naruto rozo suavemente su cuello con sus labios, Hinata sintió ese leve roce con una delicadeza sorprendente, casi como el tacto de una ala de mariposa, y aún así pudo sentir su piel arder ante este gesto, su rostro enrojeció por completo mientras un suspiro de sorpresa escapaba de su garganta –Na.. Naruto-kun... Esp... Espera ¡N.. No... No lo ha...!– Lo que siguió ya no fue un roce, la boca de Naruto se poso sobre su cuello, depositando un tierno beso. Por un momento, Hinata pensó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho, sus piernas temblaban tanto que casi podría perder el equilibrio, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría ni como llego a ese punto, de alguna manera se encontraba ahí, con la boca de Naruto explorando su cuello y desenciendo por el, peligrosamente, una sensación de miedo la embargo, pero lo peor era que además de esta también tenia una sensación de... ¿Placer? OK era oficial, algo estaba mal con ella, no era correcto que ella le permitiera hacer eso, ni mucho menos que lo disfrutara –N... No... Para...– Protesto débilmente mientras intentaba apartarlo, pero él le sujetó las muñecas y las coloco en la espalda de ella, presionando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo para que ella no pudiera liberar sus manos

–Tranquila...– Le dijo él ante los intentos de ella por apartarlo y retomando el camino de su boca a través del cuello de ella –No pienso hacer nada que no tenga remedio...– Aunque la verdad era que ya no se encontraba tan seguro de eso, solo iba a ser un juego, una travesura que le asegurara la completa cooperación de Hinata en su proyecto, sin embargo, cuando sintió el sabor y la calidez de su pálida piel, sus sentidos se alteraron completamente, fue como si llevara deseando ese encuentro por largo tiempo, la suavidad de su piel, sus suspiros entrecortados, inclusive sus intentos por alejarlo, todo estaba sobrecargando sus sentidos, excitándolo de manera peligrosa.

Hinata temblaba al sentir la boca de Naruto contra su piel, se decía que era por el miedo que le provocaba, pero en el fondo sabia que era por algo más, la manera en la que él la alteraba con solo mirarla y la hacia sonrojarse con solo dirigirle unas palabras eran una sólida evidencia de las sensaciones que podía experimentar al tenerlo cerca, pero en esos momentos, su cercanía era excesiva, incorrecta era una manera más adecuada para describirlo, entonces... ¿Por qué no lo detenía? La verdad era que ni ella misma sabia la respuesta.

Con una de sus manos la sujetó con fuerza del brazo mientras que con la otra, Naruto desabrocho los botones de la chaqueta de Hinata, eso la intranquilizo y comenzó a forcejear para alejarlo nuevamente, pero él la mantuvo en su lugar apretando más su cuerpo sobre el de ella

–¡Tranquila! Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte nada que sea irreparable...– Le susurro sobre su piel, pues sus labios no se había alejado de ella –Pero si sigues moviéndote así, rozando tu cuerpo contra el mío como lo estas haciendo... Esto de verdad que puede tomar dimensiones más... excitantes...– Al escuchar eso ella se quedo inmóvil, él sonrió y continuo con lo suyo. Ya había abierto su chaqueta, ahora sus dedos se dirigían hacia los botones de su blusa, desabotono el primero

–¡Por... Por favor... N... No sigas...!– Ella susurraba débilmente, indefensa

–Tranquila, no será tan malo...– Desabotono el segundo

–¡Na... Naruto-kun... Ba... Basta...!– El temblor de ella se hacia cada vez más notorio

–Ya casi...– Desabotono el tercero, con su mano acaricio su cuello lentamente, suavemente, su piel era tan tersa, tan suave; su mano siguió su camino apartando de este la ropa, que le estorbaba, la hizo a un lado hasta que uno de los hombros de Hinata quedo al descubierto, Naruto se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, él se humedeció los labios y su boca comenzó a descender hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que él acababa de dejar expuesta, Hinata no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir los labios calientes de Naruto haciendo contacto con su hombro

–¿Por... Porque haces esto¿Qué pretendes?– No podía creer lo vulnerable que era ante él, lo fácil que él la dominaba

–Solo quiero asegurarme que no vas a escapar de mi...

–¿Qué no vaya a...¡Ha!– La pregunta de Hinata fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de Naruto succionar sobre su piel, el contacto suave en un principio comenzó a fortalecerse gradualmente, tanto que ella comenzó a sentir dolor, pero también placer, si, era placentero, se avergonzaba pero lo aceptaba, la boca de Naruto sobre ella se sentía... ¡Tan bien...!

Naruto se estaba embriagando con el sabor de Hinata, no esperaba que fuera tan intenso, pero lo era, tanto que por un minuto realmente pensó que no iba a ser capaz de detenerse, de hecho, si no lo hacia ahora, se saldría de control, de el poco control que todavía mantenía, separo sus labios de el hombro de Hinata y miro, una marca entre rojiza y violeta se veía claramente donde hacia solo un momento había estado su boca, y la palidez de la piel de Hinata solo hacia que esta marca resaltara. Con la respiración algo agitada, Naruto retrocedió, liberándola, por un instante ambos se miraron a los ojos, la sensación que los embargo los tomo por sorpresa, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se separaron cada uno sintió la falta de la calidez del otro, el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba de manera irregular, había sido un encuentro tan breve pero muy intenso

–¿Por... Porque hiciste eso?– Pregunto ella cuando recupero el habla, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba su hombro donde Naruto había dejado su marca

–Ya te lo dije, quería asegurarme de que vas a ayudarme...– En su interior, Naruto suplicaba que Hinata dejara de mirarlo de esa forma tan inocente y que se acomodara la ropa, pues si continuaba viendo su piel mientras aun tenia su sabor en los labios no iba a ser capaz de contenerse –Se que es una jugada sucia, la verdad no quería llegar a este extremo, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás– Ella lo miro sin entender por un instante, pero después, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de miedo él supo que ya había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraba

–¿Acaso tu...?– Pregunto ella entre asustada, asombrada y enfadada

–Así es– Una sonrisa triunfante adorno el rostro de Naruto –Si por casualidad se te ocurre faltar al ensayo, es decir, a tu palabra, me asegurare de que tu primito se entere de que tienes una interesante marca en el hombro... ¡Créeme, lo haré!– Le dijo al ver que ella se mostraba incrédula –Hacer enfadar a tu primo no es algo que me asuste, pero a ti si ¿Verdad?

–Tienes razón...– Le dijo ella, mirándolo enfadada –¡Es una jugada sucia!

–¡Tal vez! Pero si con ello logro obtenerte, no me importa, además...– Agrego con una sonrisa traviesa –Realmente lo disfrute, tu piel sabe muy dulce...– Le dijo con una voz que la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, le gusto esa reacción de ella, tanto que él se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de lanzársele encima de nuevo, en un intento de frenar esos locos impulsos se dio la vuelta para no mirarla –Puedes irte al salón ahora, no creo que Kakashi-sensei te regañe

–Y... Y tu...– Pregunto ella tímidamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

–Yo iré hasta la segunda clase, ya te lo dije, no es buena idea que llegues tarde y acompañada por mi...– Se volvió a mirarla –Además, si te quedas más tiempo a mi lado, no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte...

Al escuchar esto, Hinata lo miro sorprendida, nerviosa y ruborizada hizo ademán de que iba a decirle algo, pero se detuvo, después, si decir nada, salió del salón, la verdad es que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que si él intentaba algo más, ella iba a tratar de detenerlo, mientras corría por el pasillo hacia el salón su corazón latía violentamente, la marca que Naruto grabara con su boca en su hombro palpitaba ardiente en su piel y se sorprendió de que una sensación de jubilo amenazaba con brotar en su pecho.

Por su parte, después de que viera a Hinata abandonar el salón de música, Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, creía tenerlo todo fríamente calculado, pero la verdad era que de tan solo sentir el aroma de la piel de Hinata todo su cuerpo se había alterado terriblemente, estuvo realmente tentado a arrojarla al suelo y explorar mucho más allá que la piel de su hombro, ni siquiera Sakura lo había hecho experimentar una urgencia semejante, casi palpable, tenerla frente a él todos los días y atreverse a hablarle era algo difícil, pero ahora, tenerla frente a él en las clases y en los ensayos y contener los deseos de tocarla... ¡Ni hablar!, la verdad era que él no estaba dispuesto a contener esos deseos. Paso su lengua por sus labios intentando encontrar algo de el sabor de esa blanca piel en ellos, una cosa era segura, el volvería a probarla, y se aseguraría de que fuera pronto, y sobre todo, se aseguraría de que ella lo deseara tanto como él.

Continuara...

¿Y¿Que les parecio¡Espero que les haya gustado! De momento lo voy a dejar hasta aqui, pero prometo regresar pronto con el capitulo que sigue, mientras, por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, pues esto me motiva para seguir escribiendo¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Las dos voces

¡Hola, ya estoy aqui! Me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo mi fic y mucho más gusto saber que les esta gustando, muchas gracias por sus palabras de animo (Sobre todo a naruhinashippuuden¡Haces que me sonroje!) solo por si hay alguien más con la duda, no esto no se va a convertir en un NejiHina, es NaruHina al 100 y por supuesto que me gustaria subirlo a otros foros, nada más pasenme la dirección y adelante, busno, aqui les dejo es capitulo que sigue, espero que sea de su agrado

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 5**

**La dos voces**

Durante el resto del día Naruto y Hinata no cruzaron palabra, no tanto porque no quisieran, más bien porque simplemente no podían. Tal y como él le había dicho, Kakashi-sensei no la regaño por llegar tarde, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo hacia, Naruto llego hasta la segunda clase, recibió el acostumbrado regaño del profesor y se dirigió a su asiento, camino a este, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata y por una fracción de segundo, las imágenes de lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos inundaron la mente de los dos, la sensación de los labios de él sobre ella, el dulce sabor de la piel de Hinata, todo esto provoco que ambos se ruborizaran y no fueron capaces de sostener la mirada del otro, Sakura y Sasuke notaron el poco común comportamiento de ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, Hinata se levanto y salió a toda prisa del salón sin despedirse de nadie, Naruto no podía culparla, pasado el arrebato, él mismo se preguntaba como fue capaz de hacer algo así, pero una cosa era segura, no se arrepentía en absoluto

–Naruto ¿Le hiciste algo a Hinata?– Le pregunto Sakura con una mirada llena de reproche

–Nada que no tenga remedio...

–¡Entonces si le hiciste algo¡Tu...!– Sakura levanto el brazo lista para soltarle un golpe a Naruto, pero este de inmediato puso sus manos delante, sacudiéndolas como pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar

–N... No... No le hice nada serio... ¡Solo le pedí que asistiera mañana al ensayo de la banda!

–¿Por qué le pediste a Hinata que fuera al ensayo?– Le pregunto Sasuke, que había estado escuchando

–¡Por que su voz es perfecta para cantar contigo!– Respondió el rubio con energía

–¿Hinata...¿Estas intentado decirme que la voz que necesitamos es la de Hinata Hyuuga?– Decía Sasuke con un tono de escepticismo

–Créeme, la escuche interpretarla, ella es justo lo que necesitamos

–No sé...– Decía su amigo aún sin convencerse –¿Cómo puede ella cantar si apenas puede hablar? La mayor parte del tiempo esta susurrando

–¡Sasuke! No deberías hablar así de ella– Le reprocho Sakura quien a esas alturas consideraba a Hinata como una de sus mejores amigas

–Esta bien, Sakura-chan– Decía Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro –En cuanto la escuchen van a darme la razón¡De veras!– Y diciendo esto salió del salón, cuando pasaba frente a una de las ventanas del pasillo vio como Hinata se dirigía a la salida de la escuela acompañada de su inseparable guardián, su odioso primo Neji

–No importa...– Se dijo a si mismo, intentando calmar los celos que le invadían cada vez que los veía juntos –Ella ya lleva mi marca, y eso solo es el principio

Ni Hinata ni Neji dijeron nada durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa, ella porque estaba profundamente perturbada por lo que había pasado con Naruto y Neji porque todavía tenia en su mente el acalorado sueño que había tenido durante la noche, cuando llegaron a su casa, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación con tanta prisa que ninguno pudo notar la preocupación del otro

Hinata examinaba su hombro frente al espejo, la marca que había en el era bastante notoria, recordó como se la había hecho, o mejor dicho, como se la habían hecho, sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato –_¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Neji-niisan si llegara a verla?– _Sin embargo, cuando se cambio de ropa se dio cuenta de que seria difícil que la marca se notara, pues Naruto se había asegurado de hacerla en donde su hombro esta cubierto por la ropa, recordó la forma en la que él le deslizo la ropa para dejar su hombro desnudo, se sonrojo aun más

Durante la cena los dos primos se mantuvieron en silencio, Hinata comenzó a sentirse preocupada¿Seria posible que Neji sospechara algo de lo que paso?

–Hinata...– Su primo finalmente rompió el silencio

–S... Si... ¿Pasa algo, Neji-niisan?– Respondió ella, con algo de temor en su voz

–Estaba pensando... Creo que deberías tener algún actividad extracurricular...– Le comento en tono serio

–¿Eeeh?– A ella le extraño la sugerencia

–Creo... Que seria bueno para que conocieras a mas gente– Le dijo mientras volvía la vista a su plato y continuaba comiendo, la verdad era que quería que pasaran menos tiempo juntos, en esos momentos su relación era totalmente cordial, estaban cenando como una familia y él sentía como si le hablara a una hermana pequeña, pero estaba casi seguro que esa noche él tendría nuevamente esos sueños que lo perturbaban y que inclusive, en un par de ocasiones le habían hecho desear entrar a la habitación de su prima en la mitad de la noche. No, esos deseos debían desaparecer, tal vez si pasaban menos tiempo juntos; si Hinata tuviera alguna actividad extra sumado a los entrenamientos de él, lo más probable era que solo se vieran durante el desayuno y la cena, si, esa parecía la solución ideal –Dime... ¿No te gustaría?

–Cre... Creo que es una buena idea– Le dijo ella sonriendo, en su interior, Hinata suspiro de alivio¡Esa sugerencia por parte de Neji no podía haber llegado en mejor momento! De hecho, ella se encontraba algo preocupada pensando en que clase de excusa podía darle a su primo para llegar tarde a casa mañana, pues tenia que asistir al ensayo, de lo contrario, era muy probable que Naruto cumpliera su amenaza. Al recordar lo acontecido esa mañana, Hinata se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo

–¿Te paso algo en el hombro?– Le pregunto su primo de repente

–¿Co... Como?– ¡Imposible! Neji no podía haberse dado cuenta, ella se aseguro de que la marca no se viera y como precaución se había puesto un suéter algo ligero pero de cuello alto, solo por si acaso, entonces ¿Cómo podía el sospechar lo que había en su hombro? Por un momento, una sensación de temor le oprimió el estomago

–Tu hombro, desde hace un momento que lo estas sosteniendo ¿Te lastimaste o algo así?

–¡No, no me pasa nada¡Mi hombro esta perfectamente!– Le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente ¡Que tonta! Al pensar en lo que había pasado, inconscientemente se había llevado la mano al lugar en donde la boca de Naruto le había dejado su huella, tenia que ser más prudente, de lo contrario acabaría por delatarse ella misma –Cre... Creo que es una buena idea... Ma... Mañana empezare a buscar alguna actividad... Probablemente algo relacionado con la música– Eso era cierto

–Si, es buena idea– Con este comentario por parte de Neji termino la conversación y ambos terminaron de cenar tranquilamente

La noche paso con rapidez, un nuevo día de clases empezaba, como era costumbre, Hinata y Neji llegaron muy temprano a la escuela, se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su respectivo salón, justo cuando Hinata acababa de atravesar la puerta de su salón de clases, el cual aparentemente estaba vació, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo girarse sobresaltada

–¡Muy buenos días, Hinata!– Le decía Naruto quien estaba parado justo al lado de la puerta de manera que ella no lo viera cuando entro

–Bu... Buenos días, Na... Naruto-kun– Le dijo ella mientras que bajaba la mirada al piso, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que le pareció divertida a él

–Espero que no olvides tu promesa– Le decía él mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros frente a ella e inclinándose para que su rostro quedara aún más cerca de el de ella –Iras al ensayo hoy ¿Verdad?

–S... Si... No... No lo e olvidado– Le respondía ella nerviosamente, levantando la vista para mirarlo con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

–Me alegra escucharlo, eso significa que no tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas ¿Verdad?– Le decía mientras que con uno de sus dedos rozaba el hombro de Hinata justo en el lugar que él sabía estaba la marca de su boca

–Di... Dije que... Que iría y lo haré...– Decía ella con una dulce expresión de disgusto que a Naruto le fascino –¿N... No te basta con eso?

–Digamos que por ahora si– Le dijo mientras se enderezaba y se dirigía hacia su asiento –Pero ya veremos más adelante

–_¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso–_ Pensó ella algo inquieta mientras lo seguía para sentarse en su lugar

El día paso rápido y las clases terminaron, Hinata se sentía terriblemente nerviosa conforme se dirigía hacia el salón que Naruto y sus compañeros utilizaban para ensayar, cuando llego a este, levanto tímidamente su mano para tocar la puerta, pero no lo hizo, su nerviosismo se lo impedía, por un momento considero la posibilidad de marcharse, pero sabia que sería peor si Naruto hablaba con Neji, justo cuando estaba pensando seriamente decirle a Neji que la marca en su hombro era algún tipo de irritación provocado por la ropa una voz a sus espaldas la hizo saltar

–¿Hinata-chan?

–¡L... Lee-san!– Decía Hinata con una mano sobre el pecho y una expresión de alivio, parecía que ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para sobresaltarla

–¡¿Entonces era cierto que tu eres la chica que va a cantar con Sasuke?!– Le preguntaba este, entusiasmado

–Bu... Bueno... Yo... Yo aun no he dicho que vaya...

–¡Vamos¡Todos están esperando!– Le dijo él sin escuchar lo que ella iba a decir debido al entusiasmo, la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta quitándole toda posibilidad de arrepentimiento a la chica de ojos plateados –¡Hey, escuchen! Hinata esta aquí

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, Naruto y Sasuke (quienes parecían estar discutiendo, pues cada uno sostenía al otro de la ropa de una manera algo cómica ), Kiba, quien se mostró bastante feliz de verla y Shikamaru, quien parecía estar algo dormido y ni siquiera se inmuto con su llegada

–Bu... Buenas... Tardes– Dijo ella con su voz tímida, deseando que se la tragara la tierra

–¡Hinata-chan!– Decía Kiba mientras se ponía frente a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas –Entonces era verdad que tu eres la chica que va a cantar con Sasuke

–Bu... Bueno... Yo no e...– Un carraspeo la interrumpió, Naruto, con una expresión de disgusto se atravesó entre ellos, haciendo a Kiba a un lado, tomando a Hinata de la mano y llevándola hasta donde estaba Sasuke

–Bien, ya estamos todos– Decía el rubio ignorando la expresión de protesta de Kiba –Ya podemos empezar

–Na... Naruto-kun, no creo que...– Trataba de decir ella, pues estaba segura que su nerviosismo no la iba a dejar cantar, pero Naruto le puso una copia de la partitura de la canción, mostrándose incapaz de aceptar una negativa

–Mientras los chicos se preparan para empezar, Sasuke va a explicarte los detalles de la canción– Él se dio cuenta de que ella quería objetar algo, pero fingió no darse cuenta, si Hinata aceptaba cantar con ellos no solo tendrían una oportunidad de oro para incursionar en el campo profesional de la música, sino que también tendría oportunidad de profundizar en su relación con la chica de ojos plateados.

Los preparativos llevaron unos minutos y pronto y todos estaban listos para empezar, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke, Hinata tomo su lugar al lado de este

–¿Estas lista?– Le pregunto el moreno, quien al ver su rubor y la manera en la que temblaba su cuerpo no creyó que ella fuera la indicada para cantar con él –_¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo!– _Pensó –_Deberíamos seguir buscando_

Sasuke hizo una señal con la cabeza y la música empezó a sonar, a Hinata le sorprendió la perfecta sincronía de cada uno de los integrantes logrando crear música hermosa, Sasuke empezó a cantar y a ella le impresiono la hermosa y sensual tonalidad que él le imprimía a su voz, era perfecta para cantar esa canción, él termino de cantar la parte masculina, algo de música y su turno había llegado. Las manos de Hinata sudaban mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentía la mirada escéptica de Sasuke sobre ella, lo que no le ayudaba a relajarse, comenzó a cantar a destiempo, su voz era demasiado baja y tartamudeo, perdiendo afinación, corto la frase a la mitad sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, los chicos pararon de tocar mientras que Sasuke soltaba una expresión de fastidio, ella sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, sabia que sus nervios la traicionarían

–¿Algún problema, Hinata?– Pregunto Naruto

–Yo... Yo...– Decía con voz temblorosa –Lo... Lo... Lo siento... Naruto-kun, cre... Creo que yo... No soy la indicada para esto...– Dicho esto, salió corriendo de la habitación para que los chicos no vieran las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Iba corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo, reprochándose por ser una inútil, sintiéndose fatal por haber decepcionado a Naruto, pero su carrera fue interrumpida por alguien que la sujeto de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse, se volvió a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió de ver que Naruto la había seguido

–¿Te encuentras bien?– Le pregunto él, preocupado

–Yo... Yo...– Le respondía bajando la mirada para que él no viera sus lagrimas, cosa que era inútil pues estas ya corrían por sus mejillas –La... Lamento haber... Haberte fallado... Naruto-kun...– Él la miro fijamente por unos instantes, para después envolverla con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo que provoco que ella se ruborizara nuevamente mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su corazón latía más rápido

–¿De que hablas?– Le decía él con una voz suave, susurrándole por encima de su cabello –¿No vas a rendirte¿O si?

–Pe... Pero tu lo viste– Le decía ella mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, que de solo sentirla tan cercana sentía que sus latidos aumentaban de manera angustiante –Lo... Lo eche a perder, te... Te dije que... Que no puedo cantar cuando hay alguien... alguien más escuchándome...– Un pequeño sollozo se le escapo sin querer, sintió como Naruto se separaba un poco para que pudieran verse a los ojos

–Eso no es verdad, ayer cantaste para mi ¿Recuerdas?– Le decía mientras le sonreía dulcemente

–Pe... Pero... Eso fue...

–Todo estará bien– Le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla –No sé de que tienes miedo, tienes una hermosa voz, no hubiera llegado hasta tales extremos para hacerte cantar si no fuera así ¿Sabes?

–Pe... Pero... Yo no...– No pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de él rozaron su frente, sorprendiéndola

–Confía en mi, en cuanto los chicos te escuchen tendrán que darme la razón, tu eres la única que puede cantar con Sasuke

–Yo... No sé si pueda...

–Tranquila, solo piensa que estas conmigo, como ayer, cuando cantaste para mi y me hiciste enamorarme de tu voz– Esa ultima declaración la sorprendió, y por alguna razón la hizo sentir feliz, era como si él la considerara especial, un sentimiento cálido empezó a nacer en su interior haciéndola sentir reconfortada

–E... Esta bien... Lo... Lo intentare de nuevo– Le dijo mientras le sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigieron de regreso al salón donde los otros esperaban

Los chicos esperaban, Sasuke continuaba pensando que era una perdida de tiempo, pero Naruto era demasiado necio, lo que corroboro al abrir la puerta y traer de regreso a Hinata, aunque, algo en la mirada de la chica se veía diferente

–Ya estamos de vuelta– Dijo Naruto, como si nada

–Yo... Siento lo que paso...– Decía ella mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpa, cuando se enderezo su actitud se mostraba más determinada –Por... Por favor... Déjenme intentarlo de nuevo

Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y le indico con un gesto con la cabeza que tomara su lugar al lado de él, ella así lo hizo, nuevamente sintió que sus nervios crecían

–¿Listos?– Les pregunto Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata asintieron al mismo tiempo y la música empezó, ella se sentía nerviosa nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal, Naruto confiaba en ella y además ella también tenia orgullo ¿No? No iba a permitir que la miraran con desconfianza de nuevo como Sasuke lo había estado haciendo.

Los primeros acordes terminaron y Sasuke empezó con la parte masculina

Vi al ángel que fue enviado

A salvar mi alma de la oscuridad

Pero... ¿Cómo pretendes salvarme?

Si tu sola mirada despierta en mi

La pasión más intensa y el deseo más profundo

Una plegaria en medio de la noche

Acércate lo suficiente para mirarme en tus ojos

Acércate lo suficiente para rozar tus labios

Acércate y decide si arrancas la oscuridad de mi alma

O te sumerges en ella

Se escucho la música y finalmente su turno había llegado, aspiro profundamente –_Solo imagina que estas cantando para Naruto-kun, tal y como lo hiciste ayer_– Se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse, y finalmente, empezó a cantar,

¿Se supone que debo salvarte¿Llevarte a la luz?

Pero el miedo me invade

Si te despojo de la oscuridad de tu alma

Destruiré al dueño de mi fascinación

Una plegaria en medio de la noche

Déjame acercarme lo suficiente para sentir tu calor

Para tocar tu cabello, para grabar tu sonrisa

En mi mente y mi corazón

Un conflicto entre la pasión y la conciencia

Llevarte a la luz

O perderme en la oscuridad de tu deseo

La música continuo, Hinata se percato de que ya no la miraban con desconfianza sino con asombro. Y así era, todos estaban asombrados de que esa chica tan tímida tuviera esa poderosa voz, era... ¡Mágica!. La parte final estaba a punto de empezar, ahí tenían que cantar los dos juntos

Una plegaria en medio de la noche

¿Perderte o perderme contigo?

Fúndete conmigo, convirtámonos en uno

Enrédate en mi cálida pasión

Y elévame a lo más alto del cielo

No me importa si después tengo que caer al infierno

Si tu estas conmigo, la oscuridad

Se convertirá en el más hermoso amanecer

Después los acordes finales sonaron y la canción termino, Hinata espero a que alguien dijera algo, pero no fue así, simplemente la miraban asombrados, ella empezó a sentirse incomoda

–Yo... ¿Lo hice mal?– Pregunto tímidamente, finalmente, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar

–Eso... Eso estuvo genial– Decía con algo perecido a una sonrisa adornándole el rostro

–¡Fue increíble!– Grito repentinamente Lee –¡Hinata-chan, no sabia que tenias una voz tan hermosa!

–Bu... Bueno... Yo solo...– Ella sonreía tímidamente, pero se sentía feliz, al parecer lo había hecho bien

–¡¡¡Eres sencillamente maravillosa!!!– Decía Kiba –Las voces de ambos son el complemento perfecto la una de la otra

–La verdad es que juntos se escuchan muy bien– Decía Shikamaru, que ya se animara a decir algo así era muestra de que la canción había salido perfecta –Tenias toda la razón, Naruto

–¡Se los dije!– Decía el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad –Hinata es justo lo que necesitábamos– Le dirigió a ella una sonrisa llena de orgullo la cual la hizo sentirse muy bien consigo misma –¡Bien¡Una vez más!– La música sonó de nuevo, y conforme lo repetían, Hinata se sentía más segura de si misma

Después de un par de horas el ensayo termino y llego el momento de marcharse, Sasuke fue el primero, pues Sakura lo esperaba, Kiba intento ofrecerse a encaminar a Hinata a su casa, pero Naruto se le adelanto, para disgusto del castaño. Momentos después, se encontraban caminando por la calle, solo que por alguna razón, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, finalmente, fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio

–¿Y bien¿Te gusto cantar con la banda?

–S... Si, fue una experiencia agradable...

–¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

–¿A que te refieres?– Dijo ella, deteniéndose, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo, el se volvió hacia ella para quedar frente a frente

–Ya te lo había dicho, esa canción puede abrirnos muchas puertas, para incursionar profesionalmente en el medio música

–Yo... Yo no estoy segura– Decía ella tímidamente, mirando al piso –Me gusto cantar con ustedes, pero tanto como ser parte del grupo... No lo sé

–¿Por qué dudas¿Temes la desaprobación de tu "primito"?– Naruto no podía evitar sentir celos de esa posibilidad

–¡No hables así de Neji!– Le dijo Hinata, visiblemente molesta –¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!– Al verla defenderlo así Naruto se sintió más molesto

–¡Pues por lo visto te preocupa mucho su opinión!– Naruto no disimulaba su disgusto

–Es normal, después de todo es mi primo y me importa– Hinata no comprendía porque él se molestaba de esa manera ¿Podría ser que estuviera celoso¡No! Eso era imposible –Mira, no puedo decirte que voy a ser parte de su grupo pero...– Decía ella en un intento por calmar a Naruto –Pero si cantare con ustedes esa canción, sí formo parte de su banda o no, lo decidirá el tiempo ¿Te parece?– Le dijo con una sonrisa, él pareció meditarlo por un momento, finalmente, Naruto también sonrió

–Esta bien

–De acuerdo, es un trato– Le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano

–¡Es un trato!– Naruto estrecho la mano de Hinata y en un impulso la atrajo hacia si, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella, sorprendida, levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, lo que facilito que él dejara caer sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola por fin, sorprendido de lo mucho que había deseado hacer eso

Al principio Hinata no supo que hacer¡Naruto la estaba besando¿Acaso era parte de una nueva artimaña para asegurarse que ella cooperaría al 100 con el grupo? Aunque eso ya no era necesario; ella sintió como los brazos de Naruto le rodeaban la cintura, apegándola aun más a él, Hinata sentía que sus mejilla ardían, finalmente, cerro los ojos y separo los labios permitiendo que la lengua de él explorara su boca, si todo eso era parte de alguna trampa ella ya había caído y no le importaba, de momento, lo único que le preocupaba era corresponder ese beso con el cual, aunque le apenara admitirlo, había estado soñando desde hace tiempo. Naruto sintió como ella cedía y profundizo el beso, olvidándose de momento que se encontraban en plena vía publica, pero no le importaba, de lo único que era consiente era de que Hinata Hyuuga estaba entre sus brazos besándolo, sintió como los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello, y él aprovechó esto para estrecharla aun mas contra él, amoldándola a su cuerpo, encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y así debía ser, Naruto se aseguraría de que ella le perteneciera, ya no solo por su voz, era por algo más, aun no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que él debía ser el dueño absoluto de Hinata, le pesara a quien le pesara, y por supuesto que en eso iba incluido Neji Hyuuga.

OK. Hasta aqui se los dejo por ahora, pero les prometo que pronto regresare con más, mientras tanto, por favor dejenme reviews, pues es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Una oportunidad y un error

¡Hola! Ya regrese, perdon por la tardanza, mucho trabajo en la escuela (me entienden ¿Verdad?) Muchas gracias por los pewview, con respecto a olo que me han preguntado, si si voy a incluir algunos personajes de shippuuden, seguramente a los chicos de Hebi, pero eso ya lo veran más adelante, bueno, para ya no hacerla tan larga, aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 6**

**Una oportunidad y un grave error**

Hinata miraba el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de su habitación mientras sonreía, se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, acariciando sus labios, cerro los ojos mientras recordaba el beso que Naruto le había dado en la tarde, tal vez no se habían comportado del todo bien, pues estaban en plena vía publica, pero ese beso se había sentido maravilloso.

Pos su parte, Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando él también en el beso que se habían dado, se sorprendió de lo mucho que había deseado hacerlo, había experimentado una sensación de alivio cuando por fin probo los labios de Hinata, pero también sintió necesidad, si, necesitaba besarla de nuevo, pero había algo que lo preocupaba¿Qué era lo que sentía por Hinata? Admiración, atracción... ¿Amor?, No estaba seguro, había algo que lo perturbaba, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que lo que lo impulsaba a estar al lado de Hinata fuera únicamente por fastidiar a Neji, después de todo, durante mucho tiempo él había deseado desquitarse de todos los malos ratos que había pasado por causa de ese pesado y de todas las veces que lo habían comparado con él.

Si ese fuera el motivo que lo atraía a Hinata, debía ponerle un alto antes de lastimarla, después de todo, aunque ella era prima de su Némesis, Hinata no tenia la culpa de nada.

-----

Shikamaru se dirigía a su salón, no con muchos ánimos, algo que era común en él, sin embargo, a pesar de la apariencia desganada del chico, este era un genio en los estudios, justo cuando iba a entrar escucho una voz llamándolo

–¡Hey, Shikamaru!– Este se volvió y la sensación de desgano desapareció siendo sustituida por un cierto nerviosismo, aunque afortunadamente no se notaba, Temari se dirigía hacia él con una sonrisa. Shikamaru había estado saliendo con Ino por un tiempo, cuando todavía eran estudiantes de secundaria, parecía que su relación podía dar para más, pero cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria y Shikamaru fue adelantado un grado debido a su genialidad en los estudios, conoció a Temari, una de sus nuevas compañeras y eso acabo con cualquier posibilidad entre Ino y él, sin embargo, ya que Temari era mayor y una estudiante sobresaliente lo hacia sentir algo intimidado, por lo que aunque ella le gustaba mucho no se atrevía a invitarla a salir y de paso, se sentía muy nervioso cada de que ella le hablaba, como en ese momento –¡Buenos días!– Le decía ella con una sonrisa una vez que llego hasta donde él estaba

–...Ah... Temari... ¡Buenos días¿Cómo estas...?

–¡De maravilla! Me alegra verte, tengo que contarte algo que estoy segura que te interesara muchísimo

–¿Interesarme...?

–Si, mira...– Temari saco una hoja de papel de entre sus libros y se la entrego

Shikamaru miro la hoja y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro era una convocatoria para un concurso musical

–Esto es...

–Es un concurso que esta organizando la universidad donde estudia mi hermano Kankuro, el baile anual de la facultad será pronto y están buscando un grupo que toque ahí, en cuanto me lo comento pensé en ustedes, justo ayer pase frente al salón donde ensayan y los escuche ¡Son geniales! Así que me perece que deberían intentarlo

–Bueno...– El sonreía –Es una excelente oportunidad¡Gracias Temari!

–No me lo agradezcas, las bases vienen en la convocatoria que te di, estoy segura de que ustedes serán los mejores– Decía esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón

–Temari...– La llamo obligándola a detenerse, ella se volvió a mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa, poniéndolo aun más nervioso, sin embargo, sabia que sería una estupidez desaprovechar la oportunidad –Pueees... Me preguntaba, si te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo durante el descanso

–Bueno, yo... Tengo que terminar una tarea que deje inconclusa y no podré, lo siento– Respondió ella con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

–Si... Yo entiendo...– Dijo tratando de esconder su decepción, claro que ella iba a rechazarlo¿En que estaba pensando?

–Pero... Si quieres, nos podríamos ver después de clases– Le decía ella aun ruborizada pero sonriendo

–Si, Claro, Esta perfecto– Ahora él también estaba sonriendo, y los dos mantuvieron la sonrisa mientras entraban al salón de clases

Todos los integrantes de la banda, incluida Hinata, observaban sorprendidos la convocatoria que Temari le había entregado a Shikamaru, de inmediato el entusiasmo se hizo sentir en el ambiente

–¡Es justo la oportunidad que esperábamos!– Decía Lee con sus ojos en llamas

–Pues...– Sasuke se veía entusiasmado, pero también algo indeciso –No sé, es solo tocar en un baile...

–Si, en un baile de una prestigiosa universidad...– Decía Kiba

–No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que alguien con influencia nos escuche– Esta vez fue Naruto quien hablo

–Lo veamos como lo veamos, es una buena oportunidad– La voz de Shikamaru se escuchaba tranquila como de costumbre, pero en su mirada también se veía determinación

–Si, supongo que si– Cedió por fin Sasuke –Según las bases debemos entregar un CD con una de nuestras canciones

–Temari dijo que su hermano la entregara por nosotros, solo debemos dársela a ella– Dijo de nuevo Shikamaru

–Bien, ahora solo debemos decidir que canción debemos enviar– Intervino Kiba

–Eso es obvio– Decía con Naruto mirando hacia los vocalistas –La canción de Sasuke y Hinata es la mejor de nuestro repertorio

–Bueno...– La voz de Hinata finalmente se dejo escuchar –No sé si sea bu... Buen idea...– Se sonrojo al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, aunque ya tenia tres semanas de estar ensayando con ellos, aun se sentía nerviosa al ser la única integrante femenina de esa agrupación –Es que... esa es la única canción donde yo participo... Así que no creo que...

–Por eso es la mejor...– Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, provocando que el rubor en las mejillas de la chica se intensificara y que Naruto lo mirara de manera furiosa

–Gracias, pero... Lo que quiero decir... Es que Sasuke es el vocalista oficial... Yo solo les ayudo un poco, y...

–Pero lo que dijo ese torpe es cierto– La interrumpió Sasuke –Es la mejor canción de nuestro repertorio

–Pero yo...

–Yo también estoy de acuerdo, que sea esa canción la que enviemos– Tercio Lee –¿Quién me apoya?– Las manos de todos se levantaron excepto la de la chica, quien al sentir nuevamente todas las miradas sobre ella levanto la mano tímidamente

–De acuerdo... Me esforzare–Dijo sonriendo

–Me asegurare de que así sea– Dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo, provocando que ella se sonrojara todavía más, especialmente por su falta de discreción, después de haberse besado en aquella ocasión, cuando ella comenzó a ensayar con la banda, su relación ya no podía llamarse amistosa, si bien aun no definían lo que era, definitivamente había algo especial entre ellos y los demás ya se habían dado cuenta, para disgusto de Kiba, sin embargo, a Hinata todavía se le dificultaba manejarlo, especialmente teniendo a Naruto con ese tipo de insinuaciones todo el tiempo.

-----

El aula de música se encontraba vacía, o así debía ser, pues ningún grupo tenia clase, sin embargo, había dos figuras ahí, en medio de la oscuridad producida al haber corrido las persianas para negarle el paso a la luz del sol, para que ni siquiera este fuera testigo de lo que ahí acontecía.

Un suave gemido se escucho en el salón, Hinata no pudo evitarlo, cuando Naruto desabrochaba su blusa se le había escapado sin querer, provocando que el joven sonriera ante esto

–¿Algún problema, Hinata?– Le pregunto maliciosamente mientras deslizaba la tela para dejar expuesta la pálida piel del hombro de ella

–Ettooo... Na... Naruto-kun...– Decía con voz entrecortada –¿No... No crees que esto... Esto ya es algo... innecesario? La... La marca en mi hombro todavía...– No pudo continuar pues otro gemido escapo de su garganta, esta vez un poco más fuerte

–No importa– Le decía él con los labios sobre su piel –Solo quiero asegurarme

–Pe... Pero...

–Además, me gusta saber que llevas mi marca– Le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, provocando un nuevo gemido de parte de la chica

Eso era cierto, la marca sobre la piel de Hinata ya no hacia falta para obligarla a permanecer con el grupo, pues ella ya había dejado claro que estaba ahí por su propio gusto, pero para Naruto, esa marca había adquirido otro significado, significaba que Hinata le pertenecía.

La espalda de Hinata se encontraba contra la pared mientras que el cuerpo de Naruto se apretaba contra el suyo, con una de sus manos él le había abierto a medias la blusa, solo lo suficiente para desnudar uno de sus hombros, como lo había hecho ya varias veces, su otra mano se encontraba en la fina cintura de ella y sus labios recorriendo el blanco cuello para detenerse en ese lugar especial de su hombro. Por su parte, Hinata ya se había deshecho de una parte de su timidez, especialmente después de que Naruto la besara, de hecho, esos furtivos encuentros donde él le marcaba el hombro ya no eran algo nuevo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, pese a ello, ya no oponía resistencia a este proceso donde sin previo aviso Naruto la tomaba desprevenida y la arrastraba a algún lugar vació para posteriormente besarla y comenzar a desabrochar y apartar de su camino todo aquello que le estorbase para asegurarse de que el sello que imprimía en la piel de la joven se mantenía intacto y de paso remarcarlo con sus labios.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en esa ocasión, Naruto se había contenido todas las veces, pues no quería hacerla sentir mal, dado que ella era muy tímida; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, ella se aventuro a rodearlo con sus finos brazos y acercarlo un poco mas a ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás demostrando su aceptación y facilitándole el acceso a su cuello, sin embargo, al hacerlo, la blusa se abrió un poco más dejando la naciente de sus senos y parte del sostén a la vista de Naruto, que al contemplar esto sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, en un impulso, sus labios dejaron el hombro de Hinata y se apoderaron de su boca, devorándola con avidez, sorprendiéndola, pero aun así ella respondió con la misma intensidad, preso de sus deseos, Naruto comenzó a desabotonar la blusa más allá de lo que normalmente hacia, abriéndola por completo para recrearse la vista con el sostén de Hinata y la forma de sus hermosos pechos debajo de este, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acariciarlos, la sorprendida Hinata intento protestar, pero los labios de Naruto no le permitieron pronunciar palabra alguna y pronto fue ella misma quien ya no quiso protestar, cuando sintió las manos del joven rozar delicadamente uno de sus pezones por encima de la ropa soltó un pequeño grito e inconscientemente movió sus caderas, pegándolas a las de Naruto, este contacto lo enardeció más, deslizo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, obligándola a sepáralas mientras que una de sus manos había comenzado a acariciar uno de sus muslos por debajo de la falda del uniforme, extasiándose por la tersura de esa piel de porcelana

–Aaah... Hinata...– Dijo con su voz ronca al sentir las manos de Hinata acariciar su torso por debajo del saco, que él siempre llevaba abierto, lentamente, ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Naruto, la corbata no represento ningún problema, pues él solía tenerla mal amarrada, lo que facilito poder hacerla a un lado, pronto los dos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, reconociendo sus cuerpos, sus manos se movían ardientemente por el cuerpo del otro mientras sus labios nuevamente se unían y sus lenguas se entrelazaban, el roce de sus pieles los embriagaba, llevando su excitación al limite.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió que Naruto intentaba levantar su sostén para poder tener libre acceso a sus pechos, provoco que el pudor de Hinata despertara y a su vez, la voz de la razón finalmente hablo, haciéndola reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo y el lugar donde lo estaban haciendo.

–Na... Naruto-kun... Ya... Ya es... suficiente...– Logro decir en un instante en que él libero su boca para tomar aire

–Para mi no– Le respondió él y volvió a besarla, sintió como ella se estremecía cuando la mano con que le acariciaba su muslo se deslizaba aun más arriba

–Por... Por favor...– Decía con cierta dificultad para articular las palabras, pues a pesar de los temores que repentinamente surgían en su mente, la excitación que experimentaba estaba a punto de nublar el poco buen juicio que aun le quedaba –A... Aquí no...– Dijo casi en un suspiro

Las palabras de Hinata dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto, ella tenia razón, aquel no era el lugar más apropiado para hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Desde el momento en que probo la piel de Hinata, Naruto supo que tarde o temprano ella terminaría en su cama. Estaba seguro que Hinata era virgen y se auto proclamó dueño de la primera vez de esta, nadie más que él podía tomarla; ya habían sido varias las ocasiones cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo contemplando la espalda de Hinata durante las clases e imaginando el ardiente encuentro durante el cual despojaba a Hinata de su virginidad, pero definitivamente en ninguna de sus fantasías la tomaba dentro de un salón de clases en penumbras, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera un delito, además, ella era especial, su dulzura y ternura eran como las de un ángel, ella no merecía tener su primera experiencia en un lugar así, no, el momento en que se entregaran uno al otro tenia que ser único y maravilloso, algo que ninguno pudiera olvidar.

Con eso en mente, Naruto se aparto de una forma un tanto brusca y retrocedió un par de pasos, ambos se miraron, los dos respiraban de forma agitada con su ropa de la cintura para arriba desabrochada y mostrando sus cuerpos y, en el caso de Hinata, su fino sostén

–Tienes razón...– Logro decir Naruto cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado –Este no es un buen lugar– Decía esto ultimo mientras volvía a parase frente a ella y apoyaba su frente sobre la de Hinata para sonreírle

–Tampoco es un buen momento...– Le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras que empezaba a abrocharle la camisa a Naruto –Aún tenemos un par de clases– Después de que termino de abrochar la camisa le coloco la corbata amarrándola de manera pulcra y elegante –¡Listo!– Sonrió aun mas al ver la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Naruto –¡De acuerdo!– Dijo mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata dándole a Naruto ese aspecto un tanto desaliñado que a ella le fascinaba –¿Mejor?

–¡Mucho mejor!– Le respondió sonriéndole de nuevo y siendo ahora él quien la ayudaba a abrocharse la ropa

–Por cierto, Hinata, dijiste "Aquí no" ¿Verdad?– Le dijo cuando termino de abrochar la blusa de la chica y retrocedía para permitirle a ella acomodarse la chaqueta

–Ettooo... S... Si...– Le respondió ruborizada

–Significa eso...– No pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, así que prefirió mirar a otra dirección mientras se rascaba la nuca –Eso... Eso significa que... Que en las circunstancias apropiadas tu... Tu... Tu estarías dispuesta a... a... bueno...– Toda la seguridad que había mostrado hacía unos minutos se había desvanecido, volvió a mirar a Hinata, ahora estaba completamente sonrojada, pero aun así lo miraba, se maldijo a si mismo por no ser capaz de expresarse claramente –...A que... Tu y yo... Nosotros...

–S... Si...– Dijo ella en voz baja, casi un susurro

–¿Eh¿De verdad¿Me dejarías... Aaah... Estarías conmigo?– No sabia explicarse si estaba sorprendido, nervioso o a punto de estallar de jubilo, tal vez un poco de cada cosa –No... No quiero que te sientas presionada... Si no quieres, yo... A mi no me molestaría esperarte, yo...

–No... No me siento presionada...– Le dijo sonriendo tímidamente –Yo... Yo también quiero estar contigo... Es solo... Como tu dijiste... Las circunstancias apropiadas... Y... Pues...

–No te preocupes– La interrumpió él al ver que ella empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda –No tenemos ninguna prisa ¿Verdad?

–No– Le dijo sonriéndole, feliz de que él la entendiera –Ahora será mejor irnos, en unos minutos empieza nuestra ultima clase– Lo tomo de la mano y salieron del salón de música en dirección de su propia aula, pese a las protestas de Naruto, iban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se percataron de que Kiba lo había visto salir del salón, y no le gusto imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo encerrados y solos en el salón.

–Naruto, ya deberías saber que no me gusta que se me adelanten...

Horas mas tarde, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en la cama y mirando al techo con una sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde y lo que había estado a punto de pasar, se sentía avergonzada y feliz al pensar en ello, Naruto se había mostrado de lo más comprensivo, eso la hizo sentirse aun mas enamorada de él, pues ya para esas alturas ella ya había reconocido plenamente que estaba enamorada del rubio, se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que miro sus hermosos ojos azules cuando se habían conocido afuera de la oficina del prefecto Ebizu.

Le preocupaba un poco él hecho de que Naruto no se le había declarado de manera oficial, sin embargo, él le había dicho que ya la consideraba suya, se lo decía cada vez que le marcaba el hombro, y le había manifestado cierto disgusto cuando ella se mostraba distante cuando Neji estaba cerca, sin embargo, se había mostrado comprensivo –_A mi no me interesa lo que piense el pesado de tu "primito" _– Le había dicho Naruto en una ocasión –_Si por mi fuera iba y le decía ahora mismo que tu ya eres mía, pero si a ti te preocupa tanto lo que él piense_...– Y después la había besado para dar fin a la conversación.

–Si tan solo Neji fuera un poca más tolerante respecto a Naruto– Se dijo a si misma, la verdad era que le hacia sentir culpable ocultarle a Neji la relación que mantenía con Naruto, pero no quería discutir con él, Hinata quería mucho a Neji, pese a que él siempre había sido algo frió con ella siempre demostró preocuparse por ella, Neji siempre estaba al pendiente de protegerla, aún ahora seguía mostrándose igual de protector, y ella le estaba agradecida, quería muchísimo a su primo, pero en esta ocasión, ella estaba más que dispuesta a llevarle la contraria, no dejaría a Naruto, esperaría el momento adecuado para explicarle la situación a su primo, estaba segura que él terminaría por comprenderla, después de todo¿Qué razón tendría Neji para impedirle a su prima que se enamorara?

Por su parte, Naruto también reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado, una cosa era segura, él tenia un poderoso sentimiento por Hinata, pero no sabia que era, o más bien le costaba trabajo reconocerlo, durante toda su vida se había sentido opacado por alguien más, inferior, indigno de ser amado, pero ella había llegado a su vida y había cambiado eso, Hinata lo hacía sentir especial, amado, lo hacia sentir feliz. Sin embargo, aun existía algo que le impedía entregarse libremente a ese sentimiento que aun se negaba a aceptar, y eso era la existencia de Neji Hyuuga. Le irritaba el poder que tenia sobre Hinata, le daba una rabia tremenda cada vez que ella iba de la manera más sumisa cuando él la llamaba y lo que más le enfurecía y lastimaba era que Hinata le escondía su relación a su primo.

Había intentado entenderla, como ella lo había dicho, Neji era su primo y no quería disgustarse con él, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que ocupara un lugar tan importante en su corazón, si, eso era algo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, además, no le gustaba la forma en que Neji la miraba, pese a que Hinata le había explicado en múltiples ocasiones que ellos eran "casi como hermanos" a él no acababa de gustarle que Neji estuviera rondando de esa manera a su prima, además, nadie mira a su "hermana" de la forma en la que Neji miraba a Hinata, esos ojos, reflejaban anhelo e insatisfacción... Reflejaban deseo... ¡No¡Eso era imposible!

–_¡Ya estoy pensando estupideces!, es imposible, ese sujeto es un témpano, además de que nunca toleraría hacer algo que atentara contra su "incuestionable moral"– _Sintiéndose más tranquilo ante ese pensamiento, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño

Las luces en la mansión Hyuuga se había apagado hacía varias horas, sus habitantes, solo dos jóvenes, debían estar durmiendo, pero no era así, al menos no para Neji, llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, le preocupaba demasiado los sueños que le acosaban y que a pesar de que ya no estaba tanto tiempo al lado de su prima no habían cesado. Finalmente se rindió, si Hinata era la causa de sus desvelos ya era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, se levanto y salió de la habitación, se movió con rapidez por el pasillo sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido y finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata

–_¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo?– _Se cuestiono _–¡Debo haberme vuelto loco!_

Aún con estos pensamientos, Neji abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomo a la habitación

–Hinata¿Estas despierta?– Pregunto en voz baja, al no recibir respuesta, entro. Avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, una vez frente a esta, se limito a contempla a Hinata que dormía profundamente. Al contemplarla sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ¡Se veía tan hermosa dormida!, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado y una de sus manos rozaba su mejilla, una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios que tenia ligeramente abiertos, su aroma floral le llegaba claramente, embriagándolo; Su maravillosa silueta se dibujaba nítidamente a través de la manta que cubría su cuerpo, toda ella era una visión maravillosa.

Neji trago saliva¿Ha que rayos había ido? O una mejor pregunta era ¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Cómo era posible que deseara a su prima? Si, esa era la verdad, tenia que reconocerlo, pese a que por momentos realmente sentía ese amor fraternal que los unió durante tanto tiempo, la mayoría de las veces ese sentimiento era superado por ese desesperado deseo que había comenzado a anidar en su pecho, un sentimiento oscuro y malsano que lo llevaba a encender sus más bajas pasiones, como la que lo llevo en ese momento a estar ahí, de pie frente a la cama de Hinata conteniéndose para no hacer una atrocidad, temblando, llevo su mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha, quito un mechón de cabello que descansaba en su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse, acercando su rostro al de Hinata hasta que sus labios sintieron los de ella, la beso suavemente, se separo, aunque solo había sido un pequeño roce él sentía como sus labios ardían al haber experimentado sutilmente el sabor de la boca de Hinata, temeroso de que pudiera despertarla, la contemplo por un momento y salió de la habitación.

Regreso a su cuarto y se echo en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas, tenia que tomar medidas o acabaría haciendo algo que los dos lamentarían, tal vez debía llamar a su tío y decirle que Hinata debía volver a América, que había sido un error enviarla de vuelta a Japón. Pero por otro lado, no quería que Hinata se fuera y lo dejara solo de nuevo, tal vez si ella se sintiera igual que él... ¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!? Aunque... Si Hinata se sintiera igual que él... Si ella estuviera dispuesta a... No, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo al respecto o terminaría arrastrando a su prima a la oscuridad de esos perturbadores deseos que sentía que le devoraban el corazón poco a poco.

Naruto había sobrevivido a otro día de clases, aunque últimamente eso ya no era difícil, no lo era porque ahora la tenia a ella, con Hinata a su lado hasta las clases le parecían menos fastidiosas y lo hacia esperar aun con mas ansias el momento de ensayar con la banda.

Él se había adelantado al sitio del ensayo porque Hinata se había quedado a ayudar a una de sus compañeras con una tarea que tenia que entregar en conjunto, lo alcanzaría en el salón donde ensayaban, aun era algo temprano para el ensayo, pero él se dirigió allí, tal vez podría tomar una pequeña siesta, después de todo, ya no podía faltar a clases para dormir como solía hacerlo, a Hinata le molestaba eso y él no quería que ella se disgustara con él. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte el lugar no estaba vació

–Valla, no esperaba que hubiera alguien, especialmente tu que siempre llegas tarde, Kiba

–¡Estamos de muy buen humor hoy¿Verdad Naruto¿Qué paso, tuviste una interesante lección de música otra vez?– Le dijo el castaño con un tono de voz cínico y despectivo

–No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando– Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, la indirecta no le había gustado para nada

–¿En serio? Tsk, y yo que pensaba pedirle a Hinata que me diera una clase particular a mi también...– No pudo seguir hablando pues Naruto se había movido a una velocidad asombrosa y lo estaba sujetando fuertemente de las solapas

–Kiba, no me gusta nada lo que estas insinuando– Le dijo en voz amenazadoramente baja

–Entonces si me entendiste después de todo

–Entiendo que estas tramando algo con Hinata, pero desde ahora te digo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te le acerques

–¿Sabes? Creo que si Neji se enterara de que tu estas con su prima reaccionaria igual a como lo estas haciendo tu, tal vez debería decirle que te vi con ella en el salón de música para salir de dudas– Dijo Kiba, sonriendo aun más. Naruto lo miro con desprecio por unos momentos, tenia que hacer algo rápido, conociendo a Kiba seguramente si iría corriendo a contarle todo a Neji, si había algo que Kiba no toleraba era que se le adelantaran y le ganaran a la chica que había elegido para conquistar, él había comentado que Hinata le gustaba, pero Naruto no había estado dispuesto a ceder en ese asunto, esperaba que se le pasara, después de todo, Kiba cambiaba de chicas como cambiaba de camisa, sin embargo, sí se sentía herido en su orgullo podía convertirse en un verdadero infeliz

–¡Adelante, ve y cuéntaselo!– Le dijo Naruto entre risas, si Kiba veía que a Naruto no le preocupaba que Neji se enterara era probable que desistiera de la idea –¡Me estarías haciendo un gran favor!

–¿De que hablas?– Le pregunto el castaño mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro

–De que la principal razón por la que estoy con Hinata es para fastidiar a su querido primo

–¿¡Quieres decir que...¡¿Estas con ella solo por fastidiar a Neji?!– Dijo Kiba levantado una ceja

–No del todo, también estoy con ella para asegurarme de que permanezca en el grupo, después de todo, necesitamos su voz para lograr nuestra meta ¿No?– En ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, la sonrisa había vuelto al rostro de Kiba, cuyo regocijo ahora parecía mayor que en un principio, su vista estaba fija en un punto en la espalda de Naruto, este soltó a Kiba y se volvió para ver que pasaba.

Naruto sintió que moría en ese instante, había estado tan ocupado con Kiba que no escucho el sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió, y ahí se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata, él lo miraba con un gesto de desaprobación y ella... La mirada de dolor que se mostraba en esos ojos plateados le dijo claramente que ella había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Kiba.

Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, tratare no demorar tanto para subir el siguinete capitulo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, por favor, sigan dejandome reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir, y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, crticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, no dejen de escibirme ¡nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7 Consecuencias

¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! Sé que no les agrado como quedo la situación entre Naruto y Hinata, pero bueno, toda pareja atraviesa por altibajos y superando estos es como una relación se hace solida. Pero les prometo que se van a arreglar. Por otro lado les agradesco mucho los reviews que me has enviado, mas adelante prometo responderlos de manera un poco más personalizada, y quisiera agradescerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 7**

**Consecuencias**

Naruto se quedo petrificado, no sabia como reaccionar, era evidente que Hinata había escuchado todo lo que le dijo a Kiba, sabia que tenia que explicarle, decirle que nada era verdad, pero simplemente se mostraba incapaz de moverse o articular palabra. Hinata bajo el rostro de modo que su fleco le cubriera los ojos, parecía que temblaba ligeramente, por un momento los chicos ahí presentes pensaron que se echaría a llorar, sin embargo, cuando ella levanto el rostro se veía extrañamente serena, sin embargo, Naruto pudo percatarse de que su voz temblaba cuando esta por fin hablo

–Yo... Yo lo siento... Solo venia a decirles que... Que no podré quedarme al ensayo de hoy...

–Hinata...– Dijo Sasuke, mirándola preocupado –¿Te sientes...?

–Es que me surgió un compromiso, lo siento de veras– Le dijo ella impidiendo que terminara la pregunta –Prometo que mañana estaré aquí sin falta ¿Esta bien?

–Bien, no te preocupes– Respondió el moreno aun preocupado

–Nos vemos– Se despidió Hinata inclinándose ligeramente, cuando se enderezo tenia una sonrisa tranquila adornándole el rostro, si no se viera un poco más pálida de lo habitual podría haberlos convencido de que realmente estaba bien.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir del salón, Naruto la vio marcharse sin atinar a hacer algo, solo cuando Sasuke le propino un golpe en la nuca lo hizo salir del estado de shock en que se encontraba

–¿Qué esperas, estúpido?– Le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia fuera del salón –¡Ve tras ella!– Naruto salió corriendo en la misma dirección por donde se había marchado Hinata, en cuanto el rubio se perdió de vista, Sasuke volteo a ver a Kiba con una mirada llena de furia que le hizo sentir escalofríos al castaño –Lo ultimo que necesitamos son conflictos internos en la banda...– Le decía con una voz peligrosamente fría –¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir exactamente que fue lo que paso aquí!

Naruto iba corriendo por los pasillos maldiciéndose mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer y rezando porque aun tuviera remedio, al girar por una esquina vio a Hinata acercándose a las escaleras, sin dejar de correr él la llamo

–¡Hinata, espera!– Al escucharlo la joven volvió el rostro para mirarlo, Naruto sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver que por las mejillas de la chica corrían gruesas lagrimas, al ver que Naruto se dirigía hacia ella, lejos de detenerse echo a correr bajando las escaleras apresuradamente mostrando claramente que no lo quería cerca, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, apresuro el paso y finalmente logro sujetarla por la muñeca para obligarla a detenerse al pie de las escaleras, la jalo hacia sí en un intento de mirarla a la cara, pero ella no lo hizo, cerro los ojos mientras se agitaba bruscamente en un desesperado intento de zafarse del brazo de Naruto –¡Hinata, puedo explicarlo!– Le decía mientras la sujetaba por ambas muñecas, pero ella no se detenía –¡Por favor escúchame!

–¡¡¡Ya escuche suficiente!!!– Grito ella con una voz que oscilaba entre el dolor y la furia –¡¡¡No quiero escucharte más!!!

–¡Por favor!– Suplico –¡No lo dije en serio!

–¡¡¡No te creo!!!– Ella sentía su corazón hecho pedazos, su dolor la cegó por un momento deseando herirlo a él tanto como la había herido a ella –¡¡¡Debí escuchar a Neji cuando me hablo respecto a ti!!!

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Naruto, que por un momento se quedo congelado, asimilando lo que acababa de oír, Hinata, su ángel, la única persona que lo había hecho sentir amado le estaba dando la espalda, ella también lo despreciaba... Ella también lo consideraba inferior a Neji Hyuuga, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto, pero Hinata... SU Hinata... Ella también lo rechazaba.

En cuanto vio la mirada de Naruto, Hinata se dio cuenta que había cometido un error fatal, la tormenta que se formaba en esos ojos azules la hizo retroceder asustada, si, había hablado de más, pero ya era tarde para rectificarlo. Naruto la miro de forma amenazante, tanto que Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, deteniéndose en su nuca, ella trato de decir algo, pero él se lo impidió apretando con fuerza sus muñecas, lastimándola para posteriormente acercar su rostro furioso al de ella

–Pero claro... ¡¡¡Si tu querido primo siempre tiene la razón!!!– Le dijo en tono sarcástico

–Me... Me lastimas...– En esos momentos Naruto realmente provocaba miedo

–Apenas estoy empezando...– Ahora sonaba claramente furioso –Si estas dispuesta a creer que soy escoria... ¡Bien, démosle la razón a Neji!

Y la beso, pero no era un beso como los otros, Hinata sintió como invadía su boca con la clara intención de lastimarla, humillarla, no había calidez en ese beso, sino furia contenida, ella no podía creer como esos labios que podían fascinarla ahora la estuvieran dañando de esa forma; las lagrimas bañaban por completo su rostro en ese momento, era increíble como su corazón y sus ilusiones se habían destrozado en tan solo unos instantes. Hinata intentaba romper ese frió beso, pero Naruto era muy fuerte, sin embargo, él se aparto bruscamente, o más bien, alguien lo aparto bruscamente de ella.

Naruto sentía las lagrimas de Hinata mojando su rostro, pero aun así no se aparto, no, estaba furioso y necesitaba desquitarse, sin embargo, antes de entender lo que pasaba, sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y después sintió un puño impactándose en su mejilla, derribándolo, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con Neji Hyuuga, quien se encontraba delante de Hinata, protegiéndola, mirándolo furiosamente

–¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi prima, miserable!– Le grito el Hyuuga lleno de rabia

–¡¡¡No te metas en esto, Hyuuga!!!– Le respondió el rubio con el mismo tono amenazante mientras se ponía de pie

–¡¡¡Pero claro que me meto¡¡¡No quiero que te le acerques¿Quién te has creído para tratarla de esa forma¡¡¡Esta vez si que voy a hacerte pedazos!!!

–¡¡¡Como si pudieras hacerlo!!!– Le respondió sonriendo de una manera siniestra –¡¡¡Adelanté¡¡¡Hace mucho que tengo ganas de romperte la cara!!!

Y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Hinata les grito que se detuvieran, pero la ignoraron, los dos esquivaban y recibían golpes por igual, ella estaba desesperada, pudo ver como Naruto tenia sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y Neji en la nariz, la mirada de ambos decía claramente que querían liquidar a su contrincante. Justo cuando los golpes estaban tomando una intensidad de verdad peligrosa ambos se vieron separados, Hinata agradeció internamente la intervención; Lee sostenía con fuerza a Neji y Sasuke a Naruto los cuales intentaba liberarse para continuar golpeándose sin control.

–¡Neji, Tranquilízate¿Qué rayos te pasa¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear dentro de la escuela¡¡¡Podrían expulsarte!!!– Le decía Lee mientras sujetaba a Neji

–¡¡¡Ya basta, Naruto¡¡¡Solo estas empeorando las cosas!!!– Le decía Sasuke quien estaba sosteniendo a Naruto con mucha dificultad

Finalmente, los dos se calmaron, tenían la ropa desarreglada y con algunas manchas de sangre, también se veían varios moretones en sus rostros, ambos respiraban agitadamente, casi al mismo tiempo se zafaron bruscamente de sus compañeros que los detenían, por unos momentos se miraron de manera hostil mientras que Lee y Sasuke se preparaba para intervenir nuevamente en caso de que quisieran reiniciar la pelea; sin embargo, Neji se limito a limpiarse la sangre de la cara con el dorso de la mano y luego se volvió a Hinata tendiéndole la otra mano

–¡Ven conmigo, Hinata¡¡¡Nos vamos a casa!!!

Hinata miro la mano que Neji le ofrecía y por un momento pareció dudar

–Hinata...– La llamo Naruto, al escucharlo los ojos de la chica se abrieron sutilmente, sin embargo, termino por tomar la mano de su primo y marcharse con él sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Naruto, quien al verla marcharse al lado de Neji sintió que su interior se destrozaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto por fin lo comprendió, solo sintiéndola perdida fue capaz de aceptarlo, ese sentimiento que le hacia sonreír al percibir el dulce aroma de la piel de Hinata, que hacia que su corazón se acelerara al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, que le erizaba la piel cuando la tocaba y que en esos momentos lo hacia sentir deseos de morir ahí mismo, era amor, así era, finalmente Naruto se había dado cuenta de que estaba total, completa y desesperadamente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

Ninguno de los dos primos se dirigió la palabra durante el camino, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a su casa, simplemente se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. En cuanto estuvo a solas Hinata se arrojo sobre su cama y dio rienda suelta a su llanto, su cuerpo era sacudido por violentos sollozos mientras que sus manos arrugaban el cobertor por la fuerza con que cerraba los puños ¡Maldito Naruto¿¡Cómo pudo haber caído tan fácilmente ante él¿Qué acaso Neji no se lo había advertido desde un principio¿Acaso no era precedido de una pésima reputación? Entonces¿Por qué se había dejado envolver por sus mentiras? Esta vez si que había sido ingenua; continuo llorando por un tiempo, después de que sus lagrimas se terminaran se encontraba un poco más calmada, se levanto para cambiarse, cuando se retiraba la blusa miro el moretón en su hombro, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían¿Realmente todo había sido una mentira? Se pregunto mientras acariciaba su hombro ¿Alguien que podía crear música tan hermosa y tan llena de pasión podía utilizar a la gente de una manera tan fría? Recordó que él le había dicho que podía explicarle, que no había hablado en serio, tal vez... Sacudió la cabeza, no, aun se sentía demasiado herida, pero también demasiado enamorada, la prueba era ese horrible dolor en su pecho ¡Dolía tanto¡Como deseaba que ese dolor desapareciera!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de su primo quien tocaba suavemente a su puerta

–Hinata... Yo... ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

–Claro, Niisan, permíteme un momento– Respondió ella mientras se vestía, rápidamente se coloco una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones de mezclilla hasta la rodilla, inmediatamente después abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Neji –Ettooo... D... ¿De que deseas hablar, Niisan?– Pregunto ella tímidamente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y Neji hacia lo mismo sentándose frente a ella

–¿De que crees, Hinata?– Le decía con tono tranquilo pero mirándola severamente –Sobre lo que paso con Uzumaki, Tu llevabas una relación con él ¿Verdad?– Él vio como ella bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente

–S... Si...– Le respondió casi en un susurro

Neji tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar un improperio, no pudo explicar por que, pero saber que Hinata tenia algo con ese tipo le causo una furia irracional y unos celos que lo consumían, eso definitivamente estaba ya muy por encima de los sentimientos fraternales

–¿Por qué?– Le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo a la cara –¿Acaso no te dije que no te acercaras a ese sujeto?

–Yo... Yo... Lo siento...

–Hinata, quiero que me cuentes todo, por favor, ya no quiero que me ocultes las cosas, necesito saber exactamente que relación tenias con Naruto Uzumaki

Ella dudo por un momento, finalmente, dando un fuerte suspiro comenzó contarle a Neji como había encontrado la canción de Naruto y como fue esto lo que propicio que él le pidiera que se integrara al grupo (claro, sin decirle la forma en que la convenció de eso)que ella había terminado accediendo y como su relación parecía ir mejorando, cuando llego a la parte en la que escucho a Naruto discutiendo con Kiba y lo que el rubio le dijo Hinata sintió que las lagrimas nuevamente se asomaban en sus plateados ojos, fue incapaz de continuar, nuevamente había bajado el rostro para no mirar a su primo, otra vez ese horrible dolor le oprimía el corazón.

Neji había escuchado todo con mucha atención, se sentía furioso, los celos lo devoraban, la manera en que Hinata le había hablado de Naruto, el brillo en sus ojos cuando pronunciaba el nombre de ese infeliz, Neji sintió que lo despreciaba más que nunca¡¡¡Hinata estaba enamorada de ese miserable¿¡Como era posible¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarla?. Neji vio como las lagrimas de Hinata empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, reflexiono la situación por un momento, Naruto era un rebelde, desobligado e irresponsable, pero si algo le concedía es que era una persona honesta, ese sujeto era de lo peor, pero definitivamente no era de los que se aprovechan de una chica inocente para lograr sus fines, seguramente había una explicación. Pero Neji no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a Hinata, al contrario, que ella estuviera dolida por el incidente resultaba una situación muy provechosa para él. La miro llorar ¡Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida! Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, así que acallando la voz de su conciencia se dejo llevar por sus más bajos impulsos.

Hinata seguía llorando, experimentado el dolor de tener el corazón hecho pedazos, se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, realmente deseaba que ese dolor desapareciera, repentinamente, Neji la abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiéndola, ella permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos mientras los brazos de Neji la envolvían apegándola a él, ella cerro los ojos, agradecida, Neji nunca había sido muy expresivo, sin embargo siempre había estado allí para consolarla cuando algo la hacia llorar, Hinata sintió un cálido sentimiento en su pecho al sentir como, una vez más su primo le ofrecía apoyo y consuelo, esa era la realidad, Neji era el único en quien podía confiar

–¡Gracias, Neji-Niisan!– le dijo ella en voz baja mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su primo y respondía a su abrazo con timidez.

Por un momento Neji se sintió culpable al escuchar a Hinata agradecerle, pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento, ella estaba en sus brazos, algo que él había estado deseando desde que ella había regresado a su vida y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad así tuviera que valerse de la fragilidad de ella. Lentamente se separo un poco de Hinata, quien lo miro un poco extrañada, él miro esos ojos idénticos a los suyos y con gran delicadeza deposito un beso en la frente de Hinata. Esta se sorprendió por la caricia, pero cerro los ojos y le dejo hacer, no encontró nada malo en ello, sin embargo, cuando los labios de Neji bajaron por su frente rozando sus pómulos y después su nariz algo en su interior la hizo sentirse preocupada, haba algo en ese contacto que no estaba del todo bien

–¿Ne... Neji?– Pregunto con voz nerviosa

–Naruto ha sido un verdadero imbécil...– Decía Neji con la voz algo ronca –¿Cómo pudo lastimarte? Te lastimo a ti, que lo único que mereces es ser feliz...– Ella lo miraba sorprendida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, era demasiado tentador, sin poderse contener más Neji dejo caer su boca sobre la de su prima que dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa, la acción de Neji la sorprendió tanto que no atino a responder quedándose estática recibiendo el beso, después de un breve momento él se separo para poder mirarla de nuevo

–Neji... ¿Pero...¿Por qué...?– Ella había reaccionado¡Su primo la había besado¿Cómo paso eso¿Por qué lo había permitido? Definitivamente algo estaba mal, trato de alejarse de Neji pero él la sujeto de los hombros y con un rápido y brusco movimiento la echo sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella mirándola de una manera que la hizo sentir como una presa ante un depredador –Neji... ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–Hinata... Yo...– Él no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, se sentía agobiado por una desesperante necesidad de Hinata, ignorando la mirada suplicante de la chica volvió a besarla, ella comenzó a sacudirse debajo de él intentando romper el beso, él rompió el contacto pero no se movió de encima de ella. Neji acerco sus labios al oído de Hinata y le susurro con una voz casi inaudible –Por favor, permíteme consolarte, deja que sea yo quien borre tu dolor, solo dame la oportunidad y te demostrare que puedo arrancarte a Naruto del corazón...

Hinata dejo de moverse, Neji la miro a los ojos por un instante y después volvió a posesionarse de sus labios, ella tenia los ojos abiertos, tratando de asimilar lo que su primo le había dicho, se sintió confundida, la verdad era que en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era que ese terrible dolor en su corazón despareciera, y sabia que la única forma de lograrlo era sacando a Naruto de este, Neji le ofrecía consuelo, después de todo, él siempre había estado ahí para consolarla, desde que eran niños le había dado su apoyo cada vez que ella sufrida por algo, había estado para ella cuando murió su madre, siempre que su padre la regañaba y la hacia sentir humillada cuando estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano era Neji quien se acercaba para brindarle animo, muchas veces deseo darse por vencida, pero cada vez su primo estuvo ahí para ayudarla a soportar su dolor; y ahora que alguien le había destrozado él corazón Neji estaba ahí de nuevo, brindándole el consuelo del olvido, tal vez no era tan mala idea, después de todo, Neji siempre había sido el único en quien podía confiar, siempre había sido así. Hinata cerro los ojos y abrió los labios rindiéndose ante Neji.

Cuando Neji sintió que Hinata cedía sonrió triunfante, esta vez no era un sueño, esta vez Hinata realmente se encontraba debajo de él dispuesta a entregársele, lentamente dejo la boca de Hinata para explorar su cuello mientras que sus manos se aventuraban a explorar debajo de la camiseta de su prima, su suave piel superaba por mucho cualquiera de las fantasías que había tenido con ella, sintió como los brazos de Hinata lo rodeaban de manera insegura deteniéndose en su espalda, un suave gemido escapo de su boca la sentir como Neji le sacaba la camisa para poder contemplar la blancura de sus hombros, la boca de su primo se deslizo por su vientre subiendo, rozando la calidez de sus senos por encima del sostén mientras que sus manos masajeaban sus caderas y las levantaban un poco para estrechar el contacto. La excitación de Neji aumentaba a cada segundo, su respiración era agitada, por fin vería cumplido su más anhelado sueño, lentamente comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del sostén de Hinata para retirarlo y tener acceso a sus satinados pechos, fue en ese momento que algo llamo su atención ¿Qué era ese moretón en el hombro de Hinata¿Acaso era...¡No¡Claro que no! Hinata nunca se habría prestado a permitir algo así. Probo sus labios nuevamente y de nuevo se deslizo por su cuello acercándose a la marca en su hombro, ya casi había llegado, sus labios casi estaban ahí... Fue en ese momento que Hinata reacciono.

Cuando la boca de Neji se acerco a la marca de su hombro la mente de Hinata se vio saturada de imágenes, imágenes de todas las veces que Naruto la había marcado y como cada vez él le decía que esa marca era la prueba de que le pertenecía, que esa marca era un lugar especial para él... _–¿Pero... Que estoy haciendo?–_ Se pregunto, No hacia ni 24 horas que ella alegaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y Ahora se encontraba en brazos de otro que encima de todo era su primo ¿En que pensaba¿En olvidar a Naruto? Pero... ¡¡¡Sí ella no quería olvidarlo!!!

–¡¡¡Neji... Detente!!!– Le grito justo cuando sus labios estaban rozando la marca en su hombro, ella coloco sus manos en el sólido pecho de Neji y lo empujo obligándolo a levantarse a medias de encima de ella y saliendo de debajo de él –¡¡¡Yo... Yo no quiero...!!!

Por un momento Neji no se movió, sorprendido por la negativa, pero rápidamente reacciono, tomo la muñeca de Hinata antes de que se alejara más y la jalo tirandola de nuevo sobre la cama, ya la tenia como quería y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, nuevamente se coloco encima de ella sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza contra la almohada y mirándola de una manera que la hizo temblar

–¡No!– Grito él, furioso por la insatisfacción que estaba experimentando –¿Por qué me rechazas¿Por Naruto¡¡¡Él no siente nada por ti!!! Tu misma lo escuchaste...

–¡Neji, suéltame!

–¡Olvídalo! No voy a dejar que ese estúpido te tenga...!

Dominado por sus instintos, las manos de Neji la despojaron del pantalón y separaron bruscamente las piernas de Hinata para después intentar arrancarle el sostén, ella comenzó a sacudirse y forcejear, inclusive comenzó a suplicar, no reconocía al hombre que estaba sobre ella, definitivamente ese no podía ser su amable primo. Finalmente Neji logro arrancarle el sostén, aterrada y avergonzada Hinata se cubrió con sus manos mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, finalmente, en un intento por hacer regresar a Neji a la cordura le grito

–Neji... ¿¿¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto¡¡¡Soy yo¡¡¡Soy Hinata!!!

Justo cuando ella le dijo eso, la locura de Neji se desvaneció, aterrado miro a la chica que estaba semidesnuda y temblado debajo de él, se veía asustada, y lastimada ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso¡¡¡Había estado a punto de... de...!!!. Neji miro de nuevo el rostro de Hinata, no vio a la sensual chica que hacia volar su imaginación sino que vio a la pequeña niña con que había crecido, aquella que se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir como parte de la familia, aquella que lo llamaba hermano... Aquella que había jurado proteger y a la que había estado a punto de hacerle un daño terrible... Aterrado y avergonzado, él se aparto, comenzó a retroceder, repentinamente sintió su estomago revuelto

–Hi... Hinata... Yo... Lo siento...– No fue capaz de seguir mirándola, rápidamente salió del cuarto de Hinata y echo a correr hacia su habitación, una vez allí abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe y se inclino sobre el inodoro volviendo el estomago violentamente, una vez que hubo terminado se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar... ¿En que momento se había convertido en una bestia?

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue el sonido de la voz de Hinata del otro lado de la puerta del baño

–Niisan... ¿Estas bien?– Le pregunto con voz preocupada

–Hinata... Yo...– Escuchar que ella se preocupaba por él a pesar de lo que le había hecho lo hizo sentirse peor, apoyo la espalda contra la puerta pero no quiso abrir, no se atrevería a mirarla a la cara –Lo siento... Lo siento tanto...– Se hizo un largo silencio, finalmente ella volvió a hablar

–Neji... Tu y yo somos casi hermanos... ¿Verdad?–

–S... Si...– Neji sonrió a través de sus lagrimas, a pesar de todo ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo –_Ella nunca cambiara..._– Pensó aliviado

–Y los hermanos se perdonan ¿Correcto?

–Hinata...

–Neji... Tu eres parte de mi familia, eres casi como mi hermano, te quiero mucho... Y no quiero que eso cambie– Esa era la verdad, no sabia que le habría ocurrido a Neji para actuar así, pero si al final él había logrado controlar a su bestia interna significaba que el afecto que se tenían era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento malsano que pudiera haberse formado entre ellos. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Neji salió del baño para contemplarla

–Para mi también, Hinata... Eres mi pequeña hermana... Yo... No se como pedirte perdón... De verdad...– Se interrumpió cuando Hinata lo abrazo

–Todo esta bien, Neji-niisan, no tienes que disculparte... No paso nada

Neji abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido, finalmente una tranquila sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y correspondió al abrazo de su prima, estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento esos sueños malsanos dejarían de torturarlo.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Hinata se revolvió en su cama, había pasado una pésima noche, aun ignorando el "incidente" con Neji, la imagen de Naruto continuaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza junto con una pregunta ¿De verdad Naruto no sentía nada por ella? Tal vez si debió dejarlo explicarse. Estiro su mano para ver la hora en su despertador digital, en cuanto la vio sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo se le había hecho tan tarde¿¿¿Por qué su despertador no había sonado??? Estaba a punto de saltar de la cama cuando vio una hoja de papel sobre su mesita de noche, desdoblo el papel y se encontró con la pulcra caligrafía de su primo _"Hinata, apague tu despertador, creo que en estos momentos descansar un poco será muy bueno para ti, duerme cuanto quieras... Y cuando te decidas a levantarte deje un pastel de queso con zarzamora en el refrigerador... Pide comida a domicilio, ordena lo que gustes y no te preocupes por nada. Neji"_ Hinata sonrió, su primo no había olvidado cual era su pastel favorito... Ni tampoco que ella gustaba dormir hasta tarde cuando se sentía estresada, dejo la nota a un lado y volvió a envolverse con su manta, era como decía Neji, no debía preocuparse, tal vez aun podría hablar con Naruto y tratar de aclarar las cosas.

Naruto llego muy temprano al colegio, cosa que sorprendió a todos, sin embargo, no se dirigió a su salón sino que se quedo parado junto a la puerta de la entrada del edificio viendo pasar a los chicos que llegaban sin prestarles atención, él solo esperaba ver a una persona, a la persona que no había salido de su mente durante toda la noche, no podía esperar más para hablar con ella y explicarle el malentendido y por fin decirle lo que sentía por ella; aun si ella no quería escucharlo, aun si tenia que obligarla a hablar con él, aun si tenia que volverse a agarrar a golpes con el maldito de Neji para conseguir llegar a ella, pasara lo que pasara ese iba a ser el día en que le diría a Hinata que la amaba.

Naruto diviso la figura de Neji en la entrada, no pudo evitar sentir cierto fastidio, pero también emoción, eso significaba que ella había llegado, sin embargo, Neji atravesó el patio solo, sin nadie acompañándolo, Naruto sintió desilusión y frustración, cuando Neji llego hasta donde él estaba se paro delante de este, obstruyéndole el camino, Neji lo miro a los ojos y por unos momentos intercambiaron miradas amenazantes, finalmente fue el rubio quien hablo

–¿Dónde esta Hinata?– El tono que empleo, lejos de disolver la tensión de la situación solo la aumento más

–¡Eso no te importa!, te dije ayer que no quería que te acercaras a mi prima– Aun con sus sentimientos en orden, su enemistad con Naruto continuaba, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de fastidiarlo

–¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Hinata me importa!– Le dijo, levantando un poco el volumen de su voz

–¿Fue por eso que dijiste ayer que solo la estabas utilizando?– Le dijo con los dientes apretados, después de todo, Naruto había lastimado a su prima –¿Tienes idea del daño que le hicieron tus palabras?

–¡Tu no sabes que fue lo que paso¡¡¡Ni tampoco sabes lo importante que es ella para mi...¡¡¡PARA MI Y NO PARA EL GRUPO¿Entiendes?

–Pues tienes una extraña forma de demostrarlo...– Neji lo miro por unos segundos más y después comenzó a caminar, la verdad era que no podía asegurar que su deseo por Hinata se había desvanecido por completo, necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de él mismo, y aunque no le terminaba de agradar la idea, Naruto era la persona indicada para ello –Hinata no vendrá hoy a la escuela, no pudo dormir muy bien y se veía algo fatigada, así que se quedara descansando el día de hoy...– Se detuvo, se giro un poco para contemplar la espalda de Naruto, pues este no se había movido de su lugar –Lo que quieras decirle tendrá que esperar hasta mañana– Y continuo su camino

Naruto escucho en silencio, se quedo inmóvil por un momento mientras su mente era un verdadero volcán ¿Esperar¡No¡No podía hacerlo! Tan solo esperar toda la noche ya había sido bastante difícil¡No, tenia que verla en ese momento!, justo pensaba en eso cuando vio llegar a Sakura y Sasuke, Lee venia con ellos; Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba e interrumpió su platica, sorprendiéndolos

–¡Lee..!– Le grito mientras se detenía frente a este

–Na... Naruto... Buenos di...– Intento saludarlo

–¡Necesito que me digas como llegar a casa de Neji!– Le interrumpió bruscamente, Lee lo miro sorprendido tanto por su actitud como por la pregunta, Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa mientras que Lee sacaba una hoja de papel y dibujaba una especie de mapa, anotando varias indicaciones y dándole otras más al rubio, que parecía ansioso por echar a correr –¿Todo esta bien, Naruto?– Pregunto extendiéndole la hoja

–¡Lo estará!– Le respondió mientras le arrebataba la hoja, después se volvió a Sasuke y Sakura –¡Necesito que me cubran con los maestros!

–¿Estas pensando en faltar a clases? Pero como...– Sakura se interrumpió cuando Sasuke coloco en brazo frente a su rostro en señal de que no le reprochara nada al rubio

–Adelante...– Le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad a su amigo –Arregla la estupidez que hiciste...

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza para después echar a correr, no se detendría hasta hablar con ella.

Hinata dio un sorbo a su tasa de café para después volver a hundir la cuchara en la deliciosa rebanada de pastel que estaba comiendo, después de haber dormido un poco más se había sentido mejor, por lo que decidió salir de la cama, se dio un baño, se vistió con un short de color negro y una blusa rosa sin mangas con botones al frente y se había dirigido a desayunarse el pastel que Neji había dejado para ella, mientras terminaba la rebanada reflexionaba lo que debía hacer, sabia que tenia que hablar con Naruto, pero la idea la asustaba un poco¿Qué pasaría si realmente Naruto no sentía lo mismo que ella¿Seria capaz de estar a su lado aun sabiendo que él solo la utilizaba? Por triste que sonara, la verdad era que su amor por el rubio era tan grande que podría hacerlo, estaría a su lado aunque su amor no fuera correspondido... O tal vez lo mejor seria aferrarse a su dignidad y alejarse para siempre de aquellos ojos azules que la hechizaban.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo saltar de la silla en donde se encontraba, se pregunto quien seria, ese día las personas que hacían la limpieza no se presentaban era algo temprano para visitas pues normalmente a esa hora la casa estaba vacía, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tal vez Neji había ordenado que le llevaran algo de comer a domicilio.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de la garganta de Hinata al abrir la puerta, no era un repartidor quien se encontraba ahí, sino el chico poseedor de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y mirada penetrante que en esos momentos se encontraba inclinado hacia el frente apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente mientras su rostro estaba bañado en sudor

–¿Na.. Naruto?– Pregunto Hinata visiblemente sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo... Yo... Necesito... Explicarte...– Le respondió con dificultad mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, había corrido desde el colegio hasta la casa de Hinata sin detenerse ni un instante, se enderezo y trato de secar el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano

–Bueno... Yo...– Cuando los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los de Naruto de inmediato sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y sus mejillas se encendían, el poderoso efecto que él tenia sobre ella no había disminuido en lo más mínimo –No sé...

–Hinata, vine a hablar contigo y no aceptare una negativa de tu parte, lo sabes

Hinata guardo silencio, si, ella sabia que cuando él se proponía algo no había poder humano que lo detuviera, especialmente en lo referente a ellos. Hinata se hizo aun lado y lo dejo pasar, ella cerro la puerta y giro despacio para encontrase con esos azules ojos mirándola intensamente, tanto que Hinata no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, aun así, ella le sostuvo la mirada

–Ahora mismo vamos a aclarar todo sobre nosotros...– Le decía mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, nuevamente les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y ¡Por favor, sigan mandando sus reviews, me encantan! Prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo que sigue ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8 Sentimientos

¡¡¡¡Ya regrese!!!! Perdon la demora, pero ¿Que creen¿Se acuerdan que les dije que esta historia iba a tener Lemon¡Pues aqui esta! Asi es, este capitulo contiene lemos, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad no se si lo maneje bien y no me gustaria defraudar a nadie. ¡Muchisimas gracias por su reviews! de berdad que es lo que me anim a seguir escribiendo, y aunque no parezca, si tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen, solo que no me quiero desviar de mi historia original, pues pienso que si lo hago se alargaria y podria a llegar a ser tediosa, por eso es que no profundizo mucho en los personajes secundarios, les pido que me entiendan (¡¡¡porfaaaa!!!) bueno, para ya no aburrirlos más, aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue

Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenencen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 8**

**Sentimientos**

–Bueno... Yo...– Balbuceo Hinata mientras retrocedía al ver que Naruto se acercaba a ella, sin embargo, no había dado mas de tres pasos cuando sintió la puerta a sus espaldas, nuevamente estaba acorralada

–Por favor, Hinata...– Le dijo el rubio cuando la distancia entre ambos era casi nula, aun así, se limito a tomar la mano de Hinata con gran delicadeza –Solo escúchame... 10 minutos, solo dame 10 minutos, si después de que me escuches sigues sin querer saber nada de mi, me marchare y te dejare en paz...

Hinata lo escucho y por un instante pareció dudar, después de todo, todo lo que estaba pasando se derivo por que ella acepto una propuesta muy similar por parte de el rubio hacia no mucho tiempo, 10 minutos al lado de Naruto podían representar un giro drástico a las cosas, finalmente, con un suave pero perceptible rubor en sus mejillas, Hinata movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en signo de afirmación, Naruto sonrió por esto al mismo tiempo que la soltaba y se hacia aun lado para dejarla pasar para después seguirla hasta la enorme sala de la casa, una vez allí, ella le indico que se sentara, la intención de Hinata era ocupar un sofá frente a Naruto para conservar algo de distancia entre ellos, pero el rubio no se lo permitió sentándose en el mismo sofá que ella quedando uno frente al otro.

–Bueno Hinata... Yo... Lo que pasa...– Naruto se maldecía nuevamente por su falta de elocuencia, finalmente tenia la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas a Hinata y resultaba que no se le ocurría nada, se rasco la nuca mientras dirigía sus ojos al rostro de Hinata, ella lo miraba de manera expectante, esperando que iniciara, lo que lo ponía más nervioso –Mira... Sobre lo que escuchaste cuando hablaba con Kiba... No lo dije en serio...

–Eso ya me lo dijiste, ese mismo día ¿Recuerdas?– Le dijo Hinata, intentando que su voz sonara lo mas serena posible mientras volteaba la mirada en otra dirección

–¡Si, si lo recuerdo! Mira...– Naruto la sujeto de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo –Lo que paso fue que Kiba nos vio cuando estuvimos en el salón de música ese día...

–¿Ese día...?– Pregunto Hinata sin entender del todo, pero cuando recordó sus mejillas se encendieron terriblemente

–Si, ese día, cuando nosotros casi...

–¿Kiba nos vio?

–Si, el problema es que tu le gustas a Kiba...– Un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de la garganta de Hinata –Y... Bueno... Supongo que se sentía con derecho a conquistarte, así que cuando vio que tu estabas conmigo se molesto, así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirme que le contaría todo al imbécil de tu primo...– Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Naruto levanto la mano, pidiéndole que no lo interrumpiera –La verdad es que por mi no hubiera habido ningún problema, lo que más me gustaría es poder estar contigo sin tener que escondernos de tu guardián, pero se que **TU** no quieres eso, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue decirle a Kiba que tu no me interesabas realmente, pensé que tal ves así desistiría...

–Naruto...– Hinata lo miraba de una manera que él no podía describir, parecía preocupada, incrédula, triste... Naruto se preguntaba si le había creído

–Si, sé que no fue la idea más brillante que e tenido, de echo... ¡Fue una reverenda estupidez! No creí que tu llegarías en ese momento... Yo...Bueno...

–Yo... Lo siento...– Hinata hablo casi en un susurro, Naruto apenas y la había escuchado, pero aun así se interrumpió de inmediato ante estas inesperadas palabras

–¿Tu... Tu lo sientes? Pero...

–Bueno...– Continuo ella nerviosamente –Me dolió mucho lo que dijiste, estaba tan triste que en ningún momento me puse a pensar en como te sentías tu...– Bajo nuevamente su rostro mirando hacia la mullida alfombra –Aunque yo sabia lo mucho que te molestaba que no hablara con mi primo de lo nuestro, tu lo soportaste...

–Hinata, yo...

–Pero yo...– Ella continuo impidiendo así que Naruto hablara –Aunque realmente desearía creerte... No puedo evitar sentir que hay algo de cierto en lo que le dijiste a Kiba...

–¡Pero no es así!– Le dijo Naruto mientras eliminaba la distancia que había entre ellos y la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros para que lo mirara –¡Si¡Para mi es muy importante tu presencia en la banda, para los chicos también, pero yo...¡Yo te necesito mucho más allá! Amo tu voz, es cierto, pero también tu sonrisa, tu carácter, el modo en el que te sonrojas y tartamudeas cuando estas nerviosa... Todo ¡¡¡TE AMO, HINATA!!!– Dijo esto ultimo casi gritándolo.

Hinata lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa de la declaración de él, durante unos instantes su mente y su corazón fueron un total remolino, Naruto parecía tan sincero ¿Realmente la amaba? Él sabia que ella estaba en la banda por gusto, no tenia caso recurrir a una artimaña tan cruel, era cierto que se llevaba mal con Neji, pero fue ella la que quiso esconder su relación; todo lo que tenia para dudar de él eran esas horribles palabras que escucho que le decía a Kiba... ¿Acaso no estaba él ahí suplicando su perdón¿No acababa de decirle que la amaba?. Una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Hinata mientras decía en una voz apenas audible

–Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun

Al escucharla, Naruto la jalo hacia si y la envolvió en sus brazos, enterró su rostro en su cuello aspirando la dulce fragancia de su cabello

–Yo...– Decía el rubio con voz temblorosa –Yo tenia miedo de haberte perdido, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado– Aparto un poco a Hinata para poder mirarla a los ojos –De verdad lamento haberte lastimado

–Naruto, no...

–Jamás volveré a lastimarte– Esta vez su voz se escuchaba llena de determinación –Y no permitiré que nadie te lastime jamás... Porque eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado– Entonces él acerco suavemente su rostro al de ella y sus labios se encontraron, primero en un leve roce, una suave caricia, como esperando a ver la reacción de Hinata, cuando sintió la tímida respuesta de ella Naruto profundizo el beso, explorando la profundidad de la boca de Hinata y deleitándose con su dulzura al mismo tiempo que la incitaba a hacer lo mismo, ella pronto respondió haciendo que su lengua saliera al encuentro de la de Naruto, las manos de él abandonaron sus hombros para rodear su cintura mientras que las de ella hacían lo propio con su cuello, fue la necesidad de tomar aire lo que los obligo a separase, su respiración estaba algo agitada, Naruto apoyo su frente sobre la de Hinata, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios –Yo diría que en esta ocasión las circunstancias son más que apropiadas ¿No crees?

–¿Ah...?– Por un instante Hinata lo miro como si no comprendiera lo que había dicho, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se encendieron Naruto supo que lo había comprendido.

Naruto volvió a posesionarse de su boca, esta vez con más pasión, con más deseo, Hinata respondió con la misma urgencia, las manos de él habían abandonado su cintura y ahora vagaban libres por su cuerpo mientras que ella exploraba la firme espalda de Naruto. En algún momento, Hinata se vio recostada sobre el sofá con Naruto encima de ella, de alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para moverse sin romper el contacto de sus labios, pero para ella fue inevitable separarse al dejar escapar un delicado gemido cuando sintió una de las manos de Naruto acariciar sus muslos con una delicadeza increíble que la hizo estremecer. Lentamente, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de Naruto sobre la camisa, este se separo momentáneamente para quitarse el saco y arrancarse la corbata, después fue Hinata quien desabrocho la camisa y dejo que sus manos recorrieran con curiosidad ese sólido pecho, Naruto también comenzó a gemir al sentir las caricias de Hinata, sentía como su sangre hervía en sus venas y su cuerpo ardía ante tan delicioso contacto, deseoso de prolongarlo, fue él mismo quien termino de quitarse la camisa y hacerla a un lado.

Naruto dejo que su lengua explorara el fino cuello de Hinata, sus manos delineaban la forma de sus pechos haciéndola suspirar, la impaciencia se hacia presente así que sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de la blusa de Hinata, en cuestión de segundos ya la había abierto y sus manos ahora se deslizaban por la suavidad de su piel, las manos de Naruto acariciaron el cuello de Hinata, después se posaron en sus hombros y finalmente se deslizaron por sus brazos quitándole la blusa y arrojándola a un lado, por unos momentos la contemplo, miro el sostén de la chica, una vez se habían detenido pero ahora era diferente. Lentamente tomo uno de los tirantes de la prenda y lo bajo, dejando al descubierto algo en el hombro de Hinata, una sensación de felicidad lleno su corazón al comprobar que su sello se mantenía intacto sobre esa piel blanca, llevo sus labios sobre la marca y la beso con delicadeza, esa era la prueba de que ella le pertenecía. Las manos de Naruto se dirigieron a la espalda de Hinata para tratar de zafar el broche del sostén, desafortunadamente este no cedía y el rubio empezaba a impacientarse, ella no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa

–¿Pasa algo?– Por toda respuesta el rubio la miro con un gesto que lo hacia parecer un niño protestando por un castigo injusto, ella no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante esto así que decidió ayudarle en su tarea, pero antes de hacerlo este logro retirar la prenda mostrando ahora una expresión triunfante.

Ahora los hermosos pechos de Hinata se encontraban desnudos ante su mirada, ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, con suavidad las manos de Naruto cubrieron sus senos y comenzaron a moverse lentamente en movimientos circulares, esto provoco que mas gemidos escaparan de la garganta de la chica cuya excitación iba en aumento, lo mismo que Naruto que sentía que la temperatura a su alrededor estaba incrementándose, retiro las manos mientras acercaba su rostro hacia los satinados pechos de Hinata que no pudo evitar gemir por anticipado debido al nerviosismo al adivinar lo que Naruto haría.

–Na... Naruto...– Comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada pues no pudo evitar sentir cierta inseguridad –No sé si... – Pero no pudo decir nada más pues la boca del chico se había apoderado de uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a succionarlo suavemente, ella soltó un pequeño grito, el placer que estaba experimentando era abrumador, al sentir la lengua de Naruto jugueteando con sus pezones los gritos fueron en aumento

Naruto no tenia palabras para describir las sensaciones que lo llenaban, tener a Hinata así, escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera, saborearla... Simplemente era el cielo, necesitaba más, poco a poco comenzó a descender por ese suave y flexible cuerpo que respondía maravillosamente a sus caricias, finalmente llego a la parte que estaba ansioso por explorar, con cierta impaciencia coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la delgada cintura de la joven y comenzó a deslizar los shorts junto con la ropa interior dejándola finalmente desnuda ante su apreciativa mirada. Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada, pero el deseo desnudo que se veía en esos ojos azules la incitaba a entregarse plenamente a las caricias de su amante. Despacio, Naruto separo las piernas de Hinata sujetándolas por las rodillas. El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso al sentir lo que hacia Naruto, se sintió profundamente avergonzada al verlo apoderarse de una parte de su cuerpo desconocida hasta para ella, trato de apartarse pero las manos de Naruto la sujetaron obligándola a permanecer en esa posición tan vulnerable para ella y tan conveniente para él

–Es.. Espera... No...– Empezó a susurrar ella con algo de temor en la voz

–Confía en mi– Le decía él inclinado sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa maliciosa que lejos de calmarla aumentaba su nerviosismo –Voy a mostrarte un poco del placer que te espera...

–Pe... Pero...– Se vio interrumpida bruscamente cuando el rostro de Naruto se perdió entre sus piernas, su espalda se arqueo ante el ardiente contacto de la lengua del rubio que exploraba su interior y degustaba su sabor. Aunque lo intentaba, Hinata no podía acallar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta y pronto estos se convirtieron en gritos, la lengua de Naruto empujaba con fuerza en su interior haciéndola sentir un placer que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura, una deliciosa locura que la llevo a enredar sus manos en la rubia cabellera para indicarle que continuara, ella gritaba el nombre de Naruto de manera irregular y entrecortada, él se sentía complacido por esto y todavía más excitado, continuo probando el sabor de la excitación de Hinata hasta que su boca estuvo satisfecha, después se incorporo y la observo. El rostro de Hinata estaba sonrojado, sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse a su piel debido al sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente porque respiraba de manera irregular, y sus ojos... La mirada suplicante en esos ojos plateados lo hizo estremecerse, él sabia que no podría esperar más tiempo.

En un movimiento un tanto brusco, Naruto hizo que giraran provocando que ambos cayeran del sillón, la mullida alfombra los recibió y Hinata se encontró ahora sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, él tenia una sonrisa traviesa adornándole el rostro, esto provoco algo de preocupación a Hinata ¿Qué se proponía?. Suavemente, él la tomo de los hombros y la empujo, después sus manos se colocaron sobre sus caderas, ahora ella estaba sentada sobre la cadera de Naruto con sus piernas asentadas a los costados del cuerpo del joven, era una posición donde él tenia pleno dominio de su cuerpo.

–¿Na... Naruto?– Sabia lo que él quería y la expresión maliciosa en el rostro del rubio se lo confirmaba, ahora era el turno de ella para complacerlo a él, y la verdad era que ella deseaba hacerlo, quería devolverle todo el placer que él le estaba dando, pero no estaba muy segura de hacerlo bien, Naruto sintió la inseguridad de ella, le resultaba gracioso verla tan indecisa, parecía que no se había dado cuenta que de solo tenerla así lo hacia experimentar una excitación que era muy difícil de contener; nuevamente las manos de Naruto se apoderaron de los pechos de Hinata, masajeándolos, esta vez un poco más fuerte, ella comenzó a gemir de nuevo mientras arqueaba la espalda. Hinata sintió como la erección de Naruto se hacia más grande, saber que era ella la que lo provocaba la animo a estimularlo frotando sus caderas contra las de él.

Cuando el chico sintió como ella frotaba su cadera contra la suya provoco que un gemido mas parecido a un gruñido escapara de su garganta, cuando Hinata vio su reacción se sintió más segura y se decidió a llevar su manos hacia la entrepierna de Naruto, tocándolo con suavidad, explorando y palpándolo, sintiendo su longitud. Ahora era Naruto quien no podía retener sus gemidos, Hinata abandono su posición y se coloco de rodillas sobre él para comenzar a desabrocharle sus pantalones, aun algo nerviosa ella comenzó a retirar la prenda dejándolo solo en boxers, ahora la erección del chico era más que evidente, Hinata se turbo un poco al comprobar la excitación de Naruto, pero eso no la detuvo, sus manos siguieron masajeando el miembro del chico que ya no soportaba el calor. El cuerpo de Naruto le avisaba que debía apresurarse, él sabia que no podría esperar más para hacerla suya así que en un rápido movimiento la sujeto de la cintura y los hizo girar por la alfombra quedando nuevamente él encima de ella.

Naruto se quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba y finalmente ambos estaban desnudos, se coloco entre las piernas de Hinata, listo para penetrarla. Ella podía sentirlo, el cuerpo de Naruto deseoso de sumergirse en ella, el suyo impaciente por recibirlo, sus caderas se levantaron sutilmente para indicarle que ella estaba lista para él, Naruto no necesito nada más, sujeto las caderas de Hinata y mirándola a los ojos la penetro de golpe, sintió como la barrera de la virginidad de Hinata cedía ante la entrada de él en su cuerpo, finalmente había logrado realizar su tan anhelado deseo.

Un sonoro grito escapo de la garganta de la chica, Naruto se quedo quieto por unos momentos, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, pero no era nada fácil, ella era tan estrecha que el calor y la humedad de su sexo lo envolvía aumentando su excitación, sin embargo sabia que debía ser paciente, él beso las lagrimas que había escapado de los plateados ojos de Hinata, finalmente, fue ella misma quien comenzó a mover sensualmente las caderas para avisarle a Naruto que el dolor había pasado y que podían continuar. Comenzó con un suave movimiento pero poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando, las envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y los gemido y gritos salían por igual de la garganta de ambos, él empujaba cada vez con mas fuerza en el interior del cuerpo de la chica, ella comenzó a arquear la espalda, la sensación era casi insoportable de tan deliciosa, Naruto sujetaba sus caderas y las elevaba contra las suyas para estrechar el contacto pero pronto fue Hinata quien comenzó a moverse por su propia cuenta buscando que se perdiera mas en su interior, finalmente sus largas piernas envolvieron la estrecha cintura de Naruto llevándolo a sumergirse completamente, él sintió como su miembro era atrapado por el interior de Hinata provocando que las paredes de sus sexos se rozaran lascivamente en un ritmo que los estaba haciendo desfallecer de puro placer, él acelero más el ritmo perdiéndose ambos en un espiral de pasión y deseo que culmino cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso al mismo tiempo que las uñas de Hinata se clavaban en su espalda al momento de que el climax estallara envolviéndolos a ambos en un sonoro grito al haber alcanzando el orgasmo.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre ella, Hinata enterró su rostro en el cuello de él mientras recuperaban el aliento y la fuerza regresaba a sus cuerpos, cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, Naruto se incorporo un poco para depositar un cálido beso en la frente de Hinata

–Entonces... ¿Me has perdonado?– Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba su cintura y giraba de modo que ella quedara encima de él

–Creo que si...– Decía mientras apoyaba su rostro y colocaba sus manos sobre el sólido pecho de Naruto

–¿Sabes? Me encanta tu voz cuando cantas, pero definitivamente no había escuchado melodía mas hermosa que tus gemidos mientras decías mi nombre– Dijo con cierta picardía, provocando un nuevo sonrojo por parte de la chica –Quiero que esa melodía sea solo para mi ¿Entiendes?– Decía mientras cerraba aun más sus brazos alrededor de ella

–Naruto... No solo mi voz, sino también mi corazón y mis pensamientos te pertenecen solo a ti– Le dijo casi en un susurro, él la contemplo por unos instantes, después toco delicadamente su mejilla haciendo que levantara el rostro para que quedara mas cerca del suyo

–Yo también te amo– Dicho esto, volvió a besarla.

Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora, como dije, espero no haber descepcionado a nadie, una disculpa porque este capitulo fue un poco más corto que los demas, pero bueno, al menos contenia lemon (¿No?), bueno, espero que me sigan envindo reviews, es lo que me inspira (y en muchas ocaciones, lo que me alegra el día) por favor, no dejen de escribirme¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9 Rivalidades

¡Hoolaaaa¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Y una disculpa por la demora, es que es semana de examenes y no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero creanme que leo todo lo que me escriben (como no hacerlo si son ustedes los que me alegran la semana) bueno, me da gusto ver que el Lemon fue del agrado de la mayoria (¡Que bueno, por que va a haber mas! JeJeJe) Este capitulo se me hizo un poco aburrido, pero es importante para los acontecimientos que vienen, pero si es aburrido o no, lo decidiran ustedes, tambien aqui hago mención a otros personajes (Itachi es uno de ellos), bueno, para no hacerles el cuento largo, los dejo con el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 9**

**Rivalidades**

Finalmente, el sueño los venció a ambos, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, miro su reloj, habían dormido ya varias horas, las clases no tardarían en terminar y Neji regresaría, definitivamente no era buena idea que los encontrara de esa manera, miro a la joven que dormía sobre él, sencillamente perfecta, no sabia que deuda tenia el destino con él para haberle pagado con semejante joya, pero de verdad que estaba feliz por eso.

–Hinata... Hinata...– Le susurraba mientras la movía suavemente para despertarla –¡Hola!– Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando ella comenzó a abrir los ojos

–¡Hola...!– Le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa, se ruborizo un poco al comprobar que todavía estaban desnudos y echados en la alfombra

–No sabes como me gusta ver que te sonrojas– Le decía al mismo tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en su frente –Bueno, aunque no me guste, ya debo irme, tu primo ya no debe tardar en llegar

Ella solo asintió, los dos se levantaron y entre besos y bromas volvieron a vestirse, cosa que no fue muy sencilla, porque en el jugueteo ya estaban deseando empezar otra vez, sin embargo, la prudencia no los abandono, Naruto se marcho no sin antes robarle un beso a Hinata y conseguir la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente en la escuela y que ella no faltaría al ensayo

–Neji... ¿Te pasa algo?

–¿Mmmm?– Respondió el castaño volviendo apenas su rostro hacia Tenten, los dos iban caminando por el patio de la escuela hacia la salida, las clases habían terminado

–Es que... Estuviste algo ausente todo el día

–No es nada, todo esta bien– Bueno, casi todo, durante el descanso se había ido a asomar al salón de Naruto y comprobó que él no estaba, no fue difícil conjeturar en donde se encontraba el pelos de pinchos; una sensación de celos paso rápidamente por su cabeza, pero ya no era tan intensa, esta vez era más parecida a los celos de un hermano que ve como su hermanita esta creciendo y ya no lo necesita, aunque todavía quedaba un poco de esos oscuros sentimientos, pero ya no le acarrearían problemas, ahora ya podía dormir tranquilo –Tenten¿No te gustaría acompañarme a ver una película?– Si, lo mejor era continuar y olvidar ese terrible episodio donde por unos momentos él era el que se había comportado como autentica escoria

–Bueno...– Le respondía esta algo sorprendida y con un sutil rubor cubriendo sus mejillas –Yo... Si, me gustaría, pero ¿Y Hinata¿No se supone que esta en casa enferma, esperándote?

–No te preocupes, no tenia nada serio... Además, estoy seguro que ya se encuentra mucho mejor...– Le tendió la mano, sonriendo –Entonces... ¿Vamos?– Por toda respuesta, Tenten tomo la mano de Neji y ambos se marcharon juntos.

Shikamaru corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, en el camino ya había chocado con dos personas y derribado a otra pero no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando uno de los profesores le grito diciéndole que no podía correr en los pasillos, no detuvo su loca carrera hasta que llego al salón donde la banda se reunía para ensayar, una vez allí, abrió la puerta de golpe, todos estaba allí, tratando de recuperar el aliento les mostró la computadora portátil que llevaba

–El grupo... Que to... Tocará en... El baile de... De la universidad... Ya fue... Anunciado...

Momentos después todos miraban la pantalla de la computadora con la boca abierta

–Esto es... Esto es...– Decía Naruto con una expresión de auténtica incredulidad –¡Esto es un fraude!– Termino de decir, visiblemente molesto –No puedo creer que no nos seleccionaran, y para rematar, resulta que fuimos superados por "esos" sujetos

–Es como dices...– Corroboro Sasuke –Aquí hubo fraude, es imposible que ellos hayan ganado limpiamente

Hinata miro a todos los integrantes de la banda, al igual que ellos, ella también se sentía decepcionada de que su grupo no fuera elegido, sin embargo, la reacción tan agresiva de sus compañeros la había tomado por sorpresa, miro nuevamente los resultado del concurso, el nombre de su grupo "Konoha" (Así es, este es el nombre de la banda, perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes u.u) estaba en segundo lugar, sobre este con letras más grandes e iluminadas para hacerlo resaltar se encontraba el nombre del grupo ganador: "Hebi"

–¿Ustedes conocen a ese grupo?– Pregunto Hinata a los chicos, haciendo que de momento todas las expresiones de enojo y protesta cesaran

–Es la anterior banda de Sasuke– Respondió Naruto tras un breve momento de silencio –Él estuvo con ellos durante un tiempo, pero los dejo cuando entramos a la preparatoria

–No fue una ruptura sencilla...– Continuo ahora Sasuke –Tuvimos demasiados desacuerdos y ellos... Bueno... Creo que solo veían la música como una manera de alcanzar la fama– La mirada de Sasuke se veía algo perdida, como si evocara los recuerdos de aquellos días

–Ellos no amaban realmente a la música– Termino finalmente Lee

–Ya veo...– Dijo Hinata en un susurro, eso le pareció muy triste, para ella no había nada mas hipócrita que crear música con un fin tan egoísta como alcanzar la fama, estaba de acuerdo que la música brindaba satisfacción personal, pero también debía de tocar los corazones de las personas que la escuchaban, como la música que creaba Naruto, esa era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado del rubio

–Eso significa que por fin encontraron un vocalista– Dijo Kiba

–Así parece– Dijo Shikamaru mientras presionaba un botón de la computadora, en la pantalla se mostraron varias fotografías de los diversos grupos que habían participado, el cursor de la computadora se coloco sobre una de estas y un instante después una fotografía lleno el monitor, Hinata observo a un chico de cabello blanco y una mirada que le hacia parecer un perturbado, una mujer pelirroja que usaba anteojos que sonreía sensualmente a la cámara, un muchacho realmente alto con una mirada que parecía completamente indiferente y un poco delante de ellos estaba un joven de cabello gris con anteojos con una mirada arrogante

–¿Kabuto?– Preguntaba Naruto sin intentar disimular su enojo –¿El vocalista de Hebi es Kabuto? Pero... ¡Es imposible que nos ganaran! Además... Nosotros tenemos la voz de Hinata¿Cómo podía superar Kabuto a las voces de Hinata y Sasuke combinadas?

–Tu lo dijiste, Naruto-kun, todo ha sido un fraude– Se escucho decir a una voz que a Hinata le pareció desconocida

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la puerta que era de donde se había escuchado la voz, ahí había un joven de pie, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida y se podría decir que algo arrogante, Hinata lo miro, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, solo que era evidentemente mayor, y además tenia el pelo largo, las ropas que llevaba eran muy finas, se le hacia conocido... Momento ¿Qué ese no era...?

–¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí, Itachi?– Pregunto Sasuke con la voz llena de hostilidad

Hinata contuvo el aliento ¡Entonces si era él! Era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, uno de los jóvenes actores más cotizados del momento, había participado ya en dos series de televisión cuya popularidad era sorprendente y después en varias películas que se habían convertido en un éxito de taquilla. Ella había pensado que el apellido de Sasuke era mera coincidencia, pero ahora que los miraba ¡Se parecían muchísimo! Entonces ¿Sasuke tenia algún parentesco con la estrella de moda?

–Tranquilo hermanito ¿Así recibes a tu hermano cuando viene a asegurarse que todo en tu escuela marche bien?– Le respondía el joven actor mientras se acomodaba el cabello con una mano, era una de sus poses que lo había hecho famoso

–¿Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que pase conmigo?– Sasuke realmente se veía molesto, por lo que se veía y escuchaba, esos dos eran hermanos, pero definitivamente no se llevaban nada bien

–¡Hmmp! Tu humor no ha mejorado ¿Verdad?– El Uchiha mayor entro a la habitación –¿Así que aquí es donde ensayan?– Decía mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada, en ese momento sus ojos se detuvieron en Hinata, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Itachi camino hasta quedar delante de ella ente la mirada sorprendida de todos los integrantes de la banda –¿Pero que tenemos aquí?– Decía mientras se inclinaba un poco para ver más de cerca el rostro de la chica –¿Quién es ella, Sasuke¿Acaso ya no estas con Sakura? De ser así ¿Te molesta si la llamo?– Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras volvía su rostro hacia Sasuke y lo miraba divertido

–Atrévete a dirigirle una palabra siquiera a Sakura y tu rostro va a dejar de ser fotogénico, Itachi– Respondió Sasuke con una voz llena de agresividad

–OK. Entiendo– Volvió su rostro hacia Hinata y le sonrió de manera seductora, como solía hacerlo cuando los reporteros lo rodeaban –En ese caso...– De su bolsillo saco una pequeña tarjeta que le entrego a Hinata, ella miro la tarjeta algo confundida –¿Sabes? Eres muy linda, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche ¿Qué te parece si me llamas y...?

Itachi se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, se puso delante de Hinata, le arrebataba la tarjeta de las manos al joven y la rompía en dos para luego arrojarla al suelo

–¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, engreído!– Le grito Naruto, visiblemente furioso –¡Hinata es mi novia!

–Ah, Naruto-kun, finalmente alguien te ha hecho caso, lo que no me explico es como fue que esta chica tan bella se haya convertido en tu novia– Le respondió Itachi sin borrar su arrogante sonrisa

–¡Atrévete a repetirlo!– Le grito el rubio dispuesto a saltar sobre él, pero Lee logro sujetarlo a tiempo

–¡Tranquilo, Naruto! Si armamos alboroto aquí ya no nos dejaran ensayar dentro de la escuela– Al escuchar esto Naruto se tranquilizo, limitándose a fulminara con la mirada a Itachi

–¿Ha que has venido, Itachi?– Pregunto de nueva cuenta Sasuke –¿Acaso viniste únicamente a ocasionarnos problemas?

–Ya te dije que te tranquilices, Sasuke, lo que vengo a decirles les interesa– Observo el lugar para después dirigirse a una silla que se encontraba vacía, tomo asiento y se acomodo sonriendo como si se encontrara en un programa de entrevistas –Bueno... Me entere de que su grupo había entrado a un concurso...

–¿Cómo te enteraste?– Pregunto Sasuke, cortante

–Tengo muy buenos contactos, hermanito– Carraspeo un poco y continuo –Y déjenme decirles que Naruto no esta tan equivocado, el tío de Kabuto, Orochimaru, es uno de los principales benefactores de la universidad donde se efectuó el concurso

–¡Eso significa...!– Dijo Kiba con voz alterada

–¡¡¡No ganaron justamente!!!– Los ojos de Lee destellaban furia mientras lo decía

–Así es– Prosiguió Itachi –La música de Hebi es buena, cierto, pero definitivamente la canción que ustedes enviaron era muy superior a cualquier material que ellos pudieran tener– Metió la mano dentro de su saco, como buscando algo, finalmente saco un estuche que contenía un CD –Debo decir que me sorprende, no creí que tuvieran talento para crear algo como esto– Decía mientras sacudía la mono con el CD

–Momento...– Dijo Naruto mirando el objeto que Itachi sostenía –Eso es... ¡De donde lo sacaste!– El rubio se sentía muy molesto, había reconocido el CD que Itachi tenia en sus manos, era el mismo que habían enviado al concurso, ese donde se encontraba grabada la canción de Sasuke y Hinata

–Ya se los dije, tengo muy buenos contactos...– Se sintió un poco inquieto al ver como todos los jóvenes ahí presentes lo miraban como si estuvieran dispuestos a mutilarlo –¡Tranquilos! La verdad es que no me pareció nada justo lo que los chicos de Hebi les hicieron, especialmente porque a ese baile iban a ir algunas personalidades importantes del medio de la música...

–¡Y viniste a restregarnos en la cara que nos arrebataron esa oportunidad!– Le dijo Sasuke con una voz amenazadoramente tranquila

–Me encanta la opinión que tienes de mi– Le respondió con sarcasmo –No, en realidad vine a hacerles una propuesta

–¿Qué clase de propuesta?– Finalmente Shikamaru había hablado

–Bueno... Como seguro ya deben estar enterados, mi más reciente película no tardara mucho en estrenarse...

–No tenia idea– Respondieron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo, Itachi los miro con una gota escurriendo por su nuca, carraspeo y continuo

–Bueno... El asunto es que tuvimos un problema... ¿Les resulta familiar en nombre de "Akatsuki"?– Los integrantes de la banda intercambiaron miradas

–¡Por supuesto!– Respondió Naruto –¡Es uno de los mejores grupos de rock alternativo que hay!

–Bueno, resulta que el tema de la película era de ellos pero, como ya se habrán enterado, eso ya no será posible...

–¿Por qué no?– Volvieron a preguntar los chicos al mismo tiempo

–¿¡Es que ninguno de ustedes ve los noticieros!?– Pregunto Itachi con una vena apareciendo en su frente la cual aumento de tamaño cuando los chicos movieron la cabeza de forma negativa

–Akatsuki se vio recientemente envuelto en un gran escándalo– Dijo Hinata, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en ella –Fue algo relacionado con drogas y se insinúa que hasta hubo un asesinato, los integrantes del grupo habían estado dando señales de comportamientos extremadamente agresivo y se les encontró una cantidad tremenda de anfetaminas en el cuerpo– Observo como todos la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Lo han estado diciendo por todos los medios de comunicación, es el escándalo de moda

–¡Exactamente!– Dijo Itachi sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Hinata –¡Me encantan las chicas que están informadas!– Desvió la mirada cuando Naruto se paro de nuevo frente a Hinata y lo miro como si fuera a atravesarlo con los ojos –Exacto, es un escándalo terrible y mi reputación podría verse afectada, así que el estudio se ha dado a la tarea de buscar un nuevo tema, desgraciadamente no hemos tenido suerte, ya estábamos considerando cancelar el estreno cuando esto llego a mis manos– Dijo mostrando de nuevo el CD

–¿A dónde quieres llegar?– Le pregunto Shikamaru, quien ya empezaba a sospechar lo que Itachi tenia en mente

–Bueno, seré directo– Dijo el mayor de los Uchihas con expresión seria –Me gustaría que este fuera el tema principal de la película y que sean ustedes quienes lo interpreten, por supuesto

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a intercambiar miradas de asombro, la verdad era que la propuesta era más que inesperada, pero no se escuchaba nada mal, todo lo contrario.

–¿Es en serio?– Pregunto Lee

–Por supuesto– Dijo Itachi sin quitar la expresión de seriedad –No bromearía respecto a algo que podría afectar mi carrera, la canción es muy buena... Y aunque no me agrada mucho aceptarlo, ustedes también– Observo que los chicos se mostraban incrédulos –La propuesta es autentica, chicos, es una gran oportunidad, no les estoy diciendo que lo harán gratis, se les pagara lo correspondiente además de que su nombre aparecería en los créditos de la película y tu figurarías como el compositor de la canción Naruto-kun– Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio –Y por supuesto, la canción iría incluida en el CD de la película– Se recargo en la silla –No pueden negar que es una gran oportunidad, mucho mejor que la que les robo Hebi ¿Qué dicen?

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando por un momento y después se agruparon igual que como lo hacen los jugadores de fútbol americano durante los partidos, Itachi los miro de nuevo con una gota corriendo por su nuca mientras ellos comenzaron a discutir la propuesta

–La verdad el engreído este no me simpatiza ni un poco, pero si la propuesta es autentica significa que dios escucho nuestras plegarias– Dijo Kiba en voz baja

–Si, suena demasiado bien– Dijo Lee –Pero lo de Akatsuki no es una mentira, realmente deben estar apurados por conseguir un nuevo tema, no se pueden dar el lujo de tomarse demasiado tiempo

–Deberíamos aprovechar, no sabemos cuando se nos volverá a presentar una oportunidad así– Decía Shikamaru

–¡Chicos¿No se les olvida algo?– Dijo Naruto –¡Sasuke jamás aceptaría la ayuda de Itachi! Por muy tentadora que sea la propuesta no vamos a pisotear el orgullo de uno de nuestros integrantes– En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en Sasuke

Sasuke pareció reflexionarlo un momento, la verdad es que él siempre había jurado que saldría adelante sin ayuda de su hermano, Sasuke aun le guardaba rencor, recordaba claramente el día del funeral de sus padres, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando él era muy pequeño, Itachi apenas empezaba su carrera, se encontraba gravando un episodio para una serie de TV y no se presento, ese día llovía a cantaros y la imagen que prevalecía en su mente era la de él bajo la lluvia delante de la tumba de sus padres maldiciendo a Itachi por haberlo dejado solo, su hermano ni siquiera le llamo ese día, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, finalmente, casi una semana después, Itachi se digno a llamar; Sasuke se negó a contestarle y así fue como su relación se había tornado tan tensa

Miro a los chicos a su alrededor, su orgullo lo instaba a decirle a su hermano que podía irse la diablo con todo y su propuesta, pero sus compañeros no se merecían algo así, a fin de cuentas, a diferencia de Itachi, ellos si habían estado para poyarlo, sobre todo Naruto, no iba a quitarles la oportunidad, además, ellos se la merecían, miro fijamente a Naruto y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Todos se volvieron para mirar a Itachi

–¡Aceptamos!– Dijo Naruto

–Perfecto– Decía el joven actor mientras que su sonrisa arrogante regresaba se puso de pie y trono los dedos mientras volteaba en dirección a la puerta –Tobi, puedes entrar

La puerta se abrió y un joven con un traje cargando un portafolio entro, tenia el cabello negro y corto y se parecía un poco a Itachi y Sasuke

–Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sasuke-kun– Le dijo sonriéndole

–¿Quién es?– Pregunto Naruto

–Mi primo– Respondió Sasuke –Es el encargado de los asuntos legales de Itachi

–Bueno, Tobi, ya sabes que hacer– Le dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de la silla

Tobi saco varias hojas de su portafolio y las sacudió

–Bien... ¿Quien es el representante del grupo?

–Yo– Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a Tobi y tomaba las hojas que este tenia en la mano

–¿Desde cuando eres nuestro representante?– Pregunto Kiba levantando una ceja

–Desde que yo hice todos los tramites para registrar el nombre de la banda y las canciones que hemos hecho– Respondió

–¿Qué tu...?– Esta vez el que preguntaba era Sasuke –¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso?

–Cuando me di cuenta que ese torpe tenia talento para componer– Dijo señalando a Naruto, quien ante esto no reprimió un gesto de disgusto

–Eso fue algo inteligente– Le dijo Tobi a Shikamaru –Facilitara los tramites

Shikamaru reviso las paginas, repasando todos los detalles, aparentemente todo estaba en orden

–Todo parece estar bien– Decía Shikamaru mientras los demás se paraban a su alrededor para echarle un vistazo a los documentos –Solo falta que nos digan cuanto nos van a pagar

Por toda respuesta Tobi les extendió otro documento, cuando lo leyeron , todos los integrantes del grupo tragaron saliva de modo muy audible pues la cantidad tenia seis ceros, después de esto y revisar bien los contratos que Tobi les había entregado firmaron y el trato estaba hecho.

–Bien, deben presentarse al estudio de grabación la próxima semana, para grabar el tema– Les decía Tobi pasándoles un sobre algo abultado –Y deberán cantar en vivo el día de la premier de la película, supongo que tienen más temas además de este ¿Cierto?

–¡Por supuesto!– Le dijo el rubio

–En ese caso, todo esta arreglado– Dijo Itachi, retomando la palabra –Bueno, espero que no me decepcionen– Comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar volvió a mirar a Hinata, se paro delante de ella y nuevamente le entrego una tarjeta que ella tomo por puro reflejo –Es en serio, linda, si tienes deseos de una experiencia totalmente nueva, llámame cuando quieras– Después él y Tobi dejaron la habitación mientras todos lo miraban con cara de incredulidad

–¿Sabes, Sasuke?– Decía Naruto arrebatándole la tarjeta a Hinata y rompiéndola en diminutos pedazos con una expresión de fastidio –¡Odio a tu hermano!

–Si, te entiendo– Le respondió el moreno con voz cansada –Pero por esta vez le debemos una

Shikamaru reviso el sobre, venían algunos gafetes y la dirección de una de las disqueras más importantes del país, todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas

–Bueno, tenemos que ver que otras canciones interpretaremos el día de la premier– Dijo Lee

–Ettooo...– Susurro Hinata, ruborizándose como siempre que todos la miraban –Yo... Perdón por mencionarlo... Pero casi no conozco las otras canciones... Ni mucho menos participo en ellas...– Decía tímidamente, bajando la mirada

–No te preocupes Hinata– Decía Naruto con una sonrisa –Podemos adaptar alguna de ellas para que tu también participes

–Pero...– Decía ella, preocupada –No me gustaría que alteraran su música por mi causa

–Yo no diría que se "alterara"– Decía Sasuke parándose a su lado –Más bien la estaríamos mejorando– Le dedico un gesto parecido a una sonrisa

Los demás movieron la cabeza de manera afirmativa mostrando así que estaban de acuerdo con Naruto y Sasuke

–Gracias– Les dijo Hinata mientras les sonreía

Naruto tenia cerrados los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Hinata tocar en el piano y cantar el coro de una de las canciones que habían elegido para interpretar el día de la premier, ya llevaban un par de horas en el salón de música checando la partitura de la canción y haciendo pequeños cambios para que ella pudiera participar

–¿Tu crees que se escuchara bien?– Le pregunto Hinata una vez que hubo terminado

–No puedo esperar para escucharlos mañana– Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y mirando los de ella, provocando que ella se sonrojara

–Bu... Bueno...– Decía ella mirando su reloj, pues no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante aquellos ojos –Y... Ya es muy tarde...– Afortunadamente ella había llamado a Neji y le había avisado que llegaría tarde –¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, Naruto-kun¡Na... Naruto-kun!– Exclamo con voz sorprendida pues Naruto, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el banquillo del piano la había envuelto en sus brazos sorpresivamente

–¿Porque la prisa?– Le decía él con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la muchacha –¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar este momento? Después de todo, vamos a estar muy ocupados estos días y no vamos a tener tanto tiempo para nosotros

–Pe... Pero...– Naruto se separo para mirarla con una expresión como de niño regañado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, invadida por una ternura repentina, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo atrajo hacia ella –¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?– Le dijo sonriendo

–¡Se me ocurren muchas cosas!– Le respondió Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella delicadamente.

Hinata sintió como la presión de la boca de Naruto aumentaba, la lengua del rubio se introdujo en su boca y estimulo la suya, guiada por esto, ella también se adentro en la boca del chico y pronto las dimensiones del beso fueron en aumento, se separaron un momento para tomar aire y volvieron a besarse, un gemido de Hinata quedo atrapado en la boca de Naruto, este había puesto una de sus manos en la pierna de la joven y había comenzado a deslizarla hacia arriba, él seguía maravillándose por el modo en que el roce de esa delicada piel le alteraba los sentidos, la mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la falda del uniforme, sin pensárselo ni un segundo introdujo su mano por debajo de esta acercándose a la entrepierna de la chica que ante este contacto separo su boca de la de él para gemir delicadamente

–Na... Naruto... ¿Qué... Que haces?– Dijo Hinata con algo de dificultad, pues su respiración empezaba a alterarse

–¿Que parece que hago?– Le respondió con voz ronca mientras sus labios bajaban por el cuello de ella

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Naruto por encima del uniforme, sabia que ese no era el mejor lugar, pero no podía evitar responder a las caricias del chico, sus cuerpos ya se habían unido una vez y ahora parecían estar ansiosos de experimentar esa unión de nuevo. Ella gimió más fuerte al sentir como una de las manos de Naruto se cerraba encima de uno de sus pechos y lo masajeaba por encima de la ropa. Al escucharla gemir, la excitación de Naruto se disparo, en un impulso empujo a Hinata quedando ambos echados sobre el banquillo del piano con él sobre ella, aunque corrían el riesgo de caer de este, no le dieron importancia pues estaban demasiado metidos en lo suyo

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez en un beso apasionado y exigente, Naruto seguía estimulando uno de los pechos de Hinata, ella por su parte, se encontraba acariciando el sólido pecho del chico por debajo de la camisa de este, ambos sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, lentamente, la mano que Naruto tenia en la entrepierna se movió un poco y se encontró con la tela de la ropa interior de Hinata, ese roce hizo que un pequeño grito escapara de la garganta de la chica, Naruto sonrió ante esto y dejo que su mano acariciara suavemente esa zona; Hinata arqueo un poco la espalda al sentir como la mano de Naruto se desplazaba de arriba a abajo sobre su ropa interior, sentía sus mejillas encendidas y había comenzado a jadear, Naruto, al verla en ese estado sintió como el fuego en su interior se intensificaba, necesitaba más, lentamente, su mano comenzó a introducirse dentro de la ropa interior de Hinata, casi estaba a punto de tocar esa zona que tanto deseaba invadir cuando el sonido de una voz que se acercaba a la puerta del salón los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron con dirección de la puerta, el sonido de las voces aumentaba, seguramente ya estaban frente al salón, los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de Hinata, ella parecía muy preocupada, no podía culparla, después de todo se encontrarían en un gran problema si alguien los encontraba así, con él todavía sobre ella en el banquillo del piano, con la ropa desarreglada y las manos de uno debajo de la ropa del otro, un nuevo sonido proveniente de la puerta los hizo mirar allí otra vez, lentamente, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, estaban a punto de ser descubiertos.

---------

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado (Aunque insisto, a mi me precio un poco aburrido) Por favor, sigan dejandome reviews, pues ya nos estamos acercando al final y es muy importante para mi saber su opinion, prometo seguirle en cuanto terminen mis examenes, **¡Y pasense un muy bonito 14 de febrero!...** ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimientos Ficticios

¡¡¡¡Una mega disculpa a todos!!!! ¡De verdad les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Lo que paso es que el 21 de febrero salió a la venta el 7° libro de Harry Potter ¡El ultimo de la saga! Y bueno, yo soy gran fan y seguidora de las aventuras del joven mago, así que inmediatamente me lancé por mi ejemplar (el mismo jueves) y una vez que empecé a leer... ¡Ya no pude parar! Y solo puedo decir que... ¡¡¡ME ENCANTO EL FINAL!!! ¡J. K. Rowling es Dios! (OK. Eso estuvo algo exagerado) pero en cuanto termine con el libro, me puse a trabajar y aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo, apelo a su comprensión por haberlos tenido esperando tanto rato (Aquellos que compartan mi pasión por Harry, se que me comprenderán) Por cierto... ¡Este capitulo también contiene Lemon! (y algo más rudo que el anterior, debo decir)bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar lo suficiente, así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 10

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

-------------------------------

**CAPITULO 10**

**Sentimientos ficticios**

Ambos intercambiaban miradas llenas de pánico ¿Qué iban a hacer si los descubrían? Naruto intento separarse de Hinata, pero por la fuerza que utilizo al levantarse todo lo que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran al piso, exactamente en la misma situación, solo que ahora era Hinata la que estaba encima de Naruto, la puerta se abrió y alguien entro

–Perdón... ¿Interrumpo algo?

De nuevo dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, Sasuke los observaba con una mirada que era una mezcla entre la curiosidad, la diversión y la sorpresa. Al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, Naruto sintió alivio, pero Hinata se sentía terriblemente avergonzada ¡Como deseaba que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara! Su rostro se encendió inmediatamente, se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y su vergüenza aumento cundo Naruto le hablo a Sasuke

–¡Por supuesto que interrumpes, idiota!– Dijo incorporándose a medias y sujetando a Hinata de la cintura para que ella permaneciera encima de él –¿Te importa? ¡Estamos ocupados!

–Na... Naruto...– Protesto Hinata en un susurro apenas audible, pero Naruto no la soltó

–Esta bien...– Decía Sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos frente a él como si intentara protegerse de algo –Solo venia a ver si la canción ya estaba lista

–¡Si ya terminamos con eso!– Decía el rubio aún con tono molesto –Mañana les indico los cambios. Ahora si fueras tan amable de retirarte... Nosotros todavía tenemos otro "asunto" que terminar

–OK.– Decía el moreno mientras se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro –Los dejo para que "terminen" tranquilos– Dicho esto, salió del salón

Después de que vio a Sasuke marcharse, Naruto se dejo caer al suelo nuevamente sin soltar la cintura de Hinata, ella lo único que hizo fue hundir su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo incluso a él

–¡Nos descubrieron!– Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, aunque no se veía muy reocupado al respecto, de echo, estaba sonriendo –Tranquilízate por favor, Hinata– Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano, pues con la otra seguía aferrando la cintura de la chica –¡Lo siento! Pero al menos deberíamos alegrarnos de que fuera Sasuke él que entro por esa puerta y no uno de los profesores ¿No crees?

–Su... Supongo– Susurro Hinata con su rostro todavía escondido en el pecho del joven

–¡De verdad que lo siento!– Decía Naruto mientras comenzaba a incorporarse y haciendo que él y Hinata quedaran sentados en el piso para después envolverla en sus brazos y hablarle por encima de su cabello –Sé que no debí de haber actuado tan descaradamente con Sasuke, pero...

–Esta bien...– Lo interrumpió Hinata, finalmente se animo a mirar al chico, este la miraba sorprendido por lo que dijo –Yo... No me vergüenza que sepan que yo te quiero– Susurro con su rostro todavía ruborizado, inmediatamente después de decir eso, bajo la mirada, como si esas palabras hubieran sido una tontería

Por toda respuesta, Naruto la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo y la beso; las palabras de Hinata lo habían hecho sentir extremadamente feliz, tal vez era que se sentía culpable por haberle escondido su relación a su primo, pero él no le importo, a decir verdad, sentían que se habían librado de un gran peso al no tener que disimular sus sentimientos

La lengua de Naruto se había perdido en el interior de la boca de Hinata, la lengua de ella salió al encuentro de la del chico, enfrascándose ambos en una batalla para ganar el control, las manos de Naruto habían regresado a la cintura de la chica y la había apegado a su cuerpo, pronto los dos comenzaron sentirse acalorados, cuando la mano de Naruto se deslizaba por la espalda de Hinata y se dirigía peligrosamente hacia abajo, ella se separo, tomo aire por unos segundos y luego le hablo al excitado chico

–Na... Naruto-kun... No creo que tengamos tanta suerte como para que la próxima vez que alguien entre se trate de un amigo...– Él la miro sorprendido por unos momentos, a decir verdad, no tenia deseos de detenerse, pero Hinata tenia razón, no debían exponerse, soltando un suspiro de resignación se puso de pie

–Si, tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos terminado por hoy– Le decía al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en cuanto sintió que ella tomaba su mano, tiro con más fuerza de la necesaria para jalarla y volver a estrechar ese suave cuerpo contra el suyo –Pero el otro "asunto" que dejamos inconcluso por culpa de Sasuke lo vamos a terminar en otra ocasión ¿Entendido?– Le susurro al oído a la muchacha que solo atino a ruborizarse de nueva cuenta, después él se separo para tomarla de la mano y ambos dejaron el lugar

La mañana siguiente no fue muy fácil para Hinata, cada que Sasuke la miraba no podía evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, aunque el chico intento un par de veces iniciar alguna conversación con ella, Hinata lo evito a toda costa, muy por el contrario, Naruto se mostraba de lo más tranquilo, como si nunca hubieran sido sorprendidos. La situación comenzaba a tornarse demasiado incomoda, especialmente cuando llego la hora del ensayo, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y la voz no le salía del todo bien, pronto el resto de integrantes del grupo se percataron de que algo no estaba bien

–¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan?– Le pregunto Lee –Te ves algo preocupada

–No... No es nada– Le decía con una sonrisa poco convincente en el rostro –La... Lamento los inconvenientes

–Tal vez solo necesites respirar aire fresco– Decía Sasuke con un tono algo severo mientras pasaba a su lado y la tomaba de la muñeca para después llevarla hacia la puerta –Yo te acompaño

–Pe... Pero... Sasuke-kun...– Le decía ella, visiblemente nerviosa, preocupada dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto en busca de ayuda, pero el rubio se limito a sonreírle y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza como tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien.

La puerta se cerro y Sasuke y Hinata desaparecieron detrás de ella dejando a los demás sumidos en una total confusión

–¿Naruto?– Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban a ver al chico de ojos azules

–No se preocupen– Les respondía de lo más tranquilo –No tardaran

Sasuke llevo a Hinata hasta uno de los jardines que se encontraban cerca del salón donde ensayaban, una vez allí la soltó y volteo a verla con expresión de fastidio

–¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa?

–¿A mi...? No... No es nada... Yo... Yo...

–¿Es porque ayer los sorprendí haciéndolo en el salón de música?– Sasuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no debió decirlo tan bruscamente, pues el rostro de Hinata se había puesto de color carmín en un instante y había bajado la mirada, de sus labios solo salían monosílabos y su cuerpo comenzó temblar visiblemente –¡Oye, tranquilízate!– Le dijo intentando arreglar las cosas –Perdón por haber sido tan brusco, es solo... ¿No crees que le estas dando demasiada importancia?

–Bu... Bueno... Yo...– El nerviosismo de ella no disminuía, por un momento, los dos permanecieron en silencio

–¿Naruto no te ha contado que cuando íbamos en la secundaria le gustaba otra chica?– Dijo de repente el moreno, rompiendo el silencio

–S... Si, era Sakura-san– Respondió Hinata algo extrañada por el comentario

–Si, bueno...– Continuo hablando el Uchiha con una expresión como si estuviera recordando algo –¿Sabes? Para mi esa no fue una situación fácil... Me alegraba el hecho de que Sakura me eligiera, pero también me incomodaba ver a Naruto sufrir, yo... Me sentía culpable– Se interrumpió por un momento, Hinata lo miraba algo sorprendida por la repentina confesión –Con el tiempo pareció resignarse, sin embargo, yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por él, a decir verdad, esos sentimientos no me dejaban disfrutar de mi relación con Sakura, pero afortunadamente... Llegaste tu, Hinata– Lo dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla

–¿Y... Yo?– Pregunto todavía más sorprendida

–Así es– Continuo él, sonriéndole –A decir verdad, desde el primer instante en que entraste al salón y él puso sus ojos en ti, me di cuenta de que ese estúpido se había prendado de ti...– Sonrió aun más al verla ruborizarse nuevamente –Seguramente Neji te ha contado de todos los problemas que Naruto había tenido en otras escuelas antes de entrar a esta ¿Verdad?– Observo que ella asentía –Él siempre a tenido talento para meterse en problemas, supongo que en parte se debe a que ha estado la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Pero ahora te tiene a ti, desde que esta contigo... Naruto se ve verdaderamente feliz

–Sasuke-kun...– Susurro Hinata, escuchar eso le había producido una sensación cálida en su pecho. Él se paro delante de ella y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros

–Hinata, la verdad te estoy muy agradecido por hacer tan feliz a mi amigo. Naruto ha cambiado, y es para bien. ¿Sabes? Él esta realmente enamorado de ti, nunca lo vi mirar a ninguna chica de la forma en la que te mira a ti, ni siquiera a Sakura cuando le gustaba

–¡Gracias por decirme esto, Sasuke-kun!– El nerviosismo había desaparecido y hora ella se mostraba tranquila

–Por otro lado, además de que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo, creo que tu y yo debemos tenernos mucha confianza ya que, después de todo, nosotros somos los vocalistas de Konoha, y gran parte del éxito de la banda depende de nuestro trabajo, de lo que solo tu y yo podemos hacer ¿Lo entiendes?

–S.. Si, Sasuke-kun, Yo... Lamento mi comportamiento...

–No tienes por que...– Le decía mientras la soltaba y pasaba caminando a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del ensayo –Ahora será mejor que regresemos, pasado mañana tenemos que presentarnos al estudio de grabación y debemos practicar, ¿No crees?– Ella solo sonrió, el momento emotivo había pasado y Sasuke volvía a ser el chico serio de siempre, ella sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo, se alegraba de que ella y Naruto tuvieran tan buen amigo y compañero.

-----

Sasuke miraba intensamente a Hinata, parecía estar hipnotizado por esos ojos plateados que le devolvían la mirada ardiente, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas y una de sus manos rozaba suavemente el brazo del chico, ante este gesto, Sasuke le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él con rapidez, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos, la mano de ella abandono su brazo y se poso sobre el pecho de Sasuke, acariciándolo tímidamente; Naruto los miraba molesto, jamás pensó encontrarse con esa escena, su novia en brazos de su mejor amigo, sentía los celos aflorando en su interior, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo pero se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como el rostro de su amigo se inclinaba, acortando la distancia hacia los labios de Hinata, que parecía perdida en aquellos ojos negros, justo cuando parecía que iban a besarse, Sasuke se detuvo... Y repentinamente él y Hinata se separaron y comenzaron a reír abiertamente

–¡Vamos chicos...!– Les grito Shikamaru mientras dejaba de tocar al igual que el resto –¡Lo estaban haciendo bien!

–Lo... Lo siento...– Decía Sasuke intentando recobrar la compostura, pero sin dejar de sonreír –Es que... Se siente extraño ¿Verdad Hinata?

–S..Si...– Respondía la chica aun riendo –Lo... Lo sentimos, intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Si?

–Y tu Naruto...– Continuo Shikamaru dirigiéndose ahora al rubio –Deja de verlos con esa cara ¿Quieres? ¡Es solo una interpretación!

–¡Cierra la boca!– Le respondió Naruto, disimulando muy mal su disgusto –¡Ya lo sé!– Pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera ¡Maldito Shikamaru! Todo era por su culpa

_Después de que Sasuke había salido a "tomar aire" con Hinata, los chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que regresaran para poder continuar_

–_¿Saben? He estado pensando sobre algo..._– _Dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio_

–_¡Bien por ti!_– _Dijo Naruto, sonriendo_–_No es algo que hagas muy a menudo_

–_¡Al menos lo hago más seguido que tu!_–_ Respondió molesto, después, ignorando la sonrisa que permanecía en los labios del rubio, continuo _–_Se supone que "Plegaria" es una canción de amor ¿No?_("Plegaria" es el nombre de la canción que cantan Sasuke y Hinata)– _Todos los presentes asintieron _–_Básicamente, Sasuke es un demonio que se enamora de un ángel, el cual es Hinata ¿Correcto?_– _Nuevamente los demás asintieron de nuevo _–_Pues, estaba pensando que tal vez la interpretación de ellos era algo "fría"..._

–_¿Cómo que fría?_– _Pregunto Lee_

–_Pues fría, solo están de pie cantando, dentro de poco vamos a estar dando nuestro primer concierto frente a un grupo de celebridades y no se va a ver bien que nuestros vocalistas estén cantando una canción que habla de un amor muy intenso mientras están uno en cada esquina actuando como si no se conocieran_

–_¿Qué estas sugiriendo, Shikamaru?_– _Pregunto Naruto cuyo buen humor se había esfumado, ya había empezado a entender hacia donde iba el asunto_

–_Creo que Sasuke y Hinata deberían interactuar más, mejorar su interpretación, mirarse, tocarse, tomarse de la mano... ¡Que realmente interpreten a sus personajes mientras cantan!_

_Al escuchar esto, Naruto inmediatamente protesto, pero para su desgracia los demás estuvieron de acuerdo; cuando Sasuke y Hinata regresaron al salón y los demás le expusieron la idea, Naruto estaba seguro de que se negarían, pero grande fue su sorpresa al oírlos responder_

–_Es buena idea_– _Dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a ver a Hinata _–_¿Tu que piensas, Hinata?_

–_Pu... Pues... Supongo que podemos intentarlo_

_Naruto no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado_

Y ahora tenia que ver como su mejor amigo y su novia actuaban como si estuvieran enamorados, sabia que era algo absurdo, él estaba más que convencido de el amor que Hinata le tenia y sabia perfectamente que Sasuke nunca le haría una mala jugada, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir celos cuando Sasuke y Hinata se tocaban.

Continuaron ensayando un rato más, finalmente Sasuke y Hinata ya podían terminar la canción aguantándose la risa, pero Naruto todavía no podía reprimir del todo su desacuerdo por la situación, pero no dijo nada

–Bueno, supongo que ya esta quedando mejor– Dijo Shikamaru –Naruto ¿Ya tienes los cambios para la otra canción donde va a participar Hinata?

–Si– Respondía el rubio mostrando unas paginas y pasándoselas a sus compañeros –Hinata y yo estuvimos ensayando esta ayer, estoy trabajando con otra canción en mi casa, pero temo que olvide las partituras...

–Bueno, supongo que podemos ir ensayando esta, pero Hinata tiene que aprender las canciones lo más pronto que sea posible

–Bien– Dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo, después comenzaron a tocar la otra canción y después de un rato dieron por finalizado el ensayo

–Solo espero que Sakura lo tome mejor que tu– Le decía Sasuke a Naruto mientras iban caminando con Hinata fuera de la escuela –Tenias una cara como si pensaras que realmente fuera a hacerle algo a tu novia

–¡Deja de decir idioteces!– Le respondió Naruto mientras miraba hacia otra dirección con el rostro ruborizado pues Hinata había volteado a mirarlo con una expresión que le daba a entender que le divertía el hecho de que estuviera celoso

–Pues, yo también espero que Sakura-san no se enoje– Dijo Hinata, Sakura era una amiga muy especial para ella y no le gustaría que se molestara con ella

–No te preocupes– Le decía Sasuke mientras se detenía, pues ya habían llegado a la parte del camino en donde él tenia que separase de ellos –Si se llega a molestar con alguien, será conmigo– Después de intercambiar algunas risas con Hinata y algunas palabras bromistas con Naruto, Sasuke se despidió y Naruto y Hinata continuaron su camino tomados de la mano

–Sabes, Hinata...– Dijo Naruto una vez que se habían alejado de Sasuke –Estaba pensando...

–¿Qué cosa?– Le pregunto la chica, mirándolo

–Sobre lo que dijo Shikamaru, que tienes que aprender las canciones lo más pronto posible

–¿Qué hay con eso?– Volvió a preguntar

–Pues... Como dije, olvide las partituras de la otra canción... En mi casa... Y se me ocurrió que... ¿Por... Por qué no vamos por ella ahora?– Decía el rubio mientras su rostro se sonrojaba levemente

–¿I... Ir a... A tu casa?– Pregunto una vez más la joven que también se había ruborizado pero en ella era terriblemente notorio

–¿No... No quieres?– Le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada casi tímida –¡Si no quieres esta bien!– Le dijo al notar que la chica parecía preocupada –Podemos esperar hasta mañana...

–Me... Me gustaría ir...– Decía ella tímidamente

–¿De veras?– Pregunto Naruto, entre sorprendido y feliz

–Si, yo... Me gustaría ver el lugar donde vives, Naruto-kun– Le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

–Bien, ¡Entonces vamos!– Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata y acelero en paso, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa para tener a Hinata para él solo

Hinata se sentía algo nerviosa mientras se encontraba dentro del elevador con Naruto. Sabia que su novio no tenia padres y que vivía solo con su abuelo, Jiraiya, escritor de libros exitosos pero de muy "escaso valor cultural" según decía su primo, le sorprendió ver que el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Naruto era bastante lujoso; mientras subían, Naruto le informo que su abuelo estaba de viaje, lo que significaba que estarían solos, la idea le hacia sentir sumamente nerviosa, pero aún así había llamado a su primo y le había dicho que llegaría tarde nuevamente, para su sorpresa, Neji no se mostró molesto, más bien todo lo contrario, últimamente su primo estaba de muy buen humor, eso le daba gusto a Hinata

–Llegamos– Fue todo lo dijo el rubio cuando el elevador marcaba el octavo piso, caminaron un poco, Naruto saco una llave de su bolsillo y entraron al apartamento –Hinata, bienvenida a mi casa– Le decía con una sonrisa

–¡Waw! Tu apartamento es muy lindo, Naruto-kun– Decía la chica con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor, la sala era muy amplia, tenia unas enormes ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del día, por una puerta entreabierta se podía apreciar una espaciosa cocina y otra puerta parecía conectar a un estudio, por el otro lado, un puerta casi en su totalidad de cristal indicaba que el apartamento también incluía un pequeño jardín; Hinata se acerco a una de las ventanas y se maravillo al ver la magnifica vista de la ciudad que ahí se tenia –Tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí ¿Verdad?– Pregunto maravillada

–Es este momento, ya lo creo– Dijo Naruto en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Hinata pues él ya se encontraba exactamente detrás de ella

Antes de que ella alcanzara a reaccionar, las manos de Naruto la sujetaron desde atrás, impaciente, sujeto los pechos de la chica, apretándolos, provocando que de la garganta de Hinata escapara un gemido de placer y sorpresa al ver que el rubio no perdía el tiempo

–Na... Naruto... ¿Pero que...?– Un nuevo gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello

–Acabo de pasar toda la tarde viendo a mi novia actuar como si estuviera enamorada de mi mejo amigo– Una de sus manos abandono los pechos de Hinata y se dirigió a acariciar una de sus piernas, subiendo lascivamente hasta uno de sus muslos –No puedes culparme de querer algo de atención en estos momentos– Él escucho como una suave risa salía de los labios de Hinata, esta se giró para mirarlo

–Me encanta que te pongas celoso– Le dijo sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico

Ante este gesto, Naruto dejo caer su boca sobre la de Hinata, devorándola con avidez, ella respondió con la misma urgencia, los brazos del rubio le rodeaban la cintura, pero pronto comenzaron a recorrer la espalda femenina para después ir bajando, palpando el delicado cuerpo de ella, la falda escolar de la chica entorpecía su labor, así que deslizo sus manos debajo de esta para comenzar a subir nuevamente, sintiendo la suave piel de sus piernas, sus muslos y finalmente sus glúteos tan exquisitos, ante este contacto, Hinata pego sus caderas a las de Naruto de manera instintiva, provocando que los impulsos de Naruto se destaran.

Él la sujeto de los hombros y la aparto de manera algo brusca, ella lo miro sorprendida, rápidamente las manos de Naruto se dirigieron a los botones de la chaqueta de Hinata y los desabrocho violentamente, casi arrancándolos y lo mismo hizo con los de la blusa, la cual abrió de golpe para recrearse con la maravillosa visión del sostén de Hinata. Sorprendida por el proceder algo rudo de su pareja, Hinata titubeo un poco, pero rápidamente se recupero y comenzó a abrir la camisa de Naruto, pues este ya se había desecho de su saco y su corbata y ahora estaba ocupado quitándole o más bien arrancándole su chaqueta y su blusa a ella.

–¡No sabes cuanto e soñado con quitarte ese uniforme!– Le decía el rubio con voz ronca mientras volvía a apoderarse de su cuello y sus manos moldeaban sus pechos encima del sostén –La primera vez, tu me detuviste y la segunda vez el idiota de Sasuke nos interrumpió... Pero ahora...– No dijo nada más, simplemente dirigió su mano hacia el broche de la falda de Hinata y lo soltó, la falda cayo dejando a Hinata solo en ropa interior; por su parte, la chica de ojos plateados se encontraba igual de excitada que su novio, así que rápidamente lo despojo de la camisa para después desabrochar los pantalones y dejarlo a él también en ropa interior, él la beso de manera apasionada, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, abrazándola y estrechando sus cuerpos los cuales ahora podían sentirse casi en su totalidad

–Naruto...– Dijo ella cuando los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire –Me gustaría conocer tu habitación...– Él la miro sorprendido pero emocionado por la petición, ella, por su parte, se encontraba muy sonrojada, tal vez por la excitación o tal vez por la indecorosa petición que acababa de hacer, tal vez por ambas, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada y Naruto tan solo la levanto en brazos y se dirigió hacia su recamara, ahí podrían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta que Naruto abrió de un empujón, Hinata pudo apreciar fugazmente una amplia recamara con algunos posters de grupos musicales pegados en la pared, un moderno equipo de sonido y un gran televisor, un elegante escritorio lleno de hojas pautadas, de las cuales había algunas regadas en el suelo, una guitarra eléctrica apoyada en una pared y también una guitarra acústica a su lado, algunas revistas se encontraban regadas por el piso, y en el fondo había una espaciosa cama, la cual Hinata pudo sentir cuando Naruto la deposito sobre ella para inmediatamente colocarse encima de ella y volver a besarla para ir descendiendo una vez más por su cuello.

Al igual que hacia un momento, Naruto no quería perder el tiempo, dirigió sus manos al broche del sostén de Hinata e intento zafarlo, esta vez la resistencia del broche fue mayor y finalmente tuvo que ser Hinata quien lo desabrochara, pero eso fue todo lo que el rubio le permitió hacer, pues él mismo se encargo de deslizar la prenda y arrojarla a un lado; cuando los hermosos pechos de Hinata estuvieron a su merced, Naruto comenzó a besarlos, mientras su lengua se movía de manera circular en uno de sus pezones su mano se encargaba de estimular el otro para después hacer lo contrario, pronto los pezones de la chica estaban rígidos por las caricias recibidas y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, Naruto amaba ese sonido, necesitaba más, mucho más, lentamente, una de sus manos bajo por la entrepierna de la chica, deslizándose dentro de las pantaletas, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, introdujo un dedo en el sexo de la joven que ante este contacto arqueó la espalda y un pequeño grito salió desde su garganta.

–Na... Naruto...– Decía ella de manera mal articulada pues había comenzado a jadear debido a los movimientos de la mano de Naruto –Naruto...

–Dilo de nuevo, Hinata– Decía el chico mientras aceleraba la velocidad de su mano dentro del sexo femenino –Me encanta escuchar tu dulce voz gimiendo mi nombre

Impaciente, Naruto bajo por el cuerpo de Hinata, dejando un camino de fuego por donde su boca y sus manos tocaban, llego hasta las caderas de Hinata y deslizo la única prenda que le quedaba; lo siguiente que vio Hinata fue el rubio cabello agitándose entre sus piernas y una sensación como de fuego liquido corriendo por sus venas haciendo arder su interior, ella coloco una de sus manos sobre los rubios cabellos invitándolo a profundizar, él entendió el mensaje e introdujo su lengua, explorando todo lo que podía de la intimidad de Hinata. Los gemidos de la chica ya se habían convertido en gritos, excitado por esa reacción Naruto levanto el rostro de entre las piernas de la muchacha y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios.

Hinata se encontraba ansiosa, Naruto había hecho un gran trabajo con su lengua, ahora ella sentía la profunda necesidad de unir su cuerpo al de él; tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, Hinata hizo que giraran, quedando ella encima de él, de manera decidida lo despojo de sus boxers y dirigió una de sus manos a la erección de Naruto, como respuesta a esto, él gimo sonoramente mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Pronto el calor fue tanto que no pudieron soportarlo, así que Hinata, apoyando sus manos sobre el sólido pecho masculino, se levanto un poco hasta sentir el miembro de Naruto rozar su sexo, después ella comenzó a bajar introduciéndose ella misma en el sexo del chico provocando que un gemido de satisfacción escapara de la boca de los dos, Hinata comenzó moverse lentamente, pero pronto el ritmo fue aumentando, Naruto la abrazo por las caderas mientras se incorporaba de manera que quedaron ambos sentados en la cama, él comenzó a acompañarla en sus movimientos tomando un ritmo que les daba placer a los dos por igual.

Los brazos de Hinata rodearon el cuello de Naruto, su espalda se inclinaba hacia atrás haciendo que sus pechos quedaran completamente a merced de Naruto, quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamerlos, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba, el choque de sus caderas aumento a medida que se acercaban al final, cuando este llego, Hinata grito fuertemente mientras un gemido más parecido a un gruñido salía de los labios de Naruto, sus cuerpos dieron una violenta sacudida mientras el orgasmo llegaba al mismo tiempo para los dos, después ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, respiraban de manera agitada y todavía estaban uno en brazos del otro, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudieran hablar

–Creí que habíamos venido a ensayar una canción– Le decía Hinata con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pecho del rubio

–Eso fue lo que hicimos– Le respondía Naruto mientras acariciaba los azules cabellos con ternura –¿Recuerdas que te dije que no había escuchado melodía más hermosa que tus gemidos mientras dices mi nombre?– Ella no dijo nada, él la miro y después sonrió, le encantaba que aun después de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía ruborizándose cuando él le hacia ese tipo de comentarios.

-------------------------

¡Los asuste! ¿Verdad? ¿Que creyeron? ¿Que esto se iba a convertir en un SasuHina? ¡Pues no! Quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo y su paciencia y una vez más disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo no tardar tanto con el capitulo que sigue, por favor, sigan dejando sus reviews, ya saben que eso es lo que me anima a seguir adelante, bueno ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11 Tocando un sueño

¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!!! (y tambien por una que otra amenaza) Me da gusto ver que siguen conmigo, aqui esta el capitulo que sigue, espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre me alegra el dia ver sus comentarios y sujerencias, bueno, para no hacerla de emoción, aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 11**

**Tocando un sueño**

Neji caminaba por la calle con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se había quedado algo tarde en la biblioteca ayudando a estudiar a Tenten, Hinata le llamo para decirle que estaría ocupada y que llegaría tarde, por lo que decidió tomarse su tiempo con ella, se hizo tarde y la había llevado a su casa, una vez que estaban en la puerta de la casa de Tenten, ella se despidió

–Bueno, Neji... ¡Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar y traerme hasta mi casa!– Le decía la castaña con una sonrisa y un sutil rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

–Si, No te preocupes, lo hice con mucho gusto– Le respondía el Hyuuga con su tranquilidad habitual

–Bueno... Supongo que nos veremos mañana en clases...– El rubor se acentuó

–Supongo...– antes que Neji lograra reaccionar, Tenten salto y lo beso rápida y sonoramente en los labios para luego musitar un breve "hasta mañana" y entrar a toda prisa dentro de su casa

Neji permaneció inmóvil con un expresión de sombro en su rostro durante unos momentos, analizando lo que acababa de pasar, después, se encamino hacia su casa con una sonrisa, y mantuvo esa sonrisa durante todo el camino, ese beso, aunque breve, había sido muy agradable, de hecho, estaba deseando repetirlo. Eso además era prueba de que sus sentimientos por fin estaban en orden y ese malsano deseo por su prima había sido encerrado en lo mas profundo de su alma y finamente había comenzado a desaparecer, ahora si que podía decir que Hinata era como una hermana pequeña.

Entro en la casa y pensaba dirigirse a su habitación cundo un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones lo detuvo, una hermosa música llego hasta sus oídos maravillándolo

–_Hinata debe estar tocando el piano_...– pensó, después de escuchar un momento se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido.

La sala de la mansión Hyuuga era hermosa y elegante, lo que sobresalía ahí era un hermoso piano de color blanco, eso no era raro, después de todo, los Hyuugas eran famosos por su increíble talento musical, Neji observo como Hinata movía sus dedos por las teclas arrancando de estas hermosos sonidos, repentinamente, ella empezó a cantar, lo que lo maravillo aun más, ella ya le había dicho que era vocalista del grupo aquel donde Lee, el fastidioso de Naruto y otros más también eran participes; sin embargo, nunca la había escuchado cantar, era... ¡Maravillosa! Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hinata poseyera tan privilegiada voz.

Después de que Naruto la había llevado a su casa, Hinata decidió que debía ensayar, ya que no lo hizo cuando estuvo en casa de Naruto por ocuparse de otros "asuntos " que en ese momento le parecieron mucho más importantes, y de hecho le seguían pareciendo más importantes, pero al día siguiente ellos tenían que presentarse al estudio de grabación y dejar lista la canción para la película, la idea la ponía nerviosa, pero no estaba dispuesta a fallarle a sus amigos y sobre todo a Naruto.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en la canción que no se percato de la presencia de Neji hasta que este comenzó a aplaudir, sobresaltada, Hinata se giro y se encontró con su primo que la miraba visiblemente sorprendido

–¡Cielos, Hinata! No sabia que tenias una voz tan hermosa...

–Gra... Gracias, Neji-niisan– Le decía, ruborizada por el cumplido, lo que provoco que Neji sonriera mientras se acercaba al piano, se inclino mirando las partituras que había en este, permaneció en silencio, observando los signos que conformaban una melodía –¿Qué te parece?– Le pregunto ella tímidamente al verlo evaluar la canción, Neji tomo las hojas del piano y las acerco a su rostro

–Es... ¡Excelente!– Le decía con una expresión de sorpresa –¿Quién...?

–Naruto la escribió– Le dijo su primo anticipándose a la pegunta y sonriendo con orgullo

–¿Qué¿Ese idiota?– Dijo Neji, lleno de incredulidad, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto de desaprobación de su prima –Nunca creí que ese sujeto tuviera talento...– Su mirada se había vuelto posar en las paginas que sostenía

–Te sorprenderías... ¿Te gustaría escucharla?– Le pregunto con dulzura

–Pues...– La verdad era que reconocer que ese tipo tenia talento ya le había costado trabajo, pero tocar su música... Aunque, por otro lado, todo lo relacionado con la música le apasionaba, era algo de familia, además ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?, devolviendo la sonrisa se sentó al lado de Hinata y acomodo nuevamente las paginas en el piano, le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su prima y ambos comenzaron a tocar.

Era una pena que nadie pudiera escucharlos, cuando los dos Hyuugas tocaban juntos era una experiencia casi religiosa, se acoplaban a la perfección, logrando que una sencilla tonada se convirtiera en toda una sinfonía, y ahora que la canción que tocaban era maravillosa, simplemente lograban un sonido celestial, este sonido se complemento maravillosamente cuando Hinata comenzó a cantar, Neji cerro los ojos y sin dejar de tocar, se dedico a escuchar con un gesto de placer dibujado en su rostro. Cuando la interpretación termino, el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia su prima, visiblemente entusiasmado

–¿Tienen más música como esa?– Con una sonrisa, Hinata se levanto, salió por unos momentos de la habitación y regreso con un sobre blanco, de este saco más paginas pautadas con música escrita en ellas, las coloco en el piano y ella y su primo pasaron el resto del día tocando las canciones de Konoha. Neji no lo dijo, y jamás lo diría, pero Hinata pudo percibir que además de esa cierta antipatía que sentía hacia Naruto, ese día, Neji también había comenzó a sentir algo de respeto por el rubio, al menos en cuanto a su creatividad musical.

El día había llegado finalmente, los integrantes de la banda caminaban por los pasillos del estudio de grabación, todos se sentían emocionados y nerviosos, pero sobre todo, felices, finalmente estaban cerca de lograr un sueño en común. Impacientes, se dejaban guiar por Tobi por aquel sitio hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta que conducía a un enorme y elegante despacho. Tobi les hizo un señal para que entraran; una vez dentro miraron el interior, fascinados, las paredes estaban impregnadas de elegantes carteles que anunciaban a varios cantantes famosos, algunos reconocimientos y títulos daban fe de que aquella casa productora no era cualquier cosa y dominando aquel lugar se encontraba un enorme escritorio cuyo dueño se encontraba oculto a su mirada pues su silla estaba girada hacia el otro lado, se podía escuchar levemente su conversación por celular; Tobi se paro a un lado de la silla y le hizo una señal, la voz murmuro una breve despedida y la silla giro, dejando ver al dueño de la casa productora

–Así que esta es la banda que interpretara el tema de la película ¿No, Tobi?

Los integrantes de Konoha miraban sorprendidos, el dueño de tan prominente negocio era un chico como de su misma edad, tenia el cabello rojo despeinado y unos ojos verdes enmarcados por grandes ojeras y un tatuaje con la palabra amor se mostraba en su frente

–Así es Gaara-san– Les respondía Tobi con una sonrisa, después se dirigió al grupo –Chicos, este es Sabaku No Gaara, el dueño de Suna records, una de las casas productoras más importantes del mundo

–Mucho gusto– Respondieron los integrantes del gripo al mismo tiempo, cosa que pareció divertir a Gaara, pues sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa, apoyo su espalda cómodamente en su silla y los contemplo por unos momentos, después comenzó a hablar

–Bien chicos, Itachi y los productores de la película me hicieron llegar su material, es realmente bueno, lo reconozco, sin embargo, quiero que sepan que es muy poco común una situación como esta, cambiar el tema principal de una película de manera tan abrupta puede traer serios problemas, a decir verdad, pensaba negarme al cambio... – Les dijo con una mirada algo severa con sus ojos verdes, incomodando a los jóvenes, no era muy común estar recibiendo un sermón de alguien de su edad –Pero alguien que los conoce me hablo de ustedes, inclusive me paso algo de material extra... Y es por eso que decidí que tal vez no sea mala idea ayudarles a incursionar en el medio– Gaara observo como los chicos se miraban entre sí, un tanto extrañados

–Quien... ¿Quién le hablo de nosotros?– Pregunto finalmente Lee

–Fue ella– Respondió Gaara señalando en dirección de la puerta, los chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba entrando, todos, especialmente Shikamaru, se sorprendieron al ver a Temari entrando en la oficina

–¡Buenos días, Gaara! Veo que ya están aquí– Su mirada se poso en los sorprendidos jóvenes, sobre todo en Shikamaru, ella sonrió y agito la mano en señal de saludo

–¿Te... Temari? Pero... ¿Cómo...?– Preguntaba Shikamaru sin intentar disimular su sorpresa

–Gaara es mi hermano– Dijo, como si con eso se explicara todo, al ver que la expresión de Shikamaru no cambiaba, sonrió y continuo –Me menciono lo de que tenia que grabar un tema de manera algo precipitada y no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea, yo escuche la cinta y de inmediato me di cuenta de que eran ustedes, a decir verdad, me sentía algo culpable de que no fueran elegidos para el baile de la universidad, así que le pase en material extra que habíamos grabado para el concurso y se lo di a mi hermano, eso lo acabo de convencer y bueno... ¡Aquí están!– Shikamaru permaneció con la boca abierta por un instante, como buscando que decir, pero antes de que algo se le ocurriera, la voz del pelirrojo se dejo escuchar

–Bueno, como ya deben saber, la situación es apremiante, así que no perdamos tiempo– Decía mientras se ponía de pie –Si son buenos o no, me lo demostraran durante la grabación– Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y giro un poco el ostro para volverse al grupo que lo observaba –Síganme...

Gaara los guió a una de las cabinas de grabación, los chicos miraban asombrados, era la primera vez que estaban en un lugar de esos, para su sorpresa, sus instrumentos ya estaban ahí, esperándolos, Había varios técnicos en el lugar, los cuales les comenzaron a dar indicaciones y a acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares, se hicieron varias pruebas de sonido tanto para los instrumentos como para los vocalistas, Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que incluso Sasuke también lo estaba, además, la mano de Naruto rozando brevemente su hombro la tranquilizo un poco. Finalmente, después de más de una hora de preparativos, todo estuvo listo para empezar, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban al frente de los demás, cada uno frente a un gran micrófono con unos enormes audífonos sobre su cabeza, ambos respiraron un par de veces, tratando de acallar los nervios, finalmente Gaara hizo una señal con la mano y los chicos comenzaron a tocar, Sasuke comenzó a cantar su parte, el rostro de Gaara miraba impasible al otro lado del cristal a prueba de ruido de la cabina, eso solo provoco que los nervios de Hinata se acrecentaran, pronto llagaría su turno, por un terrible instante pensó que lo echaría a perder, pero se obligo a si misma a reaccionar, Naruto había creído en ella, por eso estaba ahí ahora, y además de Naruto, también estaba Sasuke, con quien compartía una gran responsabilidad en esos momentos, él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y ella no podía echarlo a perder, después de todo él también confiaba en ella, al igual que los demás que estaban tocando mejor que nunca en ese momento, finalmente su turno llego, y al igual que los demás, su interpretación fue impecable

–Esos chicos son buenos– Fue el comentario de Gaara. Temari sonrió, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su hermano, eso era un verdadero cumplido, pues si su hermano había llegado hasta esa posición siendo tan joven era porque era bastante frió y despiadado en cuanto a los negocios; ya habían sido muchos los suelos que él había cortado de tajo cuando sentía que los interpretes no darían el ancho a sus expectativas. Pero Konoha lo había logrado desde su primera interpretación, el primer paso hacia un brillante futuro estaba dado.

–¡Tenemos que celebrar!– Decía Kiba, visiblemente entusiasmado, la experiencia de su primer trabajo profesional aun los tenia excitados.

–¡¡¡Siiii¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!– Secundo Lee

–¡Vayamos a algún sitio esta noche!– Decía Naruto, contagiado por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros

–¿Y como a que lugar?– Pregunto Shikamaru, aunque su entusiasmo no se comparaba con el de sus amigos, el hecho de que mostrara algo de interés era suficiente

–¿Por qué no a "Biju"?– Dijo una voz

–¿Es broma? "Biju" es una de las discotecas más exclusivas de la ciudad...– Decía Shikamaru mientras se giraba hacia donde la voz había hablado –¿Cómo pretendes que entrem...?– El moreno corto bruscamente lo que estaba intentando decir al ver a Temari frente a él, sonriéndole

–Tal vez con esto...– Dijo la rubia mientras extendía la mano, ella sostenía algunos boletos de el lugar antes mencionado, y por lo que se veía eran entradas VIP, solo para grandes personalidades

–¡Genial!– Decía Kiba mientras se adelantaba hasta donde estaba Temari, casi derribando a Shikamaru en el proceso, y casi le arrebato los boletos –¡Siempre e querido entrar a ese lugar¡Ya me imagino las nenas que hay ahí!– Decía con la mirada perdida en el cielo, imaginando dios sabe que

–Pe... Pero... ¿No tendrás problemas por darlos esos boletos?– Le pregunto Shikamaru a la rubia con un semblante algo preocupado

–Esta bien– Decía sin dejar de sonreír –"Biju" también es de mi familia

–Valla...– Decía el moreno, sintiéndose algo tonto –¡Tu familia si que es importante¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

–Bueno...– Por un momento, los ojos de Temari reflejaron algo parecido a la angustia –Porque nunca sé si alguien me busca porque le agrado yo o porque le agrada lo que tiene mi familia...

–Ya veo...– Shikamaru no sabia como continuar, tal vez en la escuela era considerado como un genio, pero en ese momento se sentía como un verdadero idiota por no saber que decir, a él le gustaba Temari desde que la conoció, pero simplemente no sabia como expresarlo

–Bueno...– Decía la chica recuperando su sonrisa y viendo por detrás del hombro de Shikamaru a sus compañeros, repartiéndose los boletos entre bromas y risas, se veían todavía más animados que en un principió –¡Espero que se diviertan!– Se giro para retirarse, pero algo la detuvo, más concretamente una mano aferrando su muñeca, se giro nuevamente y vio como Shikamaru la sujetaba con el rostro ruborizado

–Yo... Pues... ¿Tu quisieras...?­– Temari lo miraba confundida, aunque se veía lindo con el rostro ruborizado –Tu podrías venir con nosotros ¿No?– Logro articular el chico finalmente

–¿Ustedes quieren que vaya?– Le pregunto la chica mientras se sonrojaba también, Shikamaru trago saliva ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo?

–Yo quiero que vayas– Le dijo finalmente

–Entonces iré– respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa, después dio media vuelta y se marcho. Shikamaru la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa algo tonta dibujada en su rostro, finalmente los silbidos, gritos y expresiones de sus compañeros lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, se había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí.

Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro frente a la enorme entrada de una elegante discoteca, se sentía emocionado, era la primera vez que iba a uno de esos lugares con Hinata

–Ya cálmate, torpe, seguro que ya no tarda– Le decía Sasuke algo molesto, no tanto por la impaciencia de su amigo, sino porque en los 15 minutos que llevaban ahí esperando ya habían sido como 5 los chicos que se detenían a mirar lascivamente a Sakura, y no era para menos, ese vestido rojo que llevaba delineaba su figura de una manera exquisita, al principio, Sasuke se sentía feliz al saberse dueño de semejante monumento, pero en esos momentos ya no se sentía tan feliz, de hecho, estaba al lado de Sakura con su brazo rodeando su cintura con tal fuerza que ella pensaba que seguramente a la mañana siguiente tendría algunos moretones, sin embargo, la chica de cabello rosa no podía estar más feliz.

Por su parte, Kiba se dedicaba sonreírle a las chicas, si le devolvían la sonrisa les intentaba hacer la platica, y las cosas no iban tan mal, ya había conseguido tres números telefónicos.

Al lado de ellos, Shikamaru conversaba animadamente con Temari, ignorando a sus compañeros y al resto del mundo, era una gran oportunidad para ellos, pues solo se habían limitado a breves conversaciones en la cafetería de la escuela, pero en esa ocasión, la noche prometía emociones para todos

–¡Hey, chicos¡Aquí estamos!– Se escucho la voz de Lee, Naruto volteo en su dirección con una sonrisa y embelesado miro a Hinata que venia con su amigo, esa minifalda tableada de color rojo y la blusa blanca le quedaban de maravilla y rematando con esas mallas que le llegaban a la mitad de sus tentadores muslos, el rubio podía sentir que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el dueño de esa maravillosa criatura? Pero toda su felicidad se vino abajo al ver que detrás de Lee y Hinata venían otras dos personas, Neji caminaba muy cerca de su prima, al lado de este, Tenten los saludaba sonriente, Naruto vio que ella tomaba la mano del castaño, aunque le molestaba verlo ahí, que el Hyuuga viniera acompañado de una chica lo tranquilizaba un poco.

–Perdón por hacerlos esperar– Decía Lee una vez que estaban delante de sus amigos

–¿Por qué están ellos aquí?– Pregunto molesto Naruto mirando a Neji y Tenten, por lo que recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Sakura

–¡No seas grosero, Naruto! Lee los invito, mientras mas seamos, mayor diversión

–Pero...– Intento protestar el rubio, pero en eso sintió unos delicados brazos rodeando uno de los suyos con suavidad, giro el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Hinata, ella estaba maquillada discretamente, pero aun así, lucia verdaderamente bellísima, cualquier protesta que Naruto estuviera maquinando quedo en el olvido al sentir cerca a la chica que le robaba el sueño todas las noches

–Bien¿Qué tal si entramos ya?– Dijo Sasuke, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron al lugar esperando ver que les deparaba la noche

Los chicos la estaban pasando realmente bien, Kiba se encontraba sentado conversando con tres chicas que lo miraban como si fuera una obra de arte, Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban sentados en una mesa un poco apartada de los demás, no se podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero dada la manera en la que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, se podía entender que les estaba yendo muy bien. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la pista de baile, mostrando una verdadera compenetración para bailar, se movían maravillosamente, la agilidad de él combinada con la gracia de ella eran extraordinarias. Mientras, en otra mesa, Neji y Tenten reían de las ocurrencias y anécdotas de Lee, al principio el joven Hyuuga se había mostrado algo incomodo por estar ahí, era como si el y Tenten sobraran, pero su prima y Sakura se habían encargado de demostrar que eran bienvenidos a reunirse con el grupo, por otro lado, había intentado mantener vigilada a Hinata, después de todo, seguía siendo su pequeña prima y debía vigilarla por ordenes de su tío, sin embargo, al primer descuido, Naruto se la había llevado a la pista y después desaparecieron de su vista, cuando Neji hizo ademán de buscarlos, la mano de Tenten sujetando la suya suavemente lo detuvo

–Neji... ¿Es que no puedes relajarte un poco?– Le dijo sonriéndole con ternura, esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto mágico en el castaño, ella tenia razón, debía relajarse, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sabia que Naruto nunca lastimaría a Hinata, así que decidió dejar la vigilancia de su prima por un rato y pasar un buen momento con sus amigos

Mientras tanto, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar el descuido de Neji, había llevado a Hinata a la pista de baile, pero antes de que terminara la canción la había llevado a un rincón aparte, más concretamente a una esquina solitaria, una vez ahí, la coloco contra la pared poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, acorralándola

–Na... Naruto-kun...– Le decía ella con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa –Ne... Neji-niisan podría vernos...

–No te preocupes por eso...– Le decía el rubio mientras rozaba con sus labios el fino cuello de la chica –Él esta muy ocupado en estos momentos

–Pero... ¡Ha!– Se interrumpió al soltar un gemido, pues Naruto le había mordisqueado suavemente el cuello –Naruto... ¿Tu vas a...?

–Ya adivinaste... ¿Verdad?– Le decía Naruto mientras se apartaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos, y sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos platinos deslizaba lentamente la blusa de Hinata hasta dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios

–Creía que ya lo habías olvidado– Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa

–¡Eso jamás!– Le respondía Naruto –Es solo que... había estado ocupado marcando tu cuerpo en otras zonas...– Le divirtió ver como el rostro de Hinata se ruborizaba todavía más –Pero esta...– Le decía bajando el tono de voz y rozando con uno de sus dedos la marca en el hombro de Hinata –Esta marca es especial... Fue esta marca la que te hizo mía en todos los sentidos– En ese momento, la mirada de Naruto se torno seria, casi expectante, algo poco común en él, cuando hablo parecía como si su voz temblara de una manera casi imperceptible –Déjame oírlo, Hinata– Ella lo miro confundida por unos instantes, pero inmediatamente entendió lo que él quería escuchar, así que coloco suavemente sus manos sobre el fornido pecho del chico percibiendo levemente el acelerado ritmo de su corazón

–Soy tuya, Naruto-kun– Le decía mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos zafiros tan azules como el cielo –Mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo... cada fibra de mi ser te pertenece...– echó el cuello hacia atrás dejando su hombro completamente a merced del rubio, que ante este gesto inmediatamente volvió a dirigir sus labios a esa zona tan especial para ellos –Te pertenece solo a ti...

Hinata no pudo seguir hablando, esa familiar sensación de los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre su hombro la interrumpieron, sentía esa sensación de placer y excitación mezcladas con el dolor que le causaba la boca de su novio succionado su piel con demasiada fuerza, casi salvajemente, pero aun así podía sentir el amor que este trataba de transmitirle. Después de unos excitantes segundos, Naruto se separo de la piel de Hinata y contemplo su obra, su marca se mantenía sobre la blancura de marfil de su chica, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se apodero de los labios de ella, disfrutando la sensación de total entrega por parte ambos, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron cada uno explorando el interior de la boca del otro hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar, cuando se separaron, Naruto envolvió a Hinata con sus brazos y acerco sus labios al oído de la joven para susurrarle

–Hinata... ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer ahora?– Retrocedió para ver su expresión, ella se había sonrojado de nuevo, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, le encantaba ver como se ruborizaba

–Na... Naruto... ¿Acaso quieres...?

–¡Quiero bailar contigo!– Le respondía risueño mientras señalaba hacia la pista –¡Me encanta esa canción!– Vio como ella se sonrojaba todavía más, un gesto travieso adorno su rostro –¿O pensaste otra cosa...?

–¡Baka!– Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata antes de tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse junto con él a la pista de baile

Momentos después, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban moviéndose al ritmo de la música Techno, junto con Sasuke y Sakura que continuaban en la pista, Lee ya no se encontraba en la mesa, se había unido a sus compañeros, haciendo gala de un gran ritmo al bailar, tanto que dos chicas comenzaron a moverse junto con él, una de las chicas que estaban sentadas con Kiba observo esto y jalo al castaño a la pista, mientras Shikamaru y Temari en una mesa y Neji y Tenten en otra observaban el espectáculo, no cabía duda que los chicos de Konoha sabían pasarla bien

–Parece que están divirtiéndose ¿No?– Decía una mujer de cabello rojo y anteojos observado todo desde una lugar apartado

–¿Y que estamos esperando?– Decía a su lado un chico de cabello azul claro, casi blanco –Hay que arruinarles su fiestecita...

–Tranquilizate, Suigetsu...– Le decía un chico de cabello gris que usaba anteojos –Por supuesto que les arruinaremos su "celebración", pero lo haremos con calma– Dirigió su vista hacia la pista donde las parejas bailaban, después hablo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja –Y bien, Karin ¿Quién es la chica?

–Es esa de ahí...– Decía señalando en dirección a Hinata –La que esta bailando con el rubio con pelo de púas

–¿Esa es la chica que canta junto con Sasuke?– Decía Suigetsu, incrédulo –No pareciera ser dueña de esa voz¿No crees, Kabuto?

–No es su aspecto lo que nos importa– El chico de los anteojos miro un poco más y después comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pista –Acompáñame, Juugo...– Le dijo a un enorme sujeto de cabello anaranjado y mirada inexpresiva que estaba con ellos –Vayamos a saludar, quisiera conocer personalmente a la vocalista de Konoha...

¿Que tal¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y como varios de ustedes me habian pedido, ya aparecieron los personajes de Hebi (solo que los puse de villanos) Bueno, no dejen de mandarme reviews, por fa, ya saben que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, bueno ¡nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12 Inconvenientes

¡Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta aqui, por favor, si tienen tiempo, dense una vuelta por mi otro fic ("La prometida de Sasuke") fue el primer fic que escribi y finalmente me anime a subirlo (¡Y aqui si no pienso editar nada, sobre todo en el lemon!) aunque a las fans de Sasuke habra algunas cosas que no les van a gustar. Pero volviendo al este fic, ya mero terminamos, estoy pensando en dejarlo en el capitulo 15 y un epilogo despues de este, espero que me acompañen hasta entonces, bueno, para no alargar más, aqui esta el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 12**

**Inconvenientes**

Hinata y Naruto se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, no cabía duda que la música era parte de su alma, pues se acoplaban maravillosamente al bailar, entregados completamente al ritmo de la música se dejaron envolver por esta, Sasuke y Sakura tampoco deslucían, pronto una multitud los rodeaba observándolos y haciendo comentarios y expresiones de admiración, esa noche estaba saliendo sencillamente perfecta.

Repentinamente, algo paso, alguien, muy fuerte, probablemente, empujo a un par de chicos que se encontraban entre la multitud que estaba viendo bailar a las parejas de la pista, estos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre las personas que tenían delante, provocando una caída múltiple. Pronto todo se había convertido en un caos, algunos chicos al tratar de detener su caída habían sujetado a las chicas de cierta parte de donde no debían, otros habían aplastado a chicos de muy mal genio y otros incidentes de ese tipo provocaron que de pronto la pista estuviera llena de gente gritando, empujándose o simplemente tratando de salir de ese barullo.

Incluso Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa, cuando quiso reaccionar y sacar a Hinata de ahí, una chica le cayo encima, la fuerza del impacto lo alejo del lugar donde estaba su novia, el rubio se levanto y ayudo a la chica que lo había aplastado a ponerse de pie, después regreso hacia donde estaba Hinata... Pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Sasuke pudo reaccionar un poco más rápido que Naruto, en cuanto noto la situación algo inusual, tomo la muñeca de Sakura y la saco de la pista, justo a tiempo para evitar que un par de sujetos que habían empezado a golpearse cayeran violentamente en el sitio donde ellos habían estado segundos antes, se habían alejado un poco del tumulto cuando Sasuke sintió un leve golpe en el hombro que lo hizo voltear el rostro y encontrarse con una bella mujer pelirroja que le sonreía seductoramente. 

–Sasuke...– Ronroneo –Ha pasado algo de tiempo, me alegra verte...

–Lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo, Karin

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solíamos llevarnos bien cuando estabas en nuestro grupo ¿Recuerdas?

–Los toleraba, pero es obvio que no soporte mucho tiempo– Respondía el moreno con voz gélida

–No has cambiado nasa, Sasuke-kun– Respondía la pelirroja acrecentando su sonrisa –Y eso me encanta...– Un carraspeo repentino a espaldas de Sasuke la interrumpió, en ese momento reparo en Sakura, que estaba parada detrás del Uchiha –Bueno, supongo que este no es el mejor momento para conversar...– Karin y Sakura intercambiaron miradas llenas de hostilidad –Pero estoy segura de que tendremos otra oportunidad...– Miro hacia otro lado, como buscando a alguien, después los miro de nuevo, les dedico una empalagosa sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de ellos –¡Hasta entonces, Sasuke-kun!

–Espero que ese momento no llegue nunca– Decía Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura

–Que desagradable coincidencia que esa mujer estuviera en este lugar precisamente hoy ¿No crees, Sasuke?– Le dijo Sakura mirando en la dirección en la que Karin se había marchado

–No lo creo– Le respondía su novio visiblemente preocupado –Con Karin nada puede ser una coincidencia, si ella esta aquí, esos sujetos deben estar cerca

–¿Te refieres a los chicos de Hebi?

–Así es, estoy seguro de que traman algo– Empezó a buscar con su mirada, Lee estaba de lo más divertido en medio de la pista esquivando y repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, Kiba se encontraba haciendo algo parecido, solo que él se aseguraba de pelear donde las chicas pudieran verlo, Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban aun en una de las mesas, al igual que Neji y Tenten en otra y miraban entre divertidos y preocupados lo que ocurría, y finalmente vio a Naruto, miraba en todas direcciones y su rostro reflejaba angustia, algo estaba mal, en ese momento Sasuke se percato de que su amigo se encontraba solo, entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Neji había estado teniendo una agradable conversación con Tenten, esta se había desviado al terreno sentimental y animado por el ambiente del lugar él se había atrevido a besarla, la había tomado delicadamente del mentón y había acercado sus rostro al de la chica hasta que sus labios se encontraron, comenzó a explorar la cavidad de la castaña con su lengua y pronto ella comenzó a corresponder al beso, el cual comenzó a subir de intensidad, pero tuvieron que interrumpirlo al escuchar el escándalo que iniciaba en la pista, se separaron y miraron lo que ocurría y se sorprendieron al ver que en cuestión de segundos eso se había convertido en un autentico zafarrancho

–¿Estarán bien?– Pregunto Tenten, algo preocupada

–Pues Lee parece estar disfrutándolo– Le respondía Neji algo divertido de ver a su amigo, pero la diversión se esfumo al ver a Naruto que se veía muy preocupado, casi asustado, parecía estar gritando algo mientras trataba de abrirse paso por entre la multitud como si estuviera buscando algo... O a alguien, en ese momento Neji se percato de algo

–¿En donde esta Hinata?– Pregunto visiblemente preocupado mientras se ponía de pie de un salto derribando la silla

Todo había sucedido de manera demasiado repentina, Hinata se encontraba bailando con Naruto y en un instante se encontraban esquivando objetos y gente que parecía estar furiosa con cualquiera que respirara, Naruto había tratado de tomarla de la mano para salir de ahí, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien lo empujo, apartándolo de ella, Hinata trato de ir hacia él pero en ese momento sintió una mano que aferraba con fuerza su muñeca, causándole daño, después alguien tiro con fuerza de ella, sacándola de la multitud, Hinata se encontró con un chico de cabellos grisáceos y anteojos que cubrían unos ojos oscuros los cuales brillaban con burla mientras le sonreía de tal forma que la hizo sentir escalofrió, ella comenzó a forcejear intentando zafar su muñeca, pero él chico solo apretó más, haciéndola soltar una exclamación de dolor, aun así, Hinata no ceso en sus intentos de liberarse, su temor aumento cuando el muchacho comenzó a jalonearla hacia una de las salidas de emergencia, ella comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza, desesperada por huir de ese sujeto, pero entonces sintió que alguien chocaba con su espalda, volvió el rostro y se encontró con un enorme sujeto de cabellos anaranjados, tenia el rostro inexpresivo pero había algo en él que la asustaba, en ese momento el sujeto le dio un suave empujón, como indicándole que siguiera al tipo de los anteojos. Hinata trato de pedir ayuda, pero fue inútil, el caos que reinaba en el lugar en ese momento les facilito sacarla de ahí sin ningún problema.

Lo siguiente que supo Hinata fue que se encontraba en un callejón, probablemente detrás de la discoteca, el lugar estaba completamente solo y a oscuras, lo que hizo que empezara a sentirse terriblemente asustada

–¡Por favor, suéltenme!– Gritaba ella mientras seguía moviendo su brazo tratando de liberar su muñeca –¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué quieren de mi¿Por qué...¡AY!– Se vio interrumpida cuando el sujeto de anteojos, sin soltar su muñeca la había empujado, estrellándola brutalmente contra la pared para después acercar su rostro al de ella

–¿Sabes? Empieza a desesperarme que no te estés quieta– Dicho esto, se aparto un poco de ella, pero no la soltó –Ya viéndote de cerca, resultas bastante linda, pero no pareces del tipo que canta en una banda de rock

–Tu...– En ese momento Hinata se percato de que ya había visto a ese chico, lo había visto en la pantalla de la computadora de Shikamaru el día que se enteraron que habían perdido el concurso de la universidad –Tu eres el vocalista de Hebi... Kabuto ¿Verdad? 

–¡Me conoces! Eso me hace sentir halagado– Le decía mientras su sonrisa aumentaba, cosa que lejos de tranquilizarla hacia sentir a Hinata más asustada –Y tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, la ultima adquisición de Konoha ¿Correcto? 

–¿Qu... Que quieren de mi?– Pregunto la joven, visiblemente asustada

–Bueno... Solo estamos tratando de eliminar algo de competencia– Le decía de manera perversa mientras acercaba su mano hacia la mejilla de Hinata con intención de acariciarla

–¿Cómo?– Sintiéndose repentinamente molesta, ella aparto la mano de Kabuto golpeándola con su mano libre, pues él no le había soltado la otra –Eso ya lo hicieron ¿No es cierto? Ganaron el concurso de la universidad, y no precisamente de manera justa ¿Acaso no se dan por satisfechos después de habernos quitado esa oportunidad?

–Pues...– Le respondió Kabuto, sin dejar de sonreír –Si se hubieran dado por vencidos habría estado bien, pero no fue así ¿Verdad?– Al ver que la expresión del rostro de la chica se tornaba de preocupación a miedo, lo hizo sentir terriblemente bien –A decir verdad, creo que deberían agradecernos...

–¿Cómo?– Por un momento Hinata pensó que había escuchado mal, pero la expresión arrogante de Kabuto le indicaba lo contrario, nuevamente sintió que su enojo era mayor que su miedo –¿Agradecerles...¿De que rayos estás hablando¡Nos robaron una magnifica oportunidad¡Y esperas agradecimiento por eso...!

–¡Claro que no!– Decía al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la otra muñeca de Hinata y ejercía más fuerza para lastimarla –¡Espero mucho más que eso! Si nosotros no los hubiéramos vencido en ese concurso ustedes jamás habrían tenido la oportunidad de interpretar el tema de una película ¿O me equivoco?– Una mueca de dolor se mantuvo en el rostro de Hinata, pero también se veía sorprendida

–¿Co... Como es que tu...?

–¿Cómo lo sé?– Apretó aun más las muñecas de la joven, disfrutando del grito de dolor que escapo de la garganta de Hinata –Veras... Mi tío Orochimaru es bastante influyente, tiene muy buenos contactos y se entero de la tan desagradable situación de "Akatsuki" , por supuesto que intentamos quedarnos con la vacante que dejo este grupo, pero nos enteramos que otro grupo ya había sido elegido, ni más ni menos que "Konoha", nuestro más grande rival

–¡Tal vez si hubieran jugado limpio...!– Un nuevo grito escapo de su garganta cuando Kabuto doblo hacia atrás una de sus manos, causándole un gran dolor en su muñeca, aun así, Hinata siguió mirándolo a los ojos –Nos arrebataron una oportunidad... ¡De ninguna manera volverán a hacerlo¡No pueden!

–¡Claro que podemos!– Le dijo, visiblemente molesto ahora –Ciertamente el dueño de Suna Records es bastante necio y mi tío no pudo convencerlo de rechazarlos, el sujeto comento que era porque tenían una excelente canción...– La mirada de la chica le decía que ya entendía hacia donde iba el asunto –La canción aun no ha aparecido en los trilers de la película, así que...

–Acaso tu... Lo que pretendes... Nu... Nuestra canción?

–No, de nada nos serviría ahora que Sabaku No Gaara la a escuchado

–¿Entonces porque me haces esto?

–¡Quiero que abandones el grupo!– Le grito mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa y la mirada de pánico que se reflejaba en esos ojos plateados

–¿Qué... Que yo...¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

–Desgraciadamente para ti, no es una broma, no e escuchado la canción, pero según lo que ese sujeto nos dijo a mi y a mi tío, lo que hace que esa canción sea una autentica joya es la manera en la que tu voz y la de Sasuke se combinan, según las propias palabras que el dueño de Suna Records le dijo a mi tío esta tarde, son un autentico manjar para los oídos...

–Así que tu crees que si yo dejo la banda...

–Bueno, tal vez no seamos tan buenos como tu y Sasuke, pero sin ustedes, las mejores voces para interpretar la canción somos Karin y Yo– Vio como Hinata tragaba saliva, según el contrato que habían firmado, si ellos no podían interpretar el tema, otro grupo podía hacerlo, pues Naruto, que era el compositor había accedido a que este fuera el tema oficial para la película, si ella renunciaba, ciertamente les dejarían el campo libre –Y bueno... Conozco a Sasuke, sé que aunque le rompiéramos todos los huesos no dejaría a ese grupo de idiotas que considera su banda...

–Así que pensaste que yo seria más fácil de intimidar ¿Verdad?

–¿Y acaso no es así?– Había un aire arrogante en su voz –Sé quien eres, Hinata Hyuuga, eres la primogénita del gran pianista Hiashi Hyuuga, todo mundo esperaba que fueras tan buena como tu padre, especialmente después de que tu hermana había demostrado ser un autentico prodigio para el violín. Y parecía que realmente responderías a las expectativas de tu familia, después de todo, eras una de las alumnas mas destacadas de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de música de América...

–Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo...?– Hinata había comenzado a temblar mientras sus ojos se humedecían pues las palabras de Kabuto habían traído de vuelta recuerdos muy dolorosos para ella

–Tenias talento, aunque no tanto como tu hermana y tu primo, claro, aun así, como una de las alumnas más destacadas de tu clase, fuiste seleccionada para tocar en un concierto donde se mostraría a los mejores de la escuela ¿Y que paso? Te paraste frente al piano y repentinamente saliste corriendo del escenario, presa de un ataque de pánico escénico, siempre me pregunte quien se sentiría más humillado, Si tu por demostrar ser una autentica incompetente o tu padre al ver como su hija mayor resultaba ser una fracasada indigna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga– Sonrió al ver como dos gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica –Eres una cobarde, Hinata Hyuuga, esa es tu triste realidad, de hecho, creo que si renunciaras al grupo le estarías haciendo un gran favor¿No te parecería que seria muy vergonzoso para ellos el ver como sales huyendo el día de la premier? Porque, si no te has puesto a pensar en ello, tendrás que pararte nuevamente en un escenario

–Yo... Yo...– Hinata había bajado el rostro de manera que el fleco le cubría los ojos, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y estaba temblando, parecía que los crueles comentarios de Kabuto habían echo efecto, lo que lo hizo sonreír de manera perversa, sin embargo, ella levanto el rostro para que la mirará directamente a los ojos, estos le devolvieron una mirada llena de determinación –Yo ya me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que dijiste, es cierto, le tengo muchísimo miedo al escenario, pero existe una gran diferencia entre lo que paso en América y lo que esta a punto de pasar...– El tono de su voz lleno de seguridad y su decidida mirada provocaron que fuera Kabuto el que ya no se sintiera tan valiente como hacía unos minutos, aflojado de forma inconsciente las muñecas de Hinata las cuales aun mantenía aprisionadas –Esta vez no iré a un escenario por darle gusto a nadie y no estaré sola ¡Lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por que quiero, porque me siento bien cantando¡Y cuando salga al escenario no estaré sola, mis amigos y Naruto-kun estarán conmigo! Puedes estar seguro que esta vez no huiré, por el contrario... ¡Estoy esperando con ansias el momento de pisar ese escenario!– Kabuto la miro, realmente lo había impresionado, pero se recupero rápidamente y de nuevo doblo su mano hacia atrás, lastimándola, Hinata grito de nueva cuenta y supo que si él ejercía un poco de más presión en su mano, su muñeca se rompería

–Ese fue un discurso impresionante, pero no cambia tu situación... ¡Vas a dejar a Konoha o voy a hacerte algo muy feo!

–¡Aaaah!– El dolor que le estaba provocando era tal que ya no podía mantenerse en pie, sus rodillas se doblaron un poco, teniendo que recargar su espalda con fuerza contra la pared para no caer –¡No lo haré!– Le grito, en su voz se podía sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo –¡No los abandonaré¡Ellos confían en mi¡Él confía en mi!

–Ya veo...– Decía Kabuto con un tono de voz amenazador y entrecerrando los ojos, de repente, jalo con fuerza a Hinata y la arrojo violentamente al suelo –Entonces tendrá que ser de la manera dolorosa– Hinata se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba aterrada como Kabuto tronaba sus dedos como alguien que se prepara para dar un buen golpe –Realmente va a ser una pena tener que destrozar ese adorable rostro que tienes– Incapaz de levantarse por el miedo, Hinata trato de retroceder, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento que Kabuto se dirigía hacia ella

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura buscaban por todo el lugar, parecía como si a Hinata se la hubiera tragado la tierra, el rubio estaba terriblemente preocupado, especialmente después de enterarse que Karin estaba rondando el lugar, eso significaba que los demás integrantes de Hebi estaban cerca y eso sin lugar a dudas les traería problemas, la sola idea de que Hinata hubiera caído en sus manos le encogía el corazón.

–¡Demonios¡No la veo por ningún lado!– Decía Sakura observando todo el lugar, hasta que algo llamo su atención –Chicos, miren ahí– Decía señalando una de las salidas de emergencia –Esa puerta esta abierta y estoy segura de que estaba cerrada justo antes de que empezara la pelea

–¿Estas segura?– Pregunto Sasuke, ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar, Naruto se habría paso bruscamente entre la multitud, la cual seguía peleando, el rubio apartaba de un solo y poderos golpe a los pobres desafortunados que intentaban detenerlo, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a solo un par de metros de la puerta, alguien les cerro el paso. Cuando Naruto reconoció a Suigetsu su preocupación y su furia se acrecentaron, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda ¡Esos infelices de Hebi intentaban hacerle algo a Hinata!

–¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?– Decía Suigetsu con un tono de voz lleno de burla –¡Pero si son los chicos de Konoha¡Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí¿No lo creen?

–¡No te hagas el idiota, ni andes fingiendo demencia!– Le decía Naruto, mientras, temblando de furia, sujetaba a Suigetsu de la ropa –¡Ustedes están planeando hacerle algo a Hinata¿Verdad?

–Hinata... Hinata...– Decía el chico de cabello blanco mientras adoptaba una expresión de alguien que intenta recordar algo importante –¡Ha¿Te refieres a la chica que bailaba contigo? Me parece que encontró más agradable la compañía de Kabuto y se fue con él...– Mientras le decía esto se zafó del agarre del rubio. Naruto palideció, Kabuto era un miserable sádico, si él estaba con Hinata eso solo podía significar que ella estaba en verdadero peligro

–¡Voy a matar a ese miserable cuatro ojos!– Grito furioso, intentando llegar hasta la puerta, pero nuevamente Suigetsu se interpuso

–No esperarás que te deje pasar como si nada ¿Verdad?– Le decía sonriendo con cinismo

–Y tu no esperarás que yo te deje estorbarnos ¿Verdad?– Se escucho una voz detrás de Naruto, Sasuke había escuchado todo y se sentía indignado de cómo esos sujetos intentabas lastimar a Hinata –Naruto, ve a buscar a Hinata...– Le dijo a su amigo mientras encaraba a Suigetsu –Mientras tanto... Tu y yo vamos a tener una interesante charla "viejo amigo"– Naruto no pudo escuchar que le respondía a Suigetsu, pues había salido a toda prisa por la salida de emergencia.

Hinata comenzó a temblar cuando sintió como Kabuto la sujetaba de la ropa y la levantaba un poco del suelo mientras su puño retrocedía tomando impulso para golpearla, ella solo cerro los ojos al ver como el puño se dirigía a su rostro, sin embargo, no sintió dolor, lo que sintió fue como alguien obligaba a Kabuto a soltarla escucho a este ultimo soltar un improperio; todavía asustada, abrió los ojos y vio a alguien forcejeando con Kabuto

–¡Hinata¿Estas bien?– Le pregunto el chico mientras continuaba forcejeando con Kabuto

–¡Shi... Shikamaru-kun¡Gracias a Dios...!– Fue todo lo que atino a decir mientras contemplaba a su compañero que no pudo llegar más a tiempo; el chico de peinado alborotado logro empujar a Kabuto y le propino un golpe en la cara

–¿Qué clase de alimaña se atreve lastimar a una chica?– Le decía molesto –Temari fue a llamar a la policía, y cuando llegue tu y tus amigos estarán en serios problemas...

–Shikamaru...– El alivio que había experimentado Hinata al ver llegar a Shikamaru se desvaneció al recordar algo, Kabuto no estaba solo al momento de sacarla de la discoteca¿En donde se había metido el sujeto enorme de cabello naranja? Encontró la respuesta al ver una enorme sombra apareciendo a espaldas de su amigo –¡Shikamaru, detrás de t!– Alcanzo a gritar, Shikamaru se giro, pero no lo hizo con suficiente rapidez y Juugo le lanzo un potente golpe, el chico de la coleta no pudo esquivarlo, intento bloquearlo cubriéndose con su brazo, pero la fuerza del otro sujeto era descomunal, se escucho el sonido de algo que se rompía y un dolor insoportable le recorrió el brazo al mismo tiempo que un grito de dolor salía de su garganta, Hinata vio como su amigo caía pesadamente al suelo –¡Shikamaru!– Se levanto y trato de ir hacia donde estaba su compañero, pero antes de llegar fue detenida por Kabuto que la había sujetado del cabello

–¿A dónde crees que vas¡Tu tienes tus propios problemas!– Kabuto la jalo del cabello y la arrojo contra la pared, Hinata levanto los brazos tratando de proteger su rostro, pero aun así sintió dolor atravesando todo su cuerpo al estrellarse violentamente contra el muro. Aturdida por el golpe, se encontró nuevamente en el suelo, se sentía mareada, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como alguien la volvía a sujetar del cabello y nuevamente escucho el tono de voz burlón de Kabuto

–Bueno... ¿En donde estábamos?– Una vez más se preparaba para golpear a Hinata y una vez más fue interrumpido

–¡Quítale las garras de encima miserable alimaña!– Tanto Kabuto como Hinata dirigieron la mirada hacia donde se había escuchado la voz, Neji y Lee se dirigían velozmente hacia donde estaban ellos, y los dos se veían bastante molestos

–¡Juugo!– Grito Kabuto, como diciéndole a su compañero que se encargara de los intrusos, el sujeto enorme se dispuso a hacerlo, pero antes de que intentara cualquier cosa Neji y Lee habían saltado, girado sus cuerpos en el aire y estrellando el pie de cada uno contra el rostro inexpresivo del grandulón, el cual cayo pesadamente pues la patada voladora simultanea de los dos chicos había sido demasiado potente. Kabuto parecía sorprendido de ver que Juugo había sido derribado, lo que lo distrajo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba detrás de él, solo se percato cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y lo obligaba a soltar a Hinata, Kabuto volvió su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda la ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki

–Voy a romperte todos y cada uno de los huesos por esto...– Le dijo con una voz tan tranquila que le hizo sentir miedo, el rubio no estaba bromeando. Eso fue evidente al sentir el puño de él estrellarse contra su rostro; Kabuto sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo por la fuerza del impacto. 

–Na... Naruto-kun– Susurro Hinata mientras una sonrisa de alivio se dibujaba en su rostro, lo que provoco que el rubio la mirara, en cuanto vio las marcas en sus muñecas y los raspones en sus hombros Naruto sintió como su sangre hervía de furia en sus venas. Sakura apareció de quien sabe donde para ayudar a incorporarse a Hinata, la chica temblaba visiblemente, escucho a Sakura preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la Hyuuga respondió de manera afirmativa con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, eso fue todo lo que necesito, nuevamente centro su atención en Kabuto

El chico de lentes no perdió oportunidad, después de todo él también sabia pelear, aprovechando que Naruto se distrajo para ver si su chica estaba bien, le soltó un potente golpe en el estomago y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse le propino un puntapié en la cara. Naruto sintió como se quedaba sin aire recibir el primer golpe y sintió sabor a sangre con el segundo, si, Kabuto era fuerte, pero lo había hecho enojar, se había atrevido a lastimar a SU Hinata y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Kabuto se apresto para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Naruto fue más rápido y logro atrapar su puño en el aire, acto seguido, esta vez fue el puño de Naruto el que se impacto en la boca del estomago de Kabuto y enseguida su otro puño se estrello en su cara provocando un ruido sordo al momento del golpe. Kabuto cayo y Naruto ya no lo dejo ponerse de pie, se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara sin detenerse, aún cuando sus puños se habían empapado con la sangre de Kabuto no parecía que fuera a detenerse, fue necesario que Sasuke, quien llego en un buen momento y Lee se lo quitaran de encima

–¡Suéltenme!– Gritaba intentado zafarse de los brazos de sus amigos –¡Todavía no termino con este imbécil!

–¡Tranquilo, Naruto!– Le decía Sasuke en un intento por calmarlo –¡Me encantaría dejarte que le rompieras todos los huesos! Pero podríamos tener problemas... Además, tenemos que atender a Shikamaru, parece ser que el golpe que recibió es serio y Hinata tampoco se ve muy bien que digamos...– Las palabras del moreno surtieron efecto, Naruto pareció calmarse, cuando volvió su vista hacia Kabuto observo a Suigetsu, quien tenia un visible moretón en una mejilla y la ropa con algunas manchas de sangre, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, y por el otro lado, Juugo también se había levantado, aunque se veía todavía algo aturdido por el golpe recibido –¡Lárguense de aquí ahora o van a lamentarlo!– Les grito Sasuke –Y será mejor que no vuelvan a atravesarse en nuestro camino– Todos observaron en silencio como se alejaban

–¡Kabuto!– Grito Naruto rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho –Si vuelves a acercarte siquiera a Hinata... ¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón!– Después de que los chicos de Hebi se marcharan Naruto se dirigió a toda prisa a donde estaba Hinata, al verlo acercarse, Sakura se hizo a un lado, Hinata levanto la vista y miro los profundos ojos azules de su novio y solo cuando sintió que sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo fue cuando se sintió segura y a salvo

–Naruto-kun... Yo... Yo...– Susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su rubio y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar al mismo que tiempo que las lagrimas se asomaban nuevamente por sus ojos plateados –Yo... ¡Tenia miedo...!– Le dijo antes de echarse a llorar

–No te preocupes, Hinata– Le decía Naruto mientras hundía su rostro en la cabellera azul y cerraba con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata, nunca le había parecido tan frágil y delicada como en esos momentos –Ahora todo esta bien... Yo... Lo siento mucho... Todo fue porque me descuide...– Sin levantar el rostro del pecho de Naruto, Hinata movió la cabeza de forma negativa, Naruto respondió besándola tiernamente en la frente –Yo también tenia miedo... Tenia mucho miedo de que pudieran lastimarte– Ahora si ella levanto el rostro y le sonrió, el momento amargo había pasado

–¡Shikamaru¿Estas bien?– La voz de Temari, que había llegado, los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, todos centraron su atención en Shikamaru el cual estaba sentado en el suelo sujetándose el brazo con una mueca de dolor

–¡Temo que no!– Respondió apretando los dientes –Creo que ese sujeto me rompió el brazo...

Solo basto una llamada de Temari en su celular y en cuestión de minutos había aparecido un lujoso automóvil con chofer incluido, y al cabo de un rato se encontraban en el hospital, el medico reviso a Shikamaru y para su desgracia confirmo las sospechas de este, tenia el brazo roto

–¡Maldita sea!– Decía muy molesto Kiba al ver a Shikamaru con el brazo vendado e inmovilizado –¡No pudo pasarnos en peor momento!

–Sé a lo que te refieres– Le respondía Shikamaru mientras apoyaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama en donde estaba reposando –El concierto es en dos semanas y así...– Señalo su brazo vendado –No puedo tocar el teclado

–¡Esos miserables!– Exclamaba Naruto –Realmente nos fastidiaron...

–Aun no...– Decía Sasuke en un intento de solucionar las cosas –Todavía estamos a tiempo, tal vez si buscamos un reemplazo temporal...

–Esa es una buena idea– Decía Lee –Pero ¿Quién? Tendría que ser alguien extremadamente hábil para reemplazar a Shikamaru

–Y que se aprenda nuestro repertorio en poco tiempo– Secundo Naruto

–En pocas palabras... Necesitan un prodigio– Concluyo Sakura

–Así parece...– Retomo la palabra Kiba –Pero ¿De donde vamos a sacar a alguien así?– Permanecieron en silencio un instante y después Lee hablo

–Yo sé de alguien asi– Con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió su mirada a Neji, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera algo nervioso y sus nervios aumentaron al ver que todos lo miraban de manera expectante

–Un momento...– Dijo cuando se percato que todos estaban pensando lo mismo –¿No pretenderán...¿Ustedes creen que yo...¡No lo estarán considerando¿Verdad?

–¿Qué tu serias un excelente reemplazo para Shikamaru?– Decía Lee, retomando la palabra –Yo creo que si ¿No lo creen chicos?– Todos respondieron moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, incluido Naruto, aunque era evidente que lo hacia de mala gana

–No me agrada la idea, pero parece la mejor solución– Dijo el rubio

–Pero...– Intento replicar el Hyuuga

–¡Seria genial!– Decía Tenten visiblemente entusiasmada mientras le tomaba la mano

–Pero... Esa música... yo no...

–El otro día practicaste conmigo, Niisan– Dijo Hinata sonriendo con picardía –Y lo hiciste de maravilla

–Pero... Eso... No es...

–¡Me lo debes!– Dijo de pronto Shikamaru atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él –Después de todo, me lastime protegiendo a tu prima, yo diría que estas en deuda conmigo ¿No crees?

–Bueno...– Parecía intentar replicar de nuevo

–Neji-niisan...– Le decía su prima mientras le dedicaba una expresión llena de inocencia –Si Shikamaru-kun no hubiera aparecido en ese momento... Ese sujeto me habría golpeado sin dudarlo

–Yo...– Neji miro a todos los que estaba en la habitación, la situación no le era favorable, y Shikamaru, con algo de ayuda de Hinata, claro, se había encargado de ponerlo contra la pared, no había manera de rehusarse sin parecer un ingrato insensible ¡Y primero muerto antes de parecer algo de eso ante los ojos de Tenten! –De acuerdo, lo haré– Dijo finalmente, resignado


	13. Chapter 13 Tal vez deba decirte adios

CAPITULO 13

Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la demora, (Ya saben, las vacaciones. Jejeje) Pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews, no saben como me sirven para poder continuar esta historia.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 13**

**Tal vez deba decirte adiós...**

–¡Ouch!– Exclamo Hinata con una mueca de dolor cruzando su rostro

–Lo siento– Le decía Naruto mientras dejaba de aplicarle un aromático ungüento en la marcas que ese infeliz de Kabuto le había dejado en sus muñecas –¿Te duele todavía?

–Solo un poco...– Le decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver como Naruto se preocupaba por ella.

Después de que llevaran a Shikamaru al hospital, el medico les sugirió que este se quedara ahí a pasar la noche, Shikamaru no dudo en aceptar la propuesta, especialmente después de que Temari se ofreciera a pasar la noche "cuidándolo", después de despedirse de su amigo, el resto del grupo se preparo para marcharse a sus respectivas casas, mientras aun estaban en el hospital Neji sugirió que revisaran los raspones y moretones que tenia Hinata, pero ella se había negado, se sentía bien y ya habían pasado por suficientes preocupaciones, lo único que quería era descansar. Después de abandonar el hospital, Neji se dirigió a llevar a Tenten a su casa, pues Naruto ya había dicho que él acompañaría a Hinata hasta la suya, a decir verdad, a Neji no le acababa de gustar la idea de dejar a su prima y a Naruto solos en su casa, pero no podía dejar sola a Tenten, o más bien, no querría desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, así que prefirió confiar en el rubio.

De camino a casa de Hinata, Naruto se la paso diciendo improperios en contra de los chicos de Hebi e imaginando muy variadas y aterradoras formas de torturar a Kabuto, por su parte, Hinata se dedico a tratar de tranquilizarlo, finalmente, cuando el tema de conversación giro en torno al próximo concierto el incidente parecía haber pasado, hasta que cuando llegaron a casa de Hinata y Naruto la tomo de la mano, entonces ella dejo escapar un pequeño quejido, extrañado, Naruto se fijo en las muñecas de Hinata, vio como las marcas antes enrojecidas ahora se oscurecían, y la pálida piel de Hinata, lejos de disimularlo lo acentuaba.

Al ver la delicada piel de su chica lastimada, Naruto se sintió nuevamente furioso, tendría que haber desfigurado a golpes a Kabuto, ¡Si tan salo Sasuke y Lee no lo hubieran detenido!

–¿Te duele mucho?– Le pregunto a Hinata mientras examinaba su muñeca

–Un poco...– Le respondía tímidamente –No te preocupes, me pondré algo y para mañana estaré bien– Lo decía mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso

–Yo lo haré– Le dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba las llaves y habría la puerta.

Entraron a la casa, Hinata guió a Naruto hasta la cocina. No era la primera vez que el rubio entraba a la mansión Hyuuga, pero solo se había adentrado a la sala, en ese lugar había sido donde por primera vez él y Hinata habían... Un leve rubor y una sonrisa traviesa habían adornado su rostro al recordarlo. Una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, Hinata había sacado el botiquín, ambos se sentaron y él se había encargado de atender sus heridas.

–Listo– Dijo Naruto una vez que hubo colocado un pequeño vendaje en las muñecas de Hinata –Con esto seguramente para mañana estarás mejor.

–Gracias Naruto-kun– Decía ella mientras se frotaba con suavidad una de sus muñecas comprobando que el dolor ya casi había desparecido, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la de él, Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente –Bueno...– No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa –Pues... ¿Te gustaría tomar alg...? ¡Ah!– Se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Naruto repentinamente la había abrazado con fuerza –¿Naruto-kun, que te...?

–Por favor perdóname– Le dijo mientras hundía su barbilla en la cabellera azulada

–¿Qué te perdone?– Dijo ella, tratando de comprender –¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?

–Te prometí que jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño– La abrazo con más fuerza –pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, por mi descuido pasaste por un momento terrible...– No pudo continuar, Hinata se había separado un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos y puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios obligándolo a guardar silencio

–No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto-kun...– Le decía con una sonrisa tan llena de ternura que hizo que el chico se estremeciera –Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa... No voy a mentirte, sentí mucho miedo mientras estaba a merced de Kabuto, pero...– Llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de Naruto para acariciarla suavemente, este solo cerro los ojos e inclino su cabeza para retener la caricia –No fue sino hasta que me encontré entre tus brazos que me sentí realmente a salvo...– Al escuchar esto Naruto la miro, parecía sorprendido, pero después le sonrió, tomo la mano que ella aun mantenía en su mejilla y la llevo a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ella, haciéndola sonreír

–Yo...– Naruto parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse –Sabes que siempre estaré para ti ¿Verdad?– Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero no fue necesario nada más, Hinata había captado la profundidad de esas palabra y sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de alegría ¿En que momento se había enamorado tanto de ese chico? La respuesta vino de inmediato a ella... Desde la primera vez que se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules. Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para lo que le había dicho Naruto, simplemente se inclino y lo beso.

Naruto percibió el sabor de los labios de Hinata, un sabor que él ya había memorizado y aun así no se cansaba de probarlo, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y la acerco un poco más a él, se besaban sin prisa, disfrutando de la sensación que la cercanía del otro les provocaba. Cuando se separaron, Naruto observo como los ojos de Hinata seguían cerrados, tratando de recobra el aliento, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, rápidamente volvió a apoderarse de su boca, esta vez en un gesto exigente y lleno de pasión, Hinata gimió sorprendida por el cambio, pero rápidamente se repuso y se dejo llevar por el deseo de él, mismo que había encendido el suyo.

La mano de Naruto abandono su hombro y se coloco en su cintura, coloco la otra mano en la nuca de Hinata y la atrajo todavía más hacia él. Ella por su parte, había comenzado a explorar el sólido pecho del joven, para después dirigir sus manos a la espalda masculina pegando más su cuerpo contra el de él, demostrando así su aceptación. Este gesto no paso desapercibido para él rubio, que en un rápido y algo brusco movimiento se puso de pie levantando a Hinata con él e inmediatamente poniéndola contra la mesa, apoyándola en esta; Ella, haciendo a un lado la timidez que la caracterizaba, comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el pecho del chico, esta vez debajo de la camisa, enardecido por esto, Naruto dejo la cintura de Hinata y llevo su mano hacia una de sus rodillas para luego ir subiendo lentamente, primero sintiendo la piel de las piernas y después la de sus muslos, fue en ese momento que un gemido quedo atrapado en la garganta de Hinata, complacido por el gesto, Naruto se disponía a explorar más arriba cuando un sonido del otro lado de la casa les indico que Neji había llegado.

–¡Diablos! ¡Tu primo siempre tan oportuno...!– Exclamo el rubio visiblemente molesto y también algo frustrado. Se separaron justo a tiempo, pues en cuanto habían tomado una prudente distancia entre ellos Neji apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

Por unos segundos Neji y Naruto se miraron de manera seria, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, la relación entre ellos seguía siendo algo tensa, aunque era evidente que trataban de tolerarse, aun así, todavía se percibía cierta incomodidad entre ellos, incomodidad que en ese momento estaba experimentando Hinata. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo su primo fue el que rompió el silencio

–Bien... Te agradezco que trajeras a Hinata a casa...

–No tienes que agradecer, tu sabes que ella es importante para mi– Neji enarco una ceja, parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero Naruto lo interrumpió –Bueno, creo que será mejor que me valla, Hinata te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los ensayos y sobre el evento que tenemos que cubrir...– Después se volvió a Hinata –Te veré mañana

–Te acompaño a la salida...– Se apresuro a decir, tomo a Naruto de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, le sonrió tímidamente a su primo al pasar a su lado y afortunadamente, este no dijo nada. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Naruto la beso de nuevo, tratando de ahogar un poco la frustración que sentía al haber sido interrumpido por Neji

–¿Le has comentado a Neji sobre el tema de la película y el concierto?– Le pregunto el rubio una vez que se separaron

–No, pero lo haré de inmediato– Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación –Naruto-kun, sé que no te llevas bien con Neji-niisan, pero...

–No te preocupes...– Le decía el chico adivinando su preocupación –No haré nada imprudente, no solo porque ahora la banda necesita desesperadamente de su ayuda, sino porque es tu primo y es importante para ti, estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo, pero no creo que lleguemos a llevarnos bien...– No alcanzo a decir más, Hinata lo había besado de nuevo

–Esta bien– Le decía ella, sintiéndose realmente feliz –Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero me hace muy feliz que quieras intentarlo– Él le sonrió, la beso nuevamente y después se marcho, a pesar de que había sido una noche llena de incidentes no había ocurrido nada realmente grave, bueno, estaba lo de Shikamaru, pero el medico había dicho que después de unas semanas de reposo su brazo estaría 100 recuperado y podría volver a tocar, no habría daño permanente. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era el concierto, la posibilidad de materializar uno de sus sueños estaba delante de él, si lo conseguía, y con Hinata a su lado, él seria un hombre realizado.

Después de despedirse de Naruto Hinata encontró a Neji esperándola en la sala, con dos tasas de te sobre la mesita de centro, Hinata se sentó y tomo una de ellas, hacia tiempo que no probaba el te que preparaba su niisan

–¿A que evento re refería ese sujeto?– Le pregunto a su prima mientras el también le daba un sorbo a su te

–Bueno...– Le decía ella con una sonrisa – Se trata de una oportunidad maravillosa...

–De acuerdo, chicos, una vez más...– Se escucho decir la voz de Shikamaru, quien observaba ensayar a sus compañeros sentado en una silla con el brazo enyesado, apoyado en un cabestrillo–Después de tocar esta canción daremos por terminado el ensayo, ¿De acuerdo?– Los chicos de la banda respondieron de manera afirmativa, incluido Neji, quien había demostrado que realmente merecía el sobrenombre de "genio" pues en tan solo unos días ya había memorizado los temas de Konoha y se adaptaba al grupo como si siempre hubiera tocado con ellos.

Por su parte, Neji, quien jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, realmente disfrutaba tocar con los chicos de la banda, si bien al único de ese grupo que consideraba su amigo era a Lee, había comenzado a llevarse mejor con el resto, incluido Naruto, no podía decirse que fueran amigos, pero al menos ahora parecían respetarse, especialmente después de que Neji escuchara los temas que el rubio había compuesto. También había otra razón por la que Neji disfrutara tocar con los chicos, y eso era escuchar cantar a su prima, estaba sorprendido, la conocía de toda la vida y jamás se abría imaginado que ella tuviera tan privilegiada voz, además, la idea de presentarse en publico ya no parecía atemorizarla y eso lo tranquilizaba, durante muchos años, el pánico escénico que sufría Hinata había sido motivo de rechazo por parte de su padre; era una pena que Hiashi-sama no pudiera ver a su hija tan feliz y tan deslumbrante, y no debía verla, si Hiashi-sama se enteraba de que él y Hinata estaban participado en una banda de rock, seguro que se pondría furioso, como los Hyuugas eran unos genios en la interpretación de los grandes maestros de la música clásica, no toleraba que alguien de su familia intentara tocar algo diferente, absurdo, pero a fin de cuentas él era el jefe de la familia Hyuuga.

El ensayo concluyo y los chicos se despidieron para marcharse a sus casas, ese día Naruto y Sasuke tenían que quedarse algo de más tiempo después de clases por un a tarea que tenían en equipo, Hinata y Sakura ya habían terminado la suya y como Tenten también tenia cosas que hacer, Hinata y Neji se marcharon juntos a casa; cosa que ya tenia un poco de tiempo que no hacían. El trayecto fue como solía ser, una platica tranquila y agradable, ambos se encontraban emocionados porque en tan solo cinco días el día de la premier llegaría y a esas alturas, Neji estaba tan entusiasmado como los demás, todo parecía normal y tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad se esfumo en cuanto entraron a la casa, pues en vez de encontrarla vacía, como siempre, se encontraron con una pequeña figura que salió a su encuentro, más exactamente, al encuentro de Hinata

–¡Nee-san!– Dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que alguien se echaba en los brazos de Hinata con tal fuerza que poco falto para que la derribara –¡Te extrañe mucho!

–¿¡Ha... Hanabi-chan!?– Dijo Hinata visiblemente sorprendida mientras contemplaba a su hermana, la cual creía que estaba en América –¿Pe... Pero como? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

–¡Pues vine para verte, por supuesto!– Le respondía sonriéndole y aun abrazándola –Llegamos esta misma mañana

–¿Llegaron...?– Pregunto Neji, quien al igual que Hinata, se encontraba tan sorprendido con la presencia de Hanabi que no había sido capaz de articular palabra alguna hasta ese momento –Hanabi-chan, ¿Que es lo que...?

–¡Onii-chan!– Grito Hanabi al escuchar la voz de Neji, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia y apartándose de Hinata se hecho a los brazos de su primo con el mismo entusiasmo con que lo había hecho hace unos instantes con su hermana –¡También tenia muchos deseos de verte!

–Hanabi-chan– Decía Neji mientras trataba de devolverle torpemente el abrazo a su prima menor –Si tu estas aquí significa que...

–¿Papá esta...?– Comenzó a preguntar Hinata tímidamente, pero fue interrumpida por una profunda y grave voz que se dejo escuchar delante de ellos

–Aquí estoy– Hinata y Neji levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con Hiashi Hyuuga parado en medio de la sala, su imponente figura se mostraba tan autoritaria como siempre, mientras los miraba de manera escrutadora pero con el rostro inexpresivo; Hinata y Neji de inmediato se inclinaron para saludarle con respeto

–Pa... Papá...– Fue lo único que logro articular Hinata quien la presencia de su padre la hacia sentir intimidada

–Bienvenido Hiashi-sama– Dijo Neji tratando de disimular el nerviosismo de su prima y el suyo propio –Nos da gusto verlo

–Si, a mi también Neji, Hinata– Les respondió, ambos jóvenes se enderezaron para enfrentar la mirada del jefe de familia

–Pa... Papá– Volvió a intentar hablar Hinata –¿Por... Porque no nos dijiste que ibas a venir a Japón?

–Quería darles una sorpresa– Le respondió su padre sin inmutarse –¿Acaso te molesta que estemos aquí?

–¡No... No...!– Se apresuro a decir Hinata –A... Al contrario...

–¡Ven, Nee-san!– Decía Hanabi tomando del brazo a Hinata y jalándola hacia la cocina –¡Estoy preparando la cena, pero necesito tu ayuda!– Y sin darle tiempo de replicar, se llevo a su hermana mayor con ella. Neji se quedo solo con su tío, por un momento los dos guardaron silencio, cuando la situación comenzaba a volverse incomoda, su tío rompió el silencio

–Acompáñame, Neji, quiero hablar contigo– Neji solo se limito a sentir con la cabeza y siguió a su tío hasta el despacho, la única habitación donde tanto él como su prima evitaban a toda costa pues sabían que Hiashi tenia estrictamente prohibido que alguien entrara sin su permiso; una vez ahí, Hiashi tomo su lugar detrás del escritorio y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico a su sobrino que tomara asiento en una de las sillas del otro lado, cuando Neji así lo hizo, su tío volvió a hablarle –Estoy sorprendido, Hinata se ve bastante bien, me refiero a su salud

–¿A que se refiere, Hiashi-sama?– Pregunto Neji, intrigado –¿Acaso Hinata tiene algún problema de salud?

–Tanto como un problema, no, es solo que...– Decía Hiashi con calma, como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas –Últimamente en América, lucia muy cansada, desganada, no se alimentaba bien y estaba fallando mucho en el piano, y eso me preocupaba mucho...– Neji permaneció en silencio, así que Hiashi continuo –Pensé que tal vez le había afectado mucho el haber fallado de manera tan humillante en su primer concierto, así que pensé que lo mejor para ella seria alejarse de todo lo que le pudiera recordar su rotundo fracaso, por eso la envié aquí...– En este punto, a Neji le costaba trabajo guardar silencio, al escuchar hablar a su tío de forma tan cruel de lo que había pasado Hinata en América lo entendía todo, casi podía ver a Hinata sometida a exhaustivas horas de practica en el piano por parte de su padre, las duras palabras que debió haber recibido por el más mínimo error y la enorme presión que debió haber soportado, misma que culmino con un ataque de pánico el día de su presentación.

–_Hinata no estaba asustada del publico_...– Pensó –_A quien realmente temía era a su padre_...

–Dime, Neji...– La voz de su tío lo saco de sus pensamientos –¿Hinata a seguido tocando el piano?

–Si, no ha dejado de practicar...– Le respondió sosteniendo la inquisidora mirada de su tío –Y debo decir que su forma de tocar es grandiosa...

–Ya veo...– Respondió su tío mientras apoyaba el mentón en una de sus manos, parecía estar reflexionando profundamente sobre algo

–Hiashi-sama– Al escuchar la voz de su sobrino volvió una vez más sus ojos en su dirección –¿Acaso vino únicamente a ver si Hinata estaba mejor? ¿A ver si ha seguido practicando?

–¡Por supuesto que no Neji!– Le respondió dedicándole una fría sonrisa –E venido a llevarme a Hinata de regreso a América– Neji sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría encima.

Naruto llego a su apartamento, se sentía algo fastidiado de haber pasado las ultimas dos horas en compañía de Sasuke haciendo tarea, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero no había problema, una buena ración de ramen, un baño caliente y relajante y una llamada para escuchar la dulce voz de su chica y podría dormir tranquilamente; se dirigió a la cocina, justo cuando estaba sacando un envase de ramen instantáneo, escucho un sonido detrás de él, se volvió rápidamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para eludir el golpe que un hombre de edad avanzada y enorme cabellera blanca le propino en la cabeza, derribándolo

–¡Muy bien, muchacho!– Le decía mientras lo levantaba y lo sacudía –¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir que rayos esta pasando contigo!

–¿De que rayos hablas Ero-sennin?– Le pregunto el rubio recuperándose rápidamente del golpe y de la sorpresa de ver a su abuelo en casa, y dándole un golpe con la misma fuerza que el recibido hacia unos instantes –¿Y que manera de aparecer es esa? ¡¿Te vas durante meses de gira por tu dichoso libro, limitándote a llamarme cada de que te acuerdas y cuando por fin apareces no se te ocurre nada mejor que golpearme?! ¡Yo soy el que debería preguntarte que rayos te pasa!

–¡No me cambies el tema, mocoso!– Respondía el de cabellera blanca, encarando a su nieto, ambos con un enorme chichón sobresaliendo en su cabeza –¿Qué rayos significa esto?– Le preguntaba enérgicamente mientras sacudía una hoja delante del rostro del chico; Naruto le arrebato la hoja de las manos y la examino, era su historial académico del ultimo bimestre, mismo que si bien no tenia notas excelentes si mostraba un promedio bastante aceptable

–¿De que demonios estas hablando?– Pregunto el rubio con una vena sobresaliendo en la frente –¿Qué hay de malo con mis calificaciones?– Decía haciendo bolita el papel y arrojándolo a la cabeza de su abuelo

–¡Ese es el punto!– Le respondía este desarrugando la hoja y mostrándole nuevamente el contenido –¡Tienes buenas calificaciones! Además ¡No hay ningún reporte de mala conducta o de que hayas faltado a clases! Y en tu caso eso es una señal apocalíptica o... Tal vez...– Se interrumpió dramáticamente mientras le dirigía una preocupada mirada a su nieto

–¿En que rayos estas pensando, Ero-sennin?– Le pregunto el rubio con ojos entrecerrados y la vena de su frente más grande

–¡Naruto, Tienes una enfermedad mortal! ¿Cierto?– Le grito Jiraiya con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos como si fueran cascadas, mientras lo abrazaba de tal manera que más bien parecía que quería fracturarle todos los huesos –¿Cuánto tiempo de vida te queda, hijo mío?

–¿Es que tu no puedes parar de hacer y decir estupideces?– Le grito Naruto mientras se zafaba del abrazo de su abuelo hundiéndole el puño en la cara –¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre me estas gritando por mis calificaciones o dices que estas harto de escuchar a los maestros quejándose de mi y cuando por fin hago lo que quieres me sales con una sarta de tonterías ¡Estas completamente zafado, viejo!

–¡Pero es demasiado repentino!– Insistió su abuelo –¡Tiene que haber una razón en particular! Y si no te estas muriendo, entonces... ¡Mmmm!– Jiraiya miro a Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios mientras apoyaba la barbilla en una mano –¡Creo que ya entiendo...!

–¿De que estas hablan...?– Naruto no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues Jiraiya se le lanzo encima y comenzó a mover sus manos como si buscara algo entre las ropas de Naruto –¿Pero que...? ¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces, maldito viejo pervertido!?– Le grito mientras forcejeaba, finalmente, Jiraiya se aparto y le mostró triunfalmente la billetera que le había arrebatado –¡Hey! ¡Dame eso!– Le grito el chico muy molesto al verlo buscar algo en su billetera

–¡Si, lo sabia!– Jiraiya sonrió picaramente mientras le mostraba al chico lo que había extraído de su billetera, Naruto se ruborizo intensamente al ver el preservativo que tenia en su cartera ahora en manos de su abuelo –¡Lo único que te podía hacer experimentar un cambio tan brusco era una mujer!– Después, volviendo su mirada al techo y manteniendo la sonrisa, grito –Minato, Kushina, ¡Su hijo ha dejado de ser virgen!– Pero se vio interrumpido por el pie de Naruto que se estrello en su cara

–¡Ya basta de tus estupideces! ¡Y devuélveme mi billetera!

–¡Aun no!– Le respondió su abuelo alejándolo de un puñetazo en la cara y buscando nuevamente algo en la billetera del rubio –¡Quiero conocer a la chica que hizo un hombre a mi nieto! Debes tener una foto aquí ¿Cierto?

–Ya fue...– Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando vio, para su desgracia, que su abuelo había encontrado la fotografía de Hinata que él guardaba en su cartera

–Valla, valla...– Decía Jiraiya mientras analizaba la fotografía con una sonrisa pervertida surcando sus labios –¡Naruto! ¡Tienes buen gusto!– Le decía mientras volteaba a mirarlo –¿Cómo se llama?

–¡Dame eso!– Finalmente Naruto le arrebato la fotografía y su billetera de las manos, después, al ver la mirada expectante en el rostro de su abuelo decidió que era mejor responderle para ver si así dejaba en paz el tema –Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata

–¿Hyuuga?– Pregunto Jiraiya poniéndose serio de repente

–Si, Hyuuga ¿La conoces?– Le pregunto, extrañado por la reacción de su abuelo

–Bueno, el apellido Hyuuga es muy reconocido en el medio cultural...

–Si, bueno, Hinata menciono algo de que su padre era concertista ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba...?

–¿Hiashi?

–¡Eso! Hiashi Hyuuga ¿Lo conoces?

–Si, algo así– Jiraiya le dio la espalda a Naruto por unos momentos, para que no pudiera ver su expresión preocupada, cuando volvió a mirarlo, sonreía de nuevo –Bueno ¿Y como te va con tu grupo?

–¡Ja!– Respondió el chico mientras sonreía de manera un tanto arrogante –¡No tienes idea del proyecto que tenemos entre manos, Ero-sennin!

Un nuevo día de clases había empezado, Naruto estuvo a puno de llegar tarde, se había dormido poco después de la media noche por estar hablando con su abuelo y se había quedado dormido, había tenido que correr pero logro llegar a tiempo, mientras saludaba a sus compañeros dirigió la vista a la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él, Hinata parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había llegado, de hecho, no parecía darse cuenta de nada, estaba muy seria mirando hacia el jardín por una de las ventanas, parecía preocupada

–¡Buenos días, Hinata!– La saludo el chico alegremente, pensando que tal vez todo eran figuraciones suyas , sin embargo, cuando lo escucho, Hinata giro sobresaltada a verlo, tenia pequeñas marcas debajo de sus ojos, o no había dormido bien o había llorado durante la noche, o tal vez las dos cosas –¿Te pasa algo Hinata?

–Na... Naruto-kun...– Hinata le hablaba en voz muy baja, más bien parecía un susurro, no parecía capaz de sostenerle la mirada, el chico comenzó a preocuparse, algo no estaba bien –Naruto-kun, yo...

–¡Buenos días, clase!– La entrada de Kakashi sensei al salón de clases los interrumpió, Naruto y Hinata ni tuvieron oportunidad de hablar durante el resto del día, estuvieron muy atareados durante las clases y durante el almuerzo entre sus amigos y algunos maestros que los entretuvieron eliminaron toda posibilidad de conversación entre ellos, Naruto estaba preocupado, durante todo el día Hinata se había mostrado ausente y desganada, se veía deprimida, definitivamente algo estaba mal, muy mal. Finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases había sonado y el momento de ensayar con la banda había llegado.

–Bueno, Hinata, ¿Nos vamos?– Le dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba con suavidad de la mano, Sasuke también se había percatado de la conducta de Hinata, así que sintiendo también que algo estaba mal, prefirió adelantarse con Sakura para darle espacio a sus amigos para conversar. Por su parte, Naruto, al no sentir respuesta de Hinata, se preocupo mas –Hinata ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

–Na... Naruto-kun... ¿Podríamos hablar en otra parte?– Naruto asintió con la cabeza y sin soltar su mano, la guió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de la escuela.

Los integrante de Konoha se reunían nuevamente para ensayar, Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee ya se encontraban ahí, Sasuke llego poco después, aunque sus compañeros lo notaron algo preocupado, pero antes de que le pudieran preguntar algo, Neji apareció, en él si que era evidente que algo malo pasaba

–Tenemos un problema– Dijo el castaño haciendo que todos lo miraran intrigados

–¿Qu... Que dijiste, Hinata?– Naruto tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer. Se encontraban a solas en la azotea de la escuela, Hinata estaba de pie delante de él con su rostro inclinado, viendo al piso, de manera que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, pero aun así, no podía disimular el temblor de su cuerpo y de su voz

–Mi... Mi padre llego ayer a Japón...– estaba intentando por todos los medios contener sus lagrimas, pero sabia que no lo soportaría mucho más –Él... Él vino únicamente para... Para llevarme de... De regreso a América...

–No... No... ¡NO! ¡ESTOTIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!– grito Naruto, esas palabras parecían un pedazo de hierro al rojo vivo atravesándole el cerebro y el corazón, no podía ser que se llevaran a Hinata lejos de su lado, se resistía a pensarlo, ¡No era posible!, levanto la mirada y vio lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, desesperado dio un paso y la sujeto de los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente y obligándola a mirarlo –¿Y tu no dijiste nada? ¿No dijiste que querías quedarte? ¿Es que piensas irte así de fácil? ¿No te importa dejarnos?– Se sentía desesperado, simplemente no podía asimilarlo –¿NO TE IMPORTA DEJARME?

–¡¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!!– Grito Hinata, presa del mismo dolor que experimentaba Naruto –¡Le dije a mi padre que no quería irme! ¡Le rogué! ¡Le suplique! Pero simplemente me ignoro él... él... él dice que nos iremos la próxima semana– Naruto sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, hubiera jurado que escucho el sonido de su propio corazón mientras se rompía ¿De verdad Hinata iba a marcharse de su lado?, Hinata miraba los ojos llenos de dolor de Naruto, nunca en su vida pensó que podría experimentar una desesperación como la que en esos momentos le oprimía el corazón –Naruto-kun ¿Qué debo hacer?– hundió la cabeza en el pecho del rubio –¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¡No lo soportaría...!

Naruto simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos lo mas fuerte que podía sin causarle daño, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse también por sus ojos –_¡Esto no puede estarnos pasando!– _Cerro con fuerza los ojos dejando sus lagrimas correr libremente mientras cerraba con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de Hinata –_¡No pueden alejar a Hinata de mi! ¡No puedo permitir que me la quiten!_


	14. Chapter 14 El concierto

¡¡Otra vez me tarde

¡¡Otra vez me tarde!! ¡Pido disculpas por eso! Pero Aquí esta la continuación, tal vez el capitulo les parezca un poco tedioso, pero créanme que es necesario para el rumbo que tomara este fic antes del desenlace.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**CAPITULO 14**

**¿La separación es inevitable? **

Ese día no hubo ensayo, Naruto y Hinata no se presentaron, y aunque lo hubieran hecho, nadie tenia ánimos, la situación pintaba pésimo, aunque tanto Hinata como Neji aseguraban que ella estaría presente para el día del concierto, una pregunta preocupaba a toda la banda, en especial a cierto rubio ¿Y después que?

Naruto y Hinata permanecieron un largo rato en la azotea de la escuela, uno entre los brazos del otro, sin decir nada, pues no había palabras que expresaran la angustia que se había apoderado de sus corazones ni tampoco se les ocurría nada para evitar el doloroso desenlace que se avecinaba para su relación. Por un momento, Naruto realmente considero la posibilidad de huir juntos, pero rápidamente la desecho, los dos eran menores de edad y lo que menos necesitaba ella eran más problemas con su padre, pero entonces ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Quedarse sin hacer nada y dejar que los separan de esa forma?. No pudieron meditar mucho al respecto, pues el celular de Hinata sonó, su padre la requería en casa a la brevedad posible, se separo de Naruto, se seco las lagrimas que aun humedecían su rostro y murmuro una breve despedida a su novio que él ni siquiera se molesto en responder, se quedo inmóvil mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de Hinata alejándose

–Hinata...– Ella se detuvo al pie de las escaleras al escuchar la voz de Naruto, ninguno se volvió de manera que cada uno daba la espalda al otro –Yo... No estoy dispuesto a dejar que te marches de mi vida...– Se hizo un largo silencio, finalmente la voz de Hinata lo rompió

–Yo tampoco...– Y sin decir nada más, se marcho, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Hinata, Naruto se sentía impotente, inútil ¿Qué no existía alguna manera de evitar que ella se marchara?

Naruto no supo como llego a su casa, pero cuando recobro la conciencia ya se encontraba en su habitación, de pie delante de la ventana con la vista fija en un punto ciego, completamente ajeno a su alrededor, ni siquiera escucho la puerta que se abría, solo reacciono cuando escucho la voz de su abuelo llamándolo

–¡Hey mocoso! ¿Acaso estas enfermo?– Le pregunto, en tono bromista –Es la primera vez en toda tu vida que no te abalanzas a la cocina cuando sientes el aroma del ramen...

–No tengo hambre...– Fue todo lo que dijo, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. Por su parte, a Jiraiya casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al escuchar a su nieto ¿Naruto no quería comer ramen? ¡El mundo de seguro que se iba a acabar! Se acerco a su nieto y lo miro, la expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro lo sorprendió, obligándolo a ponerse serio

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, muchacho?– Le pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta –¿Algún problema con tu novia?– Conjeturó, casi de manera imperceptible, el semblante de Naruto se altero, dejando que un brillo de dolor se asomara a sus azules ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su abuelo –¿Tuvieron una pelea?– Esta vez, el chico cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza para después moverla de manera negativa y finalmente se digno a responder a las preguntas de su abuelo

–Ella...– Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para indicar la gravedad de la situación –Su padre llego ayer a Japón... Vino únicamente para llevarse a Hinata a América...– Volvió el rostro para mirar a su abuelo, la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro del chico era tal que Jiraiya sintió una punzada de preocupación por su nieto –Hi... Hinata se marcha la próxima semana y yo...– La voz había comenzado a temblarle –¡Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!

–Ya veo...– Dijo el hombre, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su nieto –Tu no quieres que ella se marche ¿Cierto?

–¡¡Claro que no!!– Respondió levantando la voz mientras miraba a su abuelo con una expresión de disgusto –¡¡Yo la amo!! ¿Cómo podría querer que se fuera cuando ella es la persona más importante para mi?

–Ya veo...– Ninguno de los dos dijo más, pero su abuelo se quedo haciéndole compañía por un rato más, cosa que Naruto agradeció, en ese momento, realmente necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

Hinata tenia el animo por los suelos cuando llego a su casa, lentamente abrió la puerta y de inmediato un sonido llego a sus oídos, no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, era música, el piano resonaba al ser tocado por unas manos delicadas pero poderosas que arrancaban poderosos sonidos capaces de llegar hasta el corazón mas frió, ella de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, solo su padre era capaz de tocar así, tan apasionada y furiosamente, una melodía que llenaba de placer y a la vez de miedo, si, no cabía duda de que Hiashi Hyuuga era un autentico virtuoso del piano.

Había otro sonido que acompañaba al piano, el dulce sonido de las cuerdas al ser tocadas armoniosamente complementaba maravillosamente al otro instrumento, Hinata se adentro a la sala y observo a su pequeña hermana Hanabi tocar el violín al lado de su padre, era evidente que a su hermana le costaba algo de trabajo llevar el ritmo de su padre, pero lo lograba, Hinata sintió una punzada de angustia en su pecho, mientras que Hanabi siempre había cumplido las expectativas de su padre, musicalmente hablando, ella siempre lo había decepcionado

–Hinata, al fin llegaste– Hinata ahogo una expresión al escuchar a su padre hablándole, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato que había dejado de tocar

–S... Si, padre, bu... Buenas tardes– Dijo mientras se inclinaba para saludar a su padre, después se incorporo y le dedico una tímida sonrisa a su hermana, misma que esta le devolvió –Me... Me dijiste que me necesitabas

–Si, necesito algunos papeles para poder reincorporarte a tu antigua escuela y...

–Pa... Papá... – Hiashi se detuvo y volvió su ostro para dirigirle una mirada un tanto severa a su hija, no estaba acostumbrado a ser interrumpido mientras hablaba –Sobre eso... Yo... Yo...– Conforme hablaba, la intensidad de la voz de Hinata decrecía, sabia que no debía contrariar a su padre si no quería problemas, pero, en ese momento, no se le ocurría ningún problema más aterrador que el hecho de ser separada de su rubio –Yo... ¿Realmente tengo que volver...?– Pregunto casi en un susurro

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?– Su padre no se molesto en disimular su desaprobación ante la pregunta –¡Por supuesto que volverás! Es una de las mejores escuelas de música del mundo ¿Tienes idea de cuantos jóvenes intentar ingresar? ¿De el numero de chicos talentosos que son rechazados? Y tu que tuviste el privilegio de ser aceptada, lo echaste a perder con un miserable ataque de pánico... ¡Es una suerte que estén dispuestos a aceptarte nuevamente...!

–¡No quiero regresar!– Hiashi callo por la impresión de escuchar a su hija mayor expresar desacuerdo a una decisión que él ya había tomado, desde la más tierna edad, Hinata había aprendido a no contrariar a su padre, desde que ella tenia memoria, jamás le había replicado nada a su progenitor, ni siquiera cuando tachaba de "mediocres" sus intentos por progresar en el piano. También Hinata estaba sorprendida, ni ella misma sabia de donde había sacado el coraje para responder de esa forma a su padre

–¿Cómo dices?– Pregunto Hiashi, como queriéndose negarse a aceptar que su hija tratara de desobedecerlo

–Pa... Papá, yo... Yo... Yo realmente no quiero regresar a la escuela de música...– Al ver que su padre no decía nada, continuo hablando, esperanzada de que Hiashi estuviera intentado entender la situación –A decir verdad y... Yo de... De verdad estoy a gusto en mi... Mi nueva escuela... Y... Y... Y me gustaría quedarme en Japón con Neji-niisan y mis amigos... Yo...

–¡¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!!– El grito de furia contenida de su padre la asusto tanto que la hizo retroceder –¿Qué no quieres regresar a la escuela? ¿Cómo diablos cree vas a mejorar con el piano si no recibes la educación adecuada?

–Pe... Pero...

–¡La familia Hyuuga siempre ha sido reconocida por los extraordinarios genios musicales que han nacido en ella!– Prosiguió, ignorando las protestas y la expresión acongojada de su hija mayor –Neji y Hanabi han cumplido perfectamente las expectativas de esta familia, pero tu... ¡Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Hyuuga!– Señalo despiadadamente, provocando que ella se encogiera por el dolor que le causaban esas palabras –No voy permitir que una de mis hijas destruya la reputación de esta familia ¡Regresaras a la escuela de música y aprenderás a tocar como se debe! ¡¡Y NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A DISCUTIR AL RESPECTO!!– Dicho esto, Hiashi cerro violentamente la tapa del piano provocando que este emitiera un sonido sordo, después salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Hinata permaneció por unos momentos inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, después salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto de donde no salió por el resto del día, Hanabi, muda espectadora de la discusión entre su padre su hermana no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella

–¿Por qué papá tiene que ser tan necio a veces?– Pensó mientras guardaba su violín.

–¿Todo bien, Hinata?– Pregunto Sasuke después de que la música terminara. Se encontraban ensayando, era el día previo a la premier de la película, el tan anhelado día estaba por llegar –¿De verdad tu y Neji no tendrán problemas para asistir mañana el evento?

–S... Si, Sasuke-san, no tienes de que preocuparte...– Hinata le dedico una tímida sonrisa a su amigo, después, su mirada se cruzo con la de Naruto, inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, tres días después del concierto ella tendría que marcharse a América

–¿Seguros?– Pregunto Shikamaru –Seria terrible que a ultima hora no pudieran asistir...

–Iremos...– Dijo firmemente Neji mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía hacia la puerta –Yo me encargare de eso...– Después se dirigió a Naruto –Uzumaki, ¿Puedes llevar a mi prima a casa? Me quede de ver con Tenten y no puedo acompañarla y no me gustaría que se fuera sola– Sin esperar respuesta, Neji salió del salón

–¿Nos vamos?– Le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras la tomaba de la mano, en su interior agradecía a Neji el gesto, sabia que debía aprovechar al máximo cada momento con Hinata, ya que, a menos que ocurriera un milagro, su amada pronto se iría de su lado. Hinata le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa, después abandonaron el salón juntos

–Parece que Naruto lo esta tomando bien...– Dijo Lee después que la pareja se hubiera marchado

–Pues yo no estaría tan seguro– Dijo Sasuke mirando la puerta por donde sus amigos habían salido –La verdad es que estos días a estado de un humor fatal, no se a alimentado bien y casi no ha dormido

–¿Te imaginas como será cuando ella se haya ido?– Tercio Kiba

–Prefiero no hacerlo– Dijo el Uchiha dando por terminada la conversación

Naruto y Hinata caminaban en silencio por las ya oscurecidas calles rumbo a la casa de Hinata, ninguno había dicho casi nada durante el trayecto, últimamente hablaban muy poco, eso se debía a que casi siempre sus conversaciones terminaban con ellos en muy mal estado, pues hacían referencia a su inminente separación, y eso los ponía terriblemente mal, sobre todo a Hinata, ella sería separada del hombre que amaba, de sus nuevos amigos, su querido primo y sus compañeros de la banda y muy probablemente, perdería la oportunidad de incursionar en el medio musical profesional junto con ellos. Todo eso se iría por la borda para regresar a una escuela de música donde lo que se esperaba de ella era que se convirtiera en un monstruo de la música clásica como su padre, aunque ella se sintiera vacía por dentro, regresaría a esos dolorosos días donde su vida se limitaría a someterse a exhaustivas horas de practica bajo la supervisión de su padre escuchando sus severas criticas y lo mucho que ella le había defraudado. El dolor la taladraba por dentro.

Y Naruto no se encontraba mejor, durante toda su vida se había sentido menospreciado, sabia que contaba con su abuelo y sus amigos, pero aun así, sentía que le hacia falta algo, durante mucho tiempo la música lleno ese vació en su corazón, pero después esta ya no era suficiente, anhelaba algo, pero no sabia que, y no lo supo hasta que Hinata entro en su vida, ahí descubrió que lo que tanto necesitaba era sentirse amado incondicionalmente, y ese ángel de ojos opalinos había llegado para eso, ciertamente sabia que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero le gustaba creer que dios había hecho a Hinata solo para él, pues a su parecer, ella era lo que siempre quiso y aun más, sabia que si la tenia a su lado nunca más volvería a sentir que le faltaba algo, mientras Hinata estuviera con él la felicidad era algo que estaría a su alcance, pero ahora había parecido el padre de su ángel y se la llevaría lejos, donde él ya no podría verla ni tocarla, nuevamente se quedaría solo, nuevamente estaría incompleto.

–Naruto-kun...– Se atrevió Hinata a romper el silencio –¿No... No deberíamos hablar al respecto...?

–¿Hablar sobre que?– Respondió molesto, sin poder evitar sentirse así –¿Sobre el hecho de que pronto te iras lejos? ¿Sobre la desesperación que siento al imaginarme sin ti? ¿Sobre lo impotente que me siento por no poder evitarlo?

–Yo... Yo no... Yo... Lo siento, Naruto-kun– Dijo ella visiblemente afligida –Créeme, yo me siento igual pero... No quiero desperdiciar los que probablemente sean nuestros últimos momentos juntos antes de una larga separación discutiendo...

–Si, lo sé, lo siento...– Dijo él, sintiéndose culpable por descargar su frustración con ella –Es solo que... ¡Es tan injusto!– Exclamo deteniéndose para luego estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos –Esto no debía pasar... No a nosotros...

–Na... Naruto... Yo...– Comenzaba a sentir como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, ella le devolvió el abrazo –Te llamare diario... Te escribiré... Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda... Lo pro... Lo prometo

–No será lo mismo...– Dijo mientras liberaba un poco la presión de sus brazos para retroceder un poco y mirarla a los ojos

–Haremos que funcione...– Le decía mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla –Los dos juntos ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun?– Él finalmente le sonrió y después se inclino para besarla, con dulzura y suavidad, casi con miedo, después se separaron un poco

–Cualquier cosa entre nosotros funcionara, estoy seguro...– Le dijo Naruto para luego volver a besarla, esta vez con fuerza y pasión como queriendo asegurarse de que ella no sintiera deseos de besar a nadie más.

Hiashi Hyuuga se preguntaba porque su hija mayor demoraba tanto en llegar a casa, se asomo por cuarta vez por la ventana, pensando que nuevamente no vería nada, pero no fue así, efectivamente vio a si hija acercándose a la puerta, se sintió aliviado de verla llegar a casa, pero el sentimiento se esfumo al notar que no venia sola ¿Quién era ese chico rubio que venia con su hija? ¿Por qué andaban tomados de las manos? Y eso que cargaba el chico en la espalda parecía un estuche de una... ¿Guitarra eléctrica? Un no muy buen presentimiento se agolpo en el corazón de Hiashi, más le valía a Hinata que no se estuviera juntando con un rockero o algo parecido, esos chicos no tenían ni el más mínimo respeto hacia la verdadera música, ya se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta para encarar al fulano que estaba con su hija cuando su otra hija lo llamo desde la sala, Hanabi sostenía el teléfono en la mano

–Papá, te llaman

–¿Quién es?– Pregunto con la mano en la perilla de la puerta listo para abrirla

–Dice que es un viejo amigo tuyo...– Hiashi pareció dudar por un momento y finalmente decidió tomar el teléfono

–¿Diga?– Hanabi observo la reacción de su padre, parecía muy sorprendido al principio y después más relajado –¡Valla, esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa!– Hablaba con la persona al otro lado de la línea –¿Reunirnos? ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? ¡No, no hay ningún inconveniente! ¿Dónde? Si, si se donde esta, claro ¡Hasta entonces!– Colgó el teléfono y se lo entrego a Hanabi, se redirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entro Hinata, ella parecía sorprendida de ver a su padre ahí mismo, después se ruborizo mientras bajaba la mirada

–Ya... Ya vine... Bu... Buenas noches papá– Dijo ella con voz nerviosa

–Bienvenida– Le respondió su padre mientras le dirigía una escrutadora mirada –¿Quién era el chico que te trajo a casa?

–Bu... Bueno... Ese chico... Él...– El rubor y el nerviosismo de Hinata aumentaba –Él es mi... Mi...

–¿Quien era la persona que te llamo, papá?– Dijo Hanabi de repente para llamar la atención de su padre

–Alguien que conocí cuando era estudiante de preparatoria– Le respondió, pero justo cuando iba a dirigir su atención nuevamente a Hinata, Hanabi volvió a intervenir

–¡Genial!– Le dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermana mayor –¡Te reunirás con un viejo amigo!– Después le hablo a su hermana al mismo tiempo que la jalaba con dirección a la cocina –Ven nee-san, necesito que me ayudes otra vez con la cena, quiero que me vuelvas a explicar como hacer los pasteles de crema

–S... Si, claro, Hanabi-chan, Papá, te avisaremos cuando la cena este lista– Le dijo a su padre antes de desaparecer con Hanabi por el pasillo que las conduciría a la cocina, una vez allí se soltó del brazo de su hermana para poder abrazarla –¡Gracias, Hanabi-chan! No sabes de la que me salvaste ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!– Le decía

–Me lo imagino– Le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo para luego separarse de ella y dirigirle una sonrisa traviesa –Y... ¿Quién era el chico rubio?

–¡Oh...! Bueno... Pues...– Decía la mayor al tiempo que se sonrojaba de nuevo –Se... Se llama Naruto Uzumaki...

–Pues es muy guapo– Le respondía su hermana guiñándole el ojo, después se acerco y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos con el codo provocando que se sonrojara mas –Él... ¿Es tu novio?

–Ah... Eto... Pu... Pues si...– Le respondía sonriéndole tímidamente

–¡Lo sabia!– Decía su hermanita mientras saltaba, emocionada, después jalaba de nuevo a su hermana y prácticamente la arrojo a una de las sillas de la cocina para después ella sentarse en la de enfrente –Anda, ¡Tienes que contarme todo sobre él, nee-san!– Hinata le sonrió con ternura y se dispuso a satisfacer la curiosidad de su pequeña hermana, además, si había algo de lo que Hinata disfrutara mucho hablar era sobre su amado rubio.

El día había llegado, el debut de Konoha seria esa misma noche, todos los integrantes del grupo estaban sumamente nerviosos y emocionados, inclusive Naruto y Hinata, la perspectiva de ese concierto les aliviaba un poco el dolor de la pronta separación. Pero había además un pequeño detalle que afligía a todos los integrantes de Konoha ¿Cómo harían Hinata y Neji para poder asistir al concierto? Si algo había quedado clero era que él padre de Hinata era un autentico ogro, si bien ahora ella contaba con el apoyo de su primo ¿Podrían los dos encontrar la forma de burlar la reacia vigilancia de Hiashi Hyuuga?

Tal vez Neji y Hinata no, pero Neji, Hinata y Hanabi eran una historia diferente.

–¿Un concierto, dicen?– Preguntaba Hiashi mirando a su sobrino y a sus hijas con algo de desconfianza desde su escritorio –¿Quieren llevar a Hanabi a un concierto?– Los tres asintieron con la cabeza –¿Qué tipo de concierto?

–Pues...– Neji parecía buscar las palabras indicadas –Es algo así como una reinterpretación de los grandes maestros

–¿Reinterpretación?– Se veía aun más desconfiado que al principio

–Si es como...– Hinata hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse nerviosa –Interpretar a los grandes maestros con las nuevas técnicas musicales

–Si, música alternativa– Volvió a hablar Neji

–¡Si, eso! Música alternativa...– Hinata empezaba a sentir que sus piernas le temblaban –Papá, ¿Podemos ir? Creo que seria muy bueno para Hanabi-chan

–No lo sé...– Hiashi aun no se veía del todo convencido –No e escuchado nada respecto a ese tipo de concierto... ¿Cómo se enteraron?

–Internet– Respondió Hanabi, Neji y Hinata casi suspiran de alivio agradeciendo el ingenio de la pequeña –No te vamos a mentir, papá...– Por un segundo, Hinata sintió una punzada de pánico, Hanabi no la traicionaría ¿Verdad? –Es un concierto de aficionados, ningún músico reconocido, pero eso no significa que no sean buenos, realmente tengo deseos de ir, no sabes el trabajo que me costo convencer a Nee-san y a Neji-niisan que me llevaran, por favor, danos permiso, papá– Una vez más, a Hinata casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio

–Hummm...– Parecía que Hiashi finalmente iba a ceder –De acuerdo, pueden ir– Los tres sonrieron mientras finalmente se relajaban un poco, pero pronto se pusieron tensos cuando Hiashi termino de hablar –Y creo que yo también iré– Los tres voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de angustia en el rostro –¿No les molesta que yo los acompañe, verdad?– Los chicos intercambiaron rápidas miradas mientras sentían el temor crecer en sus corazones ¿Ahora que?

–No, claro que no– Decía Hanabi con un tono de voz que parecía que la idea de que su padre los acompañara fuera genial –Pero... ¿No ibas a reunirte hoy con un viejo amigo?

–¡Cierto!– Decía su padre mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la frente –Además, tengo que salir dentro de poco o llegare tarde, ni hablar...– Se levanto del escritorio y camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al lado de Neji y le dijo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una mano en su hombro –Neji, te encargo que cuides bien de mis hijas– Dicho esto, salió del estudio. Y en cuanto lo hizo, los tres chicos soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio

–¡Estuvo cerca!– Decía Neji

–¡Hanabi-chan!– Le decía Hinata mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –¡Eres la mejor!

–Si, lo sé– Le decía devolviéndole el abrazo –Pero... Si van a llevarme con ustedes ¿Verdad? ¡Me muero de ganas por ver a Itachi Uchiha en persona!

–Después de lo que acabas de hacer, te mereces eso y todo lo que pidas– Le decía Neji con una sonrisa y revolviéndole los cabellos, después los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparase para su gran momento

Hiashi manejaba su lujoso auto por las casi oscurecidas calles de Japón, finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería que estaba colocada en un estratégico lugar, pues era tranquilo, se tenia una hermosa vista del cielo estrellado y estaba rodeada de pequeñas pero muy hermosas casa, bajo del auto y se acerco, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, y finalmente lo encontró, un hombre de edad avanzada y larga cabellera blanca le hacia señas para que se sentara en la silla delante de él. Hiashi le dirigió una cortés sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano

–Jiraiya-sensei, Tantos años sin verlo– Le decía mientras tomaba asiento

–Hiashi, no me llames sensei, hace mucho tiempo que deje la profesión de maestro y tu ya no eres ningún estudiante de preparatoria

–Tal vez, pero aun lo recuerdo como el mejor maestro de literatura que haya tenido... Aunque sus libros no sean precisamente joyas de la literatura– Se aventuro a criticar al que alguna vez fuera su maestro, pero el hombre no pareció enfadarse por el comentario, más bien fue todo lo contrario

–Si, lo sé ¡Pero se venden como pan caliente!

–Me entere de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera– Continuo hablando Hiashi –Lo lamento, ambos eran aun muy jóvenes

–Si, lo eran...– Por un momento, Jiraiya se puso serio –De eso hace ya casi 15 años

–La ultima vez que hable con Minato, me comento que tenia un hijo, me imagino que usted debe estarse encargando de él...

–Así es, Naruto tiene mas o menos la edad de tu hija mayor... Se llama Hinata ¿Verdad?– La sonrisa de Jiraiya regreso a sus labios

–En efecto, ese es su nombre– Hiashi no disimulo su sorpresa –¿Cómo lo supo?

–Es la primogénita del famoso pianista Hiashi Hyuuga, no es tan difícil saberlo

–No lo creo– Decía con cierta desconfianza –El nefasto talento musical de Hinata no la hace destacar en lo más mínimo, aun siendo mi hija...

–¡Vaya!– Decía el anciano con una mirada burlona –¿Te parece correcto que un padre hable de manera tan fría de su hija?

–Solo digo la verdad...

–JAJAJA– Jiraiya parecía divertido –Debí imaginarlo, Minato siempre me dijo que en cuanto a la música eras de ideas muy cerradas...

–Bueno...– Hiashi hizo una breve pausa –Aunque nunca aprobé el tipo de música que le gustaba a Yamato, reconozco que tenia talento... Si se hubiera dedicado a otro tipo de música el pudo haber triunfado

–Tal vez, pero Minato amaba el rock, y la única razón por la que no se convirtió en un profesional fue porque conoció a Kushina, mi hijo tenia que escoger entre la fama y el amor... Creo que es obvio cual fue su elección

–Si, sin duda

–¿Sabes?– Le dijo Jiraiya mirándolo a los ojos –Mi nieto, Naruto, heredo el talento de su padre para tocar

–¿En serio?– No supo porque, pero Hiashi se empezó a sentir incomodo –¿Toca la guitarra?

–¡Como todo un virtuoso!

–¿Qué tipo de música?

–¡De la que no te gusta!– El anciano parecía divertido

–Bueno...– Hiashi no le encontraba la gracia –Espero que él tenga mejor suerte que su padre

–Estoy seguro que así será, esta noche se presenta a su primer gran concierto– Notó cono Hiashi pareció algo incomodo –Él y su grupo tienen una magnifica oportunidad al tocar el tema de una película...

–Ya veo, que afortunado...

–No tanto, últimamente mi nieto ha estado muy decaído– Jiraiya se puso serio nuevamente –Esta muy enamorado de una chica, pero parece ser que ella pronto tendrá que irse a América...

–¿De verdad?– Al jefe de la familia Hyuuga no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

–Si, parece que su padre no esta de acuerdo con la educación que esta recibiendo aquí, cosa que es absurda, pues si pusiera más atención se daría cuenta de que esa chica tiene un talento muy superior a lo que él cree...

–Jiraiya-sensei...– Hiashi parecía molesto –¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

–Hiashi... ¿Sabes como me entere que estabas en Japón y como conseguí tu numero telefónico?– El aludido negó con la cabeza

–Porque la novia de mi nieto no es otra que tu hija mayor

–¿Cómo dijo?– Ahora si que estaba molesto

–Mi nieto Naruto es el novio de tu hija Hinata...

–Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo?– Al mal humor se le sumo la sorpresa –¿Mi hija y el hijo de Minato...? Un músico de "esos"... No ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber un error!

–Si, yo también lo pensé, hasta que Naruto me enseño una foto de ella y vi que era idéntica a Hiromi, tu fallecida esposa, así que no creo que haya tal error...

–Pero... Yo...– Se levanto de manera brusca de la mesa –¡Ahora mismo voy a aclarar todo esto!

–Tranquilízate...– Decía Jiraiya, quien se veía bastante relajado –Si estas preocupado, yo sé donde esta tu hija en este momento

–¿Lo sabe?– No se molesto en disimular su disgusto –¿Cómo es que...?

–Ya te lo dije, mi nieto tiene esta noche su gran oportunidad, y no podría tenerla sin la voz de tu hija...

–¿La voz de Hinata?– Jiraiya casi se echa a reír al ver la expresión confundida de su ex alumno –¿De que esta hablado...? ¡No entiendo nada!

–Vamos...– El anciano también se puso de pie, coloco un par de billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar llevando a Hiashi con él –Pronto lo entenderás todo...

OK. Espero que haya sido de su agrado (o al menos que no los haya aburrido mucho) procurare no tardarme tanto en actualizar, mientras, por favor síganme dejando reviews por favor, me motivan a continuar ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Nuestra ultima noche juntos?

¡¡Por fin regrese!! Una disculpa por la demora, pero no me fue del todo bien en mis examenes y me tuve que poner a hacer tareas extras para subir el promedio, afortunadamente y termine (y pude subir mi promedio) muchas gracias por sus reviews, les prometo que el con capitulo que sigue no me demorare tanto.

Pues ya saben, Ni naruto ni ninguni de sus personajes me pertenece.. Etc. Etc. Etc

--

**CAPITULO 15**

**El concierto ¿Nuestra ultima noche juntos?**

Sasuke daba vueltas, a pesar del caos que reinaba en la habitación donde estaba metido se podía ver bastante preocupado

–¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿De verdad van a venir?– Decía mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto, este lucia demasiado tranquilo, sobre todo porque últimamente había estado de pésimo humor por la pronta partida de su chica, pero en esos momentos, mientras se preparaban para el concierto, parecía que se encontraba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto

–Vendrán, tranquilízate, puedes estar seguro de que no faltarán...– Sasuke le lanzo una mirada irritada y siguió caminando de un lado a otro como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia rato.

Casi todos los integrantes de Konoha se encontraban en el lugar de el evento, era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Japón, ahí se encontraron con Tobi, quien los guió a la habitación que les serviría de camerino, una vez en ese lugar, con la ayuda de Sakura, Tenten y Temari pronto los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban listos para su primer concierto, su vestuario era en colores blanco y negro, aunque predominara el negro, ropa algo ajustada pero cómoda (imagínense atuendos parecidos a los que sacan Kamui y Fuuma en las ilustraciones de X1999 o los personajes de Ángel Sanctuary) solo en el caso de Sasuke la ropa era completamente negra, cuando Sakura vio a su novio con su atuendo, por un momento contuvo el aliento, se veía abrumadoramente apuesto, a decir verdad, todos se veían muy bien incluso a Lee se le veía bien parecido. Solo faltaba que Hinata y Neji llegaran.

–¡Ya llegaron!– Se escucho la voz de Tenten, entusiasmada

Todos voltearon a ver, Hinata y Neji caminaban apresuradamente entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar con una pequeña replica de Hinata caminando con ellos, se veían algo agitados, probablemente habían corrido para llegar allí

–¡Por fin llegan!– Decía Shikamaru, que si bien no iba a participar con ellos en el escenario, se seguía desempeñando como el representante de la banda –¡Creíamos que no vendrían!

–Tuvimos algunos problemas para librarnos de Hiashi-sama– Decía Neji entrando al camerino seguido de Hinata y Hanabi

–¡Pero gracias a Hanabi-chan estamos aquí– Mientras decía esto, Hinata apoyaba los brazos en los hombros de Hanabi –Ella es mi hermanita Hanabi

–¡Hola!– Decía Hanabi alegremente mientras agitaba su mano a modo de saludo, todos los chicos le regresaron el saludo con entusiasmo, sobre todo Lee y Tenten, que de inmediato fueron a abrazar a Hanabi, pues al igual que con Hinata, ellos ya la conocían desde hace tiempo

–¡Hanabi-chan!– Lee se inclinaba a abrazarla con efusividad, Hanabi correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo feliz de ver rostros conocidos –¡Has crecido muchísimo!

–¡Y te has puesto muy linda!– Tenten también la abrazaba

–¡SUFICIENTE!– El grito de Sasuke sorprendió a todos –¡Ya es tarde y ustedes se tienen que preparar, así que dejen las reuniones para después!– Decía mientras señalaba a los Hyuuga

–¡Es cierto!– Tenten se dirigió hacia Neji y comenzó a empujarlo con suavidad –Puedes cambiarte por aquí, traes tu vestuario ¿Verdad?

–¡Claro que si...!– Las voces de los dos comenzaban a disminuir conforme se alejaban, Hinata se disponía a seguirlos cuan sintió que alguien la sujetaba con suavidad de un brazo, se giro para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró mirando los azules ojos de Naruto

–¿Todo esta bien...?– Le pregunto el rubio en voz baja, se habían sentido bastante tranquilos, pero en ese momento, al estar uno frente al otro, no podían evitar sentir cierta angustia oprimiéndoles el pecho, no por el concierto, si no porque después de este llegaría el dolor de la separación. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podían dejarse llevar por la tristeza, tenían una responsabilidad con sus compañeros, ya habría tiempo para hablar, tal vez poco tiempo, pero eso seria suficiente para reafirmar el amor de ambos

–Ahora lo esta– Le respondió Hinata regalándole la más tierna de sus sonrisas, a decir verdad, no sabia de donde sacaría las fuerzas para separase de su rubio, pero como ya lo había dicho, los dos harían que funcionara, su relación se mantendría a pesar de la distancia.

Naruto acerco su rostro al de Hinata y le dio un beso en el pómulo, después le soltó el brazo y la dejo ir, en ese momento, la prioridad era preparase para el concierto. Una vez que Hinata se aparto de Naruto, Sakura y Temari se abalanzaron sobre ella y la llevaron a una habitación más pequeña la cual había sido predispuesta por Itachi para el uso exclusivo de Hinata, cabe decir que el gesto le causo cierto disgusto a Naruto. Una vez allí, Hinata se vio abrumada por sus amigas, las cuales le ayudaron a vestirse, así como el vestuario de Sasuke era completamente negro, el de Hinata, para contrastar, era completamente blanco, un hermoso vestido corto con encajes y un discreto pero encantador escote, para complementar, Sakura y Temari envolvieron los brazos de Hinata con listones blancos que terminaban con un elegante moño en sus muñecas y unas mallas que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, un maquillaje discreto que resaltaba la blancura de sus ojos, su cabello suelto solo se vio adornado con un hermoso broche en forma de unas pequeñas alas que Sakura le coloco estratégicamente a un costado de su cabeza

–Sakura... ¡Es precioso! ¿Es tuyo?– Decía Hinata admirando el broche

–No... ¡Es tuyo!– Le decía con una sonrisa mirando la imagen de Hinata reflejada en el espejo

–¿Ah? ¿Co... Como que es mío...?– La expresión de confusión de la Hyuuga hizo reír a Sakura

–Si, es un regalo de parte de Naruto– Sakura le sonrió con complicidad al ver los ojos de Hinata brillar con emoción –En cuanto lo vio pensó que era perfecto para ti, le hubiera gustado entregártelo, pero prefirió que yo lo hiciera, dice que no es buena idea que se pongan emotivos antes del concierto

–Si, comprendo– Hinata acaricio con delicadeza el broche, se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, eso era como un regalo de despedida

–Bueno... ¡Estas lista!– Exclamo Temari al terminar de cepillar el cabello de Hinata, ella y Sakura se hicieron a un lado para permitir que Hinata se pusiera de pie y la contemplaron, sintiéndose orgullosas de lo que habían logrado –¡¡De verdad pareces un ángel!!– Decía la rubia, visiblemente entusiasmada

–¡De verdad que si!– Sakura caminaba alrededor de Hinata –Te verás genial al lado de mi Sasuke...– Al ver que su comentario pareció preocupar un poco a su amiga le coloco una mano sobre el hombro y le guiño un ojo –Tranquila, la verdad, sí se tratara de cualquier otra chica estaría algo preocupada... Pero te e visto con Naruto y... ¡Tienes toda mi confianza!

–¡Muhisimas gracias!– Decía Hinata, sintiéndose emocionada –¡Gracias por su ayuda Sakura, Temari!– Se inclinaba respetuosamente a modo de agradecimiento. Parecía que sus amigas le iban a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucho a alguien golpear la puerta y después la voz de Shikamaru se dejo escuchar

–Chicas, ¿Ya esta lista Hinata? ¡Ya es hora!–

–¡Estoy lista!– La chica de ojos plateados les dirigió de nuevo una sonrisa a sus amigas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Naruto estaba algo nervioso, Neji apareció con Tenten detrás de él, a decir verdad, el vestuario le quedaba, al igual que el de los otros era negro con blanco, ahora solo restaba esperar por Hinata, pero se estaba demorando, los nervios de todos fueron en aumento y finalmente Shikamaru fue a ver por que tardaban, cinco minutos después regreso con Hinata caminando detrás de él; en cuanto el rubio la vio sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho ¡Se veía tan hermosa de blanco! Parecía un verdadero ángel, nuevamente se pregunto como haría para dejarla ir y nuevamente experimento esa sensación de dolor en su corazón.

Un sujeto con un auricular en el oído apareció, aparentemente era el coordinador, el evento estaba a punto de empezar, primero la película seria proyectada ante las famosas personalidades y los miembros de la prensa que habían sido invitados, después se haría una presentación de los protagonistas y finalmente ellos cantarían el tema de la película. Fueron escoltados hasta la sala donde se proyectaría la película, para su sorpresa, Itachi estaba allí, esperándolos.

–¡Chicos, me alegra verlos!– Se acerco sonriente hacia su hermano, parecía que iba a estrechar su mano, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue tomar las manos de Sakura y jalarla un poco hacia él –¡Sakura-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte!

–¡No el suficiente!– Le respondía ella al mismo tiempo que apartaba las manos

–Manteen tu distancia si no quieres que tus fotografías de hoy muestren tu rostro amoratado– Le dijo su hermano menor al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Sakura con un brazo

–Tranquilo, hermanito, solo quería saludar a mi hermosa cuñada– Se aparto y miro al resto de integrantes de la banda, sus ojos se detuvieron en Hinata, se dirigió hacia ella y al igual que hizo con Sakura, tomo una de sus manos y la comenzó a acercar a sus labios –¡Hinata-chan, te ves encantadora esta noche!– Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios rozaran la mano de una sonrojada Hinata, esta fue apartada bruscamente por Naruto, quien sujetándola de la muñeca la coloco detrás de él

–Ni siquiera lo pienses...– Le dijo en tono amenazador a Itachi, quien se limito a sonreír

–Esta bien, ya entendí, seré un buen chico esta noche– Decía mientras les sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo de manera seductora a Tenten y Temari, ganándose miradas hostiles por parte del resto de la banda –Vengan, me gustaría que se sentaran conmigo– Aunque la idea no parecía agradarles tanto a los jóvenes, se sentaron con él.

–¿Por qué hemos venido este lugar, Jiraiya-sensei?– Pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga cuando vio a su antiguo maestro detenerse frente a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Japón

–Porque aquí es donde están mi nieto y tu hija...– Observo como Hiashi tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro, así que se apresuro a completar la frase –Junto con el resto de sus amigos, ya te lo había dicho, esta noche darán su primer gran concierto

–¿Qué clase de evento es este?– Preguntaba el jefe de la familia Hyuuga mientras seguía a Jiraiya, quien, por cierto, no tuvo ningún problema en ser admitido

–¡Uno muy importante!– Una vez dentro, Hiashi comprobó que lo que decía el ex profesor era completamente cierto, el lugar estaba lleno de personalidades famosas y reconocidas, muchas estrellas de la pantalla grande, reporteros, músicos, inclusive deportistas y algunos escritores, Jiraiya de inmediato se integro, pero el señor Hyuuga se sentía bastante incomodo ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Justo cuando algunas personas se acercaban a él, probablemente por reconocerlo, ya que, después de todo, el también era un reconocido músico, se escuchó un anuncio en unos altavoces, su ex profesor fue hacia él y lo guió hacia un enorme auditorio, el anciano hizo que se sentaran a la mitad de la sala, justo cuando Hiashi se sentaba la vio, por un momento no estaba seguro de que realmente fuera Hinata, estaba vestida totalmente de blanco y lucia deslumbrante, no estaba sola, estaba rodeada de varios chicos de su edad, entre ellos Neji y también Hanabi. A decir verdad se negaba a creer que sus hijas y su sobrino le hubieran mentido, tenia la leve esperanza de que Jiraiya se hubiera equivocado, pero no fue así, su hija le había mentido, se encontraba en un evento tan frívolo como parecía ser ese; además, había un chico que la tenia tomada de la mano, Hiashi lo observo con atención, era el chico que la había acompañado a su casa la otra vez, y poniendo más atención, ese chico se parecía muchísimo a...

–Ese muchacho es mi nieto, el hijo de Minato– Dijo el anciano, confirmando las sospechas de Hiashi, súbitamente, el señor Hyuuga se puso de pie aparentemente más que dispuesto a sacar a sus hijas de ahí, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, la mano de Jiraiya, quien también se había levantado, lo sujeto con fuerza por el hombro –¿Qué tratas de hacer, Hiashi?

–¡Voy a sacar a mis hijas de este lugar en este mismo momento!– Decía mientras trataba de liberar su brazo, pero no pudo

–¡No harás tal cosa!– Dijo Jiraiya lleno de determinación –Te lo dije, esta es la gran noche de mi nieto y no permitiré que nada salga mal

–¡Entonces porque me trajo aquí, Jiraiya-sensei?– Le pregunto su ex alumno, muy molesto

–Tendrás que ser paciente y confiar en mi– Hiashi no se veía muy seguro, tras dudar unos instantes, movió su cabeza de manera afirmativo y se sentó de nuevo, pero una cosa si era segura, tenia que alejar a Hinata del hijo de Minato, de ninguna manera podía ser una buena influencia para ella.

Ignorante de que era observada por su padre, Hinata tomo asiento al lado de Naruto, quien, desde el intento de Itachi por ligarla, la había tomado de la mano y se negaba a soltarla. Ella se sentía feliz por poder estar así con él, sabia que pronto todo llegaría a su fin, pero no quería pensar en eso, al menos por esa noche, se olvidaría de todo menos del concierto y de su amado Naruto, él se sentía exactamente de la misma manera.

Después de unas palabras de el director de la película y la presentación de los actores principales, donde el hermano de Sasuke acaparo toda la atención, las luces se apagaron y la proyección comenzó. La película trataba de una joven que era la elegida por el cielo para salvar a la humanidad de un posible Apocalipsis, era protegida por tres ángeles, sin embargo, al final terminaba enamorándose de el semidemonio que el mismísimo Lucifer había enviado a destruirla, quien por supuesto, era interpretado por Itachi, y los chicos de la banda no pudieron evitar pensar que se le daba de maravilla el papel de demonio, el final de la película era algo triste, pero también brindaba un mensaje de fe y esperanza, sin lugar a dudas Itachi Uchiha se había anotado otro éxito de taquilla a su historial como estrella de cine.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, el coordinador les hizo una señal, mientras los actores y el director dirigían algunas palabras a los asistentes, ellos debían prepararse, pues su turno vendría inmediatamente después, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde estaban los instrumentos, los nervios iban en aumento, tomaron sus lugares, escuchaban la voz de director hablando sobre el tema de la película y la banda que lo interpretaba, también negaba vehementemente que Akatsuki hubiera tenido alguna participación en el proyecto. Los chicos se acomodaron en sus lugares, el escenario estaba en penumbras, sin embargo, cuando se escucho el nombre de "Konoha" las luces se encendieron y toda la atención se centro en ellos, el momento había llegado.

–Nosotros somos el grupo Konoha...– Dijo Sasuke, Hinata se sorprendió de escuchar su voz tan llena de seguridad, en cambio ella empezaba a sentir deseos de salir corriendo de ese lugar –Y vamos a interpretar el tema de la película...

No dijo nada más, solo le hizo una seña a Naruto, quien toco los primeros acordes en su guitarra y pronto los demás los siguieron, la música lleno el lugar y Sasuke comenzó a cantar la parte masculina mientras se dirigía hacia Hinata y la miraba con ternura, se le acerco y la tomo de la mano para después tirar de ella suavemente y acercarla a su cuerpo, soltó su mano y acaricio delicadamente su mejilla. Ella lo miraba ruborizada y sonriendo tímidamente, preparándose para cuando llegara su parte de la canción, sin embargo, en algún momento, ella volteo brevemente su mirada a la gente que observaba el espectáculo, entonces lo vio, por un momento pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era así, sintió pánico al reconocerlo y solo un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente ¿Qué hacia su padre en ese lugar?

Naruto observo palidecer Hinata, interrumpiendo la interpretación y quedándose estática dirigiendo su vista a un punto fijo entre el publico, Sasuke seguía cantando, disimulando muy bien la situación de su compañera; el rubio dirigió la mirada hacia donde lo hacia su chica, pudo ver a su abuelo, le extraño verlo ahí, pero le extraño más ver al hombre que estaba a su lado, ¡Se parecía muchísimo a Neji! Naruto de inmediato lo comprendió, ese sujeto era el padre de Hinata, ese hombre era el que intentaba arrebatarle lo más importante que tenia en su vida.

Por su parte, Hinata sentía como el miedo y los nervios se convertían en creciente pánico, se sintió exactamente igual que en el recital de piano de su escuela, donde había salido huyendo, no podía evitarlo, ver a su padre siempre le producía temor, había crecido escuchando sus duras criticas sobre su falta de talento y lo mucho que ella había decepcionado a la familia, y en cuanto lo miraba, esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza ¿En que había estado pensando al creer que podría cantar frente a un publico? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que ella era la indicada para ayudar a sus amigos a alcanzar su sueño? ¡Ella no debía estar ahí! ¡Lo echaría todo a perder! ¡Tenia que salir de ese lugar de inmediato!. Trato de retroceder para salir corriendo, pero al darse la vuelta, la mano de Sasuke la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca, deteniéndola, afortunadamente, todo parecía parte de la interpretación, sin embargo, Sasuke había terminado de cantar, la música sonaba y su turno estaba a punto de llegar. Hinata temblaba –_¡No puedo hacerlo...!_– Pensó mientras palidecía, un tirón que Sasuke le propino a su muñeca la obligo a girarse de nuevo y enfrentar al publico, eso aumento el temor de la chica, que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, sin embargo, justo cuando sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, sintió algo muy cálido en su espalda, que la obligo a permanecer de pie, ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba, esa calidez era inconfundible, Naruto se había colocado detrás de ella, quedando los dos espalda con espalda, el rubio sin dejar de tocar, se había acercado, adivinando lo que pasaría, deseaba transmitirle algo de la confianza que él sentía hacia ella, quería que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola y de que ellos creían en ella.

Hinata sintió la cálida espalda de Naruto contra la suya y súbitamente, su miedo y su inseguridad desaparecieron, sabia que sin importar lo que pasara, él estaría allí para ayudarla a levantarse, él creía en ella, él junto con el resto de la banda, y no solo eso, él creía en ellos dos, en su futuro, el cual no se vería limitado por su inminente separación, ella podía sentirlo, cerro los ojos, escuchando la música, su turno había llegado, abrió los ojos y miro al publico, se sorprendió de sentirse tan tranquila, tanto, que confrontó directamente la mirada de su padre –_¡Escucha bien esto, Hiashi Hyuuga...!_– Pensó –_¡Quiero que me escuches cantar!_– Y así, comenzó a cantar, despego la mirada de su padre y se dirigió a Sasuke, ahora buscando su contacto, tocando con suavidad y ternura su mejilla para después acariciar su cabello, su voz se escuchaba limpia y cristalina por todo el lugar, Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido, jamás en su vida se imagino que su hija fuera poseedora de tan privilegiada voz, el joven con el que cantaba era bastante bueno también, la voz de su hija complementaba a la perfección la voz masculina, el resultado era asombroso, en algún momento, se vio envuelto por la música y le pareció ver como un alo de luz envolvía a su hija, casi hubiera jurado que había un par de resplandecientes alas en su espalda, sacudió la cabeza, provocando que la visión se esfumara, en esos momentos, Hinata y el otro muchacho cantaban al mismo tiempo, simplemente magnifico, podía sentir como todos los presentes habían caído bajo el hechizo de esa canción, si bien él era detractor de ese tipo de música, tenia que admitir que el grupo era sencillamente sensacional, y su hija...

–Tu hija tiene un talento desbordante– Escucho la voz de Jiraiya a su lado, pareciera que el anciano le había leído la mente

–Si...– Fue todo lo que atino a responder, la canción llego a su fin y una estruendosa ovación se escucho en todo el auditorio, había sido una interpretación soberbia

–Dime algo...– Jiraiya se puso de pie para aplaudir, casi de manera inconsciente, Hiashi lo imito –¿Sabias que tu hija era capaz de cantar de esa manera?

–Yo... Pues... No lo sabia– Hiashi parecía avergonzado

–Lo supuse– Fue todo lo que el ex profesor dijo.

Además del tema de la película, interpretaron tres canciones más, la respuesta del publico fue igualmente favorable para todas, finalmente el momento de la cena llego y el auditorio fue desalojado, los integrantes del grupo se estrechaban las manos y se hacían comentarios favorables entre ellos

–¡Si!– Exclamaba Lee con los ojos encendidos –¡El poder de nuestra juventud se dejo sentir!

–¡Esta vez tienes razón!– Le decía Kiba mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su compañero –Creo que tocamos mejor que nunca

–¡Ya lo creo!– Decía Naruto saltando en medio de sus compañeros –¿Escucharon al publico? ¡Nos aman!

–Tranquilízate, Naruto– Decía Neji mirando a Naruto con una ceja enarcada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios –La mayor parte la hicieron Sasuke y Hinata

–Lo hicimos todos– Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke

–Me alegra que todo haya salido tan bien– Dijo la chica tímidamente

–Por cierto, Hinata...– Hablo Lee –¿Te paso algo durante la primera canción? Me pareció que te pusiste muy nerviosa

–Bu... Bueno... Es que...– Hinata se sonrojo mientras pensaba como explicarle a sus compañeros lo que le había pasado, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por la voz de su hermana

–¡Nee-san! ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Tenemos un grave problema!– Hanabi se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, se veía preocupada, al igual que Sakura, Tenten y Temari que venían con ella –¡Papa esta aquí!

–¿Cómo que Hiashi-sama esta aquí?– Pregunto Neji mientras sentía un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal

–Lo sé– Dijo Hinata con voz sorprendentemente tranquila –Lo vi mientras estábamos en el escenario– Los integrantes de la banda se miraron entre si, pronto comprendieron la situación –Creo que será mejor que vayamos a enfrentarlo– Hinata trato de apartarse de sus compañeros, pero Neji le corto el paso poniéndole delante de ella

–¡Olvídalo! Ahora no es buen momento, debe estar furioso

–Neji tiene razón– Tenten apareció detrás de Hinata jalándola al lugar donde estaba –Será mejor que esperes a que se calme

–Pe... Pero, él esta aquí ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Esconderme?

–Esa es una buena idea– Se escucho la voz de Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y se empezaba a alejar con Hinata, arrastrándola hacia un elevador exclusivo para el personal del hotel –Ustedes encárguense de todo– Les dijo a sus compañeros que solo le respondieron con un movimiento de la cabeza diciendo que si, antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo al respecto, se vio dentro del elevador con Naruto

–Na... Naruto-kun... No sé si esto sea buena idea

–No te preocupes– Le decía mientras apretaba su mano –Es como dicen los chicos, debes esperar a que se calme

–¿A dónde vamos?– Pregunto ella cuando el ascensor se detuvo unos pisos más arriba y Naruto la hizo salir a un elegante pasillo discretamente iluminado

–Por si las dudas, alquile una habitación– Le dijo mientras le dirigía una traviesa sonrisa que provocó que Hinata se ruborizara, ella no atino a decir nada mientras Naruto observaba el numero la tarjeta que sostenía en su mano y los números de las puertas que habían en el pasillo –Veamos... Debe estar por aquí... ¡Si! ¡Esta es!– Introdujo la tarjeta por la cerradura digital y esta se abrió, hizo entrar primero a Hinata y después él la siguió

–¡Valla!– Exclamo la chica observando la lujosa habitación –Na... Naruto-kun... ¡Esto debió costarte una fortuna!

–Bueno... Solo digamos que mi abuelo va hacer un escándalo cuando le llegue el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito– Se dirigió hacia el minibar que había allí –¿Tienes sed?

–Un... Un poco– Sintiéndose algo nerviosa, fue a sentarse hacia uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación –Naruto ¿Qué pasara ahora?– El se puso serio por un momento, se acerco con dos latas de refresco y coloco una entre las manos de Hinata que en esos momentos se encontraban descansando en su regazo, se arrodillo delante de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos

–Ojala lo supiera...– Fue todo lo que dijo mientras la miraba –El futuro de la banda, si ti, es incierto...– Ella intento decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió –Pero es nuestro futuro el que me preocupa más...

–Existe un futuro para nosotros ¿Verdad?– Le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Para nosotros dos...

–¡Por supuesto que si!– Le decía él mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia sus labios para besarle los dedos con delicadeza –Es como tu dijiste, haremos que funcione, yo...– Ahora él le acariciaba la mejilla –Podría esperar por ti un minuto o la vida entera... Te amo

–Yo también te amo, Naruto...– Le decía ella, emocionada por sus palabras –Sin importar lo que haga mi padre, sé que este sentimiento no desaparecerá jamás...– Se vio interrumpida por los labios de Naruto que cayeron sobre los de ella besándola con ternura y desesperación, sintió la mano del chico sobre su nuca para poder profundizar el beso, lo hizo con tal fuerza que ella cayo del sillón quedando de rodillas frente a él. Sintió la mano de su rubio acariciar lentamente su espalda con suaves movimientos de arriba a abajo, ella, por su parte, envolvió el cuello del chico con sus finos brazos, Hinata sintió la lengua de Naruto empujando contra su boca, intentando adentrarse, ella entreabrió los labios sintiendo esa maravillosa invasión, la lengua del rubio estimulo la suya enredándose en un ardiente juego sin tregua el cual no era si no el preámbulo de lo que venia.

Se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron, el deseo desnudo se reflejaba en ambas miradas, no hacían falta las palabras, desde que sabían que Hinata se marcharía sus conversaciones siempre se desembocaban en la inevitable separación, causándoles una profunda tristeza a los dos. Pero en ese momento, en ese hermoso instante donde deseaban ser uno nuevamente no dejarían que esos pensamientos tristes les echaran a perder tan anhelado encuentro, esa noche se demostrarían cuanto se amaban, se entregarían plenamente uno al otro sin importar nada más, el dolor por la separación vendría después.

Naruto se levanto y tomando de la mano a Hinata la puso de pie también, la guió hasta una puerta que conducía a la recamara, una vez allí, la jalo, provocando que su suave cuerpo chocara con el suyo, sintiendo como ese contacto despertaba en él un deseo tan intenso que sabia que le haría perder el control. Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos, y después se besaron de nuevo, de forma hambrienta, desesperada, las manos de Naruto envolvieron la cintura femenina y comenzó a caminar hacia delante obligándola a ella a retroceder hasta que sintieron la cama contra sus rodillas. Por su parte Hinata, sin romper el beso, bajaba el sierre de la chamarra de Naruto, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que este no llevaba camisa debajo, deslizo lentamente sus manos por su pecho y abdomen sintiendo su calor y su solidez; dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como el rubio abandonaba su boca y comenzaba a explorar su cuello, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea, sintió como los dedos temblorosos de Naruto comenzaban a desabrochar los botones del vestido en su espalda, mientras tanto ella se había topado con el botón del pantalón negro que él llevaba puesto, y sin dudarlo ni un instante lo desabrocho. Ansiosa, Hinata introdujo su mano en el interior del pantalón de Naruto, acariciando por encima de la ropa interior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar la excitación del chico, que ante el delicado contacto de la mano femenina se excito más, bajando su mano hasta los glúteos de la chica y apretándola contra su cadera para que pudiera sentir con el resto del cuerpo lo que ella le provocaba.

Hinata jadeo al sentir como la erección del rubio aumentaba, él la sujeto de los hombros y de un brusco empujón la arrojo sobre la cama, ella lo observó mientras se quitaba lentamente la chamarra dejando su torso desnudo, Hinata retrocedió hasta que estuvo completamente recostada, entonces levanto los brazos, invitándolo a reunirse con ella; él no la hizo esperar, se dejo caer sobre ella, deslizando el vestido para poder apreciar sus blancos hombros, los cuales beso hambriento, trato de bajar más el vestido, pero no pudo, algunos botones que seguían abrochados se lo impidieron, se levanto, arrodillándose en la cama e hizo que Hinata también se levantara. Naruto la hizo girar quedando los dos arrodillados sobre el mullido colchón, con ella dándole la espalada, mientras le besaba el cuello, el rubio se encargo de desabrochar los botones que faltaban, una vez terminado, con una lentitud que a la chica le pareció desesperante deslizo el vestido dejándola con la ropa interior y sus brazos envueltos en los listones blancos, los labios de Naruto bajaron por su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos hasta que llego a los elegantes moños que mantenían los listones en su lugar, los desato y la hizo levantar los brazos para poder zafarlos, un vez que sus brazos estuvieron libres, los recorrió con sus manos, deleitándose con la suavidad de esa piel de porcelana.

Hinata intento girarse a mirarlo pero Naruto no se lo permitió

–Aun no...– Exclamo él con la voz llena de sensualidad

–Pero... Naruto... Necesito tocarte...– Decía ella con algo de trabajo, pues empezaba a jadear. Naruto acariciaba sus brazos y mordisqueaba sus hombros pero no permitía que ella lo acariciara, le gustaba ver el deseo de ella, deseo por él

–Todavía no...– Sus manos estaban desabrochándole el sostén en ese momento, después deslizo rápidamente la prenda, dejándola solo con las bragas y las medias a medio muslo que tenia, a Naruto le pareció la visión más sexy que había tenido en su vida –Me gusta sentirte a mi merced...– Lentamente, dirigió sus manos a los pechos que acababa de dejar al descubierto y comenzó a masajearlos, provocando que Hinata gimiera más sonoramente, excitándolo más, si eso era posible –Tus pechos me encantan...– Le dijo, permitiéndole por fin girar su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

Después de degustar la boca de la chica, una de las manos del rubio abandono los pechos y bajo, acariciando su vientre plano, llego hasta la ropa interior y se introdujo en ella, llegando hasta el sexo femenino, introdujo dos dedos, explorando la húmeda feminidad de Hinata, provocando que ella cortara el beso para dejar escapar un pequeño grito, los movimientos de la mano de Naruto aumentaron su velocidad, excitándola de sobremanera, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para profundizar el contacto al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna del chico por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como la erección aumentaba y escuchando como Naruto comenzaba a gemir, permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más.

Librándose de las manos de Naruto, finalmente logro girarse y, tomándolo desprevenido, lo empujo sobre la cama, recostándolo, quedando ella encima de él, lo beso con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, el rubio intento rodearla con sus brazos pero ella no se lo permitió, sino que sostuvo los brazos del chico contra el colchón por encima de su cabeza y le sonrió de una manera casi perversa

–Ahora me toca a mi...– Su sonrisa aumento al ver la expresión del rubio.

Hinata se incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre Naruto, después comenzó a besar y lamer suavemente su pecho, bajando por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pantalón, una vez allí, comenzó a bajarlos junto con los boxers, dejándolo desnudo y completamente a merced de sus deseos, mientras tanto, ella se deleitaba escuchando los gemidos ahogados que había logrado arrancarle en el proceso, sumamente excitada, Hinata contemplo la erección de Naruto, la idea de que eso pronto estaría dentro de ella le hizo sentir un ardiente calor en su interior al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba; casi temblando, dirigió sus manos al endurecido miembro del rubio y comenzó acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, primero despacio y después un poco más rápido, Naruto cerro fuertemente los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos de Hinata lo estaban desesperando y maravillando al mismo tiempo, entonces ella ceso sus movimientos, él abrió los ojos y los abrió aun más al ver como el rostro de Hinata se acercaba peligrosamente a su erección

–Hi... Hinata... ¿Qué... Que vas a hacer?– Pregunto, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente

–Relájate...– Le decía mientras sonreía –Tuve un excelente maestro...– Y sin decir nada más recorrió con su lengua el endurecido miembro del rubio, quien, al sentirla, nuevamente echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento por acallar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.

–¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Hi... Hinata... Sigue! ¡Lo haces... tan bien...!– Hinata continuo lamiendo el miembro de Naruto y después se lo introdujo en la boca, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, haciéndolo jadear, Naruto le coloco una mano en la cabeza para pedirle que acelerara el ritmo, ella lo complació y finalmente él no lo soporto, de un rápido movimiento levanto a Hinata y la coloco debajo de él.

Hinata gimió con fuerza al sentir la boca de Naruto succionado sus pechos para luego juguetear con sus pezones, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos, lentamente fue bajando las medias que aun llevaba puestas, después de retirarlas, recorrió la piel de sus torneadas piernas hasta llegar a la ultima prenda que le quedaba, coloco ambas manos a los lados de la cadera de la chica y la despojo de las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, nuevamente introdujo sus dedos en el sexo femenino, sintiendo la inmediata respuesta de ella, Hinata comenzó a arquear la espalada mientras jadeaba, Naruto sonrió y retiro su mano para comenzar a acercar su rostro a la húmeda zona del cuerpo de Hinata

–Lo hiciste muy bien, Hinata...– Le decía con voz ronca –Pero como tu lo dijiste, yo soy el maestro...– Dicho esto, comenzó a lamer la intimidad de Hinata, que arqueo aun más la espalda y soltó un sonoro grito, Naruto lamió toda la zona y después introdujo su lengua saboreando todo lo que estaba a su merced, sintiendo como ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello rubio, presionándolo, indicándole que profundizara el contacto

–¡Ah...! Mmmm ¡Na... Naruto...!– Decía ella, Jadeando –¡Ah! ¡Me... Me encanta que hagas eso...!– Naruto sonrió internamente al escuchar esto, continuo por unos instantes más y después se levanto para volver a devorar los labios de Hinata mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas

–Te amo, Hinata, no sabes cuanto...– Y la penetro de golpe, haciéndola gritar y gritando él también con ella, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como las paredes del sexo de su novia presionaban su miembro causándole tal placer que parecía irreal, poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, Hinata sentía como los empujones de Naruto se volvían más cortos y más rápidos, ella le gritaba que no se detuviera, sentía tanto placer que casi rozaba la locura.

–¡Naruto! ¡Sigue... Ha... Mas fuerte! Mmmm ¡Ah! ¡No... No pares!– Gritaba ella sin dejar de gemir. Repentinamente, Naruto se detuvo, salió de su interior e hizo que ella girara, antes de poder reaccionar, Hinata se vio de rodillas sobre la cama, con sus manos sobre las sabanas, Naruto la había puesto en cuatro puntos con una rapidez asombrosa –¿Pe... Pero que es lo que...? ¡Aaah!– Naruto la envistió, esta vez por atrás, la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, marcando el ritmo, pronto Hinata lo acompaño en sus movimientos, las manos del rubio abandonaron las caderas de la chica y nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, las envestidas habían alcanzado un ritmo salvaje, finalmente, con un empujón más violento, Naruto se derramo en el interior de Hinata, haciendo que ambos gritaran al alcanzar el orgasmo simultáneamente.

Con la respiración agitada, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, ambos boca abajo, con el cuerpo de él cubriendo parcialmente el de ella, cuando su respiración se normalizo, Naruto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hinata con ternura mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma floral que emanaba de su cabello, ella, con los ojos cerrados, sonrío, feliz de sentir la caricia

–Fue maravilloso...– Dijo ella casi en un susurro

–Si, lo fue...– Le respondió mientras le besaba el hombro

–Seguramente mi padre adelantará nuestro viaje después de esto– Dijo ella tras una pequeña pausa

–Es probable...– Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho

–Naruto... esto...– Sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse –Esto... No será el final ¿Verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que no!– Le decía mientras la hacia girar quedando ella boca arriba para poder mirarla a los ojos –Hinata, créeme, aunque tu padre ponga un continente de por medio entre nosotros, no impedirá que nos amemos– apoyo su frente en la de ella –Porque tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, estoy convencido de ello

–Yo también, Naruto...– Y después lo envolvió con sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y aspirado su masculino aroma, el momento que tanto temían finalmente llego, una vez que abandonaran esa habitación donde se habían entregado libremente, serian separados y no sabrían por cuanto tiempo, ella apretó más los brazos sobre la sólida espalda del chico mientras él envolvía sus brazos sobre la fina cintura de su chica, renuentes a abandonar el calor del otro, pero concientes de que en breve tendrían que hacerlo. Entonces llego el dolor por la separación.

--

Y hasta aqui se los voy a dejar y ¿Que creen? ¡Que ahora si llegamos al final! Pues el capitulo que sigue es el ultimo, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este punto, espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final y por favor, sigan dejandome sus reviews, ¡Nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16 El futuro que nos aguarda

¡Hola

¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que como es fin de año, se me junto mucho trabajo, pero aquí esta la actualización. Tenia pensado que este fuera el ultimo capitulo de este fic, pero a petición de varios amigos decidí agregar un mini capitulo a modo de epilogo, así que como quine dice, este siempre no es el final, bueno, espero que disfruten el desenlace de esta historia y quisiera agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leerla y pedirles que por favor me sigan dejando reviews.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

--

**CAPITULO 16**

**El futuro que nos aguarda**

Hinata despertó un par de horas después, por un instante se sintió aturdida, especialmente por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, en ese momento, el suave sonido de una acompasada respiración llamo su atención. Apenas tuvo que girar su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado rubio a escasos centímetros del suyo, en ese momento Hinata recordó todo y las imágenes de lo que acababan de hacer inundaron su mente, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, especialmente cuando una sensación de satisfacción le abrumo, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por tristeza; sintió un inmenso dolor al recordar que el momento de la separación había llegado. Hinata separo un poco su rostro de el de Naruto para poder mirarlo mejor, él tenia una sutil sonrisa en su rostro y estaba profundamente dormido, su masculino aroma se sentía sobre la pálida piel de la chica que sonreía mientras lo miraba dormir

–_Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme..._– Pensó, en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –_¡Dios mío...! Va a ser tan difícil vivir lejos de él... No sé si podré hacerlo..._– Acariciaba la mejilla de Naruto mientras lo pensaba.

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba parcialmente cubriendo el de ella, parecía negarse abandonar su calidez, fue por eso que a Hinata le costo trabajo separarse de él sin despertarlo, pero finalmente, tras varios intentos, lo consiguió, una vez que logro levantarse de la cama, recogió las prendas de ambos que se encontraban esparcidas alrededor de la cama, se vistió y acomodo la ropa de su novio a un lado de la cama. Lo contemplo durante unos instantes, ¡Era tan apuesto! Lloro en silencio mientras acercaba su rostro y lo besaba con una delicadeza extrema, rozando sus labios con todo el amor que era capaz de trasmitir, pero sin intenciones de despertarle, se separo para contemplarlo una ultima vez, le dirigió una triste sonrisa y acaricio su rubia y alborotada cabellera

–Naruto-kun...– Susurro –Pase lo que pase, yo te amare solo a ti... Para siempre...– Y se levanto, una ultima y triste mirada al sitio donde se habían amado por ultima vez en un largo tiempo y salió de la habitación, así era mejor, no quería mirarle a los ojos al momento de despedirse, cada de que esos ojos tan azules como el cielo se mostraban llenos del dolor que la separación les causaba, ella moría por dentro, así que, prefirió marcharse así, en silencio, sintiendo como la angustia y el dolor devoraban su corazón, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al elevador, unos minutos después se encontraba en la recepción, el ambiente se encontraba bastante animado, pero a ella no le pudo importar menos, busco a sus amigos con la mirada, se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, después de buscar durante unos momentos pudo divisar a su primo, Hinata comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta que llego hasta donde estaba Neji.

Neji sintió un sutil toque en su brazo que le obligo a volverse, encontrándose con el rostro de su prima que parecía tranquila pero un dejo de dolor se asomaba por sus ojos plateados, seguramente había estado llorando

–Niisan...– decía en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada –¿Qué... Que paso con papá...?

–Se fue de aquí con Hanabi– Le respondió tratando de sonar sereno

–¿Se... Se llevo a Hanabi...?– Respondía levantando el rostro con la mirada llena de preocupación –Pe... Pero... ¿Estaba muy enfadado? ¿Le grito...? ¡No... No debí...!

–Tranquila, Hinata– Se apresuro a decir el castaño –Por muy enojado que estuviera Hiashi-sama, jamás se atrevería a levantarle la voz en publico a su hija– Soltó un suspiro, parecía agotado –No parecía molesto, pero estaba muy serio

–¿Serio?

–Así es– Él no quería preocuparla, pero era mejor que estuviera preparada para lo que vendría

**Flash Back**

En cuanto Hinata y Naruto desaparecieron, Neji vio a si tío acercarse, se adelanto a sus compañeros para confrontarle, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando la dura mirada de Hiashi se poso sobre la suya

–¿Dónde esta Hinata?– Le pregunto sin más, su voz era completamente inexpresiva

–No lo sé...– Le respondió tratando de parecer sereno –Hace un momento estaba aquí, pero en un descuido la perdí de vista– La gélida expresión de su tío no se altero, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado

–Ya es suficientemente malo que me hayan mentido...– Ahora se podía notar cierta irritación en su voz –Y ahora además no cuidas bien de tu prima...

–Si supiera que algo malo le estuviera pasando ¿Realmente cree que o estaría tan tranquilo?– Le dijo con firmeza, sintiéndose algo ofendido –A decir verdad, no estoy seguro adonde se fue, pero sé que esta con alguien que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara...

–¿Por qué me mintieron?– En este punto, el tono de voz de Hiashi se había elevado un poco

–Porque...– Una mueca que era una mezcla de frustración y disgusto se dibujo en la cara de Neji –Usted no habría permitido que Hinata participara en un evento así...

–Eso es verdad– Lo interrumpió de manera cortante –Ni a ti te lo hubiera permitido. Son miembros de la honorable familia Hyuuga, mundialmente reconocida por sus genios musicales...

–¿Crees que alguien que los haya escuchado tocar piensen que ellos no son unos genios de la música?– Una irritada voz interrumpió a Hiashi, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde esta provenía, su pequeña hija Hanabi apareció detrás de su primo, era evidente que estaba molesta –No lo creo papá, eres un músico muy famoso, aunque repruebas este tipo de música debes admitir que fue extraordinario... ¿Sabias que mi hermana era capaz de cantar así?

–Hanabi...– Trato de silenciar a su pequeña hija, pero esta no lo permitió

–¿Sabes, papá? Yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermana, y si te consideras a ti mismo un buen padre deberías estarlo también...

–¡Suficiente!– No había levantado la voz, pero el tono severo que empleo hizo callar a su hija –No pienso ventilar mis asuntos familiares en publico– Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a un par de personas que los estaban mirando y al resto de integrantes de la banda que si bien no habían interferido, tampoco habían perdido detalle de lo que pasaba –Sin importar el resultado de este evento, los tres me mintieron y eso ya es suficiente para que se consideren en problemas– Miro a su hija menor –Hanabi, tu te vas conmigo a casa en este momento– La pequeña Hyuuga no dijo nada más, sabia que solo empeoraría la situación, bajo la mira y salió de detrás de su primo para colocarse al lado de su padre, después, este se dirigió de nuevo hacia su sobrino –Localiza a Hinata lo antes posible y regresen a casa de inmediato– Vio como Neji movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, con Hanabi siguiéndole en silencio.

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Ya veo, eso fue lo que ocurrió– Dijo ella en voz baja, vio como Neji asentía –Bien, supongo que no tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable, regresemos a casa– Hinata se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos, quienes tuvieron la delicadeza de no hacer preguntas, después de que Shikamaru y Temari prometieran llevar a Tenten a su casa, los jóvenes Hyuuga se retiraron para enfrentar al jefe de la familia.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar transporte, el trayecto fue algo lento, pero a Hinata se le figuro que iban demasiado rápido, después de más de una hora, la mansión Hyuuga se levantaba delante de ellos, entraron, los dos permanecían en silencio, sabían que lo que les esperaba no seria agradable, pero en el caso de Hinata, significaba ser arrebatada de la luz de su existencia, y ese dolor era más intenso que cualquier cosa que pudiera provocarle su padre, tal vez era por eso que en cuanto entraron y lo vieron allí, esperándolos, ella conservo su mirada serena.

–Aquí estoy, padre– Dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndose de lo tranquila que se escucho su voz

–Ya lo veo– Le respondió su padre, con su expresión completamente seria y su voz inexpresiva –Acompáñame– Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el salón

–Hi... Hiashi-sama...– Decía Neji, preocupado por lo que vendría –Yo... Yo quisiera...

–¡Retírate a tu habitación, Neji!– Dijo su tío, ahora empleando un tono de voz más severo –Ya me ocupare de ti mas tarde, por el momento solo me interesa hablar con mi hija, así que si me permites...– Y retomo su camino, Hinata paso al lado de su primo mientras seguía a su padre, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque esta no logro calamar a Neji.

Una vez que entraron en el salón, su padre le pidió que cerrara la puerta, ella miro como Hiashi estaba de pie al lado del elegante piano en el que solía practicar, dándole la espalda, parecía sumido en profundas reflexiones, un largo silencio se dejo escuchar hasta que finalmente, justo cuando Hinata comenzaba a sentirse angustiada, su padre le hablo

–Desde cuando formas parte de ese "grupo"

–Bu... Bueno... Yo...– En ese momento sus nervios brotaron –Fu... Fue casi un mes después de que regresara a Japón...

–¿Porque lo hiciste sabiendo que yo no lo aprobaría?

–E... Es que...– Callo por un momento, cuando volvió a hablar su voz se escucho más determinada –Porque la música que compartí con ellos es la mas hermosa y la más sincera que había escuchado...

–Explícate– Le dijo su padre, aun dándole la espalda

–Pa... Papá... Yo... Siempre te e admirado, eres sin lugar a dudas un músico maravilloso, todo un maestro y no puedo recordar un solo momento de mi vida que no te haya admirado por ello...– Hiashi se alegro de que su hija no pudiera mirar su rostro, porque al escucharla un ligero sonrojo se había extendido por sus mejillas; ignorante de esto, Hinata continuo –Y bueno... Yo estoy muy agradecida de que me enseñaras a amar y disfrutar la música, has sido un maestro estricto, pero gracias a eso fui aceptada en una de las mejores escuelas de música en el mundo. No quiero que pienses que no lo aprecio, la instrucción musical que ahí recibí fue la mejor, pero... Bueno... Yo... Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar ahí...– Hizo una pausa para ver si su padre la interrumpía, al ver que no era así, continuo –¿Recuerdas lo que nos decía mamá cuando practicábamos en el piano? Solía decir que teníamos que encontrar la música "que nos moviera el corazón" esa música, yo sabia que nunca la encontraría en esa escuela, no es algo que pueda explicar, es solo que estando ahí... Yo ya no disfrutaba tocando el piano, al contrario, había a comenzado a parecerme una tortura... Y yo sé que tu estabas decepcionado de mi...

–Nunca dije eso...

–No hacia falta, tu actitud siempre a hablado por ti. La verdad es que... Yo había decidido renunciar a la música cuando tu me enviaste a este lugar, pero una vez aquí...– guardo silencio recordando sus primeros momentos de su regreso a Japón recordando la primera vez que vio a su rubio, ese recuerdo le oprimió el corazón, un así, su voz continuo escuchándose serena –Me encontré con personas como yo, personas que amaban la música por el simple hecho de que les hacia sentir bien, ellos no se sentían obligados a sobresalir por pertenecer a una legendaria familia de músicos, como me pasaba a mi, ellos simplemente amaban la música, y la prueba de ello tu la escuchaste el día de hoy...

–Hinata...– Hiashi finalmente giro su rostro para mirar a su hija

–No me importa lo que puedas decir, padre– Ella había comenzado a levantar la voz, sorprendiendo a su padre –La música que tocaron mis amigos hoy... ¡Es hermosa! Es muy diferente a lo que acostumbras tocar, pero es igualmente hermosa y yo... Yo...– En este punto, finalmente las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas y su cuerpo era sacudido por un ligero temblor, sin embargo, su voz, en vez de quebrarse se elevo todavía más –¡¡Yo quiero seguir cantando con ellos!! ¡¡YO NO QUIERO IRME!!– Y después de decir esto, un sollozo se le escapo, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se agacho un poco dando rienda suelta a su dolor, finalmente su tristeza se había desbordado –¡No quiero...!– Ella continuo llorando mientras su padre la observaba, después de un momento, él le hablo

–Muéstramela...

–¿E... Eeeh?– Dijo levantando su sonrojado rostro de sus manos, tratando de entender lo que su padre le pedía

–Muéstrame la música que mueve tu corazón...

Hinata parpadeo, no estaba segura de haber entendido bien , pero al ver a su padre ahí, de pie, mirándola con fijeza, se dio cuenta de lo que le pedia, limpio las lagrimas que humedecían su rostro y se dirigió hacia el piano, una vez allí, tomo aire mientras cerraba los ojos y después comenzó a tocar. No tocaba una de esas elaboradas piezas de los grandes maestros de la música clásica que su padre solía obligarla a practicar, lo que toco fue la canción que engancho su destino al de cierto rubio que ahora se había convertido en el centro de su universo, ella canto ambas partes, tanto la masculina como la femenina, la había practicado tantas veces, la conocía tan bien que sabia la tonalidad perfecta para cada nota, para cada acorde, se olvido de todo, del echo de que pronto seria arrebatada del lado del ser amado, de que su padre jamás había apreciado sus esfuerzos por complacerlo, de que no volvería a compartir la música al lado de sus queridos amigos, simplemente se dejo envolver por la magia y el misterio de esa canción que su amado había escrito.

Termino de tocar y la realidad se dibujo ante ella, se encontró con su padre mirándola fijamente, y por un momento hubiera jurado que estaba temblando, no decía nada, solo la miraba con fijeza; la situación comenzaba a incomodarla cuando, por fin, su padre rompió el silencio.

–¿Por... Porque nunca me habías dicho que podías cantar así?

–Bu... Bueno... Yo...– El rubor se extendía por sus mejillas nuevamente –No creí que te importara, siempre dijiste que de lo único que debía preocuparme era de sobresalir en el piano... Porque soy hija tuya

–Entiendo...– Hiashi contemplo a su hija unos momentos más, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda nuevamente, –Hinata, e tomado una decisión...

Naruto despertó cuando la luz del sol le dio en el rostro, lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor de cabeza y después sintió la garganta seca, tenia mucha sed, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y se percato de que todo le dolía, pero su cabeza era la que necesitaba mayor atención, abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando por fin pudo enfocar, no supo donde se encontraba, el lugar le parecía familiar, pero definitivamente no era su casa

–¿Dónde estoy...?– Logro articular, sorprendiéndose de que apenas había reconocido su propia voz

–Estas en mi casa, torpe...– Naruto parpadeo y giro su cabeza hacia donde se había escuchado la voz, en la puerta se encontraba Sasuke, lo miraba con el seño fruncido, en sus manos traía un vaso de agua y unas pastillas –¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estas sintiendo los efectos de la resaca?

–Sasuke-Teme– Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, y tal y como lo había dicho su amigo, sentía los efectos de la resaca –¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?– Tomo el vaso y las pastillas que le entrego su amigo mientras este tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de la cama

–¿En serio no te acuerdas...?– El rubio parpadeo de nuevo mientras trataba de recordar, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche del concierto comenzaron a pasar por su mente

–Cierto...– Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y un gesto de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro –Ya recuerdo...

**Flash Back**

Naruto sintió la falta de calidez bajo su cuerpo, estiro su mano, buscando el confortable calor del cuerpo de su pareja, pero no sintió nada, extrañado, abrió los ojos lentamente, entonces se percato de que se encontraba solo. De inmediato sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho, imaginándose lo peor, de un movimiento brusco, se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor, buscándola

–¿Hinata?– No se molesto en disimular la angustia en su voz –¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estas?– Apoyo su mano sobre el colchón, intentando levantarse, fue en ese momento que sintió que había tocado algo, volvió el rostro y se encontró con su ropa perfectamente doblada y acomodada a su lado, entonces lo entendió, su pecho y su corazón se llenaron de dolor al comprender que ella se había ido; Hinata se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. El rubio sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, pensar que hacía solo un par de horas que su amada había estado entre sus brazos, gimiendo de placer, llevándolo hasta el limite de la locura y la pasión, y ahora... Ella se había marchado –¡Maldición, Hinata!– Dijo mientras estrellaba su puño contra el mullido colchón –¡¡No tenias que marcharte así, sin decirme nada!! Yo... Yo... ¡¡Tenia tantas cosas que decirte...!!– Se detuvo al sentir que algo se enredaba en su puño, levanto la mano y vio en esta los listones que habían estado envolviendo los brazos de Hinata durante el concierto, los mismos que él le había quitado para sentir su piel mientras hacían el amor; ya no pudo contenerse, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, reprimió un sollozo al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro entre los listones que sostenía, el dulce aroma de Hinata aun se podía sentir con claridad entre estos, pero eso solo provoco que su tristeza aumentara –Hinata... Hinata...– Decía con voz temblorosa sin despegar el rostro de las cintas en sus manos –¿Y ahora... Como se supone que viva sin ti...?

Después de un rato, logro tranquilizarse, pero el dolor no disminuyo, sin embrago, aunque le doliera admitirlo, le dio la razón a Hinata, era más fácil separarse así, tal vez, si la hubiera visto marcharse, el dolor lo hubiera llevado a hacer alguna locura.

Se levanto y se vistió, guardo los listones de Hinata en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abandono la habitación, dejando ahí los recuerdos de su ultima noche juntos en mucho tiempo. Cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con un ambiente muy animado a causa del estreno, pero a Naruto no podía importarle menos, busco a Hinata con su mirada, pero no se sorprendió al no encontrarla, entonces sintió un leve golpe en su hombro, volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke

–Por fin apareces– Fue todo lo que le dijo su amigo

–¿Y Hinata?– Se limito a preguntar el rubio

–Ella y Neji se fueron hace un rato– Le dijo, esperando a ver su reacción, al ver que no se alteraba, continuo –Su padre se llevo a su hermana y le dijo Neji que la llevara de regreso a su casa en cuanto la viera, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo– Se sorprendió al ver que la expresión de su amigo se mantenía serena, aunque parecía que su mandíbula estaba ligeramente apretada

–Ya veo...– Fue todo lo que dijo, después se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Naruto se dirigió directamente al bar, nunca había bebido, pero en ese momento, le pareció una buena solución para calmar el dolor que le aprisionaba el corazón. Pidió una bebida, pero el barman se negó, pues era obvio que el chico era menor de edad, el rubio insistió, pero justo cuando sentía que la negativa del sujeto le haría perder los estribos, apareció el hermano de Sasuke; el rubio se sorprendió de ver a Itachi solicitar al barman que atendiera a Naruto, y claro, nadie le niega nada a la estrella de la noche, después de murmurar algo que parecían palabras de gratitud, Naruto vio a Itachi perderse mientras el barman ponía delante de él un vaso con un liquido ámbar que despedía un fuerte aroma a alcohol, el rubio lo bebió de golpe, tosió un poco al sentir el liquido ardiente quemándole la garganta, pero eso no lo detuvo, pidió otro vaso, luego otro y así hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia, con el nombre de Hinata en sus labios

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Ya lo recuerdo...– decía el rubio mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cara en un intento por espabilarse –¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

–Toda la noche y parte del día– Le respondía el Uchiha –Ya son más de las tres de la tarde, debiste ver el trabajo que nos costo a mi y a Lee cargarte hasta aquí– Le decía mientras le arrojaba algo de ropa –Ahora será mejor que te vistas y comas algo, ayer nos fue muy bien, pero mañana tenemos clases

–Sasuke...– Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para que su amigo no viera su expresión –¿Sa... Sabes algo de Hinata?– Sasuke lo contemplo por un momento, después soltó un suspiro y le respondió

–Sakura me llamo en la mañana, me dijo que Tenten la había llamado y al parecer, el padre de Hinata se fue en el primer vuelo hacia América de el día de hoy

–Si...– Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro –Ya me parecía que haría algo así...

Estuvo casi una hora más en casa de Sasuke, le agradeció la comida y le prometió que le devolvería la ropa a la brevedad posible, después se marcho, no tenia ánimos de regresar a su casa, porque ahí también había recuerdos de ella, y él aun no estaba listo para confrontarlos; se paso casi todo el día vagando sin rumbo por las calles, finalmente, cundo ya era muy tarde recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke, al día siguiente tenia que ir a la escuela, suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su casa, la noche estaba muy avanzada cuando llego, tanto que, al parecer, su abuelo se había cansado de esperarlo y se había retirado a dormir, dejando en la mesa de la cocina algo de ramen instantáneo para que su nieto cenara, pero lo cierto es que no tenia hambre, así que se marcho directamente a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, había caminando tanto a lo largo del día que de inmediato se quedo dormido.

El sonido del despertador fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos, apago el aparato sintiéndose algo aturdido todavía, pero no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la presión en su pecho seguía ahí, el dolor no había disminuido, sin ánimos, se obligo a levantarse y a prepararse para ir al colegio, su apetito aun no había regresado, así que todo lo que tomo fue una tasa de café, se dirigió a la puerta, estaba abriéndola cuando escucho la somnolienta voz de su abuelo

–¿A que hora llegaste anoche?

–Tarde...– No se molesto en voltear a mirarlo, no tenia ánimos de hablar

–Si, de eso sí me di cuenta, pero tenia algo importante que decirte, te llame, pero no respondías a tu celular...

–Lo olvide en casa de Sasuke

–¡Pues eso fue un grave error! Si lo hubieras respondido te habrías enterado de que...

–Ero-sennin...– Dijo, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente –No quiero ofenderte, pero la verdad es que nada de lo que me tengas que decir me puede interesar en este momento...

–Pero...– Intento insistir Jiraiya –Es sobre...

–Ya me lo dirás después– Le dijo con fastidio –Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a la escuela– Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando a su abuelo con la palabra en la boca, el anciano observo la puerta por unos segundos y después comenzó rascarse la nuca en señal de confusión

–Pues si que esta dolido...– Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina –Ni siquiera me dejo contarle nada... ¡En fin...!– Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro –Tendrá que enterarse por su propia cuenta...

Cuando salió de su casa, Naruto tenia toda la intención de asistir a la escuela, pero conforme se acercaba, esta disminuía, la escuela era el lugar donde tenia más recuerdos de Hinata, ahí la había conocido, ahí la había escuchado cantar, ahí se habían enamorado. Cuando solo estaba a una calle de distancia, decidió que no podía, al menos, no ese día, el dolor aun era demasiado fuerte como para poder enfrentarse al asiento delante del suyo que ahora estaría vació. Dio media vuelta y se alejo, ese día no asistió a clases, se imagino que sus compañeros se preocuparían, pero no podrían localizarlo porque ni siquiera traía su celular, pero no se preocupo por eso, ese día se sumergiría por completo en el dolor de su perdida, la sentiría con toda su alma y su corazón, y tal vez, a partir de mañana, podría comenzar con el largo proceso de recuperarse, después de todo él era Naruto Uzumaki, él no era el tipo de hombre que perdía el tiempo auto compadeciéndose, no, él seguiría siendo la persona animada de la que Hinata se había enamorado, para que así, cuando ella regresara, no se sintiera decepcionada de él.

No estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando de nueva cuenta por la ciudad, cuando le pareció que ya había penado lo suficiente, se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, finalmente le había dado hambre, comería, se daría un baño, dormiría un rato y después llamaría a Sasuke para preguntarle que había pasado durante la premier, tal vez habrían recibido alguna propuesta de trabajo interesante.

Llego a su edificio, cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, lo primero que vio fue el pie de su abuelo que se estrello en su rostro, derribándolo

–¡¡Hasta que te dignas a llegar!!– Le decía sin apartar el pie del rostro de su nieto –¡¡Ya supe que no fuiste a la escuela hoy!!

–¿Y eso que?– Le dijo el rubio con una vena resaltando en su frente y apartando a su abuelo de un puñetazo en la cara –¿No la vez pasada me regañaste por tener buen comportamiento? ¡Ahora no te estés quejando!

–Bueno... Veo que empiezas a recuperar tu carácter habitual...– Decía el hombre de cabellera blanca mientras se levantaba

–¡No fastidies!

–¡Escucha, mocoso!– Se veía algo molesto –Desde ayer te estoy tratando de decir...– Paro de hablar en ese momento, su nieto lo miro expectante, esperando que completara la frase, pero su abuelo no lo hizo, simplemente sonrió y se dirigió la puerta –Ya no importa ahora... Saldré un rato, me tomare mi tiempo, así que puedes hacer las cosas con calma...– Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro –... O sin calma, como tu quieras hacerlo...– Y salió, dejando al chico con una expresión de profunda confusión en su rostro

–¿Y ahora que mosca le pico a ese viejo?– Decidió que lo mejor era no darle importancia a los desplantes de su abuelo, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero cuando abrió la puerta se detuvo en seco, dejo de respirar mientras su corazón se aceleraba, abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, muy sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, si, eso debía ser, le había afectado tanto la partida de Hinata que ahora se encontraba alucinando.

Ahí, en su habitación, de pie, observando el paisaje desde la ventana, dándole la espalda, se encontraba Hinata vistiendo su uniforme en señal de que había venido del colegio.

Naruto trago saliva, es que no podía ser, su amada Hinata se había marchado el día de ayer, ¿O no? Acaso... ¿La que estaba delante de él era una ilusión provocada por su desesperación? ¿O era real? ¿Hinata realmente se encontraba en su habitación? Esa posibilidad le hizo temblar y no pudo evitar que un suspiro de ansiedad y sorpresa escapara de sus labios. Eso hizo que ella volteara, por unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron, repentinamente, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hinata al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él

–¡Naruto-kun!– Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en su pecho –¡Por fin regresas! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!

Él se quedo inmóvil por un momento, pensando que ella se esfumaría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, ella seguía ahí, aferrándose a su pecho, haciéndolo sentir la calidez de su piel, escuchando la suavidad de su voz y percibiendo la dulzura de su aroma; Naruto cerro los ojos y lo compendio, llenándose de una felicidad desbordante ¡No era una ilusión! ¡Realmente era ella! ¡¡**SU** HINATA ESTABA AHÍ!!. Recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo, la abrazo, lo hizo con tal fuerza que le causaba dolor, pero no les importo, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era poder sentirse el uno al otro

–¡Hinata!– Le decía mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la hacía retroceder un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos –¿De verdad eres tu? ¿Realmente estas aquí?

–¡¡Claro que soy yo, Naruto-kun!!– Le sonreía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la voz llena de emoción –¡Y estoy aquí contigo! ¡Estaré hoy y mañana y el día siguiente... Y estaré siempre contigo...!– No pudo continuar porque la boca de Naruto la silencio al caer sobre la suya, Hinata cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por la placentera sensación que ese beso le provocaba, ¡Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perder eso! ¡Como agradecía a Dios que le hubiera permitido estar allí!

–¿De verdad?– Le pregunto cuando por fin se separaron –¿Es eso verdad Hinata?– Ella asintió con la cabeza –Entonces... eso quiere decir...

–¡No me iré a América! ¡No iré a ningún lado, Naruto-kun!– Nuevamente hundió su rostro en el pecho de su novio –Me quedare en Japón... ¡¡Me quedare contigo!!

El rubio la brazo de nuevo, permaneciendo así por un buen rato, como queriendo reponerse del dolor que les había causado el no haber tenido el mínimo contacto durante tres días, finalmente, el silencio fue roto por la voz de Naruto

–Hinata...– Le dijo sin romper el abrazo –¿Cómo fue que tu padre cambio de opinión?

–Bueno, pues veras...– Y le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que ocurrió una vez que regreso a su casa después del concierto

**Flash Back **(Si, otro)

Hiashi contemplo a su hija unos momentos más, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda nuevamente, –Hinata, e tomado una decisión...– Hinata contuvo el aliento, su padre guardo silencio por unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a su padre que había decidido, este se giro para mirarla directamente a los ojos y continuar hablando –He decidido que lo mejor para ti será quedarte en Japón y continuar con el... "Proyecto" con tus amigos...– Hiashi se interrumpió por un momento al ver la mirada emocionada y llena de gratitud en los ojos de su hija, le había provocado una extraña calidez en su pecho, así que opto por volver a darle la espalada para que ella no se diera cuenta –Admito que tienes razón, yo desapruebo por completo ese tipo de música, pero, siendo objetivo, ese grupo tiene potencial, si tu permaneces con ellos, claro, así que, bueno, yo diría que tienen la posibilidad de incursionar en el medio de la música profesional, cosa que no será fácil, y me gustaría que te quedara bien claro que yo no...– Se interrumpió bruscamente al sentir las manos de su hija abrazándole la espalda mientras enterraba su rostro en la misma

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!– La escuchaba, su voz aun temblaba, pero ya no de miedo o tristeza, sino de emoción y alegría –¡¡Muchísimas gracias papá!!– Conmovido, Hiashi se volvió para mirar nuevamente a su hija, ella le sonreía cálidamente con sus ojos brillantes llenos de ternura y gratitud, por primera vez, Hiashi se permitió salir de la barrera de frialdad con la que siempre trataba a su hija mayor y le coloco la mano sobre la cabeza en un torpe intento de propiciarle una paternal caricia, cosa que dejo visiblemente sorprendida a Hinata

–Te pareces tanto a ella, debí imaginar que podías cantar de esa manera...– Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de comprender lo que su padre le había dicho

–¿Te refieres a mamá?– Pregunto tímidamente, un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de sus labios al ver a su padre mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa

–Si, tu eres casi idéntica a ella, siempre me pareció que el parecido era solo físico, hasta esta noche en que te escuche cantar– Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder

–¿Qui... Quieres decir que...?

–Tu madre poseía una voz privilegiada, Hinata, igual que tu...– Volvió su rostro hacia un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared justo detrás del piano, donde se podía ver a una mujer que era muy parecida a Hinata, solo que con los ojos de color café claro en lugar de plateados, cada de que miraba ese cuadro, le parecía estar viendo a Hinata cuando fuera mayor –A decir verdad, esa maravillosa voz la heredaste de tu madre, al igual que tu gusto por la música... "Moderna"

–¿Cómo?– Hinata sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, pero aun así logro mantenerse firme cuando los ojos de su padre volvieron a fijarse en ella –¿Entonces mamá... Ella...? ¿Ella también...?– Hiashi asintió y una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

–Si, tu madre alguna vez formo parte de un grupo muy similar al que tu perteneces– Ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hija le hizo sentir extrañamente bien –Nunca les he dicho a ti y a Hanabi como conocí a su madre ¿Verdad?– Hinata negó con la cabeza –Bueno, fue una vez que el padre de Neji, tu tío Hisashi, me convenció de asistir a un concierto de rock que habría en la preparatoria, afortunadamente, tu abuelo no se encontraba en casa, así que pudimos salir sin problemas, Hisashi parecía muy entusiasmado, pero la multitud tan ruidosa, el lugar tan mal ventilado, empujones a diestra y siniestra, me fastidiaba, justo cuando estaba por abandonar el gimnasio donde se realizaría dicho concierto, el grupo subió al escenario, y una hermosa jovencita de cabellera azulada, la cual le llegaba más bajo de las caderas, se coloco delante del micrófono, sonrió alegremente al mismo tiempo que acomodaba una guitarra eléctrica entre sus brazos y comenzó a tocar, sus compañeros la siguieron y ella empezó a cantar... Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida, durante los siguientes tres días me dedique a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta

–¿Quieres decir que espiabas a mamá?– Hinata no se esperaba eso de su padre

–No, dije que la seguía sin que se diera cuenta– Un sutil sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de Hiashi Hyuuga –Finalmente, ella me encaro, al parecer, si se había dado cuenta de que la seguía, no recuerdo muy bien lo que le dije, pero recuerdo que estaba tartamudeando, finalmente obtuve su nombre y que me aceptara una tasa de café; cuando Hiromi supo que yo también amaba la música... Bueno... Tu sabes... Nos casamos en cuanto me gradué de la escuela de música...– Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su padre no se lo permitió, pues siguió hablando –Hiromi tenia mucho talento, su voz era maravillosa, igual que la tuya, la única razón por la que no se convirtió en una estrella de la música rock fue porque se caso conmigo y poco después supo que venias en camino, ella nos eligió a nosotros en vez de la fama...– Un suspiro de cansancio salió de los labios de su padre –Aunque ella siempre me aseguro de que no se arrepentía de haber renunciado a su música, a veces me parecía que no era así, y, sin quererlo, le comencé a guardar cierto resentimiento, sentía que "esa música" me arrebataba una parte de Hiromi

–Papá... Yo... No creo que mamá haya lamentado jamás su decisión

–Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, es solo que... Tu sabes... Soy muy posesivo con lo que amo... Pero yo... Tal vez frustre la carrera de tu madre, pero no lo haré con la tuya Hinata; solo quiero que estés conciente de que, como parte de la familia Hyuuga, tienes la responsabilidad de destaca más que nadie en este camino que has elegido ¿Entiendes?

–Si, no te preocupes, papá, te sentirás orgulloso– Dijo con su voz llena de determinación, se encontraba sumamente feliz ya no solo porque su padre iba a permitirle quedarse en Japón, sino porque había compartido con ella esa parte de su vida que hasta ahora había mantenido como un secreto

–Neji, Hanabi– Dijo de repente su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, como lo estaba haciendo Hiashi –Ya sé que están escuchando, entren– Hinata miro, sorprendida, como la puerta se abría lentamente y Neji y Hanabi estaban de detrás de ella, visiblemente incómodos por haber sido descubiertos –Hanabi, prepara tus cosas, mañana regresamos a América, solo tu y yo– Agrego al adivinar lo que su hija menor iba a preguntarle, después se dirigió a la puerta, su hija y su sobrino se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, se detuvo al lado de Neji y volvió a hablar –Neji, quiero que tu también sigas en ese grupo, y que continúes cuidando de Hinata como lo has hecho hasta ahora ¿Entendido?

–¡Con gusto, Hiashi-sama!– A decir verdad, Shikamaru había hablado con Neji durante el concierto y le comento que estaba considerando dedicarse de lleno a la labor de representante de Konoha, pero para ello necesitaba que el joven prodigio de los Hyuuga siguiera encargándose de los teclados de forma permanente, Neji le dijo que pensaría la

propuesta, pero ahora, gracias a su tío, tomar la decisión se le había facilitado –Hinata– Le dijo a su prima una vez que su tío había desaparecido del salón –¿Entonces tu...?

–¡¡Me quedo!!– Dijo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su primo, en una clara muestra de la felicidad que en ese momento la embargaba –¡¡Mi padre me permitió quedarme!! ¡¡Y también me dio permiso de continuar con la banda!!– Pronto, Neji, Hinata y Hanabi se fusionaron en un abrazo mientras soltaban diversas expresiones de jubilo, al final parecía que las cosas habían salido bien

**Fin del Flash Back**

El relato de Hinata termino ahí, y aunque no fuera así, no hubiera podido continuar, pues los labios de Naruto la habían silenciado al cerrarse sobre los suyos en un beso lleno amor y pasión desenfrenada, sin embargo, lejos de sorprenderse, Hinata correspondió a aquella caricia, deseosa por volver a probar a aquello a lo que había estado a punto de renunciar

–Hinata... Yo...– Le dijo el rubio una vez que se separaron para tomar aire –No sé que decirte, simplemente no encuentro palabras para expresar lo feliz que me hace saber que te quedaras a mi lado, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste inmediatamente?

–Lo intente– Le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas –Pero tu abuelo me dijo que no llegaste a dormir, después intente llamar a tu celular, pero fue Sasuke el que me respondió y me dijo que no sabia donde estabas, pensé que podría verte en la escuela, pero no asististe, finalmente vine aquí, pero no estabas, pero tu abuelo fue muy amable y me dijo que podía esperarte aquí...

–Ya veo...– Finalmente el rubio entendía el comportamiento de su abuelo, y también se reprocho a si mismo por haberse cerrado como lo hizo, si no hubiera actuado así, se habría enterado de que Hinata se quedaba mucho antes y no hubiera pasado tres días como alma en pena lamentando su perdida, ni hablar, habría que reponer el tiempo perdido.

–¿Na...Naruto?– Dijo repentinamente Hinata al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre su garganta y sus dedos sobre los botones de su chaqueta –¿Qué... Que estas haciendo?

–¿Qué parece que hago?– Le respondía su rubio sin separar los labios de la garganta de Hinata –Durante estos tres días te e echado tanto de menos, sentía que la piel me dolía de las ganas que tenía de tocarte, y me estrujaba el corazón la idea de que no podría volver hacerlo, así que ahora...– Su chaqueta había sido abierta y rápidamente la deslizo por sus hombros y espalda para poder arrojarla a un lado –Tu vas a aliviarme todo ese dolor... ¡AHORA...!

–Pe... Pero... Na... Naruto-kun... Yo... Yo... ¡Aaah!– Soltó un suspiro al sentir como su novio metía su mano debajo de la blusa y se dirigía directamente hacia uno de sus pechos –Yo... Te... Tenia que hablar contigo... Sobre... Sobre...– No sabia como, pero Naruto la había guiado hasta la cama y arrojado sobre esta –Sobre una... Una o... Oferta de Su... Suna Records... ¡Aaaaah! Na... Naruto...– Este le había abierto la blusa y ahora se encontraba muy ocupado buscando el broche de su sostén

–¿Si?– Era vagamente consiente de la importancia del tema que Hinata estaba tratando de sacar a colación, pero en ese momento no había nada más urgente que sumergirse en el calor del cuerpo de su chica –Bueno... Ya hablaremos después

–Pe... Pero... Sasuke-kun me... Me dijo... Mmmm... Na... Na... Naruto...– El rubio la había despojado de su sostén y ahora estaba besándole sus pechos, y eso, definitivamente le impedía pensar con claridad –Es... Es... Im... Importante

–Esto también– Su voz ahora se escuchaba ronca por el deseo tan intenso que esa joven despertaba en él, ahora dirigía sus manos hacia sus torneadas piernas para acariciarlas e ir subiendo sus manos lentamente, saboreando la suavidad y tersura de su piel, pronto se adentraron bajo la falda escolar de Hinata, provocando que un leve grito saliera de su garganta

–Es... Es que... Se... Se trata... De una magnifica... ¡Aaah! Ma... Magnifica o... O... Oportunidad...– La boca de Naruto la interrumpió de nuevo, Hinata sintió la cálida lengua de Naruto frotándose contra la suya y finalmente perdió el poco control que aun le quedaba, así que dirigió sus manos, que hasta ese momento se habían encontrado aferradas a las sabanas, hacia la sólida espalda de Naruto, el cual, al sentir la rendición de Hinata se separo un poco para poder dirigir su boca a su oído para poder susurrarle algo

–Lo que quiera que sea, podrá esperar a que terminemos, después de todo, ahora sabemos que disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo ¿No es verdad, Hinata?– Después de decirlo, mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven Hyuuga, que finalmente decidió dejarse arrastrar por la mar de emociones y deseos que Naruto estaba provocándole tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón, así que, sin poder contenerse más, desabrocho los botones de la camisa del rubio, y con un poco de ayuda de este, lograron sacarla de su camino para que así ella pudiera deleitarse acariciando y besando ese abdomen firme y fuerte, excitando aun más a Naruto.

Pronto la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos, entre besos y caricias se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa que les estorbaba para poder sentirse con plenitud, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada zona de piel que quedaba al descubierto, Hinata jadeaba y decía entre gemidos el nombre de Naruto cuando este le lamía y succionaba sus pezones, por su parte, el rubio gruñía lleno de excitación cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Hinata palpando y acariciando su endurecido miembro. Ansioso, Naruto dirigió una mano hacia la intimidad de Hinata para introducir un dedo, comprobando lo excitada que se encontraba

–¡Aaah! ¡Naruto...!– Dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir como este comenzaba a mover su mano de forma circular haciendo que un fuego interno se encendiera en el interior del cuerpo de Hinata –No... No te detengas... Mmmm...– pronto comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que la mano de Naruto imponía

–Te agrada esto... ¿Verdad, Hinata?– Le decía lascivamente el chico mientras sacaba los dedos del interior de su novia y se los llevaba a la boca para lamerlos sensualmente

–Si... Mucho... Naruto... Yo... Yo...

–No digas más– La interrumpió adivinando sus pensamientos, se posiciono entre sus piernas y la miro directamente a los ojos, su rostro sonrojado, sus cabellos revueltos y su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración agitada, toda ella era una visión perturbadora –Yo... Necesito que seas mía en este instante– Y sin decir nada más, la penetro, un sonoro gemido escapo de las gargantas de ambos al sentir como el rubio llegaba hasta lo mas profundo del cuerpo de Hinata, se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, disfrutando la sensación que esa invasión tan absoluta les provocaba, Naruto seguía mirando los plateados ojos de su novia mientras que ella se perdía en esas orbes tan azules que siempre la habían fascinado, entonces él comenzó a moverse, despacio, después más rápido, más y más, hasta que alcanzo un ritmo salvaje que los hacia sentir un placer casi insoportable de tan intenso

–¡Dilo, Hinata! ¡Necesito que lo digas!– Exigía Naruto, sin parar de moverse en el interior de Hinata

–Soy... ¡Soy tuya, Naruto!– Grito esta, sabiendo lo que el rubio quería escuchar –¡Soy solo tuya Naruto! ¡Aaah! ¡Te amo!

–¡Yo también te amo, Hinata!– El ritmo de Naruto se acelero al momento de que se precipitaban al final, el cerro sus manos con fuerza sobre la cintura femenina mientras ella clavaba las uñas en la sólida espalada del rubio, y finalmente, llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la gloria de una entrega plena y la dicha de un amor sincero y autentico. Naruto se desplomo sobre Hinata, los dos respiraban de manera agitada, una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus rostros, una vez que su respiración se normalizo, Naruto abrazo a Hinata y rodó sobre la cama de manera que ella quedara encima de él –Eres mía– Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Solo mía... Ahora y para siempre

–Tu también eres mío– Decía ella, acariciando el pecho del rubio –Todo mío– Pasaron un rato así, saboreando de el calor del otro, hasta que Hinata retomo la palabra –¿Ahora si me dejaras hablarte de la oferta que nos hizo Suna Records?

–Esta bien– Le decía mientras le besaba la frente –Creo que ya te quedo claro

–¿Qué cosa?– Le pregunto con una sonrisa, sabia a lo que se refería, pero deseaba escuchar que lo dijera

–Que ahora no habrá nada en este mundo que nos separe, así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tu y yo vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos

Hinata solo sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, después se acomodo de nuevo sobre el pecho de Naruto, no dijeron nada, en ese momento solo querían estar juntos, sin pensar en nada más, después de todo, era como lo había dicho Naruto, ahora disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo, y aunque se trataba de una magnifica oferta la cual sin duda lanzaría a Konoha a la fama, en esos momento podía esperar. Ambos sabían que les aguardaba un futuro prometedor, pero por el momento, se concentrarían en el presente a final de cuentas, pasado, presente, futuro, no importaba, ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

--

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, para ser honesta, como que me bloquee para hacer este capitulo pero finalmente logre darle forma, como ya mencione antes, aun me falta el epilogo, así que la historia no ha concluido del todo, así que por favor manténganse pendientes, y les suplico que me sigan mandando reviews, y nuevamente ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta este punto de mi fic! ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogo

EPILOGO

¡Y aquí esta! El final oficial de este fic, antes que nada, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que me e apoyando y siguiendo a lo largo de este proyecto, de verdad que me encanto compartir esta historia con ustedes y leer sus reviews era una de las cosas que me levantaba el animo en esos días de mucho trabajo y estrés, bueno, solo quiero advertir antes de empezar que este es el epilogo, así que, a comparación de los demás capítulos, este es muy corto... Bueno, veamos la conclusión de esta historia:

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi medio bizarra historia

**EPILOGO**

Naruto podía sentir como el sudor escurría por su frente y por el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que la camiseta negra y sin mangas, ya de por si ajustada, se le pegara al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sentía el cansancio en cada uno de sus músculos pero también sentía el exceso de adrenalina, la sonrisa no abandono su rostro, nunca lo hacia mientras se encontraba en el escenario, y, de hecho, la mantenía aun fuera de este. Escuchaba la atronadora ovación de la multitud que había atiborrado el Domo de Tokio, donde, en esos momentos, Konoha se encontraba dando el que era el ultimo concierto de su más reciente gira mundial. Mentiría si no dijera que la ausencia de Hinata en el grupo había repercutido en los últimos meses, aún así, Sasuke tenia suficiente carisma para alborotar a toda la tropa de fans que en esos momentos lo aclamaba, era sorprendente, y eso que al hacer publica su próxima boda con Sakura, ahora una renombrada cirujana, había hecho que su popularidad bajara, sin embargo, La popularidad de Konoha seguía manteniéndose en lo más alto.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando debutaron durante la premier de la película del fastidioso de Itachi, pero la verdad era que ya habían pasado 12 años, si, 12 años durante los cuales Konoha se había convertido en una de las bandas más famosas y reconocidas a nivel mundial y la canción "Plegaria" ahora se consideraba un verdadero clásico.

Bueno, había que reconocer que el que la película de Itachi resultara un arrollador éxito de taquilla había ayudado mucho, después de todo, eso les gano un jugoso contrato de exclusividad con Suna Records, además de que, Shikamaru resulto ser un representante excelente, pues en tiempo record les consiguió tres portadas en revistas de música de muy buen renombre, varios programas de radio y, curiosamente, uno de sus temas apareció como opening de una serie de anime (la que ustedes prefieran imaginar... u.u) después comenzaron las presentaciones de televisión y los conciertos y en menos de año y medio su banda se había colocado en el pináculo de la fama.

Y a pesar de que al principio parecía algo imposible, Neji y Naruto terminaron por llevarse bien, el joven Hyuuga en ocasiones se sentía culpable por haberle quitado su lugar a Shikamaru en la banda, pero este le aclaro que estaba bien, de hecho, la fama le parecía algo problemática, además, el joven Nara no podía quejarse, además de ser representante de una de las bandas más famosas de Japón también se había convertido en la mano derecha de su cuñado, Sabaku No Gaara, quien inclusive le había propuesto convertirlo en socio, pero Shikamaru se negó, pues sabia que si aceptaba, su esposa, Temari, pensaría que se había casado con ella por mero interés, y él no quería eso, además de que enfurecer a su esposa era algo que debía pensarse dos veces, a veces le preocupaba un poco que su hija, a sus 8 años, daba muestras de tener un temperamento tan volátil como el de su madre, lo que lo hacia rezar por que su futuro bebe, el cual esperaban dentro de poco tiempo, no fuera igual que ellas; sin embargo, Shikamaru Nara estaba feliz con la familia que había formado.

Pero el chico de la coleta no era el único que se había ocupado de forjarse un futuro, Rock Lee además de ser baterista de la banda era ahora considerado como una de las estrellas del cine de artes marciales recientemente descubiertas, y eso solo con una película filmada, y aunque ahora era acosado por más de una de las divas de la pantalla grande de Japón, no estaba entre los planes del joven de las grandes cejas filmar otra película pronto, y es que, a pesar del fuego de la juventud que ardía en su interior, le había resultado extenuante cumplir con la filmación y con los conciertos de la banda, inclusive tuvo que ser sustituido un par de veces y hay que mencionar que el chico que lo reemplazo, Konohamaru, era realmente talentoso, al grado de que Lee llego a temer por su lugar en el grupo, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando el joven Konohamaru inicio su propia banda, la cual resultaba prometedora, era muy probable que en el futuro, la banda del joven Konohamaru tenga el mismo nivel que Konoha.

Al principio, Kiba también manifestó deseo por dedicarse, además de la música, a la actuación, como lo hacia Lee, especialmente al ver las chicas que lo asediaban, pero cuando vio lo agotador que podía ser, decidió que era mejor dedicarse exclusivamente a la música, aunque de vez en cuando y como pasatiempo, aunque muy bien remunerado, se dedicaba al modelaje, pero eso si, solo de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo, los cuales esperaban pacientemente que el Inuzuka se retirara de la música y se dedicara 100 a las pasarelas, claro, la triste realidad era que eso nunca pasaría.

Pero Kiba no era el único en usar ropa de renombrados diseñadores, después de todo, Konoha era una de las bandas más famosas del mundo, por lo que cuidar su imagen era de suma importancia, y para la fortuna del grupo, Tenten estaba ahí. A decir verdad, la joven castaña se había graduado con honores en una escuela de diseño en Paris, recibió propuestas de trabajo bastante buenas, pero las rechazo todas cuando Shikamaru le propuso que ella fuera la encargada del vestuario del grupo, después de haber mantenido una relación a larga distancia con Neji durante el tiempo que duraron sus estudios, esa oportunidad era más que perfecta, ella acepto y en menos de un año, ella y Neji habían contraído matrimonio, si bien Tenten los acompaño a todos sus conciertos durante los primeros años, cuando nació su primer bebe, a quien le dieron el nombre de Hisashi, ella prefirió encargarse de todo desde la comodidad de su hogar, donde ella junto con Hiashi, de ahora seis años y las pequeñas gemelas de cuatro años, Haruhi y Haruko esperaban con ansia los felices momentos donde su padre estaba en casa, pese a que el trabajo de este impedía que esos momentos se prolongaran mucho, eran una familia feliz.

Por supuesto que Hinata se había sentido feliz por su primo cuando este unió su vida con su amiga de la infancia, ella sabia que no había otro camino para que su querido primo fuera feliz; sin embargo, la felicidad de su primo no era algo que envidiara, después de todo, ella llevaba años sintiéndose la chica más dichosa en la faz de la tierra y todo esto se lo debía a cierto rubio que siempre, de alguna manera, se las ingeniaba para hacer que la llama de su amor siguiera ardiendo intensamente.

Hinata y Naruto mantuvieron su noviazgo en segundo termino durante el año y medio que le tomo a Konoha alcanzar la fama, pero una vez que aseguraron su posición como una banda reconocida, nuevamente le dieron prioridad a su necesidad de estar juntos. Después de alcanzar la fama, su noviazgo duro un par de años más, finalmente, cuando cumplieron 22 años, y contaban con la aprobación del padre de Hinata, se casaron, ciertamente, su matrimonio atravesó por las dificultades que una pareja de estrellas tiene que enfrentar, hubo momentos algo tensos cuando parecía que no había tiempo de estar juntos, o cuando trataban de salir como una pareja normal, cosa que lograban hasta que alguien los reconocía y los fans provocaban que tuvieran que interrumpir su cita, y, en más de una ocasión, los reporteros les hacían sentir que su intimidad no existía, pero pese a todos los inconvenientes, ellos lograron sacar su matrimonio a flote. Hacia poco, durante uno de los conciertos, Hinata había sufrido un desmayo, sucedido por mareos y algunas nauseas matutinas, esto preocupo a los chicos de la banda, que rápidamente la hicieron someterse a un chequeo medico, el resultado no pudo dejarlos más sorprendidos, Hinata estaba embarazada.

Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz ¡Iba a ser Papá! Y todos sus amigos compartieron su dicha, Hinata continuo la gira con ellos hasta que su embarazo era demasiado evidente, entonces ella regreso a la mansión Hyuuga donde su hermana y su padre, quien no podía estar más que satisfecho con la idea de ser abuelo, se encargaron de cuidar de ella; el día que Hinata supo que su bebe llegaría al mundo, llamo de inmediato a su marido, pese a encontrarse en otro país, en cuanto Naruto supo que Hinata iba en camino al hospital, termino el concierto, apenas y se cambio el atuendo y salió en un avios alquilado hacia Japón; cuando llego al hospital se encontró con la noticia de que hacia un par de horas era el orgulloso padre de un precioso niño.

Habían pasado ya tres meses de esto, Naruto solo había podido ver al pequeño Minato vía Internet cuando se comunicaba con su esposa; ambos habían acordado que después de este descanso que se tomaría la banda para preparar su nuevo material discográfico, aproximadamente dos meses, ella se reincorporaría al grupo y llevaría a su pequeño con ellos, al menos hasta que su educación requiriera un domicilio fijo, es decir, cuando tuviera que iniciar la escuela.

Después del concierto, los chicos se dirigieron hacia los camerinos, donde entre bromas y comentarios sobre el reciente evento, se preparaban para descansar, al día siguiente cada uno de ellos se reuniría con su familia. Por supuesto que Naruto estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su pequeño hijo, ya que, solo lo había podido ver el día que nació pues tuvo que marcharse de inmediato al día siguiente; también estaba ansioso por ver a Hinata, especialmente cuando, hacia un par de días, ella le había enviado vía correo electrónico una fotografía donde le mostraba que había recuperado su hermosa figura después del embarazo. Cuando Naruto vio a su joven esposa con un camisón de seda blanco que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, con su cabello ahora tan largo que le llegaba hasta las piernas y una sugestiva mirada en sus ojos plateados, el rubio deseo más que nunca tenerla enfrente; mientras imaginaba las múltiples maneras en las que podrían hacer el amor en cuanto se reunieran, no se percato de que alguien se había parado a su lado hasta que la voz de Kiba lo saco de sus pensamientos

–¡Wow! ¡Hinata si que se a recuperado del embarazo! De echo, parece que le sentó de maravilla

–Realmente eres afortunado, Naruto-kun– Se escucho decir a Lee

Naruto tardo unos 5 segundos en reaccionar, al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros se estaban recreando la vista con la fotografía que Hinata le había enviado, se giro de inmediato para estrellar su puño en la cabeza de Kiba y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Neji hizo lo mismo con Lee

–¡Qué rayos crees que estas mirando?– Dijeron Naruto y Neji al mismo tiempo, mientras golpeaban a sus compañeros

Mientras recordaban ese "incidente", se retiraron al hotel donde estaban hospedados, todos menos Naruto, él simplemente no podía esperar un día más para reunirse con su esposa y su hijo, así que sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a su apartamento, el cual se encontraba en el mismo edificio que el de su abuelo, en el piso superior de este, para ser precisos.

Cuando Naruto llego no se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas, después de todo, eran casi las 4 de la mañana, se dirigió a la habitación del bebe, ansioso por ver a su hijo, pero se encontró con que la cuna estaba vacía, entonces se dirigió a su recamara y, tal y como pensaba, se encontró a Hinata profundamente dormida al igual que su hijo, quien reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su madre; Naruto sonrió sintiéndose profundamente conmovido, era una imagen muy enternecedora, madre e hijo dormidos en profunda paz esperando por su regreso; con mucho cuidado, tomo al pequeño Minato de los brazos de su madre sin despertar a ninguno y lo contemplo, tenia el mismo cabello azulado de Hinata, pero según lo que había visto en las fotos que ella le había enviado, tenia los ojos azules iguales a los suyos, y también tenia esas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas; deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hijo y después se dirigió a la habitación del bebe para dejarlo dormir en su cuna.

Hinata se despertó al sentir movimiento en la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia a Minato en sus brazos y de que alguien se había metido a la cama con ella, de inmediato reconoció él aroma de Naruto, su rubio había vuelto a casa; estaba a punto de girarse para decirle algo, pero antes de hacerlo sintió las manos de su esposo aferrar su cintura al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba encima de ella, parpadeo un poco para ahuyentar el sueño que aun sentía y se encontró con el maravilloso rostro de su esposo a escasos centímetros del suyo

–Ya estoy aquí– Fue todo lo que dijo

–Bienvenido a casa, Naruto– Le respondía ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos y los enredaba en el cuello del rubio –Te esperaba hasta mañana

–¿De verdad?– Le dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y sonreía de forma traviesa –No lo creo, sabias que si me mandabas esas fotografías vendría como un bólido hasta aquí para hacerte el amor ¿Verdad?– Le decía mientras le besaba el pómulo

–Me atrapaste– Admitió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios e introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio para acariciar la piel de su espalda –Me alegra ver que funciono...– No pudo continuar porque Naruto la hizo callar besándola con ternura, pero el beso fue aumentando su intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso exigente y apasionado

–Claro que funciono– Le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire –Sabes que tienes total control sobre mi– sus manos comenzaron a bajar el camisón que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa

–Entonces estamos a mano– Le decía mientras le quitaba la camisa –Tu también tienes total control sobre mi...– Nuevamente se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez no fue su esposo, si no el llanto de su hijo que al parecer había despertado y no le había gustado ver que se encontraba solo, al verse interrumpidos de esa manera no atinaron a hacer otra cosa más que sonreírse mutuamente

–Y ahora hay alguien que tiene pleno control de los dos– Le decía Naruto mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también, después, sin soltar sus manos, se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo, ya podrían continuar después de que el pequeño se volviera a dormir, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ellos seguían disponiendo de todo el tiempo del mundo

Ahora si:

**FIN**

Y ahí quedo, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, no tiene idea de lo mucho que me ayudaron los comentarios que me han dejado, así que por favor, no dejen de hacerlo, espero seguir contando con su compañía en futuros proyectos, ya que, a fin de cuentas, si logre concretar esta historia fue gracias a ustedes, a mis amigos que estuvieron compartiendo esta historia nacida de mi medio perturbado cerebro. Ya para cerrar esta historia que ha concluido, solo quisiera avisar que ya e comenzado a trabajar en un nuevo fic (a parte de "La prometida de Sasuke") no estoy muy segura si va a tener la misma aceptación que "Melodía Apasionada" pero espero que si, también va a ser un NaruHina y el titulo tentativo es "Fruto Prohibido", y aquí si van a ser ninjas, de momento dejare de lado los universos alternativos. Bueno solo me resta decir que pronto también subiré el final de mi otro fic, así que por favor espérenlo, una vez más: ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC, PROMETO SEGUIR ESFORZÁNDOME PARA TRAERLES HISTORIAS QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO!


End file.
